The Invasion: Metamorphosis
by Historia70
Summary: Metamorphosis-n- A change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one, by natural or supernatural means. Story takes place after The Invasion: Survival where a race claiming to be God-like beings are out to destroy the Irken race. Changes are in store for Dib, Zim, and Gaz.
1. Re-Introduction

**The story follows after Survival with the Plegerins. In Survival it is hinted that Dib has abilities that haven't been shown. It will eventually be shown what Dib can do. This story will most likely be slow going as I work about a bunch of details along the way. I'll do my best to incorporate everyone equally as best as I can, but even I will stumble and fall. **

* * *

Six months ago, he lost Tak by the hands of Pressner. An assassin from the planet Conplerz. He did some awful things to her, things that Dib hated to think about, but fueled his hatred more towards that man. He was hired by someone by the name of Psyllic of the planet Plegerin. A so-called God who kidnapped all four of them mostly because he wanted his son, Jack. His God complex, Dib just thought he was over compensating for something he severely lacked in downstairs.

Previous to that second part of an Invasion was Zim, who became a Tallest because the previous Tallests died because of snacks. Really? How pathetic is that? But prior to him being made that, he pursued his sister, Gaz who in her part said she wanted to leave that restroom unhindered anymore agreed to be his Queen if he became Tallest. Not if he took over Earth, but the other thing feeling that would be a more impossible task for him. Unfortunately it was mud in her face there when it happened and he came to claim his Queen with Gaz refusing to go because she said that just to get him out of the way. Dib, himself attacked Zim and an invasion was promised with the goal in mind of mostly just obtaining his sister, who eventually did go with him. Well really a clone she made herself feeling she knew something was going to escalate to the point where she couldn't take anymore. That point was the possibility of Dib's own life.

Sad thing with this ploy is this, while Gaz wasn't ready at the time to go with Zim in any way, she did have feelings for him. After Zim's honeymoon, Gaz's clone committed suicide upsetting Zim and even upsetting the real Gaz. Dib knew that she still felt guilt for that even though Zim had told her and him numerous times he wasn't angry at her, he was hurt, just not angry. He hated the fact that it was his fault for him rushing her into this decision. In the end, she did come to him willingly, and happily.

Really, Dib tried not to think too hard on how Jack came to be since it wouldn't be called a beautiful moment between his parents. Yes they both had feelings for one another, but since the Invasion was going and he felt she was being used to weaken him. Something, she nearly done actually. One night when Gaz snuck out, Tak knocked him out, tied him up and intended on doing things to him simply because she was in heat. Since Dib was already pissed off that night because of Gaz and then Tak, oh and also Zim, he managed to free himself, and did something he was surprised he was capable of doing which ended up in having a smeet.

In hindsight after months of up and down feelings for Tak, and to hear he had a child from their last night together, it made him think of different ways of telling Jack about how he fell for her. Although right now as he watches his son play on the ground with some very advanced Irken equipment in their quarters on board the Massive, Dib somehow couldn't help but feel that melancholy to the point of re-writing everything out in his head again on how they got here. Six months they are still on board the Massive just gliding along with Dib doing reports and other things via the computer to Membrane Labs, and he knew he was essentially hiding.

Hearing the door, Dib didn't bother to answer it. Let them come in, he thought. Normally it was Zim or Gaz anyhow.

Right now it was Gaz, who went to Jack to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking up to him to sit down. "Hey. How's the mind treating you?"

The question wasn't spoken in any ounce of mocking or meanness. "Just keep going through things in my head again."

"What is it today? Journal time or...?"

She always hated saying that latter part. Gaz knew it brought more pain to him. "Little of both." Dib answered looking over at his son again. "I know I should get my stuff together for Jack's sake, but it is hard."

Reaching out, she took his hand. "Dib I know you and I know this has taken a lot out of you. I know you will pull it together."

"But, Gaz I can't act like this when I still have a son to raise."

"I know, Genius."

That nickname she provided him can mean so much in any different context she provides for Dib. Right now all he could hear was actual love in her voice. "I will eventually want to head back to Earth."

"You do know that Zim will be providing someone to protect you because you know this isn't over with." Gaz informed him.

"Do you know who?"

"From what he told me, this Irken is very responsible, and she is willing to help out." Gaz said.

"She? What is her name?"

"Well she is performing one last piece of duty before heading over here. Zim said he fully informed her of everything, and with a smeet involved that got her going. Uhhh he didn't provide a name. You know how gets some times." Gaz told him.

"Dad! Look!" Came Jack's happy voice.

Looking over to what he was pointing at, Dib got up to sit down next to the Irken equipment he had in front of him. "Great job, son. You did it in record time." Smiling at Jack's happy face, Dib went about examining it as Gaz watched from where she still sat.

* * *

He was wondering what was worse, the Vortions or the Irkens right now as he inspected a so-called leader of the Resisty. He felt he was dull witted in every natural term, but that meant he could easily manipulate him to be something of great amusement to him. Or perhaps the kill two birds with one stone, kind of thing. Oh how he remembered planning things with his long time friend and partner where it made a lot of things so simple, but towards the end it became nonsense. His own horrible son seemed better than the Resisty leader.

Pssh... The Resisty. Stupid name.

Making a face, he decided to think of something else. What he thought about was how advanced in intelligence Jack was. Oh he watched him along with Dib. Though Dib was trying to maintain himself for his son's sake, he noticed the cracks beneath the surface after Tak's, "Death." That part made him laugh knowing those fools have no clue what is in store for them.

Seeing as his current partner was out of commission for the time being, he kept formulating his plan until he felt it was perfected.

* * *

_She was clawing at her own head, crouched down in despair as she refused to face the one responsible for this whole mess to begin with. The very second her subconscious started up, he was right there talking to her. Taunting her. Saying untrue things to her. She screamed for a good half and hour before the clawing began. She kicked him to get away. She even tried to bite him. Though she felt he was turned on by that later part. _

_"Why me? Isn't there someone else you can bother?" She didn't want an answer, she was just mostly thinking to herself since this was within her own mind. _

_On the ground, he leaned back on his elbows with his feet crossed at the ankles as he looked at her in open admiration. "I love you my dear, so no." Came his simple response._

_"What you did isn't love at all." She lifted her head up to look at his incredibly smug expression. "You are a moron if you think that."_

_Examining her, he almost chuckled. "You need to stop clawing at yourself."_

_"Go away. Just go away." She pleaded turning her back to him. "I hate you."_

_Feeling his hands on her shoulders she whirled around to punch him, but he grasped her hand to press her against him. "You're mines for now on. Your will and body is mines."_

_"You are nothing but such a smug pig." She cursed. "Why?"_

_"To be used as a weapon." Allowing her to push herself away from him, he followed her as she tried to escape. "Once he leaves this ship you will be activated."_

_"No." Whirling around at him again, she almost attacked him, but refused another physical contact. "Then I hope he remains here."_

_"My dear, nothing is forever." He promised. _

_Staring at him in pure hatred, she honestly wished she can end her life for real right now to prevent anything from happening._


	2. Let's See

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

The bridge really wasn't too far off from what Zim showed him when he made him somehow believe the Meekrob's came to give him special talents, although it made him want a muffin to toss at him still for making him believe how much of a great life he led only to find out it was some big elaborate trick on his part. Still, he was here finally, but not in the way he thought he would be in, what with Gaz being now married to his one time enemy.

Early in the morning he woke up to find Jack gone, and though he panicked at his son missing again, he spotted a note from Gaz saying she was taking him to the bridge. Though right now she wasn't there and there was Zim with Jack in his arms with his son beaming away, and smiling. Dib had to admit it was nice of Zim to want to teach him even more, and knowing it was safe, Dib just took his time studying them both before Jack called to him.

"You have a scholar here." Zim noted out loud before sitting down with him on his lap. "Another scientist."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dib asked as he walked towards him.

"Not at all. Though with you and Tak you had both scientist and fighters. Just imagine him when he gets older." Zim handed Dib a small pad. "His progress since I've had him up here. He is pretty advanced."

Scanning through the file already, Dib couldn't believe his eyes. "All him, you say?"

"Indeed." Getting a hug from his son, Zim leaned his head away when he went for his antenna. "Now, now, those aren't for play." He warned lightly.

"He loves to tug at my hair when he gets the chance." Getting on his knees to tickle his son, Dib smiled at hearing him laugh. "Where is Gaz?"

"Off preparing something for you. She said it is a surprise so that means I get him for a bit longer. Not that I don't mind."

It was strange to think of Zim as a baby person when he seemed to hate them before. It might of had something to do with family. "You are good with him." Dib complimented.

"He makes it easy." Giving him the pad to play around with, Zim had to ask, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Sick and tired of me already?"

"I was sick and tired of you a long time ago, but here we still are." Zim quipped. "Just asking. I don't mind you sticking around for longer."

Dib heard the honesty in his voice. "I was thinking about it after I put him to bed. I'll be heading back to Earth. I do have a house and a business to run."

"I kinda figured you wanted to head there so I already pointed the Massive back in that direction. I do have someone that needs to stay with you since I'm sure you realize this isn't done with that guy still out there." Zim told him. "She is an Invader. She is highly responsible and intelligent. She is my age. Her name is Tenn. She knows all about the situation and wants what is best."

Making a face at the Invader part, Dib glanced out to space before returning his attention back to Zim. "Does she realize that she will be on Earth and that she will have to be in disguise?"

"Yes, yes. Tenn is very intelligent and highly competent so you have no need to worry your spikey head about that." Zim answered. "Don't worry, you'll meet her beforehand." Eyes flickering past him, Zim smiled.

Turning his head to see who he smiled at, Dib saw Gaz behind him wearing almost casual type of clothes. Turning his head back to Zim, his only response at the moment was, "That's good since I don't want to just be thrusted into a ship with her before she steps foot in the house."

"Don't worry, Genius. I've heard from many that she is one of the best." Gaz said from behind him. "Come on, I have to bring you some place. It is time to see about something."

Tickling his son, Dib smiled at his laughter before he turned on his heel to walk side by side with his sister.

"Soon." Jack whispered out.

"Excuse me?" Zim asked. "What do you mean by soon?"

Still dealing with the pad in front of him, he paused long enough to point out to the stars outside to repeat, "Soon."

Zim had a feeling deep in his squeedly spooch that wasn't good. "Yes, soon." Was his only response to that.

* * *

Waltzing into his living area, he noticed a more laid back version of Pressner then before. He remembered a time he would imbibe on one drink as they discussed business. This one seemed much more... Different to him. Watching him examine his own hands pretty throughly, Psyllic wondered what he was thinking about. _"Is it odd to be in your physical body right now? Is that why you are studying your hands is if you just noticed them for the first time in your life?"_

Not bothering to put his hand down in favor of that question, his only response was, "I spend my time within the void. That is where I live and eat, so no it truly isn't odd to me."

_"Forgive me, but even as your own creators, you still managed to go much further than originally intended."_ Psyllic said as he sat down near him.

Putting his hand on his lap, Pressner thinned his lips out before saying, "Not much in the way of creators are you if you didn't know our own capabilities."

He sounded like the Irken scum, Psyllic thought.

Sensing his disgust with something, he leaned forward. "Psyllic I am not making fun of you, just like to see another reaction besides that neutral one you always seem to hold." Leaning back in the couch again, he added, "I quite honestly like you."

Says the snake before devouring the mouse, Psyllic said to himself.

"Have you at least tried sneaking around that ship to see when that, Dib will return back to his home?"

_"That Dib? My goodness, why the hate in that young man, Pressner? That doesn't seem your style."_ Now it was Psyllic's turn to lean forward as he was now intrigued.

"You try being in suspended animation and see how you feel. True I am here right now in my physical body, but I'm not allowed to venture out until he leaves. Why in the hell did you design it like this? It is driving me crazy."

Bringing his finger up to wave in front of him, Psyllic was amused at seeing him crack. _"No, no, this is different. This is something entirely different. You warned me not to fall for that girl and what did you do, you fell for that Irken. Tsk, tsk, Pressner, and I thought you were cultured." _

Unhappy to be caught in something so easily, he honestly hated himself for it, but he found her intriguing. "I'll wait for when he goes back because the sooner we are out of that damn contraption, the better. I can't wait to cause some destruction."

Smiling mischievously, Psyllic crossed his legs. _"Now those are very magical words, my dear Pressner."_

* * *

Gaz stepped into a dark dimly lit room with Dib beside her and held her hands out to him, palms up telling him silently to put his hands on top of hers. Doing so, Gaz gazed intently into his eyes. Studying. Trying to fixate on something knowing that any second her brother will open his mouth up to speak.

"Why are we here and why are we doing this?"

Gaz didn't have a full smile knowing how correct she was. Knowing how predicable he could be. Reaching up with her right hand, she placed it on his chest. The question will follow after that movement.

"Gaz? What are you doing?"

Squinting her eyes at him now, she needed to know. Obviously he did too, Mr Impatient.

"Once again, why are we doing this?"

"Quiet, Dib I'm concentrating." She gritted out.

So Dib remained quiet not wishing to poke the beast, but his ever curious mind just wanted to keep asking questions.

"You realize that dad did have some powers, correct?" Gaz asked while her hands still remained where they were.

"Yeah, he had some things happening, but I just thought it was something he put himself through."

"Half true there. Or a quarter true actually. I only mostly felt it through physical contact." Not realizing she was holding her breath, she released it. "I never felt it before with you until we were on that planet and you held me. How many times you did do some physical contact with me, and never felt it before until then."

Examining her, he suddenly got it. "That is why you shunned people. Never wanted that contact. I'm correct, aren't I?"

"Too many weird things can happen when I feel it. I hate when I can hear someone's uttermost thoughts. Those disturb me profusely because most of the time they are... Gut wrenching." Shuddering at some memories, she looked back up at him.

"I hate to ask, but when you kissed him for the first time, what possessed you?"

Gaz just stared at him with a blank expression. "Don't ask. Besides why bother when I'm married to him?"

"Fair enough."

"I never felt anything from you. Even when you got ultra protective over me. Even when you slapped me that one time." Eyes widening, she smiled. "You were going to save the damsel in distress and your cute son. You were able to stand up to that assassin pretty well until he went all vampire on you."

"Well that was pretty damn gross." Dib's eye twitched at the memory of that.

"You have that hero complex. I guess papa bear power. I've seen you take your share of beatings from Zim and still walk away as if he knocked you over with a feather."

"Never really saved me from your punches though." Removing his hand off her palm, he looked around the room. "Why are we in here?"

"I need to see if my hunch is correct, if not well..." Trailing off, she went to where the computer was pulling up one of her saved scenarios. "Back to the drawing board."

In front of him, Dib saw the room change into Plegerin again where before long there was Jack about to be harmed by Pressner. Gaz pulled up two things he hated the most, the thought of someone harming his son and the bastard that took Tak away. He knew it was a hologram, but he concentrated all that he could into harming that bastard, but when that failed he was laughed at by the representation.

Gaz just stood off to the side studying everything and judged if it had to be real to provoke Dib. She hoped that no more harm will come to her family as she watched Dib try again.

* * *

_In her deep abyss, she was alone right now. He left for his meeting to visit his physical body temporarily before returning back. She wished he left permanently. He knew too much about her now. It was like he was as close to her as her own pak was, and it was just constant torture each day. Please someone end it for her so she didn't have to deal with him anymore. _

_Almost clawing at herself in despair again, she felt familiar eyes on her making her wish her eyes were open to see him. She knew it was, Dib. She knew his gaze far too well. She wanted to say something to him. Something to Jack. How she missed having him in his arms as that wiggly tiny mass giggled up at her. Tak, smiled at the memory there along with how Dib spoke to her. She was lucky that someone like him loved her. She had no clue how she managed that one. _

"Tak, I know you can't hear me. Well actually I hope you can because quite honestly I know you aren't truly gone. Perhaps if Mimi was around, she would of gotten you out of there faster than myself." Dib said solemnly. "Where is she anyhow?"

_"Mimi is disabled due to way too many bugs that infected her." Tak answered. _

"I feel like I failed you. I'm so sorry that I did." Dib sniffed. "I wanted to be with you for a long time. Perhaps have another smeet."

_Tak started to weep. "You didn't fail me. You saved, Jack. You never failed me." She wished he could hear her. "I wanted another one with you too."_

"You'd be so proud of him. He is learning so fast. He is very advanced. We did good with him, Tak."

_Tak smiled at the pride in his voice. "I'm proud of both of you, my love."_

Dib took a deep breath out. "I made a decision to head back to Earth. It is hard to leave you here like this, but we know that is Jack's home now, and I have my business to run." Biting his lip, he touched the part of the glass where her face is. "I know you, Tak. I believe in you still. You are like a cat with 9 lives. You always come back so yes I am constantly hoping that today is the day, and I will keep thinking that for a long time."

_Tak was afraid of that knowing what will happen when she awakens again. Knowing what she would be used for. It made her ache all over. _

"I love you, Tak. I know Jack misses you too and loves you. You are always with me. Always." Dib confessed as a tear slid down his cheek.

_Feeling him part, Tak kept telling him and Jack that she loved them too. She wanted to reach out and touch him. _

_"So he finally is parting to Earth. Excellent."_

_Eyes opening up, she turned around to quickly attack him. "DON'T YOU DARE HARM THEM!" She launched herself on top of him landing him on the ground just punching and scratching away. "You have tortured me enough and I will not have you harming them at all."_

_Deflecting her blows as best as possible, Pressner quickly grew bored at her violent behavior as he quickly flipped her on the ground making sure to subdue her. "Listen, my dear, I will do anything I wish against that Dib jerk, and you will love it."_

_"No." Refusing to back down, she continued to struggle under him. "Are you so jealous of him? Are you jealous that he is more male than you? Because I know one thing for certain, he is far better than you in every single way." She hissed out. _

_Slapping her hard across the face, he instantly got up. "Mistake number one dear. With what you just said right now, he will be insured a very slow torturous death, and you will be the one inflicting it. Or at least watching it." Angry, he stormed off into a corner of her subconscious to let her stew in her misery. _

_Tak knew Dib was a survivor. He will beat him. She just knew it._

* * *

**_Thought I'd give a bit of a theory on why Gaz doesn't like to be touched. _**


	3. Meet Tenn

Nearing Earth, finally an expecting Voot cruiser came to dock on the Massive after being called to duty by the Tallest. Tenn made her way swiftly to the bridge to report to Zim right away. It had been a little while since she last seen him so with some certain mark of pride, she walked onto the bridge, and up to Zim who had his Queen sitting beside him. It had been a while since she last set eyes on the human, even though truthfully it was from a mass communication, and from Tenn's immediate observation this human never liked to be mistaken for a fool ever.

"My Tallest! Invader Tenn reporting for duty." Tenn announced saluting him.

"Greetings and at ease please. We've known one another a long time so I know your loyalties." Zim informed her.

"Yes, Zim" Glancing to Gaz, Tenn bowed her head to her. "Greetings, my Queen."

"You can call me, Gaz." Gaz said easily. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well."

Both getting up, Zim placed a hand on Gaz's waist. "You reviewed the file, correct?" He asked.

"Yes and what you told me during our recent communication. I'll be happy to lend a hand." Tenn replied still in her soldiers way.

"Come with us then. He is expecting us."

Tenn followed behind Zim and Gaz noting how openly affectionate he was of her. She did note the difference on the ship the very moment she stepped foot back on the Massive. Zim wasn't openly mocking like Red and Purple normally could be, and on the way over to the human's quarters she spotted how he exchanged words with other soldiers. It was far more respectful. This did seem a good sign for the Empire.

Arriving at a door, they were immediately let in where Tenn's eyes automatically fell to a half Irken/half human smeet in front of her working on some dynamics. Her mouth twitched up a little at the sight before her eyes were diverted to a human maie with dark hair who was the same height as Zim. She saw him many times in the feeds. More times than Gaz herself, and in person, she had no clue what to think at the moment as his eyes took her in.

"Dib, this is Invader Tenn. Tenn. Dib." Zim announced.

"Hi Tenn. Sorry I couldn't of greeted you on the bridge, but I am a bit hesitant leaving him with any other except for Gaz or Zim." Dib said cordially.

"No that's fine, I understand. After knowing all that has happened, I don't blame you." Tenn told him back with a slight smile. "I would like to extend my sincere apology regarding, Tak. I really didn't know her personally, but it is still tragic."

"Thank you. Appreciate it." Dib cleared his throat as he looked over at Gaz coming back over with Jack. "This is Jack. He loves to learn. A lot."

Giving a slight tickle to, Jack, Gaz smiled down at him. "I'm sure you would love to extend some of your knowledge his way as well. Zim is often doing it."

"Jr Tallest." Zim chimed in.

Tenn scanned all four of them before making her comment. "I see you are no longer enemies to Zim, Dib."

There was something about his eyes so far to Tenn that made wonder immediately why her body was acting nervous instead of so self-assured as Dib examined her once again. "I think he and I will still have some resentment, but if he continues to treat Gaz perfectly than I won't have much of a problem in him." Dib said truthfully.

"Or if I don't invade Earth again." Zim added in with an evil glint in his eye.

"Ha ha, not funny."

"Seemed funny to me, Dib-stink."

Tenn glanced over to Gaz for her input, but all Gaz could do is roll her eyeballs and say, "I've been in the middle of this for years."

"Sounds frustrating." Tenn whispered out.

"At times it is, but you got to at least roll with it or at least knock both their heads together to shut them up."

Zim went over to Gaz's side. "And you swore never to do the last part ever again, little Gaz."

"Zim, she did add that last part to us, but you were too busy drooling over my sister to notice obviously." Dib pointed out as he went to get Jack out of Gaz's hands.

Tenn observed that these three's really did know too much about one another, and it seemed that whatever time spent on Earth made it beneficial to Zim just by his altered behavior. Smiling at them, she had to finally speak up again. "I'm glad to be helping you out, Dib. Don't worry I won't walk around freely like an Irken."

"I trust you won't. Behind closed doors, please be your natural self." Bending down, he let his son roam back to his activity again.

He was a good father, tall, intelligent, a survivalist, a scientist, and far too observant by Tenn's own personal research. She wondered what her time would be like with all three of them, and how often she would get to talk to him? Tenn loved curiosity.

* * *

Hands brushing up along her sides. Dipping his head into the crook of her neck kissing her. Sitting upright in their bed, with his legs slightly bent, he had her on top of his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing and nipping her sweet delicate flesh as they moved against one another slowly. They were both breathing steadily even as her heartbeat was pounding with excitement, and his squeedly spooch was becoming more heated during the exchange.

Zim loved how her breasts felt against his chest. He hated it at times when they had to break contact, though when they made contact again in whatever way, his breath would catch and he would continue swearing his love to her. Pulling away from her neck, he glanced down at how they were connected before leaning her back carefully so he can move forward to lick and tease those perky breasts. Oh he loved how she moaned out for him.

"Zimmm..." Her voice was so soft, but filled with such need. A need he wanted to satisfy for her.

"Tell me what you want." He moaned back.

She didn't respond as a wave of pleasure shot through her making a heady gasp then a moan escape her lips. She hated it when they were out there, and she couldn't indulge in him like she was doing now. Though she found it sexy as all hell to see him in charge, it took every bit of self control for her not to grab him in front of everyone and make love to him right there. Moving herself so her lips were brushing against his own, she continued moaning till she finally told him.

"I never want this to end."

Close to climaxing, Zim stopped what he was doing to press himself deep inside of her to watch her face express the pleasure she was feeling. "Neither do I, Gaz love."

This looked to be a nightly ritual from Psyllic's observations as he watched the disgusting Irken have his way with that lovely wife of his. This seemed to be the only time they were both so distracted in their lust not to notice his own presence. Not that he didn't mind entirely since she was indeed a vision to look at and even a spit fire in this realm too. How did this Irken get so damn lucky in order to have her? Psyllic thought as he watched them switch positions.

* * *

Dib was mostly quiet except when it came to his son and of course Gaz or even Zim. He was still feeling out Tenn, though he could tell she would make intelligent choices, and seeing that Gaz was comfortable with her, Dib shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. Perhaps he shouldn't of done that since when you are a parent you aren't afforded to act all footloose and fancy free with your life anymore. The thing is as they neared his own galaxy, he was reminded once again that he was leaving even Tak behind. That was hard to do even if he couldn't hug or kiss her.

Thing is when it was time to load up inside a Spittle Runner to head to Earth finally, Dib barely remembered saying good bye to his sister or Zim as he helped navigate Tenn to his house before loading the Runner into the garage. To Dib it was strange and kinda nice to be back home as he escorted Tenn inside placing some lights on.

"What happened here?" Tenn asked indicating the wall and some other mess in the living room.

"That guy, Psyllic surprised Gaz and threw her against the wall before bringing us all away." Came Dib's lackluster reply as he made his way upstairs to head to Jack's room. Entering, he placed his sleeping bundle to bed. "Night, Jack."

Stepping out into the hallway, he closed the door mid-way before walking a bit down the hallway. "Bathroom is here, and you can use this bedroom. It was Gaz's. My bedroom is right there."

Tenn examined the door of his bedroom more than the other doors making him curious why, but not caring enough to ask as he went back downstairs to the living room to turn to face her. Seeing this being his first true time of taking in her every detail without anyone else hampering it, Dib had no clue what to think.

"Want to see the disguise I came up with?" Tenn asked.

"Sure."

Activating her device, she soon appeared as a woman who was 5' 6" with red wavy hair, delicate face, green eyes, pouty lips, and a somewhat athletic body. Dib knew right off the bat she will be asked out by every horny male on this planet the second they spotted her.

"What do you think?" She wondered almost posing for inspection.

"You'll have a lot of human males after you." Dib replied honestly.

"Well I'm not here for that, but that is nice to know."

She sounded more girlish then Tak, but he still preferred Tak. "Well I am extremely tired right now. In the morning I will clean this up. Good night, Tenn."

Changing back to her normal self, she smiled at him. "Good night. Enjoy your rest."

Yawning, he went past her to go back upstairs unaware of Tenn giving him slight approval of him.

* * *

_A whispering in her ear as he clutched her from behind sent chills down her spine knowing the depths of hell she was about to see more of. Tak pleaded with him for this not to happen, but it was met with cold laughter before he had the nerve to kiss her. She was sickened to her very core even for the first time in months, she felt her finger twitch within suspended animation. _


	4. Curious Questions

Lard Nar scanned the mysterious male in front of him wondering what he could get from him as he leaned casually over to the side in a show of boredom hoping he could get more out of him than what was wishing to divulge as his crew members laughed at the air of pompous behavior he seem to exude. "I don't like the terms of the deal so far since it seems like you want us to be the main ones attacking the Armada while you sit at home doing your nails."

Psyllic almost bit back at his idiotic behavior, but remained neutral towards him. _"May I show you something?"_

Laughing, Lard Nar tried to stifle his laughter. "Sure, show me."

With a wave of his hand, he sent the whole crew out into open space seemingly unprotected as Psyllic wandered out to the observation window smiling at them obviously screaming with their eyes bulging out in fright. Torture was sure fun, he thought as he brought them back in to watch them all collapse panting with the head idiot lifting his upper body up to wave his fist in the air at him.

"You dare do that to the Resisty? I can kill you just like this." Snapping his fingers to demonstrate his point, he almost collapsed back down.

_"Oh sorry, but when I neglect my own nails for so long I get so testy with lower life beings."_ Mocked Psyllic before raising him up in the air upside down. _"Now! I can do far more damage to you right now if you continue to be this much of a pest to me right now."_

"Yeah? Show me!"

Stupid mistake, as Psyllic took one of the larger crew members to instantly gouge his eyes out before pulling his brain out through his useless snout before he dropped dead. _"Enough proof on what I'm capable of, Worm?"_ His tone now decisively more frustrated with dealing with these morons for too long already.

"Crap! Okay that is enough proof. We'll help. We'll help." Lard Nar told him raising his hands up in the air in surrender.

_"Good boy. Cause tomorrow you head out and confront the Armada."_ Psyllic instructed calmly. _"If you don't do this, I'll kill you."_

"But they'll kill us if we confront the entire Armada!"

_"Tsk, tsk. That means your death right now will be far more painful."_

Sighing, Lard Nar looked over everyone of his crew members before nodding his head. "We'll do it."

Psyllic loved the sound of defeat in a lowly beings voice.

* * *

Gaz halted in her steps after she entered their room. Zim was still on the bridge, Gir was out playing around with Minimoose, and Dib was back on Earth. She felt something that made her tremble knowing she was just brushed up against. It didn't feel like Psyllic, so what was it? It has powers, that was for certain, and it was evil. Taking several breaths in and out, Gaz decided to exit out of her quarters to storm down the corridor. Having to go on the elevator to reach the lower level, she exited to go to where Tak's body was stored. What led her here was that feeling as she studied the readings before looking inside for any movement.

It looked like they would have to move her somewhere's else.

Turning on her heel quickly, she decided to speak to Zim face to face as she hailed him. "Zim? Meet me in our quarters, I need to talk to you about something important right away."

Later when they were alone, or so she hoped they were, in their room she told him what she felt, and that the lingering feelings she felt when she visited Tak were darkness to end the Irken race once and for all. "You can't say I'm crazy after everything we all have been through together."

"I'm not and I did have some unsettling feeling happening since her death." Rolling his eyes, he corrected himself, "Well we know she really isn't dead, but in deep hibernation right now from what happened."

Sighing, she looked down at his own feet in thought before lifting her face up to him. "I hate saying this, but we can't have her here on the Massive then. It jeopardizes you. And yes I know you are a big boy who can handle himself, but hello you have responsibilities."

Hearing her half sarcastic response, Zim wrapped his arms around her. "Sure, go for my ego, little Gaz."

"Sometimes it is the best way you listen." She pointed out. "Can't have anything happen to my love-pig, can I?"

"Hey!"

"See how unpleasant it sounds when you refer to someone as a love-pig?" She laughed at his response to her comment.

Stroking her hair, Zim told her, "I'll think of where to transfer her to."

"Thank you." Looking back up, she smiled at him. "You deserve something extra tonight then."

Lifting her up in his arms, Zim kissed her. "Can we do a little something now?"

"No, because you have to work, but later I'm all yours." She promised.

Kissing her again, Zim's brain was cutting between his Gaz and work. Gaz was still a pleasant alternative any moment of the day to him though.

* * *

It was nearly a month since, Dib came home, and so far things have gone smoothly with Tenn. Jack enjoyed her as he demanded to learn more. Dib would cut his time between working in the lab or being home working. Not like he really needed to do so, but seeing that his feelings were still shaky at best, he figured it was better this way until things settled out.

When he brought Tenn over to the lab with Jack, he wasn't surprised at the male attention she was already receiving even there. Her disguise did put her in the category of a knock-out making him shake his head at every males desperation of making small talk with her. When they asked him what she was to him, he simply replied that she was the nanny. They couldn't believe it so they assumed he was going to bed with her already. His reply to that was he held no interest in her whatsoever since his interest still laid with the mother of his child. That got too many awe's from the females around him.

Tenn never seemed to make any verbal comments to all of this as she paid attention to her job. That made her a professional in her tasks. Something that Dib could admire.

One evening, he couldn't take being in the house any longer so he placed Jack in the stroller, activating his disguise before asking her if she wanted to join for a walk. She nodded as she quietly joined him.

As their walk led them to the park, Dib led them down a lighted pathway after they passed more than a few groups of females milling around the local theater. As far he could notice in the park were some random couples making out, and a small group of guys talking and laughing. After all this time walking, Tenn didn't utter a word, but he noticed how her eyes constantly wandered around till she stopped.

"He's sleeping." She remarked with a small smile on her face.

Scooting the stroller around so he can view him more clearly, he adjusted his blanket before rising himself up. "It is a warm night, but you never know about chills."

Tenn scanned between him and Jack before they heard the sounds of the small group of men cat calling her. Tenn appeared confused while he knew Tak would of openly sneered at them. "What are they doing?" She inquired innocently.

"Your human disguise is very pleasing to them so they hope that with them acting like pigs, they will have a chance down your pants." Dib replied.

"Down my pants? What does that mean?"

"It means, they want to have sex with you."

It took her a few seconds to process before she narrowed one eye at them. "And they think that is the way to get a female in bed with them? Does that actually work?"

Dib laughed at her stunned tone of voice. "Sorry to laugh, but that is the best reaction to that attitude since it is ridiculous. But to answer your question, on some it works on, on others like yourself, no."

"If I may ask, how did you pursue Tak then? Or was it her?" Tenn asked biting her lip.

"Meat. Valentines day, I handed her meat not knowing she was Irken and would have a reaction to it." Laughing at that memory, he continued. "We talked, she was the first person who showed an interest. Though her interest at the time was getting revenge on Zim. We did kiss in between me getting to know her, but funny how I was still interested in her when I found out she was Irken."

"HEY BABY! STOP TALKING TO THAT GEEK AND COME OVER HERE FOR SOME REAL LOVING!" One of the men called out to her.

Tenn ignored it. "I heard that Zim used Tak to get to you when we invaded."

"Yep and I don't want to talk about that." Some memories can be closed off for a while, especially that particular tension filled one.

Tenn examined him from head to toe. "I've been on this Earth long enough to know that you are considered attractive for your species."

Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his neck. "And uh why would you say this?" He asked uncomfortably.

"The way females look at you, and of course how a few ask me about you. They say you are hot, but you don't appear hot. Possibly warm, but not hot."

Laughing politely at her naive nature right now, he informed her what that meant. He wanted to say more, but he was experiencing a case of deja vu being in the park with those men cat calling out. He dreamt when he was in the park with Tak, and she was being hit on. It made him step back.

"You all right?" Tenn asked reaching out her hand to steady him.

"Sometimes a dream that I once had has led me down the same path. There are some things that are different, but just now it was almost the same except you aren't Tak and Jack didn't exist at the time in the dream." Rubbing his temple, it was just weird.

"Well, I want you well since you are the reason why I'm here and I never fail a mission." She informed him. "Not unless you send me malfunctioning Sir units to me."

"I hardly get sick so don't worry yourself there." Sighing, he went to the stroller. "Perhaps it is time to head back."

Nodding her head, they did as he wanted where when he got home, he placed Jack to bed and came downstairs to sit in his regular spot with Tenn still in her disguise. "You know we are back home, you can take off that disguise."

"I know, but I'm still getting use to it." Was her soft answer as she watched him turn on the television to find Mysterious Mysteries was already playing.

"They barely do any alien stories since the invasion. Zim really proved that you exist." Dib told her as he pointed out the irony. "For years I tried to prove it and bam he does it mostly to pursue my sister."

Studying him, Tenn couldn't make out his tone of voice before removing her disguise finally. "Do you hate him for that?"

"You can say that. I mean at times I hate that so many did suffer from it, but Gaz wasn't ready to go, and I refused to let her go."

He is at least honest, Tenn thought. "Why did you refuse?"

"Because I didn't like him. Didn't know deep down that, Gaz liked him even if she wasn't ready to admit it."

Tenn studied how he tightened his jaw up at the memory making her pursue another question. "What is it like to kiss someone?"

Dib removed his glasses temporarily to rub the bridge of his nose. Why was that question uncomfortable to him? "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. I see so many sucking face that I'm just curious."

She was innocent, but the term, 'sucking face' made him laugh a bit. "My experience is kissing only one girl. Tak. It was amazing to me." Turning to face her a bit, he said, "People have different experiences from lackluster to nice to hmmm to that was amazing."

"Maybe I'll try it at least once for my research." Tenn said as she rolled her eyes up in thought. "How about sex? What is that like?"

"Uhhhh well that ranges a lot too, and before you ask it was amazing for me."

Watching how red his face was becoming, Tenn smiled at him. "I will try the kissing first."

"With your disguise and many male interest around you, you can have anyone you want."

Standing up to hold her arms up a little, she looked down at him. "Do you think I'm attractive for an Irken?"

Where the hell is this going? Dib wondered. In truth, he didn't want to look at her when really the only female Irken he wanted around was Tak. Tenn was nice and all, but he didn't care.

Closing his eyes, he just didn't want to answer, but he did anyhow. "I guess. To tell you the truth, Tenn I've closed myself off from anyone else that all I can see is her in front of me, and I thought of her as the most beautiful thing around." Feeling the couch shift, he didn't open his eyes till he felt her touching him making his eyes fly open. "I think you are a nice female. Very competent."

"I find you attractive."

Seeing her lean forward towards him made Dib slip off the couch. "Uh thank you, Tenn, but please keep that to yourself."

"I don't understand. Did I offend you?"

She was innocent in these ways. Ways he couldn't quite explain to her fully right now. "No you didn't. My mind is with my son, business, and a mate that is in suspended animation right now because of an assassin whom I would love to kill off myself. I'm grateful that you are here, but this is business and one day a friendship. I can see that with you at least." He told her honestly.

Bowing her head, she leaned back into the cushions. "I understand. I won't do that again."

Glancing at the time, Dib smiled down at her. "I'm gonna retire. You are an excellent female, Tenn."

Tenn nodded before watching him go up those stairs. They should of trained you in being around someone like this.

* * *

_She was alone again and heard that they were moving her off the Massive per the Tallest's orders. Tak had a feeling something made itself known for her to be moved off the ship like this because they were trying to place a rush on it. This is the ship they should move her off of. True she'd be able to get anywheres else, but this had more access to someone they are required to protect at all times. Though she felt that Zim's bravado would pretty much stop them there. _

_Silently she kept praying that they do it fast and stop talking so much about stuff. It was way too dangerous for her to be out like this. She never knew when Pressner would come back since he had a habit of sneaking back in at times. She knew she was going to be used as a weapon now, and none of that was too appealing to her especially when her family is now involved. _


	5. When Weapons Awaken

**So the general consensus is that Tenn and Dib will get together, eh? Let us wait and see there.**

**Ngrey- Hello and how are you? I knew someone would point that detail out and I did think about you when I did write it. Psyllic will play with the Irkens for a long time until he feels it's time. **

* * *

"She's off the ship, my Gaz." Zim announced gently as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. "Any other feelings?" Sitting down on the couch, he placed her feet on his lap.

"Not yet. I hate being touched."

Removing her shoes so he can run his hands along the top of her feet, he frowned. "Always wanted to ask you about that, but was afraid of the answer really."

"Well I don't experience this feeling every single time, but I still avoid it because it feels like a violation of some type."

Leveling his gaze at her, he continued his ministrations as his curiosity finally needed to be answered. "Explain, please."

"Dib does have something inside of him, but it is obviously brought on by his over need to be protective. Dib has been annoying in the past, true, but he is this good person you can count on every time." Letting out a huff of breath, she knew she would have a hard time explaining his powers, so she moved on. "The things I felt from you when you picked me up to use as an umbrella besides just stealing my umbrella was something else. Ego, brash bravado, slight sociopath, nerd."

"Little Gaz, I'm starting to feel bashed over here. Get to the point please." He knew she would never let that stuff just go away.

"Sorry. Well not entirely." Smiling she winked at him. "No powers, but if you were issued them you would use them at least wisely. I find you sexy when I watch you in command on that bridge there."

Oh he loved it when she spoke sexily to him. "What about when I saved you from falling in that hole? Why you felt like kissing me."

"I felt your need to want to protect me always even if you know I can do it most of the time. You actually cared for what happened to me, and out of my own curiosity, I wanted to kiss you." Blushing she felt him shifting her more to sit on his lap.

"And the mall?"

Feeling her face burning, she wanted to hit him, but ended up burying herself against his chest. "Me being angry and cooped up and stuff because of you. Also because of Dib. Crazy over protective brother. Anyhow, I was so messed up in my head that I was here and there with you, but the moment you bit me..." She trailed off.

Loving hearing about her being hot about him all along, he simply held her to think of other things. "That must mean you really experienced the uncomfortable with the human race to make you refuse to be touched." Feeling her nod, he kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, little Gaz."

"I wish I knew fully what that asshole was thinking about, but all I can feel is his powers. He has very strong powers. I don't know his plan exactly on what he wants to do against us." Though she knew what he thought of her.

Lifting her chin up, Zim needed to look at her face. "We'll win against him because your Zim only smells victory."

Brash bravado right there in her husband made her smile at him. "And Zim."

"Yes?"

"One day we'll have smeets, just right now I want to enjoy my alone time with you when I can." Bringing his head down to meet her own, she kissed him deeply.

Zim smiled against her lips at hearing that affirmation from her as he lifted her up in his arms to carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

Feeling his son's presence before he ever stepped into the room always filled him with a certain sense of disdain. He was slimy and ruthless. Psyllic was never sure if he was brilliant or rather lucky in how he lived for so long. Elias was someone that even the natural Plegerins viewed as evil incarnate while any of his half brother's and sister's just wanted to be away from him. Hell, he wanted to be away from him, but he had to deal with him for this mission.

"I'm certain your brain blew up several times talking to those idiot Resisty members." Elias announced the second he got in the threshold.

_"It did, but I tortured them a little before leaving." _ Psyllic informed him easily. _"Why what happened?"_

"The morons are wondering if they should ask for this planet in exchange for this job."

Chuckling at that, he smiled over at his son. _"It must be fun to act like part of that crew and laugh stupidly at those ideas."_

"I have a feeling you assigned this to me because of your hatred of me." Elias wanted something to drink, but he needed his brain in tact still. "Why not Pressner?"

_"Pressner is otherwise detained. You know this."_

Making a face, he neared his father. "You keep going over to that ship to view someone in particular. Let me have a peak."

Turning to stone, Psyllic knew how much he could never love his own son. He'd rather have Pressner as his son even with his unnatural love for that Irken. Baring his teeth, he looked down at Elias. _"You have a job to do and you will stick to that. Right now we have another weapon about to wake up so make sure to keep me appraised about those morons on that ship."_

Elias stared into his father's eyes seeing that hatred in them. He knew he had no love for him, but it made him wonder seriously one thing, will he succeed once his own dad decides to step down or will he have to kill him too?

* * *

Dib should of felt foolish taking a shower in the old bathroom. He had been too lazy to call up a plumber to come over to take a look at the bathroom in his own bedroom for all this time figuring that no one else will be using it anyhow besides mostly himself. Tak only used chalk before and so did Tenn along with Jack so why not be the only one without that aversion against water use the only working shower? When Tak was here he didn't mind her looking at him when he passed in the hallway back to his room. It was her where it led to a beautiful last night together. With Tenn, after her admission, he felt a bit uncomfortable and stupid since he forgot to bring clothes in with him so he had to wrap the towel around his waist to head back to his bedroom.

Walking along to his room, he hoped she was downstairs or maybe recharging herself since it was so quiet, but as he neared his room, he was knocked down to the ground with a very embarrassed Tenn on top of him, and knocking the air right out of him.

Wide eyed, she instantly checked his head. "Dib, I'm sorry sir. You all right? I just wanted to ready things downstairs." She asked nervously.

Head back against the floor, he stared up at the ceiling hoping the spots would clear. "I have to call the plumber now." He murmured.

"Excuse me?"

Feeling too much of her own body against his own, and an extra bit of air against his skin down there, his face burned bright. Fuck, his damn towel slipped off of him, I'm really calling the plumber now. "Tenn, please get up and immediately avert your eyes away from me." He warned carefully.

She'll try, but she had enough of a clear view of his upper torso to not have any complaints, though she did get up with her eyes closed. Well not entirely since she was curious after all, and did see below his waist making her instantly blush. "So what is a plumber?" She feigned ignorance to that question just for a simple few more minutes with him.

"They fix the plumbing in the house. Pipes mostly. I need them to finally look at my bathroom so I can avoid these moments." He replied re-wrapping the towel around him.

"I'm sorry you are displeased with me, Sir. I am trying my best." She offered.

Sighing, he looked down at her wondering if he snapped at her. "I'm not, I'm just embarrassed, and unsure of what and why you are saying certain things to me. I get research, but it feels like you are hitting on me."

Glancing up at him, her eyes blinked up at him. "I haven't hit you though so explain what you mean."

"Sorry, it is a human saying... Umm, okay... If you are interested in a male or female you say certain things to show your interest in them to further things between the both of you." Dib felt stupidly awkward explaining this. Not to her, but to think of someone else hitting on him was odd still.

"Oh." To her, he was pleasing to her senses to let her make sense of why someone like Tak would be interested in him. Though she didn't know Tak, she did have that reputation.

"I'm not saying these things to embarrass you, Tenn. I want us to be friends. So I hope I'm not."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No you haven't and I want us to be friends too. Now if you don't mind I will head downstairs to retrieve something."

"Certainly."

"But Dib, as a friend, I am allowed to say you are quite attractive for a human." Walking past him swiftly, she ran down the steps leaving a confused human behind.

Later when he was at work in the privacy of his own office, he called up Gaz who instantly started laughing. "Seriously, Gaz! Don't laugh."

"Okay I won't." Face turning serious for just a moment, she busted up again. "Another Irken female has the hots for you. My brother the stud."

"Ugh. I shouldn't of told you." Leaning back, he growled. "Makes me wonder who would be more mature here, you or Zim with this news?"

"Me." Wiping away a tear from her eye, she smirked at him. "Seriously, Dib I will not repeat myself so you better listen up good the first time. You aren't an ugly guy. You are attractive, so I'm not surprised."

Blinking his eyes at her, he said a very unsure, "Th-thank you."

"Don't be such a whiner, Dib. I know you are acting this way because of Tak. Don't worry I'm not gonna say to go for it with Tenn. What I will say is this though... Actually I will ask this, do you want Tenn still around or not because of her attraction to you?"

Gaz always had that way about her to get to the point. "Jack likes her and she is very good to have around him. So she can stay."

Smiling at him, she shook her head. "You even acted weird when those girls kept throwing themselves at you in the hide-out. I know if it was Tak you would of been all over her in an instant."

"You knew how I always felt for her and how I hated that all the girls that laughed in my face and helped bully me are suddenly tossing their clothes off. I do fucking have some self-respect."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she almost smirked. "You say that, but I've seen tons of embarrassing things in school from you while pursuing Zim."

"Ha ha, don't scoff because look who you are married to, and I remember him doing very embarrassing things himself." Dib mocked back.

"Oh I know, but some of those stunts help so well in bed." She said winking at him.

"Ugh! Gaz! Not the visual I want." Sticking his tongue out he was once against hampered with her laughing in the monitor.

* * *

Zim eyed the screen in front of him feeling the familiar stench of stupidity about to loom over them as so many pairs of eyes glared into the screen while the rest remained in darkness. Guess they really don't change their tricks after all this time. He knew they did this with Red and Purple, and he did it again trying to show his power again. Right now with listening to him as he demanded respect, and other stupid things including the Massive, Zim sat down in his chair, placed his elbow on the arm rest and leaned himself to the side resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Do you understand everything that we told you, Tallest Zim?"

"Uh huh." Zim replied in a bored tone.

"And your answer to your demands will be?"

Zim put on a show of glancing around him, then his gloves as he crossed his legs. He heard their heavy breathing over the screen as he mocked yawned at him. "You have got to be kidding me here, Lard Nar." He stated. "How many brain cells you have left in your body after each time we defeated you? I'm guessing, none."

"We will destroy the Armada if you don't give into our demands right now!"

Chuckling lightly at that, Zim stood back up to head to the nearest control panel making his digits dance along the keys. "I like to see you try, but for right now." Presses a button making the interior lights on the Resisty's ship light up prompting shocked gasps and questions on how that was possible.

"What?! How did you?" Lard Nar cried out looking all around him.

Grinning up at him, Zim replied, "In how you claim you know so much about the Massive, I too know much about your ship. So tell me... What do you want to do against us right now?"

From his perched station inside the Resisty's ship, Elias almost smirked a half dozen times towards the Irken before he secretly hoped the destruction will occur soon.

Pounding on his arm rest, Lard Nar decided to demand again. "We will destroy you if you don't give us what is rightfully ours. My people built your ships, so our ownership is automatically secured."

"Yes... Through payment that we ourselves have done." Zim could of swore his own brain was asking for a vacation after this. "You know after a bit of strong arming you. It makes being one of us so much fun."

Elias now covered his mouth to suppress his laughter after hearing that.

"You are highly pompous, Zim. That is it, you will be destroyed now!" Lard Nar called out.

"I'm pompous? You call, Zim pompous? I am so hurt. What will my wife say?" Zim asked sarcastically.

"Eh, I'm use to it by now." Came Gaz's voice as she entered to quickly sit down.

Zim smiled down at her while Lard Nar's mouth hung open at the sight of her. Elias was cocking his head back and forth admiring what she looked like without her father attacking her.

"Um well... Prepared for annihilation or destruction or..." Lard Nar was struggling to speak right now.

"PONIES!" Shrieked Gir's voice as he ran in and out of view of the camera.

"No not ponies. Whatever the hell that is. Oh, JUST DIE!" Lard Nar screamed out.

Zim once again started pressing buttons making the Resisty ship just stop and fume like an overheated toaster. Glancing over his shoulder to Gaz, he told her, "Glad I won't be over there smelling that."

Gaz smirked at watching that crew run around like someone cut off their heads all of a sudden before seeing the exterior image with flames clearly shooting out of it. "They do look like they smell awful."

"Okay, Lard Nar get back to me when you are in working order again because we can't wait around all day to see if you make good on your threat." Sitting down next to Gaz, he took her hand. "Now bye bye for now."

"WE'LL GET YOU!" Was Lard Nar's final call out before he blanked out the screen.

"Why not destroy them?" Gaz inquired.

"Because even we need a puppet to play with, my dear Gaz." Zim answered as he kissed her hand.

"Zim?"

"Gaz?"

"I have a feeling they were decoys for something else." Gaz's tone felt haunted. Worried. She hated when she got worried.

"Don't worry, Gaz-love, we'll tackle it head on." Kissing her hand again, Zim couldn't exactly tell her he had the same feeling himself.

* * *

_"Wake my beauty."_

_"No."_

_Hand brushing against her face, she flinched as she tried to pull away from him. "You have no choice in the matter. Wake, my love."_

_"You aren't, my love. My love is elsewhere." Tak spat out trying to run away, but was pulled back. _

_"He'll die if you don't." Pressner promised. "Wake up, my dear."_

_Hands twitching, Tak prayed for this to stop now. _

The scientists were carting her body to attach the shell to the suspended animation cavern. They didn't bother noticing the hand twitching along with her eyelids doing the same thing. Her arms moved and still no one noticed until her eyes shot open making one of the scientists gasp as they went about doing their readings, and opening up her shell. Her once purple eyes were black as she issued a growl before getting up so quickly, they had no time to react even when she killed them easily with her bare hands.

Watching soldiers running in, Tak knocked over one to take his gun before aiming, and shooting every one that was nearest to her. Some she would hit with the butt of the gun. Others by sheer force. Pressner knew she had this in her so to control her body like this was way too thrilling to the point that he wanted to make love to her right then and there.

Tak felt miserable as she felt not in control of herself as she killed every Irken on that ship before destroying the whole vessel while escaping in a Voot.

_"I hate you." Tak declared for the millionth time. _

_Pressner laughed as he held her from behind. "Not for long you won't."_

Tak hoped that someone could end this nightmare soon for her.


	6. Zombie-like

**The answer to your question, Ngrey is Yep.**

**Invader Johnny - You must dislike her. Wow! Hehe.**

**Everclear - You want me to get a room for you and your imaginary crush? :)**

* * *

Two ships down so far in the Armada. It was hard for them to make sense of her seeing they were able to shoot at her, but nothing was harming her. Dark black eyes stared back blankly before an attack was made. She was silent as death, and as fast as she came, she left. When the footage was sent directly to Zim, he frowned knowing those fools on the Resisty were a distraction, but he didn't know to what until now. Tak had a huge working knowledge of the Armada since she was an Irken. He didn't deny what she could do, but wished it didn't come down to this for once as he told everyone in the Armada along with Irk to be on high alert from her.

He knew she wasn't truly dead, but even he had a feeling that Tak wouldn't enjoy being felt like a weapon against her own kind. Sighing, he almost tugged his own antenna in frustration.

Gaz being beside him, gently took a hold of his hand to say, "We'll figure it out, Zim."

Glancing over at her, he took in everything like he always did. He was always afraid of losing her, and he loved how she supported him, but the fear of losing her made it impossible to breath. She probably felt his fear right now by the gentle squeeze he gave him.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning with only one wandering around the house in thought when she went upstairs to look out the window at the end of the hallway when she heard Jack's voice. Going in, he was laying there in his bed with his eyes wide open already staring at her.

"Jack, you okay?" Tenn wondered going to reach in for him, but was met with him shaking his head to move from her. "Oh, what is it? What do you want?"

"Want daddy." His eyes were so clear saying that. "Been calling for him."

Squinting her eyes a little, she told him she will be back, and headed to Dib's room not bothering to knock. She almost did, but if he wasn't answering his son's calls that made her worry so she thought to hell with discretion if she was here to protect. Going in, she saw him immediately, and saw him sleeping soundlessly as she went to the side of his bed to pick up his monitor to find it dead. Rolling her eyes, she touching him gently on the shoulder while saying his name.

Eyes opening up quickly to see her over him, Dib grabbed his glasses to sit up. "Tenn?"

"Your son wants you."

Looking at the monitor on why he didn't hear him, he was getting out of bed quickly enough. "Thank you."

"I'll put new batteries in this right away."

"Thank you. They are in the hallway table." Leaving his room he made a beeline to Jack to be greeted by a worried look in his eyes. "Jack, what is the matter?" Picking him up, he went to sit down on the chair with him.

Jack was silent as his tiny hands clutched Dib's t-shirt. He seemed apprehensive. Nervous.

Running his hand gently down his back to soothe him, Dib spoke softly to him grateful that as a half Irken he had more of a vocabulary for a baby at his age compared to humans. "You can tell me anything."

"Mom. Miss mom."

Sighing unhappily, he kissed the top of his head. "I miss her too. Did you have a dream?"

Jack nodded.

"What was it? You can tell me anything."

"Black eyes. Liquid on the ground. Boom. Mom not happy."

Dib was afraid of asking, but the tightening in his chest he knew he had to. "Jack?"

Eyes moistened he looked into Dib's eyes with his lips trembling. "Daddy they hurting mommy. Mommy don't want to be used. Mommy is back."

Dib knew she would come back, but he hoped this was just a regular nightmare instead of something horrific happening to her. Dib didn't know if he was breathing or not, but he held up his son higher against him holding him telling Jack it will be all right with a worried look in his own eyes.

* * *

Pressner and Psyllic looked upon Elias as he spoke of what happened between Zim and the Resisty members making Pressner lean back wondering, 'What the hell?' And Psyllic believing his son seriously went psycho.

"I know it is against those idiots, but you have to admit it was funny." Elias told them as he tried to go for a drink, but his dad instantly stopped him.

_"No drinks at this time."_ Psyllic said acidly. _"Tell me son, are you actually respecting that Irken?"_

"No, I'm not. I just thought it was funny that is all." Elias replied with a large wave of one hand. "Seriously, didn't you ever have a sense of humor?"

Once, Psyllic thought.

"Hey, I finally got a look at that Queen. Much easier without you on her. Anyhow, I don't blame you for getting all hot and bothered by her." Elias continued. "Even Lard Nar looked impressed."

Lifting his hand up to mindlessly check his nails, Pressner really wanted to leave here at once if he was going to keep baring witness to this father-son chat. It seemed Psyllic wanted to avoid it as well when he finally turned back to him.

_"Tell me, Pressner, how are things on your end? I mean, I have seen the destruction so how is her torment?"_ Psyllic wanted to hear every bit of torturous thought now.

Smiling, he was proud of his nymph. "Each day she begs to me to end this, but obviously we won't. It hurts her to do this to her own kind."

Teeth on full display, he grinned. _"Amazing and where is the Irken right now?"_

"Giving her a bit of rest before I jolt her on more of her duties."

Nodding his head, Psyllic decided on another venture. _"Time for the both of you to take a tour of Irk. Don't engage. Find every nuance you can find."_

"Funny, dad. If we are the creators of this universe then you would know them."

Not enjoying his sons behavior, he grabbed him by his collar bringing him forth. _"We are, but even creators lose sight of things so go and you are to follow, Pressner's lead."_

"Why him? I'm your son." Elias practically wailed.

"Unlike you, Pressner does his job impeccably at all times." He said breathing into his face. _"Now go."_

Glaring at his father, he decided to do as he was told as they both left Plegerin for Irk. For Psyllic, he wished he had more able bodied offspring. Ridiculous out of all he had it was Elias who was old enough and willing enough to do every dirty job given. He should of been thankful, but he wasn't.

* * *

Allowing Tenn to leave the house to go and explore, Dib sat on the couch mulling over things from the lab. Well trying to mull things over since all he could hear was his son's voice in his head about Tak. Jack has always been this brave little mass, and there he was scared. Sighing, he lifted the monitor up to make sure it was really working while even making sure the camera was too, before glancing mindlessly at his own computer screen. He continued sighing. He swore he was sweating. He would love for Tak to come back to the land of the living, but with Jack scared it made him wonder too many things.

Hearing the knocking of his door, he placed his computer aside, and walked over to answer it wondering with all the technology they had in the house, why was there no peep hole. Opening the door, his mouth dropped open and his breathing increased as a hand grabbed him to press his lips against hers. Was this a dream? A trick?

Pulling away from her slightly, he noticed her fear written in her eyes as he closed the door behind her, and saw how her pak was still in shambles. "Tak?"

"Dib, I don't have much time before he comes back." She was grasping the fabric of his shirt. "Please, Dib you have to help me. Pressner has taken over my body and since I've waken up in some... Zombie-like trance. I have killed countless Irkens on two Armada ships and he is planning on doing more damage."

Holding her close to him he had no clue if this was a trick or not. "Your pak. How are you functioning with it like that?"

"Most got imbedded inside my body. The major functions of it, that is why." Eyes full of moisture, she wanted to take him in. "Dib please be careful of him. He hates you more than anyone else."

Continuing to hold her, he had to kiss her again. He loved her familiar taste and feeling. "My only concern is Jack and you. This does include my sister and Zim."

"How is Jack? I miss him so much." She didn't want to stop touching him. She wanted to wash herself in him right now. Bringing his face down again, she kissed him briefly so he could answer.

"Healthy. Smart. Amazing like you. He misses you."

Crying against him, Tak wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss him. I miss both of you. I love you so much."

Dib decided to take her over to the couch to sit her down as they still held one another. She was shaking in his arms. His once self-assured, Tak was shaking. Scared. How can he separate this bastard away from her?

Tak knew she didn't have much time with him, but she needed to feel his touch so she started to kiss his neck letting her hands drift down to lift up his shirt. "I need you, Dib."

In spite of his misgivings, Dib knew this was his Tak in front of him. Broken and battered, and obviously used by this asshole. He almost stopped her, but each touch she did along with each kiss she placed on his ever exposed skin made him stop as he helped her out of her clothes. He loved her entirely as he let her take control right now. "I love you."

* * *

Standing in the threshold between their bedroom and living room, Gaz was deep in thought before laughing at when she became so soft. Was it Dib's or Zim's fault there? Or did she actually mature? Sighing, she knew she was distracting herself with the task at hand. Should they separate Tak from Pressner or kill her entirely? Still if they kill her it will leave them with having to kill that ass.

Life was so much fun when you simply could maim someone without so much regret, she thought.

Feeling Zim's unease of her being gone this long, she went to leave just to be grabbed by the waist and tossed on the bed making her instantly bring up her flame just to get her body held down roughly before Psyllic's body formed on top of her. Growling at him she went to yell, but found duct tape on her lips.

Psyllic took his time scanning down her body as he enjoyed the cleavage the dress was now displaying in this position rather when she was simply standing. _"I could simply take you with me again."_ Gaz's eyes squinted more. _"Maybe brainwash you. Make you forget that your husband exists."_ Gaz growled at that. _"Why him?"_ Her eyes rolled at the question before looking elsewhere like she was bored. _"What is the matter, Queen? Cat got your tongue?"_ Gaz began to hum under him.

Repositioning her arms, he made sure to grasp tightly with one hand holding down her tiny wrists in it, while with the other he decided to be bold in wanting to play with her hair brushing it back to reveal a bite mark. _"Awe he marked you. Such perfection on you and he marred you. I could remove this."_ That got her struggling again under him making his eyebrow lift up. _"Oh, this is significant to you. Perhaps I'll remove it anyhow."_

Gaz yelled under her duct tape as she continued to struggle as she redirected her anger into energy knocking him off of her, and her jumping at him in a swift kicking motion. Ripping the tape off, she glared at him before launching him out the other side of the room. Psyllic was raising up his energy field at her, but opening the door to her quarters, she picked his body up after engulfing it with flames and tossing his body out in the corridor startling the many soldiers going past. She'd have to wonder why they didn't hear the ruckus in the first place later on as she stalked out.

"What is your deal?" She growled out. "Why do you have to come after me? What is your problem with this race anyhow?"

Psyllic smiled gently down at her. She was nothing but this firestorm. He loved it. _"Plenty. Plenty."_ Seeing Zim out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look at him. _"You can't stop me, Tallest, and I see the only thing to spare on this ship is her."_

"I am not no Mary Jane here. Not a damsel in distress you fucking pervert." Gaz declared.

"Did you realize a mistake when it comes to humans and Irkens? You say you created humans to replace our kind which means this was the exact reason why it is possible for us to mate and raise a family together." Zim wondered.

Psyllic narrowed his eyes at him. _"You know how easy it is for me just to wipe you out now instead of do all that I do right now? It is quite easy, but since that bores me to tears, I hope you enjoy everything that will come your way."_ Glances back to Gaz before disappearing.

Almost biting her lip, she looked at Zim, "Wow, he makes talking to Iggins incredibly pleasant." She said sarcastically as she walked up to him.

"You alright?"

"How much I want to hear, victory for Zim right about now."

Seeing all his crew members give him a perplexed look, he knew it had to do with one piece of information that was mentioned about humans and Irkens. Zim never mentioned this because this is not proven as of yet even though the proof lied in Jack.

* * *

Tak lifted her head up, and got off the couch quickly to start pulling her clothes on.

"Tak?" Getting up, he wanted to stop her.

Eyes wide with panic. "I have to go now, Dib. I have to. He'll be returning very soon please be safe you and Jack." Slipping on her shirt sloppily, she pulled him down for a final kiss. "I love you. I love you both."

"Tak, we can help you.. I don't want you to leave." He tried pulling her to him, but she slipped away.

"I don't either. I don't want to leave, but I have to." Running to the door in fear, she gave Dib a final look. "Please be safe."

Dib stared at the door dumbfounded till he slipped on his pants to run outside calling out her name. "No this isn't good." He said to himself running back inside to check on Jack and to call Zim. They had to know.

Not daring to be far from Jack's room, he took his computer and sat on the ground in the hallway to speak to him, where the first words out of his mouth to Zim were, "Tak was just here."

"What? Is everything all right? Jack?"

Dib kinda enjoyed the panic in his voice right now. "Jack is fine. I am. Her, not so much." Dib told him what she said to him before groaning out.

"Unusual question, but..." Zim glanced behind him. "You really think we should?"

Dib heard Gaz informing him he has a right to know. "Yeah, I do."

Zim grunted. "Fine, but you won't enjoy it. We don't."

Dib watched the footage of Tak walking unusual as she killed countless lives before leaving. Not a word was said and her walking and stance was so much different than how she normally was. "Tak's eyes are black in this when her eyes were normal when she was here."

"Because she said Pressner wasn't there for the time being." Zim thought out loud. "How can we separate them? We have been thinking about this for some time now since the attacks."

"Where is Tenn?" Gaz inquired from behind Zim.

"Out exploring." Dib answered.

* * *

_He felt the difference the very second he stepped back into her body again to the point it drove him to anger as he stalked over to her seated form, and knock her on the ground completely. Tak's eyes tried to show defiance, but he saw the cracks in her. _

_"Soon enough even he will be dead, Tak." Pressner promised._

_Raising her head up, she refused to back down. "You don't know him then. You don't know any of them at all."_

_Crouching down to be more eye level with her, he lightly chuckled. "My dear, yes they defeated you years ago together, but you are nothing but an insignificant speck compared to us right now."_

_Tak stared at him in silence before she started to laugh as much as she did long ago before on top of that weenie stand. It may of not been an attractive laugh to many. It may of been weird if anyone else heard it right now given the circumstance, but she decided to stand on her own two feet. "No. No, you are entirely wrong about them, just like I was as well long ago. You will be defeated." _

_It was a defiance she needed to have done. Something she was proud of as she turned her back to him to walk as far away from him as possible for the time being. _

_Pressner remained in his position as the very edge of his lips upturned into a slight smile as he watched her retreating form._

* * *

Tenn came upstairs to see Dib sitting in the hallway with his laptop on top of his outstretched legs as he busily typed away. She received a call from Zim to rush home right away since Tak paid a visit there, and while there was no fighting that occurred between those twos, she knew the moment she stepped into the house that there was something that happened due to the pheromone level in there. Of course his clothes were placed on incorrectly. Shirt inside out with one sleeve slightly still in.

"Dib?" She spoke quietly. "Zim told me to rush home."

"Tak wouldn't harm me or Jack." He said in a slightly monotoned voice as he continued typing away. "She wasn't possessed by that asshole at the moment when she took a chance coming here."

Walking a bit past him to peer into Jack's bedroom, she turned around to sit down close to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just going through some variables right now."

Even though she knew what he did not so long ago, Tenn unabashedly enjoyed his scent knowing which was his, by living with him, and Tak's simply because female scent differs. Also she couldn't help to feel a little jealous. Blinking her eyes to try to get the sensation away, she concentrated on the screen. "Trying to figure out how to separate her. Kinda hard since you don't know Pressner's genetic code."

Sighing, he lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. "True, but I have to keep running them until we do, correct?"

"Correct." There was a long moment of silence where she had no clue on what to say to him since she was distracted. "Zim suggests I should stick close by."

"Hmm." Was his only response. "A plumber will be out tomorrow. I won't be surprised with the amount of work in there."

"Pity your dad didn't have an invention like he did for his own labs so you can put it to work here."

Turning his head to smile at her, he just said, "Dad checked out the second mom passed so while everything else has that ability, he didn't bother with his own bedroom. Eventually I will get around to it." Letting out a breathy laugh, he indicated his old room with just a hand gesture. "Amount of times my wall has been blasted out and stuff in there, it amazes me that I'm even alive at times."

"Well that just means you are a much stronger guy than you appear." Tenn breathed out. "How about Gaz? Anything like that happened with her room?"

"Not really, not unless she was pissed when she was far more younger, and had no understanding of her powers. Later on it didn't help with me chasing Zim around the house and he used her room to escape from." Leaning his head back, his head was still turned to look at her. "Man that was forever ago now."

Is it wrong to want to kiss someone who was with someone else a while ago? Tenn thought in her confusion. "Do you want to take a shower? At least with me home I can keep an eye out on him."

"Yeah. Thanks." Expertly getting off the ground while keeping his computer levitated in an upright position, he first headed off to his bedroom for a change of clothes to bring in with him.

Once Dib was in the bathroom with the shower fully running, Tenn was still on the ground in the same position in deep thought before she put her head on her knees. "It was far simpler invading planets." She groaned out in despair.

* * *

**Don't ask about the whole Tak thing right now. **


	7. Small Fry Invader

**_The fight is strong in Tenn with the newfound desire she feels for Dib. 3:) I do have other things planned for Tenn though in future chapters._**

**_To the Guest reviewer yes Jack does have an ability to see things, but how much?_**

* * *

_She was screaming at herself to wake up. To fight against him as her own body was killing more Irkens on another ship. She continued screaming. She called herself the worst names possible. In the background, Pressner laughed at her trying in vain, but that served to piss her off more as she turned her anger at him as she went to attack him. He was strong and capable, but so was she, and she didn't have that one tiny weakness when she kicked him hard in the groin before stomping on his stomach. _

_"You will let me go." She hissed out. "If not I will rip that thing off that all men find precious."_

_His own eyes smiling at her for her boldness, he quickly grabbed her to toss her face first into the ground. "Want to re-think that, my dear? Each pissed off little action you do to me, gets reflected out there. Look."_

_Head twisting to look, she saw it to be true making her curse even more. "I want to be let go. Let me go."_

_Hearing her anger turn to pleas, he flipped her on her back to straddle her. "In time perhaps. We have to eliminate so much." Leaning over to her face, he licked her lips. "This includes him, my dear." Getting up, he laughed at her torment again as she watched the drama unfold on the ship. "No more lives left. Time to depart here."_

_Head down, Tak prayed for forgiveness. She knew this destruction wasn't her fault, but it was being caused still by her hands. "He will prevail." She whispered out. _

Dib went inside the nursery to find Jack standing up staring directly at him pointing his finger at him. Dib heard his voice, but couldn't make it out until he spoke it.

"He will prevail." Jack spoke clearly.

"Jack? Who will prevail?" Dib wondered coming closer to him bending to get eye level with his son.

Jack just kept gazing at him with his repeated comment, "He will prevail."

Who will prevail? Dib said to himself as he picked him up.

* * *

Zim went into the practice room just for the reason that something felt too incredibly off and this is where it felt the strongest. Not really prone to these feelings, he now started feeling them as of late. He wondered if it came about due to his mind becoming calmer instead of all over the place. That took some time for him to admit, but he was all over the place even if he was still impressed by his own actions in Impending Doom I. Why can't anyone still appreciate his genius back then was still beyond him.

Another ship has been reported destroyed by Tak's hands, though it wasn't really by her. Zim was angry and frustrated at that. Angry at Gaz constantly being targeted even if she knew how to handle herself, he still didn't like it. Even her own brother and Jack were being targeted. This pissed him off to no end. Targeting an innocent smeet. And him actually giving a crap about Dib's safety started to irritate him some. He knew now it shouldn't, but it kinda did. There was too much on his plate.

The Membranes were being targeted for one reason and of he wants to just destroy the Empire. Zim stopped his introspection when he knew something was there.

"Show yourself." His voice may of sounded calm, but he hated.

Appearing in front of him, Psyllic casually leaned against the wall. _"Pressner is using her quite fabulously. I'm very impressed. For once an Irken is useful."_

"Let her go. There is no use for that torture. I know you want to ruin the Empire, but this is ridiculous."

Laughing mockingly at Zim, he almost wanted to slap him. _"What happened to the crazy tiny Irken of long ago? I wonder if I could of exploited him. Possibly."_

Eyes narrowing, Zim knew he was trying to bait him. "Pretty hard to do when I had a one track mind. I've expanded since then."

_"True, but I want to give you a tidbit before I depart here. I'm sure you are aware of alternative universes, correct?"_ Zim nods. _"Excellent. In so many I have destroyed you over and over again. You helped in some instances with your incompetence, but once before you have defeated our goal. Married the girl. Though I did take her away for a bit before she fought to get you back, then you had me destroy my own planet. What sucks is that I turned out to be a nice guy. It sucked to lose to you."_

"Is it true about Earth then?" Zim had not doubt about alternative universes, but wanted to focus on this one right now. Yes he could learn from that history, but even he knew fully well that crap doesn't work out. Piggy incident with Dib long ago was a great example.

_"True enough though Dib and Gaz are indeed different." _

"In what way?"

Waggling his finger in front of him, Psyllic smiled at him. _"Uh uh, I won't be giving anything out though I will do one thing for you."_

Zim glared at him as distrust was written all over his face.

_"I believe it is time for you to get in touch with your younger self again. Ta!" _

Zim couldn't react fast enough when a large energetic wave assaulted him. He saw spots in front of his eyes. He cried out in pain. He heard that idiot laughing at his misfortune as darkness overtook him as his face met the ground.

Psyllic strolled around the prone form admiring his work. No words were necessary right now. Though the smile on his face was enough to tell anyone what he was feeling before he vanished.

When Zim woke up he almost hissed at the lights hurting his eyes though he did groan. What the Irk happened to him? He wondered as he pressed his hand against his head. Feeling a slight shift on the bed he assumed it was Gir coming to bother him, but when the light scent of lavender hit him along with another, he wondered even more what was happening to him.

"Zim?"

The voice is familiar to him, but it couldn't be her when she always had such a cold sounding tone when this one held something far softer. That scent was way too alluring to him. It confused him. What is happening? He hated being confused so he sprung quickly into action snagging the other being by the arms and flipped them on the bed holding them down. It was her, but why was she here, and why this scent?

"Zim." She spoke again calmly.

"Shut your noise tube, human." Zim ordered. "Why are you here?"

"Zim, I..."

"Why are you here?"

"Zim..."

"Why?"

Sighing. "Zim..."

"Tell me worm-baby!" He demanded.

"Jeez, Zim! I'm trying, but you keep interrupting me. Will you shut your damn noise tube down so I can speak." Gaz demanded back.

"Fine, Zim will allow the Gaz-human to speak."

Gaz studied him still straddling her as an almost somber expression hit her face. "Do you remember anything at all from today or the past year?" He shook his head. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"When the amazing Zim noticed you growing these." He replied as he followed through by poking gently at her breasts. He was surprised she didn't pelt him. "Why?"

"You know I'm not one to lie to you, correct? You have said so to my face long ago."

"Correct, so tell me everything Gaz-human. You have gotten taller and far more... Well I don't know the best word to say right now, but tell Zim."

She was at least grateful he wasn't sitting on her stomach, but it was getting to be too much down there. Though through her discomfort she explained everything leading up to now. At least he didn't interrupt her or laugh at her, but she waited for his reaction. "You are the Tallest, Zim. Somehow you had a run in alone with this jerk, Psyllic who reverted you back to what you use to be."

"And we are wedded?"

"Yes."

"I'm the Tallest and your the Queen?"

"Correct."

Turning her head to the side, he saw bite marks. "That explained the scent. The marking, but..." Jumping off the bed, he pointed at her. "LIES! All filthy lies! Well maybe not the Tallest part, but why would I mate with a filthy human?"

She tried not to let the words sting her, but they did. "Because you love me."

"Ha! Me? In love with a hyooman? Ridiculous. Oh, little Gaz you wish I was." Zim chuckled at the joke being pulled on him.

Sitting up, Gaz slowly slid off the bed. She was upset finding a tear sliding down her cheek. "You were the one who confessed it to me first." She spoke softly walking past him to go to the other room. If he followed, he followed, but didn't want him making fun of her tears right now.

Closing the room to the bedroom, Zim felt curious. "Computer! Is what the Gaz-human say true?"

"Yes, Sir." Came an instant reply.

"Any recorded proof?"

As quickly as he asked the question a show of proof occurred with a taller version of Zim holding and kissing her. It showed an actual smile on her face. Zim playfully wrestling with Gaz and them both laughing to the point they couldn't breath. There was one thing that struck him as saddening was her being attacked or confronted by some odd looking male who taunted her. While she was strong and proud, there was one attack that seemed to got her the worse. It was a look he never saw on the humans face before. This had to be a trick.

Hearing the door opening up, she said sorry, but she needed to use the bathroom. Her voice was shaky and she kept her head down as she walked past him fast before closing the other door behind her. It wasn't long till he heard her sniffling and crying. Annoyed, he turned to leave the bedroom.

She was a human and nothing more. He probably just married her to annoy that Dib-stink monster.

* * *

"What did you do exactly?" Pressner's smile was practically tilted as he listened to Psyllic laughing.

_"I reverted the Tallest back when he was just a small fry. Before he was ever unified with the Membranes."_

"Before his marriage." Shaking his shoulders in silent laughter himself, he smiled at him. "He had the worst case of ADHD by all those old accounts that I've seen."

_"Exactly."_

"That'll ruin her."

_"Exactly."_

"They may take his position away from him."

_"Exactly."_ Placing his feet up, he crossed them at the ankles. _"I would love to see her face right now, but I have a feeling it isn't good." _

"Nope, but it doesn't exactly allow you to sweep her off her feet because of this though."

_"Oh well, the chase will be fun though. The torture of that race is magnificient fun."_ Winking at Pressner, he was really pleased by him. _"Love what you are doing with that, Irken. Brilliant stuff."_

"I aim to please."

_"And please you do so well."_

* * *

Gaz feeling a little settled down made a call to her brother to check on him and to tell him the news as Zim paced behind her. "Hey. How's it going?"

Quickly seeing the state his sister was in, and seeing her eyes puffy while he spotted Zim pacing behind her, Dib's eyes went to automatic concern. "What happened, Gaz? Why is Zim... Small again?"

"Psyllic. He reverted him and now he doesn't believe he is married to me."

"Because I'm not. I'm not married to the Dib-stinks sister." Zim hissed out in mid pacing.

Gaz tried not to cringe, but she did a little at his words. "It has been like this for awhile."

"Gaz are you alright?" Dib whispered.

"I know this is temporary so I have to you know..." She trailed off as she felt Zim's angry glare at her.

"But Gaz..."

"Dib, I love him so I'm not easily backing away from this." Gaz was firm.

"I know this is a trick from the big headed Dib. Let me talk to him!" Practically pushing her away, she stood up as he took her seat to now glare into the screen. "You... You did this. You tricked me into somehow marrying her to give up my secrets, but I won't. I will not give up my Empire!" Studying Dib a little more closely, he pointed at the screen now. "Hey! What happened to your head? It is much smaller than what I remembered it being."

Rolling his eyes, he watched how Gaz just seemed to get sadder and sadder making, Dib more angry by the second. "Hey! Space boy! This isn't a trick. None of this is a trick. You married my sister because you wanted her. You! Because you swore you love her, but what you are doing is just being a jerk right now."

"I'm gonna go to the bridge and talk to Skoodge." Gaz announced softly turning on her heel to the leave the room.

Zim hardly paid her any attention as she left. "I'm the Tallest now. I obviously deserved that because of how spectacular I am. As for Gaz... Grant it I give her more respect than the rest of you worm-babies..."

"You call that respect? The way you treated her? Tell me something, Space boy, how will your Control Brains react when their Tallest is now a shrimp again? I'm certain Gaz is speaking on your behalf as your wife and as the Queen." Dib leveled back. "Zim, this old you is nothing but a horrible jerk. You think you are so much better than us when you are nothing but a sewer rat with how you just treated the one person who is obviously going to stand by your side. Why? Because she loves you."

"Eh?" Zim's eyes started blinking. "Oh yeah! I have a duty to perform. Bye bye, worm-baby."

Dib watched as the screen went blank, he was furious as he tossed his glass across the room watching it smash alerting Tenn. "We aren't being attacked. Zim got turned back to his shrimpy jerky ass self by that ass Psyllic." Dib gritted out.

"What? Oh crap. Do you think your sister can change him back?" She wondered.

"If she could, she would of already." Standing up, Dib immediately went to the broom closet to grab something to clean up his own mess as he continued to curse.

"She'll have to keep talking to him then. If he really loves her it will show again. You have to keep trying, correct?"

"Correct." Pausing in his sweeping, he stopped not caring to look at her. "Could they take his status away if he stays that way permanently?"

"Yes, but who knows with them. Sometimes the Control Brains will do what is best for the Empire."

"What would happen to my sister if they decide to tell him to step down?" Finally he glanced at her to see her brain working. "Tell me honestly what you may think, Tenn."

"I don't know, but since it was sanctioned, this marriage, then it will stick unless Zim wants it annulled." She didn't see the point in lying at all.

"If he wants that than he will be the hugest moron of them all." His comment was biting but hit the truth as he bent to pick up the pieces of shard glass.


	8. What if?

He heard the hushed whisperings on his way to the private chamber so he can speak to the Control Brains. Gaz was allowed to speak in there by them so upon entering in the chamber he credited her on her professionalism as she greeted him before moving aside so he can speak as well.

"The Queen has informed us that this is more of a temporary state." The Central Brain started off by saying. "We are more than aware of the presence that keeps making itself known and causing nothing but havoc against the Empire. We are aware that a well known assassin has taken over one of our own. Using their own body to destroy ship after ship. Aware of them wanting to use an innocent smeet for whatever use along with trying to obtain the Queen and her own brother due to a power they themselves hold."

Zim turned his head slightly to study Gaz's profile, but as usual when she was in front of others she placed her mask on.

"We do need to inform you, Zim is this. If this state remains permanent you can no longer hold this position. You will be given a high position as a reward and you may remain with her." The Central Brain went on.

"And if I choose to not be in this marriage any longer, what will happen?" Zim asked.

"The marriage will simply be annulled and she will be sent back to her home planet." It calmly informed him.

Zim looked sidelong at her to see her eyes more downcast now. There was plenty to think about. "I'm positive this will remain temporary. Just like I'm sure that we will beat this menace with all the soldiers we have at our disposal."

There was a slight humming that was heard. "We enjoy hearing that positive candor, Zim and you will remain as Tallest for now. You have done well in your position and we would want more years of service from you. You have finally proven yourself."

Zim puffed up at that accolade. "I appreciate it and all I ever want to do is live to serve the Empire."

"You'll continue to do so in whatever capacity." It returned back. "You are both dismissed."

Gaz was the first to nod her head at them to exit easily before hastily going down the hallway. This was more than she could stand right now, and he hasn't been like this for too long. Gaz walked with her head high to keep up appearances, but she was breaking down. Finding the nearest place to hide out, she ducked in, and started to hyperventilate like she use to do so long ago.

Zim marched down the corridor at least proud for the pat on his back finally after all this time. True if he didn't get that other height back he would stop being a Tallest, but that he knew it will happen. As for Gaz... He didn't know what to think of that proud creature. She was always so strong, but he already seen her break down in front of him. Did she care about him? BAH! Zim shouldn't care about her useless feelings even if she was the most interesting thing about that wretched planet.

Feeling a little calmer to step out, she left the room to almost bump into Zim. She didn't know what to say to him. "Guess I'll head back to the room."

"You are being targeted by that male. Do you think that is wise?" Zim wondered almost caught off by his sudden interest in her welfare.

"No, but what the hell is a worm-baby supposed to do?" Gaz knew she bit that out, but how he blurted his first question out to the Control Brain was a stab to her heart. Clenching her fists, she turned abruptly to get the hell away from him, but she did pause long enough to get something out. "Why invade my planet simply to get me just to simply toss me away like trash? I understand this right now isn't your fault. I understand I made a mistake when I wasn't ready to come join you, but I know one thing that even in your now assine state to me, I still love you, and I always will. Don't make fun of my emotions because how often do you see me exposing this side of myself?"

Zim knew the answer to that question; She never exposed that side of her. If she did, it meant something more.

"Ugh, now I have to forego my duties for another moment longer to babysit her?" Throwing up his hands in the air, he marched his diminutive form back to his quarters to speak to his 'wife.'

* * *

Tenn was watching the feed of Tak with black eyes and unusual gait killing one Irken after another. She studied it for days hoping to yield some results on her own. She never told, Dib of this. Never wanted to get his hopes up. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she hoped that something will pop out. Glancing to Jack playing with his activity on the ground, she smiled at him. Tenn noticed that lately that he did like her, but he was pushing her away calling out for Dib even more before passing strange messages along. Messages that didn't make sense.

"I wonder if you have a clue on getting your mother back." Tenn didn't know what this would help, but she knew she wanted to try.

Jack smiled at her as he continued his constructing.

Tenn continued to try. "I know your dad would appreciate you lending him a hand."

The most innocent eyes turned to regard her, but still nothing.

Sighing, she wondered how parental units did this on a daily basis. "I wish you would talk to me, Jack. Why won't you talk to me?" She wasn't demanding him, she sounded sad in her own head.

"Pain."

Tenn's antenna perked up hearing him speak. "Are you in pain?" He shook his head. "Is someone in pain?" He nodded. "Who, Jack? Please tell me." She quietly beckoned.

Jack fell silent again.

"Is it a boy?" He shook his head. "Girl?" He nodded. "Mom?" His expression was saying yes, but it seemed to beckon for more. "Ahh, aunt?" He nodded.

* * *

Zim found her sitting at the edge of the bed, head down. "Shouldn't you be on the bridge and not dealing with something so filthy?" She softly asked.

Perhaps he shouldn't of ever said that about her. She seemed to be the only one who ever decently cared about him as he approached. The Gaz-human always had such lovely hair, he had to admit.

"I'm possessive along with obsessive. You should know that." Zim stated as if it was the most obvious way of why he hurt her before.

"Yeah I know." Gaz refused to look up at him. Why if it will be another biting comment?

He was fixating on her scent. Agreeing to it, but trying to fight it even as he scanned her body noticing how she developed nicely as he scanned shamelessly down her dress. Zim could just argue that this is research, but they were married even if he couldn't remember each detail on her naked form. Something that didn't disgust him at the moment. "Gaz, I..."

Standing up quickly, her eyes fixed on his own. "No more insults. I can't take them from you. The only ones I want to send into a nightmare world is the bastard responsible for all of this. I already confessed to how I felt about you and thanks for not laughing in my face." Sidestepping him, she moved to leave their quarters. Perhaps she'll locate Gir so she can get in some spastic silliness from him while she still could just to make things feel normal at least.

Zim moved to follow her. "Gaz stop please for Zim."

Fear drove her to keep walking away from him. "You should attend to you duties, Zim."

Zim took a few more steps when he found himself stopped by something invisible placed in front of him. Banging at it, he cried out, "GAZ!"

Gaz paused to turn back to him with a saddened expression that turned into stunned at seeing him banging against something invisible. She didn't feel it. Didn't feel him at all. Ready to strike it was too late when she found herself slammed hard into the ground knocking out the air in her lungs. Stars and dizziness ruled her body right now as the image of Psyllic formed on top of her.

"Gaz!"

Psyllic laughed at Zim pounding against the unseen wall as he produced some braces to bound her to the floor by her feet and wrists. He admired the struggling, but hated what she was wearing seeing he needed something to work with. "I see he is rejecting you already. Don't worry, I never will." He promised as he saw her eyes lighting up. Not wishing to desire that power struggle, he covered her eyes over with a mask.

Zim watched in anger as he bounded her down. He called for the Computer's help, but there was no answer, so he continued to yell her name out while pounding the separation. Gaz was trying in vain to struggle against him, but wasn't having an easy time. Pulling out anything in his pak to help him, he tried to work it against the invisible wall to find nothing helping him. He only paused when he heard her whimpering out before telling him to stop it as Psyllic reached his hands into her bodice to forcefully rip it open. Gaz was cursing at him.

Gaz felt air against her exposed skin. She heard Zim banging and yelling. She heard Psyllic panting above her promising things to her. She tried to twist away from him even when she felt a hand brush down her body. That made her yell out for help. She hated calling for help, but this will be a good time to yell for it.

Zim was throwing himself against the wall demanding this to be stopped only pausing long enough as horror took hold as he watched Psyllic first lean in to kiss Gaz on the lips, biting him on his tongue. He was actually proud of her for a few seconds till he scrapped a blade across her delicate skin tearing some cuts across from the sharpness of the blade. Hearing the words that he was sorry, he stabbed her a few times before disappearing.

Finding his wall quickly gone, Zim ran over to her side to see her bindings missing, and her gasping. He called for help and told her she'll be fine. Gaz didn't say a word as she passed out from the pain and shock took over. Zim's mouth drew tight as help arrived telling him to clear the way as he stood there with her blood on him.

Psyllic didn't have a clue what kind of Irken he was dealing with.


	9. Feelings In Between

Tenn watched Dib come and sit on the other side of the couch after emerging from the basement lab for some alone time. Soon as she told him what his son said, Dib went flying downstairs to patch in a private call. His face was expressionless. He was staring at nothingness. She felt helpless for one in not helping out. Not knowing what to do exactly.

"She was attacked by him again. It was violent this time. Stabbed her. She has been under surveillance since. She'll survive, but..." Dib cut himself off. "Gaz has always been great at protecting herself, but I've always been there to help her because I'm her brother. Now with Zim reverted back to that really huge jerk phase, I feel she is alone right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Who did you talk to exactly over there?"

Dib went silent again actually hating to answer her. "Skoodge. Not Zim, but Skoodge."

His silent shock was sinking to frustration. This she saw as Tenn chanced getting near him. "Do you know where he was when you called?" Even she had to hope Zim wasn't being a complete creep towards Gaz.

"The bridge. Says he was searching for the source. Zim was angry." Dib scoffed. "He was probably more concerned about himself than her. I remember how he was quite clearly, Tenn."

Taking a chance again, she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. "You can't be sure. He might be angry at her being attacked. Hurt."

Standing up abruptly, Dib briefly glanced her face. "Nope it just means it bruised his own ego. That is it."

Getting up herself, Tenn wished to calm him. "I get it, you're angry. I don't blame you, but please calm down for your sake and hers. I am here to protect you and your son, but I can't if you are going to go off half-cocked right now. I'm sure you will argue you won't, but I can sense it."

He knew he needed to remain calm so he sat back down to stare back at nothingness again. "You are right. I need to remain calm."

Sitting back beside him she looked at his profile. "Exactly. This instinct of yours in natural and you are a brave person for wanting to tackle so much. I do admire that in you."

"You've become a good friend, Tenn."

"I consider you my first friend too, but there are times I think of you as something more."

"Tenn..."

"No, don't stop me, just let me say it please. I hear it is better to say something then nothing at all. I respect how you feel about Tak. I do." She smiled nervously at him. "This is the first time I've ever experienced feelings so allow me to express myself." To his credit, he did when his eyes softened up at her. She took that as a good sign of acceptance. "I won't cross any lines with you, though it is tempting. You love her and have a child with her. She loves you enough to come and risk her life to come see you. That is special and I won't mess with that. I don't blame her for doing that because if I was her, I'd do the same thing."

Dib was warmed by her sharing what was inside her as he reached over to take her hand. "You are too much at times, Tenn. I'm glad I've met you."

If he had any clue what he was doing with her spooch right now he would snatch that hand away, but she remained as calm as possible. "Glad I was assigned to you."

Dib chuckled at that. Leave it to an Irken to make something personal and make it once again something military.

* * *

Three days and Gaz was still out. She was resting on the bed on her back. She was being protected when he wasn't there, and when he was Zim stayed in the bedroom with her. He noticed that with anyone else she never turned her body or head away from them, but with him she always just turned her head away as if she was shielding herself from whatever he will say to her. Zim wasn't pleased at all by what happened to her. In fact, he was scared for her. It was hard for him to feel concern for another. He wasn't built like that, but to see her like this was hard. In honesty, he missed that voice of hers.

The fourth day while he laid to one side of the bed, she finally moved her body gingerly to the side with her back facing him. Zim wanted to reach out to touch her. To talk to her, but didn't know what to say. Did he love her? He had no clue, but to hear her soft moans of discomfort he closed the gap to lay one hand gingerly on her arm, and nuzzled his head against the back of her neck.

Gaz felt his body was still the same height against her. She felt how he was tentatively trying to hold her while his mature self would be more self assured about it. He would be even more loving. She knew this wasn't his fault. It was Psyllic's. It was all his fault.

"It wasn't Psyllic." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

She almost weakened at his breath dancing along her skin. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning back over on her back to look him directly in the eyes. "It wasn't Psyllic. He talks with this inflection and this imitator was talking normally to me."

"Whoever he is, he still attacked you. Attacked what is mines." Zim's eyes flashed with anger.

Gaz let go of that possessive nature there to keep going. "It looks like we have either another player in the game or someone that is a Plegerin like Psyllic."

"Either way, we will still need to stop this whole thing." Glancing down to her stomach area, he added, "There won't be any scarring down there and nothing has been damaged. Also your brother spoke to Skoodge while I was on the bridge."

"And you didn't speak to him yourself?" Dib won't be pleased by that.

"No, why should I?"

Gaz's stare spoke of her unhappiness making her turn away from him once again. "I'll speak to him when I'm a bit more cleaner. I guess there is nothing more to say right now."

"He isn't my brother." Zim simply didn't understand why she was upset. He didn't like Dib.

Gaz shut her eyes willing the tears to stop from flowing. "For the time being he is still your brother-in-law, Zim. Family. I understand you don't know what that means, but it is important to me."

Zim saw her reaching to clasp her own stomach area wondering if she was in pain. He did understand that their own father left them alone. He was neglectful.

"I know I'm not important to you while you are in this condition. Your reverted state because when your first question you asked of the Control Brains was about not wanting to be in this marriage any longer. That told me far more than anything right now." Gaz shifted, but didn't turn to face him. "Even if you don't love me now, I do remain the same how I feel about you, and since you want to annul this marriage if this result is permanent then I'll go back to the original room I was in. Why pretend?"

"Stay in here."

"No. You are the Tallest and this is hereby your room. I'll go to the old room right away." Shifting again, she slowly got off the bed gasping at the pain. Feeling dizzy, but refusing to show more weakness in front of him as she moved to the bathroom. "If you are embarrassed about how anyone will see this then get over it."

Zim left the bed to stare at the door she went through. He was an Irken and she was a human. He couldn't be saddled with emotions when you ended up looking like that in the end. Though, he did care enough about her as he went outside their quarters to inform them of a temporary change of plans where the Queen will be staying in another room until things are settled, and she is to have a guard stationed at all times at her door.

Gaz removed her bandages to see that everything was barely noticeable. It was pretty good to the point she looked at her own neck to see if Zim ordered that to be removed, but to her surprise it was still there. Funny how she really grew to love that mark. She actually loved seeing it in the mirror and how he would brush his claw gently across it before he laid a very gentle kiss down. It always made her catch her breath. She was really deeply in love with him and she wanted to fight for him, and will continue to fight alongside him till this is ended, but hearing that very first question to the Control Brain felt horrible.

She was probably finally being really punished for sending a clone on this ship and committing suicide soon after he wedded it. She always will feel guilt about it. It was her first lie to him. A true lie. Closing her eyes, she prayed to her own mother. Something she hadn't done in such a long time. Hoping to seek some guidance. Her mom as she remembered was always this light source to the family, and when she left it felt like everything darkened. She needed that light. Funny how at times she saw her in Dib when he smiled. That helped her smile a little bit as she cleaned up a little, re-wrapped herself, packed her stuff, and informed the guard she was transferring over to another room for the time being.

* * *

While pulling up some images in front of him, Psyllic caught something so disturbing that he called his son in at once. Standing there waiting for that good for nothing son to come in his anger reached at such a boiling point that he blasted him through his own wall the second he stepped in. Phasing down to the ground below, Psyllic stood over Elias's body reaching down to grab him by the scruff of the neck.

_"What gave you the idea to imitate me and attack her? You stabbed her. Why did you do that?"_ Psyllic raged.

"I did it to send a message across. That is all. You should of seen how disturbed they both were." Elias answered not seeming disturbed by his treatment by his own father.

Glaring at him, Psyllic tossed him far off away from his home, only to take a leap and land with one foot on his chest. _"IDIOT!"_

"But father this is for Plegerin."

_"No, this is for your own selfish needs."_ Getting off his chest, Psyllic wished to kill his own flesh and blood right now.

"Look, father I understand you like her, but she is a weakness for both you and him. Destroy her and just imagine the possibilities."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Psyllic chuckled softly towards him. _"Stupid naive boy. That girl is his weakness, but also a strength. You hurt her and you want to know what happens? I've seen it. I've seen the anger. Felt it. That is a monster waiting to be released."_

"Then we just handle the monster and kill him. Of course you still need that child and the father, for whatever reason." Elias surmised.

Shaking his head, Psyllic couldn't believe how idiotic his own son was. That family held power. Power must always be wielded or destroyed. Psyllic wanted to wield it.

* * *

Footsteps quietly made their way up the stairs in a stealthy fashion. Knowing an Irken resided there, and knowing their sleep patterns the individual quietly made their way into the main bedroom. Opening the door they found Dib sleeping soundlessly half under his covers with a little moonlight streaming inside. He looked peaceful in spite of recent events. Arriving at his side, the individual sat down quietly to watch the full REM cycle happening. With one clawed hand, they ran it along his surprisingly soft hair with a tiny smile in place.

He stirred a little, but didn't wake so the temptation to kiss him lightly on his lips were there. Slowly going down her lips met his letting his eyes blink more than a few times to see who kissed him. Reaching over to grab his glasses, he placed him on to sit up to kiss the very one taking a chance yet again to see him.

"Oh my, Tak." He breathed against her. Her arms went around him making his heart beat louder.

Tak loved his reaction. She loved his touch. She just wanted to stay like this.

"I take it he is gone again for a while." Dib assumed and almost wondered why he wasn't questioning why she wasn't speaking to him right now, but he could tell by her touch alone this is what she wanted.

"Heard about your sister. It was Psyllic's son who attacked her under his guise. His son got punished for it. Is she all right?" She kissed his neck. "Sorry to hold you so tight, I just want to feel you."

"I'm fine with that, Tak." Dib said. "She called before I went to sleep. She's up and under guard right now. I'm sure you know Zim is his jerky old self."

"I heard about him." Pulling back from him a little, she took in his face. "How's Jack? I miss him."

"He's healthy and great."

Running her hand through his hair again, she kept studying his every detail. "Like his dad." Smile falling she needed to tell him. "While Psyllic wants you and your sister along with Jack, Pressner wants to destroy you. He punished me when I came back. He knew I came to see you. Being inside of me affords him into looking into my memories unfortunately."

"Tak, I don't want you punished. I mean I want to see you all the time, but I can't have you punished." Running his hand along her jawline, he kissed her cheek.

"I'm being punished by taking out my own kind. I can't even attack Pressner because it increases the attacks. I'm screwed, Dib." Tak soaked in his kisses before crushing her lips against his. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting out of this one at all so she needed him more than ever. It wasn't something she wanted to verbalize, she just wanted the man she loved with her right now.


	10. Being Possessive Can Be a Good Thing

It had been a week and a half since the incident happened. Since she moved into her private quarters with hardly no communication from Zim. Try none. Skoodge would come and talk to her about the functions around there, tell her that Zim has been extra busy since the attack, and after that she would have her guards posted outside or a Gir inside to keep her company. It was at least nice having him around. He cared for her no matter what. He didn't mind when she held him close to her like that of a child. She wanted to feel cared for. Feel loved regardless of her species.

When she felt like blowing off some steam, she went into the practice room to work out. At first she was weak. Winded, but she was improving fast. The scars on her stomach were gone. She was doing some kick boxing against a bag when she spotted the mark on her neck making Gaz stare at it as thoughts flowed through her to the point of her yelling and screaming at the bag. The guard came in to see what she was doing, and once they saw what she was putting her frustrations out on, she found herself stopping and standing there.

_"I apologize for what my own son has done against you."_

Gaz narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at the sight of Psyllic again. "Like father like son." She bit out.

_"Oh I would never stab you."_

"Didn't stop you from beating my head bloody against the wall moron."

Raising his hands up in defeat there, Psyllic agreed to that. _"True, but you were attacking me pretty harshly."_

"Because you were holding my nephew against his will. What would you have done?" Gaz questioned. "Did you want to hold a dance off instead next time?"

_"I get it, you are angry at me for that, and for turning your husband back to such a small fry again. Tell me, dear, how is he treating you?"_ Oh that one really got her as she threw a flame at his face.

"You mother fucker! I will enjoy killing you." Gaz went for the nearest blade to attack him with.

Jumping back at her swipe, he almost laughed. _"Now didn't you just get back from recovering? You wouldn't want to do this, would you?"_

Charging the weapon up to make it electrical, she not only jabbed him in the side, but electrocuted him. "Tell me how that feels, jackass."

On the bridge, and alarm went off making Zim immediately demand where the source of it was coming from. "Tell Zim now!"

"It is located in the practice room. High energy level signatures inside. Door not working according to the guard outside. Trying to access it." One of the helmsman informed him. "My Tallest, the Queen is in that room."

Eyes wide, Zim went running out of the room barking out orders as he went. When he received another negative on being able to open the door, he screamed out, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO GET IN THERE JUST AS LONG AS WE GET IN THERE NOW. OH AND COMPUTER I WANT THIS DONE AS OF YESTERDAY AND SEE THAT GAZ ISN'T HARMED IN THE PROCESS!"

At the moment, Zim didn't care if anyone cursed at him as he used all his energy to run.

Bleeding, Psyllic circled her as he admired her form. She was certainly far more different than any female he has ever been with. _"I swear to you I will keep you safe. You and your family. If you come with me."_

"Go to hell." Gaz hissed out as she waited calmly. "You are the cause of this mess right now just because of some stupid hatred."

_"Oh, Gaz why stick by the side of someone who will end up dumping you? Do you really think his condition is temporary? It isn't. Soon he will step down and you will be gone because he doesn't love you_." Psyllic had to give her credit on not screaming at him right now or breaking down in tears.

Gaz refused to raise to the bait as she steadily kept herself ready to attack again.

_"I will keep you by my side forever. You, your brother and child can stay with me. You have no idea how special you all are." _ Walking to her side, he quickly grabbed her shocking the blade down on the ground and placing her against the wall harshly. _"Don't worry, I won't stab you."_

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Gaz struggled against him hating him pressing flush along her body. It sickened her. She wished she could of threw up on him right now.

_"I will once I get what I've been so tempted to do."_ He promised. Holding both her arms up in the air with one hand around her thin wrists, he used his other hand to push her face close to his own to force a kiss on her.

The Computer finally got the door opened with Zim bursting in with the guards behind him to see Psyllic forcefully kissing Gaz as she struggled and whimpered against him. Zim didn't know if he yelled or not, but he did feel his body contacting against the taller male knocking him down to stand in front of Gaz. Raising up on his pak legs, he readied himself to attack the blue bastard back.

"Give up this whole charade now, Psyllic." Zim demanded. "It is stupid and pointless."

_"To you it is, but to me it isn't."_ Staring past Zim to focus back on Gaz again, Psyllic smiled wolfishly. _"I'll see you around." _

Watching him disappate, Zim retracted his pak legs to turn around to look at her face. "You alright?"

Gaz knew how to answer that question, but at the same time didn't want to as she looked at him sadly. "I want to clean scum off me so I guess I'll head back to my room."

Was that her answer? He really didn't understand humans. "Gaz-human, talk to me."

"It is just, Gaz." She implored stepping away from him. "Nice to finally see you."

Zim tried to stop her, but allowed her to leave with her guards in attendance. He knew he was neglectful to her, but what else should he do right now?

Much later in his quarters, Zim laid out on his bed as Gir played around in the other room giggling like an insane monkey. "Gir! Will you stop that insane caterwauling!"

Skipping into the room, Gir sat on the window ledge to stare at his master. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..."

Closing his eyes, he wondered why in the hell he let him in here. "What?" Zim spat out.

"Mastah misses Gazzy."

"Gir." He spoke his name with a warning tone.

"Mastah loves Gazzy." Gir observed innocently.

Turning on his side to save himself from being stared at, he was caught by her scent on her pillow. "Quiet, Gir." Though he warned him, he found himself bringing her pillow closer to him as something old and familiar held within him. To see two males attack her and force her to kiss them was too much for him.

"Mastah? You divorcing mommy?" Gir whined out his question.

Not answering his question, not wanting to be in the room any more, Zim quietly made his way out to head to her quarters. Once he arrived, he waited for her to open the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked earnestly.

Gaz was silent as she studied him obviously not expecting him to come, but he had to admit that the violet silk nightgown was alluring to him. Was it a nightgown? She was revealing quite a bit of leg under that robe she was wearing that was open in the front. He enjoyed watching her walk back to her bed to sit at the edge.

"Repulsive." Came her reply. "Haven't felt like this in a while."

"Why would you feel that way? Tell Zim." He wanted to approach her, but kept his distance mostly just to ascertain this interesting creature before him.

"Because that is what I am. I feel that way again."

"Zim doesn't think you are." His voice was soft when he took a step forward.

"The guy I love says the most crappiest things to me. Wants to know about divorcing me. I once felt repulsive before because I was wired so incorrectly, and just when I come to accept and to love the one male who treats me great, I get crapped on." Gaz closed her eyes. "It is one thing to be reverted back to this, because heck I did think you were cute before, but it is another thing to be treated like filth. I thought at least something inside would snap to let you remember."

Zim was silent as he listened to her. He did owe her that much.

Gaz kept going. "My scars are gone, so that is great. My question is this, why keep this mark on my neck if you are so bound to want to lose me? It seems pointless now."

Walking over to the bed, he sat beside her. "I hated seeing you being attacked. It killed Zim." Studying those pouty lips of hers, he had that flash of memory of her lips being claimed by another not long ago. "Zim knows you are strong. I remember scary, Gaz. Someone to be both respected and feared. I thought it amazing."

Taking off his gloves, he reached out to place a digit under her chin gently to turn her face to him. "I kept thinking you were possibly Irken. How you would be the greatest Irken around." Her eyes opening up, he smiled gently at her before leaning in to press his lips against hers. He feared her rejection. He feared he would recoil from touching a human, but those lips were so soft, and her taste already intoxicating just like her scent, he found himself kissing her deeply. "Little Gaz." He breathed out sliding her robe off of her.

His mature self was far more self-assured about his touches, while this version was far more, 'What does this feel like?' Honestly, Gaz still enjoyed feeling his touches because it was still him, and smiled against his mouth when he purred as he felt her hands move his shirt up while she gently brushed against his skin. Pulling away from his mouth, she kissed down his neck, teasing and nipping away. His smaller self was far more predatory in his sounds and actions when he moved her head back with his mouth alone, tilting her head back as he went lower and lower. Sliding her negligee's straps off one at a time. It was exhilarating how he touched her, and looked at her with such ferocity.

Zim remembered sex ed in school. He thought it was revolting. He remembered researching it out of curiosity, and thought it was still revolting. Seeing Gaz's flesh become more exposed by the second was simply too much for him as he moved her up more on the bed loving how the fabric just slid off. Smiling, he kissed her all the way down her body. Touching and kissing. Standing up, he removed the rest of his clothes just soaking her all in. Her scent rushed over him. "I want you." He simply said with so much need that he made sure to make this girl melt under him.

A few hours later of so many blissful lovemaking sessions between them, he held her against him. "Something else is on your mind, Gaz."

Her legs felt like jelly, but why encourage a huge ego? "Something he said to me about you which I'm sure is false. Also about my family."

"Please tell, Zim."

"He said this won't be a temporary condition for you. It will be permanent."

Hearing the tone in her voice and knowing she was thinking that he wanted to get rid of her entered her mind, he turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Well I don't believe it." He had to think positive there. "I am Zim after all. So tell me about your family."

"He wants to possess me, Dib and Jack."

Maneuvering so he was on his side to look at her, he studied her. "He won't have any of you. I'll see to that. I have you by my side so there is no way he'll win."

"But Zim..."

In a sudden move, he bit the same area of her neck as her marking prompting her to gasp out before the inevitable wiggling against him in arousal. Pulling away from her, Zim smiled. "I'm keeping you as my wife regardless. I'll be less of a jerk to you in the future."

"I hope you won't or I will kick your ass." Moisture met her eyes while she touched his face. "Do you mind doing that again."

"Naughty human." Winking, he did as they both wanted to do with some added bonuses.

* * *

Psyllic watched Pressner have glass after glass of liquor. He was angry. Possessed. The very moment he came in carrying a very limp Tak in his arms, he holed her up in a room above, came down to start attacking every bit of alcohol he owned. Psyllic didn't bother to stop him. In fact, he was fascinated by someone so calm and collected could tear apart at the seams just because of his feelings for one female.

"Surprised you aren't saying anything to me." Pressner finally groused. "Or are you enjoying just watching me?"

_"What happened this time?"_ He wondered in a slightly bored way. Though he truly wasn't bored.

Pressner couldn't decide if he wanted to stab his own employer or not with that tone of voice. "She went to see him again."

Both eyebrows raised up, he shrugged. _"Oh is that all. I thought it was something truly devastating."_

"I don't want her seeing him."

_"Why?"_

It could end things for him, Pressner thought sourly.

Going over to his employee, Psyllic snagged the glass from his hands. _"That weakness is costing you. The way you walked in with her showed me that. Now here you are draining all my alcohol because of some feelings for that thing up there. Elias has already disappointed me, don't make me start feeling the same for you as well when I would hate that."_

"Big talk from someone also falling for the enemy." Red teeth flashing, Pressner knew his power level compared to him.

_"That family is important and must be salvaged and brought here. None will be destroyed. As for Irk, time to have a little fun there."_

"Pfft. About time." Standing up, he smiled. "Now tell me this, am I going as myself or are we sending the little zombie in?"

Handing his drink back to him, Psyllic told him what his plan was.


	11. Coming Back

**Yay! Reviews are fun to the point I start singing the Doom song! Gir! Take it away!**

* * *

Just like Tenn, Gaz was also reviewing some of the recordings of Tak just studying from various angles along with going in slow motion. She studied it for hours knowing her eyes were probably becoming as red as Zim's with only a few times she would stop to run a hand along her eyebrows to release some tension as her eyes were closed. She was serious. She asked the Computer if he saw anything out of the ordinary, but his answer was in the negative prompting her to lean back in her chair to close her eyes to go into deep meditation barely hearing the door slide open, and light footsteps come in.

Hand slowly ran down from her shoulders, and gently between her breasts, she felt a kiss on the top of her head along with his voice saying gently, "Little Gaz."

Eyes opening, she leaned her head back to look up at him. "Hey." Enjoying how the kiss felt even in that position, she ran her hands up along his arms to touch his face. "You're back early."

"Zim is not. Check the time." He corrected. Seeing her startled look, he shook his head. "You haven't eaten have you?"

Stretching, she got off the seat. "Not since breakfast."

Examining her attire which was simply the silky robe and nightgown, he almost wanted to bring her to their bed again, but thought it was better to feed his demoness instead of let her starve. "Computer, we need some food in here." Re-examining her again, he grinned, "My Gaz would like to have pizza tonight. I know they can make that. I would like the same too."

"Right away, Sir." Came the Computers response.

"How do you know I want pizza, Zim?"

"I've known you long enough when you desire it. Zim is amazing is he not?" He inquired smugly.

Gaz turned to walk towards their bedroom taking off her robe slowly. "Mmmmhmmm. I guess I should change then to something more..." After her robe slides of to the ground, she moves her straps down, and looks behind at him. "Decent then." With a wink she lets the fabric fall down to reveal nothing but pale skin. "Be right back."

As if in a dream, Zim followed her in there to attack her lips. "My demoness." Hands on her hips, he guided her to the bed to lay her down. Getting on his knees he was ready to undo his pants when the chime alerted him that the food was already here. "YEAH YEAH I'M COMING!" He yelled out making Gaz cover her ears up. As he got off the bed to study her naked form on their bed, he growled, "Zim can't get a simple quickie before food comes." Gaz giggled at that making him pout. "This isn't over, little Gaz." Hearing the door again, he cried out, "I'M COMING! Sheesh."

Closing the door behind him after kicking her clothes in, he went to get the food, dismiss the drone, and brought it into the bedroom purring at the sight of her as she laid on her side waiting for him. Irk, his human was sexy.

* * *

Tak woke up face down on a soft bed groaning. Picking her head up to look around she spotted the crib which made her drag her weakened body over to see if her son was there. Seeing that he wasn't, she breathed a sigh of relief as she gingerly got off the bed to check out the room seeing that both doors were locked. Why was she here again? Hearing the door click open, she turned herself around to face a stone faced Pressner as he entered closing the door behind him.

"I could restore that pak of yours." He offered.

Tak shook her head.

"Why not? Isn't that part of the Irken pride?"

"It is, but seeing what type of person you are I wouldn't trust it." Tak answered. "I'd rather have my pak like this than having you or that other bastard restore it. I trust my own kind only. I also trust my extended family."

Approaching her, Pressner made sure to back her against the wall. "Soon your own race will be no more. I am sparing you simply because of my feelings for you. Be glad of that."

"That is fruitless. You are nothing at all. You think you are powerful just like him, but both of you are weak. Incredibly weak."

"How do you figure that, my dear?"

Taking a chance she took an accurrsary look at his crouch before looking back up. Her words came dripping out like acid. "Because you let that little tool of yours cloud your mind just like all weak minded males."

He wasn't bothered by her words, he was enjoying them. "You are always a delight to me."

"I'm a delight to Dib as well" Seeing his eyes narrow, she laughed. "I know your boss doesn't want you harming him so you are stuck with keeping him alive and with him alive there is hope for us."

"I control you. Make no mistake on that, you will forget him in time."

"I can never forget someone like him. Dib is far powerful in his mind than you would ever hope to be." Tak knew of his strengths. Knew of his weaknesses, but even in his weakness she knew that Dib could overcome them. Even if she did die in all of this, she knew he would do anything to protect his own family. That is who Dib always was.

* * *

"Sir! Tenn is here to see you." Came his assistants announcement.

"Send her in and please call me, Dib." Dib told her as he pressed save on his file.

"Yes, Sir... I mean, Dib." Corrected his assistant.

Watching the door to his office open, Dib came over to hold it as she walked in with a stroller with a sleeping Jack inside. Closing it gently, he bent over to look over his son with a gentle smile before he focused on Tenn's face. "Is everything alright?" Noting how serious she got.

"Yeah, I showed it to Zim already, but I thought you needed to see what he drew." Going into her pack, she had attached to the stroller, she produced two pieces of paper, and walked back over to the opposite side of his desk. "This first one is of Irk and this over here is a planet that doesn't exist next to it at all."

Studying it he really couldn't believe the level of attention involved with the drawing of someone his age. "What did Zim say about this?"

"Well I won't go into all his verbage, but it definitely warrants attention seeing how he was accurate before." Tenn replied.

"Irk is really in danger then. Honestly before I wouldn't of cared, but..." Seeing the other piece of paper in her hand, he pointed at it. "And that one?"

Tenn seemed more nervous to show this one then the other one as she decided to walk around his desk to show him. "I don't know how you will take this one." Handing it to him, she waited to see his reaction.

It was a picture of Tak with Gaz in front of her, but with Tak appearing tortured as Gaz simply is holding her hand out. Dib didn't know how to take this at all. He knew she was being controlled. He knew she was taking armada ships one at a time. Does that mean this will soon happen on the Massive? Dib just stared at it.

"He said mama pain, and fell asleep. So I reported this to Zim, and rushed to see you." Tenn said watching how his eyes burned into the paper. "Hopefully we can help her."

Dib appreciated those last words of encouragement, but he hated to know how his son was so attuned to something so bad early on in his life. "I thought hiding out during the invasion here was a nightmare. That is a cakewalk now."

Producing a business card, Tenn glanced it over with some trepidation. "I would like to head to Irk one day again, but..."

"Now who gave you their number this time?" Dib was slightly amused as she handed it over to him. "Well he is one persistent guy isn't he?" Hands it back to her. "That is what you get for choosing a disguise that desirable to human males."

Sighing, she looked back to see if Jack was still sleeping before looking back at him. "I have a duty to perform so no negating from it."

"He could of given you your first kiss though."

"I don't agree with his smell though. Plus he is a jerk."

Looking back at the picture of Tak and Gaz, he focused more on Tak. "There is more males in this universe than someone like me. Are you waiting for me to change my mind?"

She liked how he always was very respectful and kind when he spoke to her. "You are my first experience in liking someone, just like I know it was Tak's. Thing is I like a guy who is in love with someone else and even I am seeing if there is a way to get that parasite out of her. I'm doing it for you and also for that little smeet behind me."

"I appreciate all that you are doing for us. You truly are a great friend." Dib didn't dare ask her if she loved him when he could see it written in her face and how she spoke. If he never met Tak then he wouldn't hesitate being with Tenn, but his heart wanted Tak.

* * *

They were watching a live feed of Tak stalking down the hallways making short work of many of the soldiers in her path. Gaz stood up next to Zim as he was issuing out the standard orders while her mind was racing feeling something inside her snap. It was tangible. It felt real to her. So real that she turned to Zim to inform him that she had a plan, and requested not to fire on the ship at all.

"Gaz, your Zim is wondering what are you planning on doing?" Zim latched on to her hand as he saw the frantic look in her eyes as she studied the screen.

"Do you trust me?" She turned to hold his gaze.

Staring into her amber depths, he nodded. "I do, but if you risk your life I can't allow this. It almost killed me to see you attacked by that smurf on that planet."

Eyes widening, she smiled at him. She told him about being dragged to that planet with Dib, but she didn't tell him how he reacted fully. "Zim?"

"Him on top of you attacking you while your brother was being attacked. I had to stand here and watch while that was happening to you. Zim hates it when he feels useless." Zim's mouth dropped a little. "I remembered that."

Kissing him, she told him she loved him. "Please trust me. Please." Jumping back knowing how well he moves, she ran off the bridge, and to the nearest transporters. Seeing Gir, she thought she might as well bring a distraction as she scooped him up.

Zim called down to the transporters to inform them not to let the Queen on them at all, but when they said she already left, Zim felt his spooch wither. "Please be safe." He said silently before issuing the order out loud. "No one is to fire on that ship. The Queen is on board!"

Stepping out of the room, Gaz looked down at Gir. "Do you understand what I told you Gir? If you do I will have them make you lots of tacos."

Gir's eyes lit up as he went bouncing from foot to foot. "Uh huh. Tacos."

"Just don't go off too far because we might have to leave quickly. We don't want to make, Zim angry do we?" Gaz knew she spoke to him like a mother spoke to a small child. Her training material with children seemed to begin with this cute robot. Great, just great.

"Noooooooooo."

Patting his head, she smiled. "Good luck, now go."

Gir did his traditional yelling and screaming down the corridor in the directions of the yells and stuff to the point she heard him go, "Do de do de do de do de..." Over and over again queuing her to leave her hiding spot to walk over to see Tak's turned back studying Gir in obvious contemplation. Gaz also felt the eyes of Zim on her from the cameras themselves as she stood there.

"Tak." Gaz called out gently making her turn around and make one ungainly step forward before stopping.

_Pressner inside her subconscious with Tak looking worried next to him made him stop his advance towards Gaz as he called out to Psyllic through his bond. "We have a problem."_

_"What is it?" Came Psyllic's question._

_"The Queen is on this ship and she is in front of me right now." _

_"Do not harm her. I repeat, do not harm her." Came his order._

_Pressner studied the tiny thing in front of him and commended how brave she is before glancing to Tak who was opening her mouth up to speak. Grabbing her, he cupped his hand over her mouth. "Do not speak, my dear." To Psyllic, he confirmed he heard his order. "I won't, but what now?"_

_"See what Gaz wants. I'm curious." Psyllic answered calmly. _

Gaz studied Tak's black orbs and listless stance. It was sad to see someone so proud to be reduced this way by that monster inside of her. "Pressner, I know you are the one inside of her. Controlling her against her will you weak cowardly bastard. Did you become so weak to choose someone much stronger than you to fight for you?"

There was silence except for the distant sparking of wires and some mild explosions.

"Wow, you really are a weak one. I knew it the moment I saw you." Gaz continued on provoking him.

In a voice that wasn't Tak's, the male voice wasn't too happy with what she said. "Redefine your word regarding weak, little one."

"Pressner equals weak. Did I define it well to you?" Gaz wondered sarcastically.

"Little one, you may have powers and that is desirable to my employer, but I honestly don't see the appeal of you that drives him ga-ga over you. Possibly that Irken, but not him."

Gaz wasn't gonna raise to the bait though she felt like she wasn't getting anywheres fast with him so she tried something else. "Tak! Fight him. He's weak and you aren't. You have a family that misses you and wants you back now."

_Within her mind, Pressner was fighting to remain in control of Tak as she tried to squirm away from him, and claw while stomping on his feet. He was determined to remain in control of his little prize. "Now, now behave or else."_

_Tak wasn't having none of it any longer as she continued hearing, Gaz still wanting her to fight against him. With his hand still clamped hard around her mouth, she bit down hard causing him to let go, and grab at her as she tried to run. _

Black eyes turned to purple as her knees buckled and went to the ground. "Gaz, please help. I don't know how to get him out of me."

"You're strong, Tak. I know you can do this." Getting on her knee, Gaz took a hold of her hand. "Dib and Jack miss you so much."

Whimpering, she felt pain for what Pressner was trying to do to her to gain back control. "I miss them too, but I'm afraid if there is no way to separate me you'll have to kill me."

Shaking her hand, Gaz was determined not to let that happen. "No. You deserve to live. That scum doesn't."

"My pak is destroyed, but most of it is in my back. He offered to restore it, but don't trust." Tak cried out in pain as she felt him attacking her from within. "He's hurting me, Gaz. Please stop it."

Releasing a huff of breath, Gaz gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she stood up. "Gir, come to my side please." Gir came with no hesitation no cuteness.

Studying Tak she had to think positive about this as her aura started to radiate all around her. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow, Gaz focused her attention on the Irken in front of her while she brought her hands forward. Gaz held no expression on her face as she bathed Tak in a strong purple beam. She could barely hear the sounds of her scraping on the ground from her along with the few gasps. She did hear other sounds forming along with a vague curse word. Gaz knew she also heard Gir exclaiming beside her in wonderment. When she was done, Gaz was surprised she didn't feel weak as she looked down at the prone, Tak.

"You bitch."

Glancing up at the angry, Pressner was pretty worth it as Gir decided to jump into action to defend her. "Gir, help Tak." Gaz ordered not taking her eyes off the assassin. "You are just angry because you don't have anyone to use right now. Oh and you want to know why they are into me? Here." Releasing a huge ball of flame, she made it encompass his body making him curse and yell at her more before leaving.

Seeing some soldiers around, she told them to help Gir take Tak to the transporter room.

On Plegerin, Pressner reported to Psyllic that he lost control of Tak. Something that didn't bother his employer as he sat there to shrug it off before informing him their plans will still not change since she was just a small part of things.

Back on the Massive in the medical ward, Tak woke up to see Gaz beside her. "He's gone. I don't feel him in me anymore." Tak breathed out weakly. "Thank you."

"It sucks to be controlled. I also restored your pak to normal."

"I feel so bad that I was used like that. Against my own kind." Whimpering, Tak closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Grabbing her hand, Gaz steadied her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. You were made to do that against your own will. We know you wouldn't do that intentionally. Well not unless it was Zim all those years ago."

Tak smiled at her little quip there. "Appreciate it. Does Dib know about me yet?"

"Welllllll..." Releasing her hand, she picked up her computer to call up Dib. "Hey, Genius glad I caught you."

Sounding tired. "Hey Gaz. What's up? Please tell me there is some good news finally."

Smiling at him, Gaz stood up from her seat. "In fact there is. Say hello." Places the laptop on Tak's lap.

"Hi." Tak greeted weakly. "Your sister saved me."

Dib wanted to reach out and touch that screen. "He's out of you?" Is this a dream? He wondered.

"Yes, and she restored my pak." Seeing Dib look as if he was about to cry, she touched the screen. "I want to come back home to you and Jack."

"I would love that. We both miss you so much." Dib was beaming. "When can I see you?"

Tak looked over at Gaz and at Zim who now joined them. "I want to re-join Dib." She told them.

"I love how your weenie stand building is still down on Earth, Tak. No one owns it because it is still owned by your 'father' it seems." Zim placed his hands behind his back. "I had to check to see something and since you have transporters set up there, and are still functional in spite of no one really running the place. I can send you back there so we can avoid you getting kidnapped again on board one of our shuttles."

Gaz looked at her husband in astonishment for two reasons, him remembering more, and him appearing taller since the last time she left him.

Tak smiled. "I would really like that, Zim."

"Of course you do because I, Zim thought of it." Zim smugly said making Gaz roll her eyes.

Ignoring that ego, Tak looked to Dib. "Can I leave now, Zim?"

"Let the med check you over one last time and you are free to go if things check out correctly." Seeing the doctor approach, he said, "We'll be right here holding the Dib-stink till he is done."

"Hey!" Dib bellowed out as the computer was given back to Gaz.

"Forgive him you know how rude he gets." Elbowing her husband she looked over as they attached something to her pak to access her.

"I guess now I understand that other drawing of, Jack's. The one of you and Tak in a hallway. It was you saving her. Thanks, sis."

"Yeah well, you've done a lot for me so it is my turn to return the favor." Gaz said with a shrug before falling quiet as she listened to the doctor speak saying Tak was in perfect health.

Zim nodded his approval. "You better get cracking to that weenie stand, Dib."

"Congratulations to you both." Gaz added.

Taking a hard look at her gown, Tak looked at Gaz. "I know I will have a hologram device, but I wouldn't mind clothes for my actual body." That would have to be the meekest she ever would feel in her life at the moment.

Not too much time later, Dib found himself inside the weenie stand noticing it really hadn't changed inside. It actually still was clean. It was kinda odd feeling like he was just a young kid again trying to get pictures inside there.

"No pictures please."

Dib turned his head to watch Tak emerge from the shadows wearing something different then a uniform. It was black pants with a purple jacket on top. "I'm getting pictures of you from now on. You can't stop me." Going to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her up.

Smiling at him, she gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of the nose. "In that case, go ahead." Feeling his lips against hers, she melted feeling renewed again. "Take me home. I want to see our son."

Shifting her in his arms, he carried her out. "He wants to see you too."

Tak rested her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. "Do you still want to be mated to me?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Dib inquired with an obvious, 'Hell yeah I want to be,' attached to his tone of voice.

Tak knew it wasn't the end of all their troubles, but for right now it was nice to feel this one part. The part that made her feel whole again.


	12. Love on High

It was actually a peaceful night after getting Tak back to normal. Gaz and Zim went to bed with him spooning her. While he did tell her not to run off again like that because it scared the hell out of him. While she brushed it off, Gaz couldn't help but feel touched by him. She did love that crazy, obsessive, and possessive side of him. Funny how she could love that possessive side now. Feeling the bed shift, she didn't wake up knowing he always left to the bridge pretty early on. He was thoughtful in his movements. He was silent as always, but this morning became different when she felt him get back on the bed to stand above her.

"Little Gaz, wake up." He urged.

Gaz grumbled refusing to open her eyes.

"Wake up, I have a surprise for my favorite human."

Gaz smirked at his tone of voice. It almost sounded childlike. It was such a sweet urging making her turn over on her back to look up at him standing above her. "Yes?"

"Can't you see the difference in my height? I'm back, my Gaz. ZIM IS BACK! VICTORY!" Bouncing above her, he grinned down at her before getting on his knees to cup her face. "Are you happy? Zim is."

Pushing him back up away from her, she smiled at him instantly taking her tiny negligee off. "Does this mean we can celebrate before you get to work?" She seductively asked.

Scrambling off the bed, he threw off all his clothes in a matter of seconds to come back to cover her with his body. "For my demoness, anything."

* * *

His hands ran up her body slowly as she moved tantalizing on top of him. He loved watching how her head would go back as ecstasy took over before tilting her head back to gaze lovingly at him. He missed her dreadfully prompting him to adjust and sit up keeping his arms now around her waist. He needed her lips. He needed her. "Tak." He whispered out moving his mouth to her neck as he kissed and nipped at her. He loved how she wrapped her legs around him to increase everything in their lovemaking.

Tak came home last night to be happily reunited with her son. Met Tenn for the first time in person. While she liked her, Tak saw the obvious attraction Tenn held for Dib. Though she wasn't jealous knowing what laid in Dib's heart, she knew to trust him always. So when Jack was all settled for the night, and they spoke to Tenn, Dib then brought them up to their bedroom instantly locking the door to cover her in kisses. She loved that during their all night session he still had energy to keep performing.

At one point they paused in their actions to stare into one another's eyes. Her hand reaching up to run through his hair. "Do you still want to be mated with me?" She inquired gently.

"More than anything."

"You remember what that requires, correct?"

Dib kissed her. "Yes, and I want it."

Kissing him back, she trailed kisses from his lips, to his cheek, and to the area of his neck she needed to bite. Laying one final kiss down, she bit into his neck gently with him releasing a shuddering breath out. She loved how he started to move in her again as euphoria took over almost making her release her bite before finishing the ritual.

Dib could describe this feeling in several ways. Mostly pleasurable after the initial shock. He felt her drift into him as he was sure she felt him. He also felt his hand clasp against his own mouth afraid of yelling out loud as the pleasure mounted. Feeling her release him, she licked, and kissed his wound before smiling at him making him even crazy in his lust as he rolled her over to her back to continue as they reached their release.

Still over her breathing hard, he levitated examining her face as she reached up to remove a stray hair from his face. He loved her touch. "Guess you are all mines, Dib." Surprisingly, she spoke sweetly. Something he knew no one knew she was capable of, but he loved being the only one she spoke this way to.

"When haven't I?" He asked coming down to press his lips against her own again.

* * *

Calling on all his energy as he called among the different planets housing loyal soldiers of Plegerin, he beckoned them to join as one as they brought all their powers together as one. Raising up his hands, he concentrated on the image ahead of him. An object that needed to be eradicated. Corrected.

Eyes closed, he thought of the image. A creature that hadn't been used in so many centuries. With his hands, he crossed them over his chest wiggling his fingers before moving them as if they were snakes, though the creature he was calling on was far from a snake.

The first Plegerin soldier in the farthest reaches of the universe spotted it being produced first. Her green eyes opening a slit to study it in its terrifying beauty. She extended an arm out to help guide it away as a beam of light danced off her fingertips. She smirked at it while she looked at it through the bright light seeing that shape inside. She bid it to leave its nest and to be commanded by their leader. Seeing the light leave her vicinity it was on to the next soldier to help form another part.

Psyllic smiled as he heard her inform him it is on its way making his eyes open up slowly. They'll hate their planet near Irk, but they will panic when they see what he produced.

Pressner and Elias was behind him watching the whole scene as Elias was ordered to go his coordinates to help out in the creation. As he disappeared, Psyllic turned to his employee.

Arms crossed and leaning against the door jam, Pressner felt like finally asking, "Is Earth really your effort in correcting what happened with Irk?"

_"Yes."_

"Why exactly? To be more easily controlled than the Irkens?" Pressner wondered. "From the time I spent on Earth there were few I would call worthwhile."

Coming over to him, he smiled. _"True, but that means they can easily be controlled."_

Pressner didn't have to wonder why he wanted the Membranes, but he was curious. "Anyone else on that planet with similar powers as them?"

_"Scanned and none. Their mother is a mystery for some reason."_

"How is that possible when there are nothing but records on that planet?"

Studying the image again of his creation, Psyllic had no other clue what to say except for one thing, _"Their father might be better at burying evidence than anyone else on that planet."_

* * *

At the park allowing for family time at home, Tenn sat at a bench scanning everything. At this time of day there were moms with their children or some people taking their lunches. Tenn sat far away wondering about research. Wondering how to get her mind off of something she should really have her mind off of. He loved her. They are mated. They have a child. She was stupid to have an attraction to him. Figuring out malfunctioning Sir units was less complicated. For once in her life she felt alone.

"Excuse me, you are Dib's nanny aren't you?"

Looking to the side, she smiled at a man who was older then Dib, but still pretty young really. "Yes, I'm Tenn. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Simmons. Randy Simmons. I assist him with his main schedule. Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked kindly.

"Oh sure go ahead." Giving him another once over, she asked, "Are you at lunch?"

"No, this is my day off. I often like to come here to relax. Sometimes read a book."

"Dib is spending quality time with family so I'm here." Glancing away, she found it easier to talk to Dib.

Studying the red head and her quiet demeanor, Randy focused then a couple at a table setting his hawk eyes to them. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really."

"No boyfriend?"

"No." Tenn noticed how he was looking at the couple at the table. "No girlfriend?"

"Unfortunate break up." He replied. "That couple looks happy. I thought we were."

No that isn't a face of someone looking at those people with envy, she thought.

"Do you hold resentment because of it?" She inquired.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you are planning their murder." Tenn pointed out.

Turning his attention to her serious expression, he laughed at her question and tone of voice. "My dear beautiful woman, I'm not. That is a horrible thought."

Smirking at him, Tenn tried to play it light. "I'm just joking. I have a horrible sense of humor at times. Please forgive me."

Considering her, he smirked back. "I may if you allow me to kiss you."

"We officially just met and you want to kiss me? Why not a date? Isn't that more traditional?"

Chuckling lightly at her, Simmons enjoyed her. "Would you care to go on a date with me then?"

"Actually yes. I find you intriguing."

"Friday then?"

"Pick me up at 7 and yes. I'm sure you know where I'm staying." Tenn replied sweetly.

Examining that face, he couldn't help grinning. "I look forward to it. I'll see you at 7."

Back at the house, Tenn was grateful to see Tak and Dib in the kitchen together. "I have a date on friday with Simmons."

"Well that's good." Dib told her. "Why don't you look happy?"

Tak fielded the question. "She doesn't think it's Simmons."

"Exactly. While at the park he was looking at this one couple like he was planning their murder. It was a very clear feeling." Tenn informed them.

Looking between Tenn and Tak, Dib needed to be sure of something. "Would he murder someone just to take over their body or just possess them like he did to you, Tak?"

Tak shrugged. "Alright, Pressner wants to kill you in spite of Psyllic wanting you to stay alive. I am not comfortable if you want to check out Simmons house to see if he is alive or dead because it places you in trouble. Tenn, are you planning on going on this date?"

"Yes, just to see what this is about. He is picking me up here because I didn't want him to be suspicious, but at the same time I think the both of you should hide somewhere with Jack. I'll go outside to meet up with him." Tenn answered.

"On a side note, Tak I am not comfortable with you going to check out Simmons house either." Dib said.

"Let me figure it out since this is my job." Tenn spoke out. "I don't want anyone saying otherwise to me. Got that?"

Tak slapped her hand across Dib's mouth. "He'll be very verbal later and I do understand your mission here, but still be careful. I do know how Pressner is all too well."

"I know and I understand and I'm willing to accept the risks involved." Tenn nodded to both of them before heading upstairs.

Narrowing his eyes at Tak he sometimes couldn't believe Irkens at times. Duty, duty, duty, and to hell with my safety. Sure he did that half the time in the past, but now it just felt like saying; Well I don't give a crap about myself at all so go ahead and stab me a million times before ripping my pak off me. It will be fantastic!

Tak sensed his mood. "I'm scared for her safety too, Dib, but it has to be done. I know it sounds cold, but you know it does."


	13. Enemy of Ours

Seeing Simmons come out of a dark blue car, Tenn immediately left the house closing the door behind her flashing him her best smile as she accepted his hand. Examining what he was wearing, which was a dark suit, Tenn complimented him on his attire as they walked to the car. Opening the passenger door like a gentleman, she climbed in waiting for him to get in. Once in, they took off to a quaint little restaurant where they ate and spoke about any subject they could come up with. Asking her if she would like to come back to his place to watch a movie, Tenn agreed.

The house was a two story, and seemed nice. Picking a movie, she sat on the couch waiting for him to load it. Sitting down next to her, Tenn allowed his arm to reach around her shoulders. She needed to keep up appearances.

"That dress you are wearing is beautiful on you. Blue compliments you very well." Simmons whispered in her ear.

Feeling an odd sort of butterfly inside her, she turned her head to look at him. "Thank you."

Tenn was vastly different from his ex, but he could sense that tiger in her. "May I kiss you?"

Tenn had her reservations there knowing fully well who he is, but fearing a backlash of her cover being blown she nodded her head. "I'd like that."

Pressing his lips against hers softly, he saw she had no clue what she was doing. Brushing his finger along her jawline, Simmons felt her relax into him. Felt her arms around his shoulders. Feeling her kissing him back, he smiled breaking free. Blinking, he felt he wanted more of her. He also enjoyed that blush against her skin.

Tenn was feeling a strange sensation that she knew she shouldn't be. Licking her lips, she glanced back at him kissing him. Feeling him press her against her, Tenn didn't mind him laying her out on the couch cushions. She should, but she didn't as the movie was ignored, and the kiss wasn't.

It was 3 am when she woke up in his bed. Her first time was with a maniac. Good going, Tenn, she thought as she slid out of bed remembering all her clothes were downstairs. Seeing he was still asleep, she went downstairs to put her clothes on. Remembering her other mission, she went searching for the body. First guess was always to head to the basement, so finding the door, she picked the lock, and went down there smelling something very unpleasant very quickly. Holding back bile, Tenn continued her search to see a body decomposing, but still recognizable as that of Simmons. Disgusted for two reasons now, Tenn went back upstairs, locking the door, finding a piece of paper, and began writing.

"Tenn?"

Gazing up at the fake Simmons, Tenn smiled softly at him. "Did I disturb you?"

"No, but are you leaving?"

"I have to. I am the nanny after all so my job starts early." Standing up, she went up to him to kiss him. "I should of warned you I was a virgin."

Touching her face softly, he kissed her. "I loved that. You have become more refreshing in more ways then one, Tenn."

Blushing, Tenn covered her face. "I still shouldn't of just did it on the first date because I know what happens when girls do that. I heard the stories."

Bringing her against him, fake Simmons kissed her. "I want to see you again next week or perhaps sooner."

"I want to see you too." Kissing him again, she left his side. "I should leave."

"Wait! I'm driving you home. I won't have you walking home this late alone." Placing the remainder of his clothes on, he grabbed his keys. "Come with me."

Arriving home, Tenn wasn't surprised to see Tak up sitting on the stairs as she entered. The look on her face seemed to turn the very second Tenn walked near her enough for Tak to sneer. She smelled him on her. Stepping into the kitchen so they can speak without waking Dib and Jack up, Tak tried to stay as far away from her as possible.

"I smell him all over you." Tak accused. "That is Pressner. Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't as if he would give me a free house tour. Oh and please don't mind the dead body in the corner of my basement. I did what I had to do to perform my mission." Tenn told her.

"Your job isn't to have sex with him. As invaders we never ever have been taught to do this to gain information." Tak couldn't believe she did it. She had sex with the enemy.

Tenn looked down ashamed, but in some small way, she wasn't. "I know, but we kissed and one thing led to another."

Tak stared at her for the longest time. "Perhaps you better clean yourself up because I can't take that stench any longer. That man did horrible things to not only me, but our own kind and you are acting like..." Throws her hands in the air. She had to leave her sight. To Tak, she became a traitor.

The next morning, Tak went with Dib to his job with Jack in tow. Dib sensed she was unhappy about something, but seeing she didn't feel comfortable talking about it at home he was more than fine with her coming along. In the office, Tak locked the door turning to Dib. "Simmons is dead. That Simmons out there is Pressner." She whispered.

"Tenn spotted his body?" She nodded. "How do you know it is him?"

"She came home smelling like him. Unfortunately I know what he smells like." Tak was troubled as she gazed over at their son. "She didn't seem to mind how she did things. It troubles me too much, Dib."

Holding her, Dib understood Tak's feelings. "We should talk to Zim about this."

At the Membrane residence, Tenn spotted the note saying that they all went into work. Scratching the side of her eye, she had a feeling Tak wouldn't want Jack around her after coming home smelling of someone she didn't trust. Not like she couldn't blame her. She was right, as Invaders they don't train you to use your body in this fashion. Sighing, she went downstairs to get something in the kitchen to eat when she heard the door. Activating her disguise, she opened it to find the fake Simmons standing there.

"Sorry to just drop on by, but I wanted to give you some breakfast before I head to work." He told her handing her a white bag. "It is just a danish."

"You work on a Saturday?" Taking the bag, she opened it to examine it. "Looks good. Thanks."

"I start in the afternoon, but yes I do. How did you sleep?" Reaching out he touched her face enjoying the smile lighting up her face. "I slept pretty well."

"I slept very well myself." Holding the bag up, she went to the kitchen to deposit it on the table. Turning around, she allowed him to kiss her to keep up pretenses. Feeling herself being placed against the counter, she felt his hand dip into her pants to tease her mound. Gasping out, she had a hard time keeping herself upright.

Pulling back from her, he examined her. "I want to keep seeing you, Tenn. Will you want to do that?"

"Yes."

Giving her another kiss, he bid her good bye exiting the house on his own. Tenn just stayed there leaning against the counter feeling foolish again. She shouldn't of allowed that.

Still at Membrane Labs, Tak went to the break room to get Dib some coffee. Pouring the coffee in his mug and placing creamer in, she went to the snack machine to see if she can find something for herself for a pick me up. Finding something, she took, and as she left the room she came face to face with the fake Simmons. Honestly Tenn didn't need to go on a date with him when she can smell him very clearly as it was. Nodding her head to him, Tak left as quickly as possible back to Dib's office.

In the middle of teaching Jack something, Dib looked up to see her troubled expression on her face. "Tak?"

"Honestly she didn't need to go on a date with him when I can smell him, Dib." Putting the coffee and the snack down, she sat in his chair to stop from shaking. "I hate him so badly, Dib. This isn't good that he is hanging around this much."

On the Massive, Zim leaned against the arm rest in thought after the news from Dib and Tak regarding, Tenn. It was disturbing to say the least and as he sat there racking his brain on what to do, Gaz sat at the computer desk equally unhappy. "You considering violence again?" He wondered.

"Remember what I use to do to your troops out there during the invasion?"

"How could I forget."

Turning her head to gaze at him, she almost smacked her lips. "I want to do that."

"My violent mate." He loved that little fighter spirit in her.

"The problem with bringing Tak and Dib here is this is what Psyllic would want. Remember how he snatched Dib, Jack and I from the house making it very easy? I'm not saying he still won't do it because the fucker keeps hanging around here all the time." Getting off the desk, she felt like touching his face to calm herself down. Studying the smooth plains of his face, she smiled a little.

Taking her hand from his face, he kissed it. "The Irkens and even the humans will kick his ass, my Gaz."

"Well thanks for including Dib and I in this."

"The only two intelligent humans of your species." Reaching forward, Zim did a communication to Earth.

"My Tallest! What may I owe this pleasure to?" Tenn inquired after saluting.

"Tenn, it has come to my attention that you have most recently gone and fraternized with the enemy. An enemy that used one of our own to destroy several Irken ships killing many. I know he is also responsible for killing countless others of different species, including someone that has been working closely with Dib as well." Zim stated. "Do you have anything you wish to say to me?"

She was embarrassed, but had to report. "My intention that night was not to sleep with him. I was there to gather information. Hopefully to see if it was the real Simmons or not. He wasn't gonna just show me the body in the basement."

"As Invaders we don't teach to sleep with anyone to obtain information this way." Zim reminded her.

"I'm well aware of that, Sir, but it did happen."

"Are you ashamed of what you have done? Is there anything else you would like to tell me." Zim could sense Gaz's tension behind him as she still tried to lock it away.

"He came by to see me before he headed in for work. Gave me a danish. Was here for five minutes tops. He saw himself out." Tenn answered dutifully.

"Test the danish out and see if he dropped anything to spy on the house with." Zim ordered.

"Nothing in the house, but can't test anything out since the lab is locked up for me."

"Bring it to Dib to test out." Gaz said over his shoulder.

Tenn played with the fabric of her pants in thought. "What will happen to me now?"

"You have been compromised and with that you have to return back to the ship at once. Once the danish is tested. I can't believe I'm having something like this tested." Gaz shrugged in the background. "Anyhow, once it is tested, Dib will give me the results. I will just either assign someone else there. You'll be using the transports in Tak's old base. Your Tallest out."

Tenn blinked as the communication cut. She failed the mission. Standing up, she went to the kitchen to retrieve the danish, put her disguise on, and leave the house. Arriving at the lab, she was shown to his office placing the bag down. "I'll be leaving here today according to Zim, but before I do he wants this danish tested out. Simmons stopped by the house dropping this off for me. Zim thinks it is tainted so he wants it tested."

Picking the bag up, Dib looked inside it. "I can get him an immediate report."

Looking between them both, Tenn felt so bad. "I know I failed you both. Failed the mission. I ruined your trust in me."

"I really don't think you are a bad Irken, you just let something get to you." Dib was gentle as he spoke. "Pressner is still here so I have to do this all without him knowing about it. Tak, you know how to fire up the cameras. Focus on Lab A12 please."

Standing up, Tak gave him a kiss. "Good luck." Going to his chair, she pulled up the camera feeds as Dib made his way out of there. "You'll be using a transporter from my old base, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

After some time in the lab, Dib placed the results on a disk angered at the thoughts that filtered into his head. Getting rid of the evidence in there and stowing the disk away properly, Dib brought out a decoy print out to read just in case that asshole came upon him. Almost close to his office, he did. "Hello Simmons, I'm surprised your still here." Dib said pleasantly enough.

"Well I won't be here too much longer since everything is almost done. It will be an hour more." Fake Simmons informed him happily. "Oh your nanny, Tenn is an amazing woman. I'm so grateful in meeting her."

"I'm glad you are. She needs a good man in her life. I would hate her to be saddled with someone horrible. The way she's helped out is amazing to all of us in the family." Dib said.

In his office, Tak grinded her teeth at seeing Pressner speaking to Dib. "Pressner is talking to Dib right now."

"As my last good deed let me do this for you." Stepping out of the office, Tenn looked in one direction before spotting Dib. Walking over, she smiled up at both of them. "Hi Randy." Looking to Dib, she told him, "Tak is having a bit of a problem with Jack. Something I tried to help with, but he obviously wants his dad."

"Ok, thanks, Tenn. Simmons, we'll speak another time." Rushing away into his office, Tak glanced up at him. "He laced it with something mind altering."

"Do you think he did that last night too when they went out?" Tak questioned seeing how Tenn was still speaking to him out there.

"Who's to say, but it is best she keeps up the pretense. Well for her own good and our own. I mean not to let him use her." Dib corrected.

Hissing, Tak wanted to go out there to punch him, but ended up covering her face instead. Feeling Dib's arms around her, she sniffled. "I just can't get over what he did to me. I hate it. All the stuff he wishes to do."

"I know and we'll beat them. We'll win." Hearing the door open and close, Dib looked back at Tenn. "The danish had a mind altering drug in it."

"That really means I'm a threat to all of you." Tenn sighed. "I'm so sorry for all you had to put up with, Tak. I truly am. Please tell Zim about it, and I better get up there right away."

"Use the company vehicle. A driver will take you." Dib told her.

"You sure?"

Lifting up the receiver, Dib dialed the driver to take her to Tak's base address. Hanging up, he told her Ronald will be out front waiting for her. Thanking them for everything, Tenn turned around leaving the office, and headed outside to find the driver indeed waiting for her. Getting in the back, she was on her way back to the Massive.

On the Massive a guard waited to escort Tenn to see Zim on the bridge. Tenn had a feeling she will be going to the brig. To be viewed as a traitor was a horrible thought to her as she followed beside the guard as he led her onto the bridge where Zim stood there with Gaz sitting down.

"Welcome back, Tenn. Dib told us what was in that food you were given. He also thinks your food was somehow tainted last night." Zim said to her almost too casually.

Tenn tried to recall the date before they went over to his place. He might of had an opportunity, but on second thought she didn't notice. "Do you really think so, Sir?"

"It is a possibility I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt with for now, but just in case you prove me otherwise, I'm sure you know what will happen."

Bowing, she was humbled. "Yes I do, my Tallest."

"Excellent." Looking over to the guard that showed her in, he ordered him to see about showing her to her room. Sitting down in the chair beside Gaz again, he took her hand. "I hope we aren't wrong about this."

"I hope not either."

At night, Psyllic paid a surprise visit at the home Pressner was using. _"Your newest Irken is on the Massive."_

Turning to face his employer, Pressner seemed confused for once as he neared him. "You sure you aren't confusing one for another?"

_"I'm not and I should be insulted by that comment, but I am not. I was on the bridge when she came in and Zim addressed her. Seems they know about your tainted surprise you planted."_

Face turning to stone, the glass he had in his hand cracked. "Do they believe her to be a traitor?"

_"No, not yet. She has her own quarters there."_ Psyllic told him evenly. _"You fell for another one. I had no idea that Irkens were your weakness."_

"Quiet. Your weakness is the Queen." Pressner hissed.

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Psyllic had to wonder, _"Why did you feel the need to be with this one?"_

Pressner didn't respond to that question. How can he respond to it? He knew Tenn became a weakness just like Tak did for him. Seeing Tak face to face today did make him want to grab her, and steal her away from Dib. He also wanted to tear Dib's larynx out earlier when they were speaking. He will still kill Dib in spite of, Psyllic wanting him to remain alive.


	14. Dib's Metamorphosis

What would she do right now knowing she is being spied on? While they send Tenn away, there they are in the park playing around as if nothing was going on. He spent far more time with Tak then he did with Tenn, but he found her so enjoyable. So refreshing, that he wanted to take her away all at the same time still wanting to possess the female in front of him whilst destroying Dib.

Clenching his fists so tightly, Pressner cut into his own skin making blood appear. He never known true hatred before, and Dib was the cause of it.

* * *

Anger slipped in through Zim's veins at finding himself shrinking again. Rushing off to his quarters, he knew Gaz was in there. Rushing in, she was still sleeping away making him instantly straddle her, and kissing her. Gaz's eyes grew large at the sudden surprise, relaxed knowing it was her husband till she felt the difference again.

"I shrunk, Gaz-human."

Touching his face, at least he wasn't calling her filth. "Did you encounter him again?"

"No, I was on my way to the Control Room when I started shrinking again. Gaz I want to kill him." Pressing his hands against his face almost in a taunt fashion, he felt himself slipping away to that point of him when he first met Dib and Gaz. "Gaz... I don't want to treat you awfully again."

Sitting up, she kissed him deeply hoping it will keep him anchored. Feeling her straps fall down and him groping her, Gaz pulled his shirt off. "Have sex with me, Zim. You might of been secretly perverted way back when so let me be the girl your with all the time." As corny as that sounded, Gaz was desperate.

Ripping her negligee off of her, Zim stood up on the bed to remove all his clothing so he can make love to his wife.

* * *

Entering the Massive, Pressner went through the halls in search of her, but feeling stupid he had never laid eyes on what she truly looked like, he went to locate a computer under the guise of another Irken. Finding what room she was in, he made a beeline there. Ringing to be let in, the door soon slid open to reveal an Irken the same height as Tenn, but that is where that ended. The Irken in front of him was a female with those tiny breasts, athletic body, though hers had a bit more softness just like Tenn's, and pink eyes.

"I don't know who you are." It was her voice.

"Tenn, you are looking amazing."

Tenn thought the voice was familiar. It couldn't be, could it? Pressner? Taking a battle stance, she narrowed her eyes at him. "A mind altering drug? Tell me, did you really want to ply me in that way?"

Changing into his natural form, he watched as she went to attack. Something he easily deflected by picking her up and moving her swiftly to the bed. Putting her down, he put himself on top of her securing her arms and legs down. "Listen to me, Tenn." Damn girl is strong, he thought having a hard time keeping her in place. "I didn't drug you to sleep with me."

Slipping her hand away from his grip, she slashed his face with her claws. Standing up, she watched as blood came out of his cheek. "That I can't believe you. I failed because of you. Because of my own foolishness."

"I only drugged the danish so I can bring you into the void with me."

Touching something on her wrist, an alert went out. "That is incredibly creepy sounding." Tenn's tone dropped so low that he hardly could hear her.

Seeing guards flooding into her room, Pressner gave her one long look before disappearing. As for Tenn, she was brought immediately to Zim's private chambers where he conducted interviews. She was struck by his size. Zim just waved it off. Gaz shortly joined to sit beside him.

"Greetings Tallest. I sent the alert out as quickly as possible." Tenn informed him curtly.

"What did he say to you?" Zim inquired.

"I asked him about the drug. I asked him if he drugged me during our supposed date, he said no. I can't believe him there. Regarding the danish, he said he did that to bring me into the void with him. That was when I hit the alarm." She informed him.

"But why not before?"

The memory of him holding her down, hit Tenn making her uncomfortable. "He held me down after I went to attack him. I slashed his cheeks." Holding up her hand she showed blood under her nails.

A sideways grin hit Zim's face. "There might be some use in studying that blood there." Standing up with Gaz doing so quietly next to him, he told Tenn to follow him.

"My Tallest, what happened to you if I may ask?"

Zim wasn't comfortable about the question, but answered it anyhow. "It seems his spell will do this to me. Only this time I'm not acting like an obnoxious ass to my wife."

"He seemed to find a way to prevent that problem from happening at least." Gaz added without going into further detail as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

As Tak placed Jack down to rest upstairs, Dib had this overwhelming feeling wash over him. It felt like utter darkness coming forward. It was nothing he had ever felt before even in Gaz's most darkest moods as a child. He felt flush. Fingers tingled to the point he crouched down to the ground. Something similar to what his sister did on, Plegerin. Feeling the ground, it was there. Something was indeed coming.

Tak was going downstairs quietly seeing his mood automatically. She sensed it coming from him. She some how smelled him even far more stronger then before like he was baking sugar cookies, but seeing that he wasn't, Tak was cautious while observing him. Dib was feeling something and his fingers were almost dancing along the flooring. It was strange how beautiful he looked like this.

Someone was coming towards the door and that someone wasn't friendly. The other something was in the darkness of space. Strange to know that part, but turning his body three quarters of a way around, he blasted a hole clean through the door making someone curse in a language that didn't exist here. Standing up, Dib turned his body fully to the source to finally open his eyes to show nothing but redness.

Tak's eyes widened up at what she witnessed before hissing at seeing Pressner standing before them along with Psyllic. Turning around, she went up the stairs to her son.

Dib knew already where Tak will head to the second she got their son, and he had every intention of holding them off. Pressner looked upon him with hatred. Psyllic was admiring him. He looked more proud of him then his own dad ever was.

_"Magnificent."_ Was Psyllic's comment. _ "Truly so."_

Gaz called it. His power was brought on to protect. How many beatings and fights he and Zim had with him always walking away looking not so bad was because he saw himself as a protector. Now here he was protecting his own family against this menace in front of him. Both of them.

On the Massive, Gaz watched how they scraped the blood away from Tenn. Breathing harder by the second she felt Pressner in a location she wished he wasn't. Feeling Zim's hands on her, she vaguely heard him speak as she tried to see her brother. There was someone with Pressner. "Psyllic and Pressner. Dib is confronting them right now."

Mouth open, Tenn shook her head. "I shouldn't of left."

Zim barely paid her no mind as he looked at Gaz. "Do you know about Tak and Jack?"

Shaking her head, she didn't. Glancing over to the blood, Gaz quickly went to the vile where the scrapings were in.

Dib hoped that they were safe. He hated how they felt it was fine for them to just waltz in making him release again at least hitting Psyllic in the stomach, but Pressner dodging went and slammed him against the wall.

"My employer doesn't want me to kill you. Such a shame." Pressner hissed.

Gritting his teeth, Dib heated his hand up to smash against his face. "I didn't promise the same thing."

Rising up, Psyllic came at them firing at Dib who ducked before slamming into him. _"Ah the same fire as your sister, I see. Not as ruthless though."_

"Yeah? Well I'll do anything to protect my family." Snarling, Dib kicked him in the groin. "Guess even so-called Gods are vulnerable there."

About to attack Dib, Pressner felt this overwhelming pain and heat he had never felt the likes before boiling his insides making him scream out. Psyllic looked over at the assassin having some sort of clue since Dib hadn't done anything to elicit that type of power. The Queen. With a smirk, Psyllic took his employee out of there depositing him on the couch on Plegerin before rushing over to the Massive.

Gaz stopped heating up the blood feeling it suddenly blocked by something familiar to the point of her telling the scientist to hide the blood immediately. It wasn't too long that Psyllic rushed the room with his son in tow. The guards fired. Tenn and Zim attacked along with Gaz, but each of them were kicked aside as they flanked her.

"Did I hurt your toy?" Gaz mocked.

Smiling at her, Psyllic slammed Zim against the wall hard holding him there. _"I have no qualms in taking that pak off of his and sending it far out there."_

"Zim is not so easily beatable. Even if you managed that, he will return with a vengeance." Gaz promised.

_"Such devotion to your husband. Why? He invaded your planet and killed many of your own species."_

"And in return I killed many of his own. Get to the point bozo?" Gaz saw from Zim's eyes that he didn't want her to give in to any demand. The thing is, she can bluff, but in the end he was what she really loved.

"Let me rip his pak off, father." Elias begged.

_"No. What you did with the special surprise was really nice, Elias. I actually want to see the Tallest not only take his family away, but his own planet and every planet they took over. I want him to see the destruction of his own kind till it hits him last."_ Keeping his eyes on Zim, Psyllic grinned as he let out a breathy laugh. _"This woman you married is the future while you are the past. Say good bye to the Irken race, Zim."_

Releasing a blinding light into the room, Gaz punched Psyllic hard between the eyes, grabbed Zim, and Tenn to run out of there. "And yes I know, Zim, you never run."

"What the hell is this special surprise?" Tenn wondered as they were quickly making their way down the hall.

"We haven't received any type of reports of anything of a destructive quality so who knows." Zim informed them. "But I believe anyone in this tiny group agree that these guys are a bunch of assholes."

"Agreed!" Gaz and Tenn both called out.

Seeing them gone, Elias shouted to his father. "We have to get them!"

Seeing the vile, Psyllic sensed the power coming from it as he lifted it. _ "I'll get her. The Irken's demise will soon be all ours. Let's leave now."_ Hearing his son, curse, he just brought them back to Plegerin where he instantly went up to Pressner. _"Go and get what you want and return at once."_ Evaporating the vile from existence, he watched as Pressner simply vanished.

* * *

In a temporary base that was set up for an emergency, Tak waited around nervously for Dib. Jack's eyes were wider then usual as he kept looking at the floor. "Daddy will be fine."

Tak's eyes closed at hearing those words making her smile and walk over to sit cross leg in front of him. Brushing her hand back gently through his hair, she whispered, "Yes he will be."

Crawling on her lap, Jack hugged her. "Don't be scared, mom."

"I have faith in him. I just love him, that's all." Hearing footsteps, Tak glanced over to see Dib coming in quickly to hold them both. Tak never smelled something so delightful before as she took him in. "What happened?"

"Seems that Gaz did something on the Massive to make Pressner suffer. You should of seen it." Kissing his son on the temple, he continued holding them.

"Pity I didn't." Handing Jack over to him, Tak stood up to stretch, and not to allow her son to feel her shuddering rage.

Placing his son down gently, Dib stood up to go over to take her hands. "One way or another we will all end this, Tak."

"At what cost, Dib?" She whispered. "I'm actually really afraid for once. More afraid then before."

"Tak look at me. Please look at me." When she did, he continued. "With all of us combined he has no idea who he is messing with. If he thinks we are pushovers, then he has another damn thing to learn."

"Mom. Dad."

Looking over to Jack, he was standing up making like an S pattern in the air. "The serpent is coming."

The way that was spoken made both their mouths open up a bit in question.

Though out deeper in the Universe a fully formed serpent was snaking its way through each galaxy frightening all that it crossed till it neared one of the concurred planets of Irks where both old citizens and Irkens lived. Wrapping itself around the planet itself, it crushed it as its own head ate all seven of the moons surrounding it. Once it laid the planet to dust, it moved on to its next target.


	15. Thoughts In Between

**Glad you enjoyed that Ngrey last chapter. I'm trying to enlist them more in upcoming chapters. Same goes to the guest and Everclear. **

**Dib and Tak are into one another, Invader Johnny.**

* * *

It had become unnaturally quiet for the next two days. Gaz came from the bathroom to find, Zim sitting at their bed steepling his hands together in deep thought. In truth he look purely animalistic right now as his eyes remained focused. His height returned back to normal, but his temper obviously grew. He told her something about the dream he had about the invasion and how he tortured many humans. Gaz bet he was thinking like this right now, but placing Psyllic in that area to be tortured. Walking over to sit on the bench seat, she waited for him to speak.

"So many build on perfection." Zim said as he continued to stare off somewhere's. "When Irkens are injured we heal very quickly with hardly that much in medical attention. When humans are injured, you need the medical attention."

Gaz will wait to speak since she knew him very well not to be done.

"Though." Raises one finger up slightly. "We need these paks in order to live. Our lives are programmed in. Humans mostly are flying by the seat of your pants, kind of deal."

In truth she wasn't thinking he was gonna do a pro/con list.

"Humans have all these organs and stuff. I should know since I stole a lot of it, including your own. I bet you were happy to play that game device still."

Gaz was.

"Us... It is pretty simple as you know, though this pak is considered an organ of its own design." Zim continued.

In her own dirty mind, Gaz could think of an organ that she had no complaint over whatsoever that Zim owned.

Zim's eyes flashed over to her face. "I can hear what your thinking, my lovely demoness." He teased.

Gaz simply raised an eyebrow up not ashamed at all.

"Your race on the whole is pretty stupid. I mean, look at me with green skin, no ears, and no nose. Duh! Obviously I'm an alien." Zim had to not look at her face when he was concentrating or he'll lose it. She was listening patiently to him, but he heard her unvoiced mocking right now. "The humans that are alive now are mostly due to Dib and yourself. Sure the others can pat themselves on the back, but it was you both that did it."

"Are you not buying his story?" Gaz finally asked.

"I don't know what to believe. Though we don't have sicknesses and you do. I know you and Dib really haven't fallen ill. You both were different."

"So it is better to make a race that could be easily killed off once your tired of them in the future? Evolution. You, Irkens believe you are the far superior species, but you forgot to add something." Gaz pointed out.

"The whole water element?" She nodded. "Along with meat." She nodded there too. "I'm sure it will be a waste of time for him to fling meat and water at us."

Standing up, Gaz walked over to him. "You know what I love about you, Zim."

"What do you love about me?"

Straddling his lap, Gaz kissed his forehead. "I love your penchant for getting very violent. I also love how you get clever with it."

Removing her negligee off of her, he suckled her breast in his mouth. "What else?"

"I want to see you in action so I can enjoy my husband so when this is all over with you can place a smeet inside of me."

Flipping her around to place her on the bed, Zim nuzzled her neck. "You really want a smeet after this is done?" Nipping her neck, he loved the gasps she made.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Zim." Giggling against an unexpectent tickle he gave her, she added, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Then a smeet you will have." He promised kissing her.

* * *

After a chalk bath, Tenn slipped under the covers for a brief recharging before having to return to work. Closing her eyes she fell quickly asleep after so many days of no rest at all. As she slept, she wasn't aware of the other presence in the room coming in to watch her from a safe distance. Pressner didn't want to do this with her as he walked over to the bed to carefully get on top of her. Tenn's eyes flew open and went on the defensive, but he stopped her by placating her with a spell.

"Things I won't do with you is take advantage of you. As much as I want to take your clothes off to make love to you, I have a feeling it will be against your will right now." Seeing her eyes narrow, Pressner pursed his lips there. "I was told to take you, but as you said that is creepy, so I won't."

"Then what do you want?"

"I didn't give Tak a choice because I made it for her. I was ordered to kill her and take over her body. I was never ordered to do what I did beforehand. I simply gave in to my feelings." He told her truthfully.

"Leave me be and everyone else." She noticed the wound she gave him was gone. "Take those red teeth out of here."

"Funny how everyone remembers the red teeth alone." He mused.

Tenn saw the rest of him, but the way those teeth flashed, it was hard not to see. In truth he was handsome, but things about him were nothing but warnings. "I know Irkens aren't saints, but destroying your own race because of ego, and killing countless others..."

"Please, Tenn.. As you said, Irkens aren't saints."

"Great argument there, Pressner. Now let me go."

Getting off the bed, he decided to pace. Pausing in thought, he blurted out, "I want a child with you."

Tenn laughed at that. "No. Go away."

Frustrated, he wasn't gonna force her, but he did announce another plan due to her refusal. "I will just go to Tak to have one with her."

"No! You can't!" Struggling, Tenn cursed at that stupid spell. "You've done enough to her."

Watching him vanish, Tenn got up since the spell disappeared the second he was gone. Angered, Tenn ran out of her quarters to head to Zim's and Gaz's quarters.

Growling at being interrupted, Zim covered up Gaz quickly as he left their bedroom to answer the door to find a disturbed, Tenn. "Yes?"

Taken aback by his anger, though smelling the pheromones coming from in there, Tenn took a step back. "Oh I'm sorry." Clearing her throat, she quickly said, "Pressner was just in my room."

"Go to where we last spoke together and we'll both be there." Without another word, Zim shut the door on her turning around abruptly to go into their bedroom as Gaz was doing a quick clean up on herself. Stopping to just stare at her, Zim growled again quickly placing her on the sink to kiss her.

Gaz almost stopped him till she felt his finger teasing her down there. Guess it is hard to stop a hungry Irken, she thought as he nipped her neck.

Waiting for them to come in, Tenn stared out at one of their ships flanking this one. She didn't care which one it was, she just wanted to stare at something as she waited. As far as she knew about Dib and Tak is they are in another location they had set up. There is something heading their way and per the smeet it is a serpent. She shouldn't refer to Jack as just a plain smeet though. She did care for him. She really cared for Dib a little too much. As for Pressner and why she slept with him, it was obvious she was lonely suddenly.

Yes, that had to be it.

"Irkens with emotions. Interesting."

Tenn turned around to face Elias who was standing so close to her she was surprised he didn't attack her easily. Stepping back, she did attack him making him slam her hard into the floor as if she was made of cotton.

Standing over her, Elias just shook his head. "Father wants me to bring you with me since Pressner failed to do so. I believe he has gotten weak."

Feeling strangled, Tenn struggled to the point of feeling electricity shoot through her.

Making a sucking sound through his teeth, Elias simply snapped his fingers to bring her to Plegerin just as the door opened revealing Zim and Gaz. "Sorry, but we need her now."

Gaz and Zim had no time to react when he vanished. "Fuck!" Zim cursed before glancing at Gaz.

Shaking her head at him, she shouted to him. "No! You know that is what they want, Zim!"

"They are safe." He argued.

"For how long though? You know nothing is 100%. You know this!" Turning her back to him, Gaz wanted to strangle him.

"They want Jack."

"Did you also forget they want Dib and myself too?" Last time Dib and her were together it was far too easy to grab them. Plus, she couldn't leave this ship now.

Reaching out to touch her, Gaz moved away from him to prevent him from doing it. Gritting his teeth, Zim had no clue what to do except to protect what is his. "Gaz."

Turning to face him, she shook her head. "Not leaving and also I'm helping you." Coming up to him, she really didn't want to argue with him. "I'm not leaving your side."

"I remember a time when you didn't want to be with me." Zim teased.

"Well times have changed. Perhaps we should head to the bridge instead." She suggested.

* * *

Depositing the passed out, Tenn on the ground, Elias called out to Pressner smirking at the expression of his face at seeing her there. "This is a present for you. You didn't want to force her, so I did. Enjoy." Elias called out. "Toodles." Waving his good bye to him, he left his home.

Angry, Pressner went over to Tenn lifting her up. Muttering every curse word imaginable, he went off to place her in bed. Sighing, he conjured up a chair to place in the room to watch out over her. He'll have to return her back, but first he still wished to speak to Tenn.


	16. Pitchforks

Tak stood in the living space of the base in deep thought. She should of reconstructed, Mimi when she had the chance. She only felt less of an Irken in small portion of her life. She loved her family. She'll protect them, but she was in fear after what happened to her. What is their next move? Are they gonna hide here for the rest of their lives? No, most likely not, but she had a fear in her head still.

Antenna flattening against her head, she went to the bedroom, and sat at the edge to watch Dib sleep. She did sleep at times, when she didn't she was either here looking at him or their son sleep. It relaxed her. Tak wanted to curl up against them to listen to them breath. Smiling a bit, she couldn't help always falling for him more each time she looked at him.

Making a decision, she crawled in next to him, lifting his arm up to place it around her. Dib moaned out, smiled, but never woke up. He knew who it was, and all she wanted was to feel his arms around her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Tenn sneered over at Pressner. "I hate you."

"I didn't tell anyone to bring you here at all. The brat brought you here on his own." Pressner informed her standing up.

Sitting up, she quickly slid out of bed on the other side to face him. "Where am I exactly?" If this was Plegerin perhaps she could signal Zim somehow.

"The Void. My home." He replied simply as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Take me back."

Shaking his head, Pressner left the bedroom with her following behind. "I won't. Not yet."

Extending a pak leg out, she stabbed him with it. "Well I'm not going to give you what you want and also I know this includes, Tak."

Rubbing the area where she stabbed, he lifted his hand up to see some blood on it. "I know." He was so casual with how he spoke and acted.

Rushing over to him, she grabbed him by the shirt shaking him. "Then what do you want?! I'm boring. I'm all about the missions. What?!" Pushing him far from her, she continued demanding. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I've had you in my bed. Trust me when I say you are far from boring."

"Argh!"

Placing a healing spell on himself to stem the blood flow away, Pressner sat down to look at the now fiery tempered Irken in front of him. "You know I keep thinking that perhaps I shouldn't of given myself up."

Crossing her arms, Tenn narrowed one eye at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was celibate till I met Tak." Putting his arms behind his head, he couldn't help remember her. "She woke something in me that I never had before."

"Yeah... Rape sure does it to scum like yourself." Pretending to walk past him, she instead punched him in the face. "Ass!"

Rubbing his nose, normally he would of killed someone for attempting to touch him, but Pressner wanted to see more from this female. "I don't understand why she fell for that human. He, to me, is still unworthy of her."

Tenn thought about Dib with a smile as she remembered their talks. She remembered the way he smelled. How he was with his son. How he looked in a towel. "Trust me when I say... Dib is incredibly worthy."

Grinding his teeth, Pressner flew up from his chair grabbing her by the arm bringing her directly to Earth instead of the Massive. "Find him then. Be with him." Pushing her away he laughed at the attention they were drawing since he placed them in the middle of the town's square with her without her disguise on. "I think it is too late for you to hide yourself now."

Hearing everyone scream out about seeing an Irken, Tenn looked over at him with nothing but hatred. "Why here?"

"You have two choices, Tenn; Come back and have a child with me or..." Waves his hand over to the descending mob coming after her. "Run."

Tenn's choice was naturally to run leaving him behind. Glancing back to wonder if anyone saw him, her question was answered when people ran through his form. Cursing, Tenn pulled out a communication at least thankful to be reaching someone.

"Tak here."

"Tak! That asshole Pressner dropped me down on Earth in the middle of town and now everyone is chasing after me." Swearing she heard her talking to someone, but Tenn still running away from a scene reminiscent to those old movies with pitchforks and lighted torches. Where did they get all that on short notice? She wondered.

"Hold tight we'll be right there." Tak informed her.

Running, Tenn decided to head to the top of a roof. Extending out her pak legs, she quickly climbed the side of the building once she reached the alleyway. Once on top, she stayed alert to any human. Seeing a glint in the distance heading her way, she almost breathed a sigh of relief till she was whirled around to face Pressner again.

"Am I really that horrible?" He inquired almost innocently.

Eyes wide, she hit him in the face. "You wanted me to bring Tak here, didn't you?"

Grabbing her, he forced her against him. "You will have to stop doing that because it is seriously turning me on." He gritted out. Watching the Spittle Runner land on the roof on the next building, he smiled watching Tak stand up from the cockpit. "Hello."

Tak simply aimed a weapon at him shooting him in the leg forcing him to let go of Tenn. "Now!"

Tenn didn't need to be told twice as she ran over to her jumping the roof with ease as another shot fired from Tak to him. Climbing into the Runner behind her, Tak lowered the canopy, and lifted off.

"That was a trap from him to get you to come for me." Tenn covered her face in shame. "I shouldn't of called you."

"Nonsense. Stand up next to me so I can scan you." Waiting for her to do so, Tak scanned her from head to toe. "He didn't plant anything on you. For right now we aren't heading to the temporary base."

"He says he wants a child with me or you."

Tak's face crinkled up in a mixture of disgust and anger at that. "I hope he doesn't mind a blaster in his privates then."

* * *

As the serpent quickly crushed Blorch as if it were nothing but a piece of lint it stopped to focus on a ship in the distance. A directive entered into its head as it made its way towards the ship.

On the markings of the ship was something typical of a pirate. These were marauders who stopped to have a fun time after ransacking a far off ship in the distance. Inside they were all singing songs, dancing, drinking, and fornicating after a particularly good haul. The bulbous captain of the ship had a very petite and underdressed female on his lap as he waved his drink in the air singing so loud that the female had a hard time trying to enjoy herself from his labored scratchy singing.

As the female looked away briefly, she was the only one who noticed the danger they were in since the alarms were being drowned out by all the partying. Eyes wide open, she hit the Captain on the arm, but he mistaken it for her wanting something more, but as her eyes focused on the serpent, she screamed out loud pushing herself off his lap to point out the window.

"See here, what is your darn fool problem?" Getting up to grab for her again, that is when he saw the problem.

The serpent flared out issuing out an unheard sound rattling the ship. Soon it started to wrap itself around the ship crushing everyone inside reducing them into nothingness.

After studying its surroundings again, the creature made its way towards its next destination.

* * *

Tenn had no clue why Tak would land in the woods, but as she got out, Tak instantly punched to the side of her. Watching leaves crumple and branches break with no reason till it appeared as Pressner laughing and standing up brushing himself off. Tenn glanced up at Tak as she stood in the Runner still giving her a silent signal to get in. Climbing back in, Tak quickly took off cursing like crazy.

"How did you know?" Tenn wondered.

"You spend so long with that asshole, you know." Tak bristled at the memories. "You remember the smell of him too acutely and the feel of him before he even touches you. I guess I have my own inner asshole detector inside of me now."

"Sorry."

"Sorry too. Overreacted to you after you slept with him."

Not easy for Irkens to apologize, but as they flew on, Tenn guessed it was better then nothing in the long run as they neared the spot she assumed was the base since Tak was slowing down. Landing in the top of it, they quickly left the ship, and went down below where Dib gave Tak a hug. Seeing Jack pause in his actions to watch his parents, Tenn went up to him.

"Hey buddy." She greeted.

Pointing at his project he was doing, Tenn just looked it over telling him he was still doing an amazing job. Feeling his hand on her abdomen area, he asked her when. Smile disappearing, Tenn's eyes looked up to both Dib and Tak.

Tak was not one to mince words as she took her hand to make her come with her. Silently they made their way to another part of the base where she quickly scanned, Tenn before making an unhappy face.

Depressed, Tenn mostly looked at her, not the computer. "I'm pregnant." Finally looking at the readings she curled up. "Pregnant with that monsters baby inside of me."

At the doorway, Dib looked over at Tak with both of them at a loss of what to say to her.

Later at night while Tak was recharging and Dib came from doing stuff for his lab in secret, he saw Tenn in the corner of the room sitting on the seat with her head leaning against her hand. Coming over, he sat on the couch near her. "Thinking of what to do?"

"Yeah." Tenn studied Dib in front of her and knew if this was his child she wouldn't second guess it. He wasn't a monster. "I still don't know what possessed me to sleep with him in the first place. He swears he didn't drug me, but you can't believe that. I know my kind isn't innocent, but we are innocent compared to him. Will it become like him or what? I don't know."

"Tenn, you never know these things. There are the most sweet and innocent people out there who have this child who becomes a murderer. Sometimes two psychotic people will have an innocent child who is raised and remains this nice person. You never know these things." Smiling, he added, "Zim thinks that Jack will be the next Tallest."

Smiling at that too, Tenn said, "Well you never know there."

"My point being here is this; You may have this amazing smeet inside of you that might not turn into that psychotic asshole." Reaching his hand out, Dib took hers in a friendly gesture. "I just hope he or she looks 100% like you, and not red teeth."

"Oh I hope you are right there, Dib. Jack is lucky to have both of your looks."

Studying her a little more, Dib stood up. "I think you'll be fine, Tenn. I honestly think so." Yawning. "As for me I should go to sleep or I will be very useless in the morning. Night."

"Night." At least it was nice to have him as a friend. At least it was nice to see him walk away, Tenn thought as she studied him from behind.

Walking into the bedroom, Dib was tackled by Tak as she instantly started taking his clothes off. "I love how you are so positive and I'm so negative." She said as she pushed him on the bed getting on the ground to take his shoes off. "Even though it can be irritating at times, it can be so hot."

"I think you are just horny, Tak." Now completely naked he watched his mate remove her only bit of clothing.

Looking down at him, she smiled. "I don't see you complaining right now."

Laughing soundlessly at that, Dib shook his head as she got on top of him. "No complaints at all." Kissing her, he loved putting her in control for tonight.

* * *

As Zim stood there looking over things on the screen and Gaz was behind him sitting down at the seat, he couldn't get a nagging thought out of his head. He had so many that were counting on him and the one he loved and wanted to protect the most was right behind him. Of course she never verbally says stuff out loud in front of anyone else unless she absolutely trusts you, so besides him and her brother, mostly no one.

Turning around, he watched how she was looking at a book for the time being. He loved how some of her hair brushed against the side of the book while she read. That look of peace on her face. Smiling, he remembered him trying to hypnotize her in skool, and the way she growled at him before turning away, Zim agreed silently to let her be. Lifting her head up from her book, Gaz raised her eyebrow at him with a silent question.

Zim didn't care if he was on the bridge right now, he wanted to touch that delicate face of hers. As he approached her, Gaz's eyes widened along with her mouth, but with whatever she was going to say was drowned out as he was thrown on a very hard pale blue surface. Twisting his body around, Zim spotted Psyllic standing there smiling widely at him.

Blue asshole for a pale blue world. "You guys need a new decorator." Zim hissed as he stood up.

Zim recognized this world, he was on Psyllic's home world.


	17. Alternate Realities for Zim's Viewing

**Eh you know how Zim handles most things don't you, Invader Johnny? ;)**

* * *

He should commend the Irken for not flying off the handle right now. The thought of taking Gaz was prevalent, but he felt it was time to show him some things. With a snap of his fingers, Psyllic took him inside the Institute which was free of everyone right now.

_"Not going to ask me what I want from you right now?"_ Psyllic wondered curiously.

Zim wasn't a fool to ask such a stupid question right now. "I'm sure your ego will tell me."

Quickly smirking at that statement, he walked in front of him. _"I know you doubt me, but I know you don't doubt alternative realities."_

Zim stood there calmly waiting for the bullshit to start.

_"I'm certain you've explored it before."_ Snapping his fingers, Psyllic chuckled. _"Yes, with Dib even though you were alternating the past there."_

"Get to the point. You are already boring me and if anyone is gonna talk endlessly is me." Zim sat down in one of the available seats.

Wishing to tear his head off, Psyllic just bottled his frustration deep inside. _"Enjoy then."_ With a wave of his hand he pulled up an image of Irk.

Zim just let out a huff of air wondering what lies did he have planned as he watched a huge gathering of Irkens in front of the larger structures, but what he saw on the planet was a bit, or vastly out of place. What walked out of the building was someone from the past who was dead. This was a trick, Zim will watch both this and the idiot beside him.

* * *

**Alternate Reality 1**

Every Irken clamored around after being called to gather as an order. They were quickly overthrown by a race they never met before. A race that was mysterious in so many ways it seemed. In the crowd, rumors began to circulate on what they are. It was all pretty silly seeing that the ones that were creating the rumors didn't participate in fighting against them. This also included a pretty fat Irken with some stains on his uniform along with his taller leaner friend beside him. His friend was spouting off rumors as he kept sneaking in bites of his snack, while his friend kept wiping off some of the food particles that landed on his clothing.

"Skoodge, will you stop eating like a slob." Zim told him.

Taking a huge swallow, Skoodge put his snack away. "Sorry, but I'm just nervous. I hear they mate with worms."

Making a face at that, Zim glanced down at him. "Where in the Irk did you hear that?"

"Glarg."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Zim didn't want to respond to that as he heard the call to attention as more guards came out as the announcement came to say hello to their new leaders. Strolling out of the building with a lab coat on with a collar so high up you couldn't see his mouth or most of his face, the male was incredibly tall with an air of importance around him along with a very odd thing on the top of his head. He also wore goggles and heavy boots. Standing there with his hands behind his back, he didn't speak.

What came out after him were two others. Another male with the same hair design on top of his head, glasses, a very impassive face, tall, lean, dressed mostly in black, and standing there scanning the crowd a little openly. Zim wasn't too worried about him. The other one was female, with long purple coming down from her head, dressed in purple and black, and one of the darkest auras coming off from her. Her face held no expression, and as far as Zim could see, she had no eyes.

Suddenly the one in the lab coat raised up his arms up high. "GREETINGS! As your new leader of your planet I would like to formally inform you of my name as, Professor Membrane. We have come many light years away to your planet to, well, take it over." Laughing heartily at that, he quickly calmed down. "I want you all to know that you all will be safe as long as you cooperate with us. Where I come from, I am a man of science along with my son here, Dib Membrane." He points to the other male. "Soon all of you will have new assignments and soon, in time, I will meet you all." Steps back to be beside the other two. "As I have said, this here is my son, Dib, and to my right is my daughter, Gaz." Seeing a hand being raised up, Membrane pointed to it. "Yes?"

"What is a son and daughter?" Came the question.

Chuckling, Membrane replied easily enough. "Oh yes, you enlisted mass cloning on this planet. I'm sure your far older members of society know what I'm talking about. It is when you use to mate naturally."

There were a lot of talking amongst everyone on that subject. Something that didn't bother Membrane as he listened to it curiously. Zim did know about the old ways, but grew bored of the conversation pretty quickly as he watched the new 'Leader' take his leave with the daughter, Gaz trailing behind him leaving the son there. The way he scanned around till he stopped his gaze on someone. That someone, he didn't know, Dib abruptly turned around and left.

Only later while in his quarters, Zim found out he was to be personally assigned to assist one of the leaders. Which one? He had no clue.

The next day, he reported, unhappily, handing his assignment to the guard who made a sound trying to contain his laughter. Zim just tried to contain his hissing. The guard told him to head upstairs and go to the room immediately to the left. Opening the door, Zim took his time walking up the stairs and to the room. Looking around there was no one in there so he just wandered around just ticking off things in his head. Seeing a door, Zim decided to walk to it discovering it was the bedroom with a pleasant scent inside. Looking at a strange object on the bed, he went to it to pick it up so he can study it. Seeing a blue button, he touched it to find the screen lighting up with almost a out of date graphic on it.

As he stared at it, it was quickly nabbed out of his hands. Turning, he was facing the daughter who was much shorter then him. Zim almost laughed at that.

"I know I have to have someone assigned to me, but I hate people touching my things." Turning off the device, she placed it on her bed. "Leave this bedroom at once."

"That is a sorely horrible graphic on it." Zim pointed out.

"And your voice is stupid." Gaz growled. "Get out of this bedroom. Now."

Glaring at her, he did as he was told just to hear her slamming the door behind her. "Why exactly am I here?"

"To serve me." Hearing his huff of annoyance, she almost opened up an eye to peer at him. "Look, I can do things on my own. Done it back home, but he feels that since we are here that we need servants."

"Zim is a genius, he doesn't cater to the whims of... Whatever you are." Zim wanted to toss something at her. "What are you anyway?"

"A nightmare."

"Eh?"

"I hate talking more then necessary." Gaz grumbled out. "How old are you?"

"200. What about you?"

Getting uncomfortably close to him, Zim thought she was going to open her eyes, but she didn't. "Don't call me a smeet because on my planet I'm legal. I'm 19."

Bending down, Zim studied her pale face. "Do you have eyes? Can you see?"

"Yes I can see and yes I have eyes." Hits him. "Don't do that again."

Clutching his squeedly spooch, Zim cursed this being that hit him. "Yes I won't. Sure."

"As much as I like that uniform on you, you unfortunately need to wear one for this job. Head downstairs and they'll provide you one."

"What?!"

Shrugging. "Just go. Be happy I said something nice to you." Turning her back towards him, she left to go into her bedroom.

As days went by, Gaz was a very silent female compared to him hearing her brother or her father barking out orders. Gaz enjoyed her privacy. Once while downstairs talking to the other Irkens, along with Tak who was Dib's personal servant, she hinted at some strange behavior from the son. Something he decided to question Gaz about since, Zim wasn't one for boundaries.

For once Gaz's eyes actually opened revealing a nice golden color. "Are you clones allowed to have sex?" She blurted out.

Sputtering at that question, Zim blushed. "Well no not before because it was against the rules, but unsure now..." Feeling her pat his arm, he looked at her.

"It'll be allowed now then." She left it at that as she left her quarters to go somewhere's else.

While Zim busied himself doing some humiliating cleaning, Gaz came running back in closing the door looking paler then before. Taking one look at him, Gaz dismissed him for the day. Not willing to question that, Zim quickly left out of there only to hear some distant sounds in the hallway. Curiously, he went to check it out hearing it to be Tak behind Dib's door. Eyes wide, Zim had a feeling this is why Gaz went back in the room the way she did.

More time went on with him finding it useless to be around there. In truth the female was very tidy and the only demand she had was to really stay out of her bedroom. Something even he wanted to venture inside just to see more than some stupid device on her bed. One day when he felt completely more useless as he stood there looking outside, he heard her as she brushed right past him. It really was a rare thing for him to hear her. She was a very quiet thing.

"I know you're bored. I don't blame you. If you are bored it means you have something inside of you that craves other things." She spoke softly. "What is it you like to do?"

The question almost put him off, but he replied anyhow. "I like to invent things. Most of my own kind believe I love destruction." That made her smile a bit. "They call me a defective. I do enjoy reading when I can."

"I love destruction. I have a bunch of security robots where I come from that I made myself." Turning to face him, she opened her eyes to study him. "Don't repeat this to anyone. I'm from Earth." Walking past him to go back inside he followed her as she wandered to her bedroom. Leaving the door open, she actually indicated he can come in. "I need to ask you something in private."

"And that is?"

"I don't like talking a lot. I'm not fond of it, but I kinda like doing it with you. Do you know what a hymen is?"

Shaking his head, he listened to her explain what it was making his face turn a paler green. "Sick."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Agreed. The reason why I ask this is because well my father has decided to take it upon himself to fix me up to marry someone from here. To insure that if anything were to happen and blah blah blah."

Judging by the tone of her voice, Zim could sense she wasn't happy. "Who did he set you up with and do they do this where you come from?"

"In some cultures they still do it, but where I come from, no. It is one of your former Tallests, Red." Shuddering, Gaz sat down on her bed to eye the light in the room. "I'd rather loose my virginity to that lamp then that horrible guy. All he did was gorge on snacks when I met him. Sure he had some evil thoughts, but I got snack smattered all over me from him. It disgusted me."

Zim saw how her attention turned to look him up and down.

"You are actually taller then him and at least your body, from what I can see here is far more desirable. HIm... I feel like I'd be having sex with a worm." Making a face she stood up to shake her arms around as if to discharge the horrible feeling away from her.

"What about your brother? Isn't he marrying someone?"

"He is actually and I'm surprised she hasn't said a word to you since I know you both talk downstairs."

Zim's face changed remembering how the mood changed after Tak hinted at something before not being seen again down there. "Her? So he is marrying the help and you marry Red. How was that possible?"

"Daddy caught him fucking the help. Simple as that. One of us is getting the raw deal and guess who it is?"

Zim had no clue if she wanted the question answered or not when she decided to walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

As Zim viewed this alternate reality, he stood up from his seat to look at the moron next to him. "Seriously? What is the point here?"

_"I just want to show you different portions of different realities, that's all. Humor me."_ Psyllic responded.

"Yes since seeing in that reality, Dib still gets Tak and I get shafted."

_"Yes... Seeing your wife with a former Tallest would be horrible."_ Laughing, he proceeded to show him another reality.

* * *

**Alternate Reality 2**

Two hands touching across the expanse of the couch before two sets of bodies move together as the vision pans up to see one with green skin and the other with pale skin and glasses look at one another and lean against one another to...

* * *

Quickly jumps up to pace all around. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" Zim screams out and pats his skin down to remove the feeling of that reality off his skin. "Seriously!"

_"I could show you a reality with you and Tak, I know there is one."_ Psyllic was so amused by that reaction.

"ARGH! NO, NO, NO TO THAT TOO!"

_"So only you and her then."_ Scratches his chin to see if he can find anything. _"Let's see if I can find another one."_

* * *

**Alternate Reality 3**

"Seriously will you hold her down." Zim's voice was exasperated at hearing her crying and cursing.

"Sorry, Sir, but she is stronger then she looks." Came one of the soldiers.

Glancing down at them holding Gaz by her arms, Zim laughed at the expression on her face. "Pathetic human."

Her eyes were wider then he had ever seen them as he approached her brother as he had him dangling in front of them. "You honestly thought I cared for you, didn't you?" His question was directed at her as he pinched a large portion of Dib's side in his grip. "It was so easy too." Crouching down so he could look at Dib in the eyes, he spoke to him. "The way your sister responded to my kisses and my touch." Dib cursed behind his gag at him.

"Stop this!" Gaz demanded.

Zim didn't stop. "As much as I didn't want to do it at first I have to admit it became a lot of fun. To see your sister's naked body moving under mines. All those sounds she made." Dib yelled out behind his gag.

"Stop doing this!" Gaz focused on Dib's face. "Stop doing this to him."

"Why? I thought you hated him." Zim continued looking at Dib.

"I-I didn't." Gaz got pulled back harder.

Standing up, Zim ordered his soldiers to let her stand up. Giving a brief wink to Dib, he shot her in the stomach making her fall down bleeding. Listening to Dib's screaming and struggling more, Zim smiled widely as he went over to her to give her a final kiss, but as he bent down to do so, she whispered:

"I was expecting."

Smile disappearing, Zim stood up feeling dread along with hatred.

* * *

Zim punched Psyllic in the face with that one landing him on the floor. "What truly is your point with all this?" His anger incredibly evident at watching his alternate self kill the one he truly loved.

Psyllic snapped his fingers to place them back out into the open again. _ "All that exists out there on different plains. Don't you understand? I know you knew this yourself."_

"I knew, but to see that!" Zim roared.

_"Well in a few plains you have made her a sex slave. Somehow you made Dib into one. That was interesting and I'm not into that."_ Psyllic noted. _"You are actually pretty perverse."_

This was to make him insane. To see him kill, Gaz in that last reality made him almost that way as Zim studied him before dropping onto the ground to feel it.

Not understanding what he was doing, Psyllic just observed till he caught something off the vibrations in the ground making his eyes pop open. _"Impossible."_ He breathed out slowly.

Zim's eyes focused up slowly as the most evilest grin graced his smooth face. It is always best to keep the element of surprise on your side.

* * *

**Zim surprise in store. ;) Also writing Alternate Realities seem like fun, but ack. Zim's is tame compared what I write for Dib unfortunately, but you'll see why. **


	18. Dib This is Your Alternate Reality Time!

Watching Dib march on the bridge made Gaz place her hands on her hips. "Why are you here, you know the danger of us together."

Though it sounded like a question, the way she pieced that together didn't really sound like it as he stood in front of her. "Jack is with his mother so we should be happy I didn't bring everyone with me, though Tak did get angry at me for just taking off."

"I feel Zim near so it would seem either he is still on this ship somewheres or Plegerin is just out there." Gaz glanced over to Skoodge. "No readings."

Leaning down to her ear, Dib whispered something to her that made her pull back with her eyes fully wide. "You heard me correct."

Tenn is pregnant. Great, just great, Gaz thought as she walked to where the stairs were.

"My Queen, you shouldn't leave the bridge just in case." Skoodge called out.

Blowing some of her hair away from her face, Gaz clenched her fist. "I know, I know."

"So he just grabbed him while he was standing here?" Dib asked as he looked around.

Nodding his head, Skoodge's ever sleepy looking eyes seemed more tired looking. "Yes and it happened so fast."

As Gaz listened to them talk about theories and the possibility of Zim's demise, Gaz slammed her fist against the railing. "Zim is a very hard to kill Irken. That is his strength."

Going to her side, Dib leaned down next to her just in case she wanted to only confide in him. "What else?"

The look in her eyes showed so much pride for Zim as she took his hand. "You ever wonder things between your fighting that you couldn't explain?" He nods. "Dib, you then know." Feeling something surging within her from him, Gaz smiled up at him. "You have gotten so much more stronger since the last time we were together, Dib."

"I had to defend my family." Was his only explanation.

"Tak has a strength to all her own. One I've known for some time now." Letting go of his hand, she stepped back to pat Gir on the head when she heard an audible whimper from him.

Stepping forth, Dib was surprised by something grabbing him from behind along with hearing Gaz calling out for him.

Sneering at seeing Elias, Gaz cursed out loud as she went to the area where the signature still was. The son was sloppy compared to Psyllic. Closing her eyes she sensed where Dib was along with Zim before calling out the coordinates to where the planet will be.

Being hurled into chairs, Dib tossed a large ball of energy Elias's way before standing up to throw a chair in his face. Fists by his side, Dib stood with red eyes blazing to stare at him. "Now what?"

"Such anger in you." Elias chuckles. "My father wishes me to show you some things."

"Forget about it unless you plan on dying." Grabbing another chair, Dib energized it to ready to throw at his face.

Sitting down, Elias waved his hand in front of him as an image popped up. "Zim has already seen some things, now it is your turn to understand some alternate worlds."

"Not interested unless you plan on dying still."

Making a face, he shook his head. "And I thought your sister was the only hot head."

Dib stood there as he heard voices over his shoulder. Of course there were alternate realities, but at the present moment this is his reality. The one that truly mattered, but for the hell of it, he decided to allow at least something to be shown.

* * *

**Alternate Reality**

The inside of the house was in shambles. Two voices were heard upstairs. In the hallway, Dib had his hand around Gaz's throat as he looked menacingly down at her. Hair spiked, he laughed and taunted her each time she started to whimper out.

"Please D-Dib j-just l-let me go and I-I will d-do anything you want." Gaz begged as tears streamed down.

Bending down to get more eye level with her, Gaz glanced away in fear. "My little slut sister is begging me? What can you give me that you haven't already?" Laughing evilly, he waved around the entire floor with his free hand. "You will need to clean this all up again. Possibly all night long if need be."

Pulling away long enough to study her attire, he came back to whisper harshly in her ear. "So have you fucked the green kid in school lately or you still convinced he will take over this world?"

"No! No." Gaz sputtered out again.

"LIAR!" Dib shouted in her face before becoming calm. "Take off your coat, Gaz. Let me see what your wearing underneath." Stepping back, he let go of her neck to observe her.

Licking her lips from them being so dry, Gaz knew to obey him, or to suffer severe punishment. Slipping her coat off it revealed a dark blue tank top underneath. Holding the coat aloft, she put her head down.

"Dad should be happy he's dead so he doesn't see what you turned out to be."

"I never slept with anyone, Dib. I swear it." Gaz told him still looking down.

"Liar. I saw that green kid touch you."

"He was teasing me. I swear, Dib." Fresh tears fell down her face.

"LIAR!" Dib shouted before slapping her face.

Falling against the wall, Gaz started to cry more wishing for this all to stop. For years this torture existed. Feeling him grab for her hand, he started to roughly pull her towards her room. "No! Please no, Dib!" Gaz fought to pull free away from his grasp, but with one swift move, he placed her over his shoulder. "NO! NO!"

* * *

A chair was flung right at Elias's face hitting him this time making blood spout. Placing some healing magic on it, he merely chuckled. "You didn't want to see what you were gonna really do with your sister? I can guarantee you from that expression and terror from that face it was not good."

Dib flung another chair at him.

"What? Never practiced kissing with her? I would, she's hot."

Dib placed the whole room on his body. "Asshole." Turning around, he went out the door not knowing where he was going, but hoping for something far more deadlier to kill that bastard with as he found himself outside the building in no time with the prick showing up directly in front of him.

"You can't leave until I show you more. It isn't time."

Even if that truly was a real reality in another plane of existence, Dib couldn't save his sister there. Couldn't put a stop to his other self. They knew this is what, Dib would want to do even if his priorities laid here primarily. Taking a step forward, he found himself inside a building again. Angry, he sneered at the pain in the ass near him.

"Told you, it isn't time yet." Elias said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**Alternate Reality 2**

"So you are, Professor Membrane's kid?" A girl with the deadest voice asked.

Looking to the side of him, Dib had to make sure she was actually speaking to him, but since he couldn't tell since she was hidden in a deep veil of dark purple hair, he needed to make sure. "Yes. I'm, Dib. You are?"

"Lilibeth. You here to study the human anatomy?" The way she asked it, she used air quotes when saying, 'anatomy.'

Nervously, he nodded his head, but thinking she couldn't see him, he replied. "Uh yeah. What are you here for?"

"I'm new here so I'm told I'm an anatomy lesson, though who are we fooling?" She let out a huff of air. "I'm not even supposed to be out here."

"Why can't you?" Dib twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"The proprietor is one annoying screamer, so..." Without much of a chance to finish her sentence an annoying scream tore through the air.

"LILIBETH!"

Dib's eyes flew open wider as someone green with a ridiculous obvious wig on him as he stormed in looking at the girl in question.

"What did I tell you about coming out here?" He demanded.

"Not to." Came her uncaring reply.

"Do you want the clients to be turned off by the anatomy? Stand up."

Watching the girl stand up, Dib noted how tiny she was, and how short her skirt was. How can anyone be turned off by anatomy? He wondered.

"You are correct. I'll be off then." She said as she started to brush past him.

"Be prepared for your first client today." He warned before looking towards, Dib. "My name is Zim and I am the owner of this establishment."

"Uh hi. Dib Membrane."

"Well come with me then, the Professor wants your lesson to be over with by 7 so it will give you plenty of time with anatomy." Waiting for Dib to stand up, Zim measured him just by his eyes seeing that he wasn't quite as tall as him, but grinned as he escorted him to a far off room. Opening the door, he told him to wait.

Crossing his arms, Dib looked around seeing a chaise lounge chair, a bed, a desk, and a chair. Dib in truth was nervous about this as he decided to sit down at the chair feeling that was the safest option. He wished his dad didn't push this on him. Looking down at his hands as he thought of his conversation with his father, he heard the door open, and to see a small female standing there with dark purple hair as she wore a robe. The girl looked like a delicate doll. Porcelain skin, delicate structure on her face, petite all around, and very pretty. "Lilibeth?"

One delicate eyebrow rose. "We are each another's first. I can tell how thrilled you are." As delicate as she looked, that tone of voice was telling him she wasn't in personality.

"How did you get roped into this? I'm sorry to pry, but you look too good to be here."

Glancing around, she did something bold by sitting on his lap to whisper in his ear. "The owner took me from my home. This is slavery. I'm sure you know this." He shook his head making her purse her lips to show him something behind her ear which was a slightly raised bump.

Figuring this place was bugged for her to do this, Dib decided to play along. "You smell nice." He said out loud. Whispering in her ear, he added, "Did he take your virtue?"

Out loud, she asked, "Would you like me to disrobe sir?" Though her eyes rolled, she gave him a silent gesture with her hand to answer her.

"Please do." Watching the robe disappear, she was sitting there on his lap in nothing but lingerie. Dib gulped. "Beautiful."

"I need your help removing this marking. Could you help me?" She whispered.

This was the first time he saw real emotion from those eyes. Looking behind her ear to study it more, he spotted something on the desk prompting him to move her over to the bed. It would be a delicate thing itself, but he would be able to with those pinchers. The girl didn't seem alarmed as he turned her to face away from him as he went to grab the tool. "I can't believe my anatomy lesson begins with someone like yourself." He said with as much longing as possible.

Making sure to keep her hair away from the area he needed clear, she returned the sentiment as she grabbed him in a location he wasn't prepared. Looking back, she mouthed out, 'Sorry,' as she continued kneading it.

Dib's face contorted a bit as he made some sounds before she thankfully pulled away. It was the strangest thing because it really didn't feel right to him. It wasn't because she wasn't attractive, it was because she felt way too familiar to him now like he somehow knew her for years. Moving over to the marking, he began his work being proud of steady fingers on his behalf and her being incredibly tolerant. Finding what he needed to be taken out, Lilibeth, turned around to hug him.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered.

"My name is really, Gaz." She confessed as she stood up with him. "It's sick they placed us together."

"Why?"

Reaching up to touch his face, Gaz looked so sad as she tied up her robe. "I haven't seen you since we were kids, Dib. I'm your sister. Mom took me away when she left."

That was why she was too familiar to him. She did look like mom. Taking her hand, Dib had a feeling another DNA test would be needed, but first they would have to fight their way out of there.

* * *

Dib was glaring at pretty much nothing before he was sent elsewhere finding himself next to, Zim. "I can't believe how much I actually want to hug you for once." Dib deadpanned.

Thinking that at least at he was grateful to see him and not Psyllic again, Zim clasped his shoulder. "Just as long as you don't follow it with kissing me."

"Alternate reality?" Zim's eyes told him his answer. "His stupid son showed me two of them. Pervert."

"I got showed plenty of them before I got tossed in the middle of no where." Zim said. "One with your family ruling over Irk, and Gaz marrying Red. You and I... Tak and Gaz... One with me taking over your planet, but torturing you and her, but killing her first. I fucking hated that one the worst."

"And yet you accepted the other three."

Turning to face him, Zim shrugged. "Actually I stopped the one where she was slated to marry, Red. I really stopped the other two rather quickly." Pausing, Zim looked up. "The last one I did stop but I was so stunned. I heard what you humans say about unable to look away from an accident as it is about to happen when you know it will occur. It happened."

"Would you really of killed me before during the Invasion?"

Zim shook his head. "Really, no. Gaz would hate me for it. Besides I need someone around to always keep me on my toes."

Seeing something from Zim, he then looked around. "He was around here, wasn't he?"

"Psyllic left after he discovered something about me." Glancing up at the sky again, Zim started to walk forward. "Gaz wants a child after this is done with."

Eyes wide, Dib did sense the worry in his voice. "Don't you want one?"

"More than anything, but I want this whole thing to be done with so..."

Chuckling a little bit, Dib wanted to tease him. "I bet you will be more of a mother hen then my own sister will."

"Quiet. I did spend more time with, Jack then she did previously." Zim grumbled.

"Tak wants another baby after this is done with too. Funny how I believed I would be dead long ago before this would happen with all the crap we've done."

Laughing at all the past stuff they've done, both Zim and Dib leaned against one another for support at when they were much younger. "How long were you hanging around the cesspool before you finally left it?"

"I didn't realize how mental I could be until it stopped going on and on about my life. Man, I'm chatty. I'm surprised I don't have every known disease around."

"Gaz complains I can talk too much, but I'm sure like Tak she also has a way of quieting you up." Zim said. "Just don't tell me."

Thinking of the past two alternate realities involving his sister, Dib agreed never to say a word. Leaning close to him, he did whisper something to him that made Zim curse in Irken.

"Well isn't that fucking great." Zim muttered. "Another thing to deal with."

* * *

**Just wanted to establish that Elias is one sick guy hence the reason for those two alternate realities. I needed to wash away that bit of gruesomeness. Sorry Dib remember I'm giving you powers.**


	19. Playing with your Meals

**I believe I already explained this, Ngrey, he is mostly playing with them before the final act. I hate using this example but I will: He's a cat just playing with his food till he goes, 'Ok enough of that, now get in my mouth.' Talk about a one chapter story if I ended up just letting him destroy crap. Besides I'm really trying to play with Tenn and Skoodge also a bit more in this story. Skoodge comes in more and more later on. I'm getting use to using Dib even more especially with giving him powers. The kitty isn't done playing, Ngrey so meow meow. ;)**

**Zim catches breaks, Invader Zim. Well I hope he does.**

* * *

Sitting there with Jack as he busied himself, Tenn kept running things through her head as Tak was busy elsewhere in the base. Besides her communicating with Tak while escaping that mob, there really wasn't any other communication in case of them being located. Tenn felt like since finding out she was pregnant that she had a bunch of malfunctioning Sir units running through her body causing mayhem. When did she become such a failure as an Invader? Feeling a small hand on her stomach area, she looked at Jack's innocent eyes.

"He's coming."

Dread filled her hearing him speak those words. "Who is coming?" She asked patiently.

Jack kept putting his hand on her and let it remain there as Tak entered. "He's coming." He repeated.

Odd look on her face, Tak sat down in front of her son. "Is daddy coming?" He shook his head. "Zim?" Shakes his head. "Psyllic?" Shakes his head again.

Tenn didn't want to ask, but did. "The father of this child?" He nodded.

Seeing her stressed, Tak reached out to try to calm her as she continued to talk to, Jack. "Is he coming here to this base?" Jack shrugged.

"Does your old base still work besides the transporters?" Tenn wondered.

"Yes, why?"

"We have been in darkness since Dib left so we need to know what the hell is going on. I won't take the Runner in case you need it, but I can take another way out if you show me a secured route." Tenn said.

Shaking her head, Tak knew they needed to know what the hell is going on, but this was still risky. "You saw what he did out there by sending a mob after you. Yeah, perhaps he wants to put a child in you, something he has already done, but still you obviously can't sense him like I can."

Standing up, Tenn shook her head at her. "There is no way you are leaving. They still want, Jack and it is obvious you still. He needs his mother and I still have a mission to do, and trust me when I say I will do this."

Narrowing her eyes, Tak growled as she lifted her son up in her arms. "Come with me then and put your disguise on now."

* * *

Gaz did have to excuse herself to use the bathroom, she wasn't an Irken after all. Cleaning herself quickly and changing, Gaz was leaving when she stopped to shake her head. "I want my brother and my husband back now."

_"So odd that I didn't know about your own husband. I'm sure you did."_ Came Psyllic's voice behind her.

Facing him, Gaz felt something from him a long time ago, but hardly acknowledged it. "Do you think you can win?"

_"I know I'll win."_ He replied stepping forth more.

Laughing at him, Gaz was almost tempted to use him to transport herself down there, but that was what he wanted. She could of also employed another method, but seeing as her quarters was nullified, she had to hope he would come near her again around others. "You don't know anything with whom you are dealing with."

Wishing he could touch this bold woman in front of him, Psyllic stood back instead. _"Pity that in all the alternate realities, that there is only one other that we meet. A reality where you are with that horrible Irken, but I'm bit of a sap. I do end up on your side and overthrow the previous rulers with your help. Funny how I enjoyed playing music to fit my mood."_

"WOW! You are boring me." Gaz yawned out mockingly. "I don't give a crap at all about that stuff since all that matters is the now. I may of not given a crap about a lot before, but now I do."

_"Yes... I'm sure love does that to most."_ Rolling his eyes, Psyllic almost showed her an alternate reality.

"Well I can't argue that Zim is mighty powerful in bed." Seeing him pull up some sort of image, Gaz made it vanish away. "I only care about the now, Stupid." Her tone took a more decidedly evil turn, she approached him. "You have no idea who you are really dealing with, and I can't wait to see your true suffering by either mines or their hands."

_"All Irkens will die. Not your nephew though, but the rest will. I promise you this."_ Giving her a once over, Psyllic took in a heavy breath in. _"I will be coming for you very soon."_

Watching him leave, Gaz mumbled out, "Dib and Zim will see to your end." As much as she wanted to cause his destruction herself, she didn't mind for once if they did it, she just hoped to be able to see it somehow.

* * *

Getting the base running was very easy under minimal power as Tenn went to communicate to the Massive. She could tell that Dib was here previously due to the last transmission sent. Seeing Gaz's image pop up, she saluted her.

Opening one of her eyes at that, Gaz told her to put her hand down. "Tenn, is Tak and Jack alright?"

"Yes they are, my Queen. I am just wondering if there is any new news happening right now?"

Gaz obviously wasn't too comfortable with the title right now, but let it slide. "Zim and Dib have been taken to Plegerin. The leader, Psyllic paid me a visit here. I'm sure we'll make him eat his words soon enough."

Smiling at that confidence, Tenn needed to ask, "Is there anything that you would like us to do from our end?"

"Stay safe. It is best to keep Tak and Jack where they are and you need to remain with them." Gaz ordered. "We know how important this is."

"I know, my Queen, and I will remain by their side. How are you holding up?"

One of her eyebrows lowered at the question before releasing an audible sigh, Gaz glanced off to the side before looking forward again. "I'm pretty tough. I know they'll come back."

Tenn wished she could share more, but knew it would most likely be overheard by the wrong party. "My Queen, I'll be in touch as soon as I can. In the meantime, even I'm confident of us winning against this. Invader Tenn out."

"Take care." Gaz said before the communication ended.

Shutting down the controls, Tenn leaned against the panel taking several breaths in and out. "I can do this. I can do this." She murmured to herself.

Turning around, she sat back against it with her eyes closed as she concentrated on those words Dib said to her when he found her worrying about having this child. They were comforting words, but the fear was in her still. Eyes still closed, Tenn couldn't help give into her fantasies over him knowing she would never act upon them. Was she drugged to sleep with Pressner or not? Did she just want to feel something from someone? In truth, all she remembered was talking to him, going to that humans place, then kissing him. She remembered wondering how it would feel if he touched her in certain ways. Tenn didn't remember how she ended up in the bedroom, she just remembered leaving the bedroom to search the place.

Deciding to fantasize again, she imagined Dib's hand brushing along her skin as she soaked in his scent. How those full lips would feel against every part of her. Breathing out, Tenn almost started to reach down to satisfy herself as the fantasy seemed to be turning real. She felt touches along her body making her lips part till she felt something press against her. Eyes fluttered open to see it was Pressner holding her. Kissing her. This time the memory wasn't so broken or hazy, it was full. Clear. She enjoyed that night.

Sickened at that thought now, Tenn shoved him away attempting to wipe her mouth as if that would help her. Cursing in Irken, Tenn wanted to attack him, but ended up staring at him.

Staring back at her, Pressner knew she wasn't thinking of him, but Tenn looked so tempting with that serene look on her face. She looked like that when they spent the night together. He loved seeing the want in her too.

Tenn was so ill all of a sudden at the thought of who the father was making her turn her face away from him as tears fell down her face. A murderer, a rapist, and really an all around bad guy. Worse then what they can call her own race.

Pressner wanted to reach out to touch her, but stayed there as he watched her display. He heard her mumble something under her breath. "Tenn?"

"Go away." She begged. "You've done enough."

His voice soft. Earnest. Pressner said something of complete honesty. "I know I have." Taking a step forward, he continued. "I've been ignoring his calls for the past few days. I've never done that before." Taking her hand quickly, he brought her to him. "I never drugged you to sleep with me." Hating how she turned her face away from him, Pressner pulled her against him. "Yes I brought you out to manipulate you and to bring Dib's guard down, but instead I wanted you for myself."

"Let. Me. Go." Getting pressed against the panel, she felt his lips against her neck. "No! Let go of me. Leave me be!" She demanded.

He led his kissing up to her chin as he ran his hands up the sides of her body. She started talking in her own language prompting him to reach for the hem of her shirt to lift it up. Pressner wanted this female fully. Kissing her lips, he was surprised she returned his kiss making him touch those very tiny breasts of her. Hearing her moan, Pressner pressed his groin into her loving how her hands went to his waist.

Tenn couldn't believe she was doing this as he touched her chest. What was wrong with her? This man is nothing but evil. Feeling as his hands left her breasts, she almost whimpered out in protest as he moved to her pants to slide them off. Feeling herself lifted up and her pants being removed, she still kissed him through all of that.

Afraid of losing her, Pressner continued to kiss her as he decided to lift her knowing he spotted a couch. Bringing her over, he placed her down gently as his each press of his lips became more hungry for her. Moving his hand up her leg, he moved it around reaching her inner thigh to reach that junction letting his finger tease her. This time he heard something from Tenn as he reached in.

Sharp intake of breath feeling his finger down there. Tenn moaned out into his mouth. She hated herself for being turned on as she started to struggle against him. "No." Her voice so soft, but demanding.

Still touching her down there, Pressner didn't want to let her go. "I want to be with you." Placing another finger in her, he watched how her face contorted with ecstasy. "Be with me, Tenn."

"You just want to use me." She tried to move away from him, but the way he continued moving in and out of her, Tenn moaned again. "I hate you."

"I don't hate you and I don't want to use you." Moving down to kiss her stomach, he felt her jerk at that, but keeping her steady with his other hand, he continued kissing her and touching her till he lifted his head to look up at her. "You have my child in you." Pressner was in awe at the power he felt so close up. It was one of his kin. It was him.

Fear gripped her again as she ended up punching him. Moving away quickly, Tenn ran to her pants to put them on before punching him again as he went to stop her. Shaking her head at him, Tenn ran again to find her pathway blocked.

"Tenn, please. Don't run."

Kicking him in the groin, Tenn turned to run to the nearest thing she could find which was the transporter as it shortly activated as soon as she stepped in bringing her up to the Massive. Getting out, she nearly collapsed finding the minimal crew in that area staring at her in confusion. "Seriously? Your confused by this?" Angry, she went to the bridge to report to Gaz.

Gaz, who was speaking to another crew member turned her head to see an almost bedraggled Tenn coming in to approach her. Excusing herself, she went up to her. "What happened?"

"Pressner." Sparing a look at Gir who smiled up at her, Tenn knew she disappointed the odd robot when she didn't smile back. "After we talked he..." She trailed off. "He touched my stomach area and he knows I'm having his..." She couldn't finish the sentence off.

Placing her hand down there, Gaz felt it. The baby will be indeed powerful. Mouth forming a thin line, Gaz really wished Dib was here to say the correct words to her when she felt at a loss all of a sudden. She just knew that Tenn will be even more wanted then before because of this life inside of her.

"Tak doesn't know I'm here. He blocked me off from leaving so I had no choice, but to duck into the transporter."

Still at a loss for words right now, Gaz simply gazed at her. "Dib is the one better at speaking then I am. While I'm harsh, he's far more nicer about things." Knowing she can feel Zim still, Gaz was curious if she can communicate to him. Damn planet down there had to awaken crap inside of her, she thought. "All right everyone! I would like to have your attention right now!" Stepping away from Tenn, she addressed the bridge. "I need not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. I'm gonna try to communicate with Zim some other way!" Looks to Gir. "This does include you."

"OK Gazzy!" Gir waved at her.

"This'll be a first for me." Gaz grumbled to Tenn before walking over to her seat.

Skoodge watched as their Queen sat down to close her eyes. He really should be use to these things by now. Zim has always done strange things growing up. When will he ever stop questioning everything around him?


	20. Are There More Out There?

Walking along in silence, they had no further sightings of the horrible threesome. Strange how there is a whole planet with two citizens trying to destroy them while one that was employed helped. They wondered if it was just a ploy. Do any other really exist here or are they elsewhere spreading their misery? Both questions did drift through Zim and Dib's head as they trudged along not even tired, just more annoyed to the point that Zim kept making up songs to pass the time. Something that even Dib had no idea that he could sing.

**I've been on so many worlds and I've destroyed some things.**

**They say I've killed my former Tallests, but even I know that is a mistake.**

**Always blame the smallest.**

**Who will one day become the greatest.**

**Ohhhh wasn't what I did with Operation Impending Doom I an amazing piece of woooorrrrrkkkkkkkk.**

**It isn't my fault that they were all once so blind of me**

**But that is ok since I have proven them allllll sooooo wrong!**

**I was sent to a planet no one ever heard of, and met a large headed boyyyyyyyyyy!**

**And a girl who soon will become my wifeeeeeee!**

**We fought and fought with me under the impression that I was there to take over a planet!**

**Who knew the bastards sent me there to DIEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Exiled and abused. **

**Small and still so supreme.**

**At least I never got killed by a snack machine!**

**I grew to become Tallest and Invaded a planet.**

**Sure I killed some of their own, but they returned the favor in killing some of my own!**

**All this so I can call that girl my very own!**

Well given the fact that the song was, well to put it mildly, a tad over the top, Dib cleared his voice. "Had no clue you could sing."

Chin up in the air, Zim was proud. "I told you I am superior."

Chuckling. "Keep dreaming, space boy." Frowning, Dib said, "I miss my family."

"I miss my, Gaz even if I can feel her up there." Zim mentioned.

"I know, Tak is mad at me for just taking off, but something was off."

"She'll get over it once she sees you again." Stopping himself, Zim just went to sit on the ground feeling something washing over him. Hearing Dib's questioning voice, Zim held up a finger stopping him. He felt Gaz bringing him in and what he loved was that it looked like their own bedroom as he watched her enter.

_"Zim, is this really working?" Gaz wondered as she reached out to touch him. _

_Touching her hand, Zim loved that smile she gave him. "Seems to be, my demoness."_

_"We need to establish the same connection like last time to get you guys back here." Sniffling, she added, "What has happened since you been down there?"_

_Touching her face, Zim stared into those eyes. "Well they are annoying. Showed both your brother and I, alternate realities. After Psyllic brought me out in the middle of nowhere and I touched the ground, he freaked out, and I haven't seen him since."_

_"Pity I can't freak him out. He came to visit me to talk about an alternate reality. He wanted to show me, but I naturally shot him down." Sighing, she added, "Tenn being pregnant should be a happy thing, but seeing who is the father... Nope. Bastard now knows when he cornered her and touched her. She is back on the Massive because he was blocking her way out of there."_

_Letting out a huff of air, Zim cursed. "Not like it truly is gonna stop them, but still assign guards for her. I know the Armada is up there because of you." Smiling at her, he hoped she can feel all his touches right now. "I know you are a great leader, my Gaz."_

_"Gir keeps crying out because he wants his daddy back." _

_"Well I guess we already have a smeet." Pressing his forehead against hers, he added, "Though I want a non-malfunctioning smeet that doesn't have a weird addiction to Suck Monkeys."_

_"But they may love Bloaties. What will happen then?" She teased._

_"I'll still love them."_

_Closing her eyes to take him in as much as possible, she whispered out, "Somehow you will have to lock horns with Psyllic and get Dib to join. I know I was able to send that strong bit of energy up, and if Dib has doubts about it, he should know now that he can achieve it too."_

_"How is it possible you both have so much power? Did your father do something to you both?" Seeing her eyes look away, he touched her hair. "You really never talk about that past at all. Why?"_

_"I just remember we were all happy and then she left one day. Dib and I had no clue what happened. Dad shut down and as you saw, was hardly there. Sure we say she died to make it easier to deal with in our own way, but in truth..." Head bowing down, she bit her lip. "I don't know, Zim. Dib won't either."_

_Kissing her cheeks as much as possible, he held her till they both felt something happening. "Unsure which end that is happening from, but Gaz please take care of yourself."_

_"Of course. Watch out for, Dib. I love you."_

_Zim hated that they were being pulled apart by something. "I love you too, little Gaz."_

Opening his eyes up, Zim stood up to observe all around him again. "That was coming from her end."

"What?" Alarmed, Dib stared into those ruby depths. "Zim, what?!"

"We were being pulled apart while communicating. Gaz and I." Grabbing his shoulder, Zim whispered what they both were talking about except for the part about their mother. Pulling away, Zim looked at, Dib.

"I can certainly try that, but can we maim him in the meantime?" Dib inquired as he started heading off.

Maim? Gaz rubbed off on her brother, Zim thought as he fell in step beside him.

* * *

_"Where the hell have you been and why the hell have you been ignoring my summons?"_ Psyllic was irate at Pressner. He trusted him since he proved so loyal in his services and then it was like he became, ELIAS of all things.

Almost rolling his eyes and giving him an unfriendly gesture, Pressner told him plainly, "Elias kidnapped Tenn, dumped her in the Void with me, and I got angry at her hatred so I placed in the middle of a town without her disguise, I went to give her an option, and she chose to be mobbed instead. She called Tak, and she retrieved her, then I spent that time searching them out so I needed that quiet time."

Elias kidnapped Tenn to give her to him... Interesting, Psyllic thought.

"_You should of still said something for me to understand. Did you at least locate them?_" Psyllic wondered.

"Where they are hidden is carefully concealed so I decided to move to Tak's old base." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Tenn placed a communication to the Massive and spoke to Gaz. While I confronted her I found out something interesting."

_"And that being?"_

"She's pregnant with my child."

That is a nice development, Psyllic thought.

_"Did she tell you?"_

Staring at the liquor ahead of him, Pressner was tempted. "I touched her stomach and I felt it. Felt the same signature my own kind would give off."

_"Get her back then."_ Moves closer to his face. _"The more power the better."_

Tenn won't like this at all. "I will."

"_I know you will."_ Chuckling softly, Psyllic wandered away.

Pressner grinded his jaw. She won't be too happy about that.

* * *

As the serpent continued its still unknown wave of destruction there was an awakening happening. One that was long overdue. The being was unhappy at what was going on. This being needed to make itself known. Eyes closing, they wanted to see who needed the most help at the moment, and finding that person, they headed on their way.


	21. Take it Away Dib

**Ohhhh give me something where I can hunt, maim, and kill**

**Where the blood will flow all day.**

**Where seldom is heard a discouraging whimper.**

**And the skys are not cloudy all day.**

**Home! Home with my knife!**

**Where the paranormal runs rampant all dayyyyyy.**

**Where seldom is heard a discouraging whimper.**

**Annnnnddddddd the knives are never dull at alllllll!**

Zim started laughing. "You were in that hide out too long with your sister, she really rubbed off on you."

Dib chuckled. "I swear I did go a bit nuts in hiding. Gaz almost went homicidal on us all."

"So it was all goooodddddddd then." Zim mocked. "You aren't a bad singer yourself either."

"I don't have quite the range you have. Of course you are use to yelling out, I'M NORMAL!"

Getting in front of him, Zim walked backwards pointing to a part of his body. "You sing through your diaphragm and not through your throat." In the stupidest accent he had ever used.

"Have you ever heard, Gaz sing?"

Walking back beside him again, Zim grinned, "She sang to Jack while you were busy resting."

"First time I heard her sing I was shocked. She was always this angry girl and one day I hear this sweet voice coming out of her room thinking it was the radio or something. Nope, it was coming from her as she was drawing. Shocked the hell out of me."

"I'm sure you didn't say anything to her."

"Pfft and risk getting punched? No. Tak will sing to Jack sometimes." Glancing down to his boots, Dib felt he would get hit by her when he saw her again.

Looking back up, Dib felt alerted by something which included Zim due to how they both stood at attention. Stopping, the prepared themselves as they felt something coming and that something came in three's as Pressner, Elias and Psyllic stood there, but with Psyllic staying further back, and Pressner in front of Zim while Dib had Elias in front of him.

Pressner eyed the Tallest thinking it might be interesting to square off with him. He wanted to fight, Dib again, but seeing that Psyllic believed that he would kill him, which he would, he had to be paired off with him. Zim almost looked bored though as he examined him though. Maybe he won't be bored for long.

Dib ignored the idiot in front of him feeling he had his fill of him already. "Seeing as you brought them with you, Psyllic, I guess you are too afraid of us fighting you."

_"Afraid? No, but who knows that while you are busy here..."_ He turns his attention to, Zim, _"I'll pay attention to the Queen instead."_

"Gaz will just rip you apart. She has been wanting to rip something apart for some time now." Zim said easily as he continued to eye, Pressner.

_"How can she stand letting you touch her? I just don't get it." _ Psyllic wondered as he tapped his chin in contemplation.

"I'm Zim."

Dib smirked at the ego this time. Normally he would face palm himself, but this time, he almost chuckled.

Elias wasn't much for patience as he made the first move in attacking, Dib, much to his father's chagrin. As for Pressner and Zim they looked at the scene next to them mildly before they both shrugged and started to fight. Psyllic knew that after last time when Gaz was here that she used him to bridge their way back up there so this is why he sat this one out as he observed what was happening before him. Elias was a poor fighter really so it made him wonder why he was going hand to hand against, Dib. Pressner on the other hand, knew what he was doing, but so did Zim along with Dib.

Dodging every little hit he tried to lay on him, Dib rolled his eyes to quickly grab him to flip him over his back before landing a heavy stomp on his stomach. "Lame." Seeing Psyllic still standing further away, he went to confront him instead. "You need to start teaching your son." Readying his own personal weapon against him, he felt energy building up behind him making him duck and fire back at Elias. Guess he'll have a fight now.

Pressner's eyes lit up from what he was feeling as he felt Zim's slightest touch. Blinking, he was perplexed. While, Tak had a couple things going for her, Zim had far more attached to him. "How is this possible?" He whispered to him.

Quirking one half of his mouth up, Zim just said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Before a pak leg flew into his shoulder shocking Pressner down to the ground.

Elias studied the man in front of him. Almost as tall as Zim and he constantly wore those glasses. "Ever think about contacts?"

Dib ignored him.

"Why an Irken?"

Dib knew he wanted to get him off his game as they continued fighting.

"So you are fine with him touching your sister on a daily basis when you saw in those other two lives how things could be." Elias continued.

Putting all those chairs on him were too good for him. He should of made him explode.

Seeing a little distraction, Elias slammed him to the ground with a huge ball of energy landing him on his back breathless, and sprawled out. Very quickly, he landed on top of him making sure to pin him down. "I do like the glasses though."

Dib almost retaliated when he felt his mouth pressed up against his making, Zim, Pressner and Psyllic watch with their mouths open. Yelling out, Dib launched him far away from himself. Cursing, Dib started firing all that he had at him .

Moving away from Pressner, Zim pointed his finger at him. "You try that with me and I'll kill you worse then I originally intended on doing."

For once, even Pressner was feeling sorry for Dib since he couldn't stand the snot nosed brat. "Don't worry, I won't."

Shaking his head at the ridiculous display his son just did, Psyllic put his hands up almost in defeat. _"I wasn't expecting that." _Was all he offered.

Straightening his clothes out, Elias chortled out. "What? I had to try it out at least once." Getting hit with a lightening bolt, he peered over at, Pressner. "Was that necessary? We are on the same team after all."

"This isn't a fucking comedy tour, idiot!" Pressner shouted back as he looked to, Zim. "Where were we?"

"Well besides me wanting to kill you for the stuff you've caused including towards Tak and Tenn, I just really want to kill you." Rolls his eyes. "Simply put."

* * *

Skoodge was receiving something strange from one of their own ships in a farther part of the Universe. As he looked at it, his eyes widened as they started to blink rapidly. It was a quick feed, but enough of an alert. Showing, Gaz it showed how it crushed the planet quickly before coming at the ship before destroying it.

"That is what the threat is." Gaz muttered out. "Skoodge, I may be doing something you may consider stupid or at least crazy."

Turning his body to look at her, Skoodge was a bit afraid what it might be, but he wanted to volunteer something to her. "In either case I can see why Zim is in love with you."

Gaz smirked at him as she stepped away to call out that asshole on that planet. It seems that Dib and Zim are not having a successful time getting their mitts on him, and she needed Zim back so they can deal with this creature too.

Calling, Psyllic, she established a connection with him finding him coming right at her on the bridge, but anticipating him, Gaz launched herself at him.

* * *

Nearing Dib, Elias smirked at him. "Don't be sore. It was just a simple kiss."

Psyllic was normal compared to this one, Dib thought. "I'm getting bored here, Zim."

Ducking another onslaught by his opponent, Zim had to agree. "I'm about to take a nap soon."

"I wish something exciting would happen." Dib said.

In the answer of their thoughts, Psyllic came in between them sliding on his ass to the ground being followed by Gaz as she quickly landed a kick to his head. "Zim! Dib! Come here now!" She called out as she unfortunately straddled him to place one hand on his head and the other to the ground. Feeling Zim and Dib touch her, Gaz sent a strong surge of light like last time allowing the Massive to connect to their signatures to bring them up.

Looking at the lazy and stupid son, Pressner sighed. "You just gonna stand there?"

"Someone has to watch the planet."

Growling, Pressner soon went to the ship to retrieve his employer. Seeing him passed out on the ground, Pressner kicked Zim and a guard away as he grabbed his collar to bring him back to the planet.

"Gaz, are you alright?" Zim asked touching her.

"Yes, but Skoodge has something to show you. Also I'm sorry I didn't think of that earlier, it popped into my head after this recording was sent." Leaning into him, she just wanted to soak in his touch for a little while longer before their next headache began.

"Here you go." Skoodge said putting the file on the larger screen.

Staring at a very massive serpent crushing a planet and destroying a ship made everyone start chattering on how they will possibly defeat this thing. Zim closed his eyes in thought, but as the noise grew, he found his thoughts jumbled.

"QUIET!" Zim screamed out. "I need to think."

Turning to, Dib, Gaz whispered, "I made a connection to Tak to tell her what was happening."

"Thanks. She still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" She said as Zim started clutching his fists tight.

Turning around, Zim faced Gaz and Dib. This creature had to be made of magic purely. He almost felt absurd with the songs floating in his head that he heard on Earth about magic. The last thing he needed was music.

"A miracle would be nice, right?" Skoodge inquired looking at them all on the bridge with some hope.

* * *

**Gaz really did rub off on poor Dib hehehehehe. **


	22. Thinking of Titles are Time Consuming

All needing a quiet area to think, they went to his private chambers, but all it seemed to accomplish was them all getting headaches. As Dib sat at the window as Zim and Gaz sat on their seats, he decided to think about Tak and their son. Missing them like crazy to the point he thought he was hallucinating when he spotted her coming in with Jack in her arms. Getting up, he went over to her. "Tak? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but this is taking a chance."

Grabbing Dib by his shirt collar, she brought him down for a kiss. "Had to after one of those Plegerins discovered the base." Sneering, Tak continued touching her mate. "I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm glad you both are all right." Bringing them both in his arms, Dib held them loving the familiarity.

Leaning over to, Gaz, Zim whispered, "I'm sure he's happy to get Elias out of his mouth now."

"Please don't bring that up to him." Gaz warned standing up to go over to them. "Hey, Jack." Taking him in her arms, she kissed him. "Getting big. Of course a Cracker Jack box is bigger then me." She joked.

"How's Tenn?" Tak wondered going up on the platform with them both.

Grabbing, Jack away from Gaz to place on his lap, Zim shook his head. "She's mostly unhappy. She'll be in here as soon as the exam is done."

Entering inside the chamber, Tenn just continued to look miserable. "They said everything is fine and thankfully no further visit from him." Glancing over to, Jack, she added, "Please let my smeet be more Irken then him. Please."

"Tenn, remember what I told you." Dib said softly.

Once again the same thoughts of her wishing he was the father of this smeet were true as she went to sit by the window. Glancing over at Tak being held by him filled her with some jealousy along with hatred. The hatred only shooting towards herself and Pressner though. She wished she wasn't weak in the first place to allow herself to sleep with him. Tenn never felt so stupid in her whole life before.

* * *

The figure watched as the serpent devoured another planet with dismay marked on their face. Not often hatred marked this unflawed face, but knowing that this creatures goal was to ultimately destroy Irk was too much. Delicate clawed hands moved about to see what they could do, but all it could accomplish was just for the creature to pause in its actions to seek out the offending party before destroying other things in its pathway.

The figure wasn't strong on its own. It felt more like an observer knowing it had to seek those on the Massive itself.

"You thought you could achieve the goal on your own." Came a mellow male voice behind the figure.

"Of course I thought I could do it or at least provide the best answer possible."

The male voice was taken aback at how the normally calm presence in the figure faltered making him place his hands on the figures shoulder. "It will be provided and Irk will be saved along what is also disturbing you."

The figures lips pursed slightly. Something it wasn't accustomed to doing at all, but seeing how that serpent went off it was only a matter of time before it reached, Irk. "It is probably why I reached out to you on that realm. To calm me."

The male quirked his lips up at that thought. "I have missed you for a long time."

"As I you." The figure agreed before following along the serpents path.

* * *

Skoodge looked over at Tenn still wondering what to completely say to her. After he entered her room, they sat there in uncomfortable silence. Each time he tried to say something to her, Skoodge stopped himself the very second her attention went to him. He known her for such a long time and yet this was the first time he felt truly bad in how he can approach her.

Tenn was getting rather impatient now since it was broaching fifteen minutes for him to fidget in silence. "Skoodge, please spit it out." She urged knowing it sounded peeved.

"Well, Tenn, we've known one another for years, and so with that I want to ask if you want to be my mate."

To her it didn't sound like a question, but more of a statement. It was something that made her silent again.

Skoodge saw her stony expression on her face making him rush out the next thing on his mind. "It isn't pity, Tenn. I assure you."

"It isn't love either, Skoodge." She countered back. "Why are you wanting this?"

Quickly standing up, he stood in front of her as if he was about to salute her, but just kept his hands behind his back. "Because it is the right thing to do."

She studied her friend once again appreciating him wanting to be noble with her, but she had to decline. "We are friends, Skoodge. I'll take you as my friend only, but not as a mate. Don't think I don't appreciate you wanting to do something nice for me."

"Well you deserve it, Tenn. We go back a long ways."

"Yes to smeethood where we are practically like siblings, Skoodge." She smiled a bit at him. "Honestly, with the stress I'm now feeling, you have helped me at least smile a little right now."

Placing his head back proudly, he said, "That is what I aim for."

* * *

Tak hit Dib on the arm just hard enough to send a message. Yes she was still angry at him for just leaving like he did, and making her worry. "You ever do that again, I swear I will rip that scythe off your head next time."

Whispered arguments were strange to have. You almost are at that verge of raising your voice up even higher but since you realize you have a child in the room sleeping not too far from you, you realize you have to have these type of arguments, Dib noticed. "I told you why I did that, Tak."

Pinching him, she wandered over to see if their son was still resting before turning back to say something more to him. "In case you forgot... We are mated with a smeet. You aren't this single guy who can afford to do that anymore."

"I'm sorry. You're right. You are completely right."

Touching his face lovingly, Tak wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you, Dib."

"I don't want to lose you either, Tak." Kissing the top of her head, he smiled over at seeing, Jack turn in his crib. He had a family now and he had to not rush off like that again for their peace of mind.

* * *

Resting her head against the wall to think, Tenn felt hands on her shoulders making her almost cringe. "Leave me alone."

"Can't." Turning her around to face him, Pressner brushed her cheek gently.

"You've done enough to too many. Go away."

Stepping away from her it was hard to follow orders this time fearing the worse from her. "They want me to take you away."

Mouth opening she made a quick dash to the door which was foolish when he popped up in front of her.

Pressner couldn't blame her for attempting to leave. "I never disobeyed orders before from an employer before and now I have because of you."

"This is a trick."

"It isn't." Sadly, he stepped away from her again. "I won't have our child used this way. Protect it."

Tenn had no clue what to say as she made her way out of her quarters knowing she needed to be around others right now. Seeing, Gaz up ahead she went up to her. "Pressner was in my room."

Tenn wasn't surprised to see Gaz go instantly to her room, but she was surprised to see, Pressner still in there. They both studied one another. "You need to stop stressing her." Gaz was actually gentle when she spoke to him.

"I know and I had a feeling she would bring someone in here with her. Surprised it was you." Pressner studied the tiny Queen as they practically circled one another.

"It is either this or polka." She quipped. "So tell me why you are here."

"I'm certain that, Zim has told you all about me." She nodded. "When I'm employed that I do what I'm hired to do, no questions asked."

"This time you don't want to do something for once." Gaz observed. "You were fine with doing what you did to, Tak, and using her, but now..."

"I actually wasn't completely fine with that one, but I did it anyhow so that was a cheap excuse." Pressner looked over to Tenn who still stayed at the doorway. "I can't take her away like he wants me to. Protect her from them. I know he already wants your brother and yourself along with your nephew, but..."

Gaz almost rolled her eyes at him. "We already are doing everything we can to protect her. We don't want her unborn baby harmed."

"Seeing that there is a creature attacking each planet we conquered before it destroys Irk then the Armada, it is safe to assume that my smeet will end up harmed anyhow." Tenn had such a calm anger as she rubbed her now swollen belly.

"Yeah. So, Pressner, how do we handle that thing out there?" Gaz inquired coldly stepping forward.

"That is their creation. A creation I have no clue in how to handle myself." Pressner was honest there. "My job is to handle other things that I'm called upon for."

"Oh gee. Lucky you." Gaz almost felt like she had a headache coming on. "I can tell that, Elias is the weak link."

"Yes, but he is insane. Never trust him." He warned.

Gaz shrugged. "I'm a bit homicidal so I think I can handle it."

For the first time during this conversation, Pressner smiled at her as he enjoyed her attitude.

* * *

**Guess who could possibly be the mystery being be.**


	23. Building Trust

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Tenn's eyes snapped closed sharply. Her pace rushed over to a specific place making her press the button to alert the inhabitants inside. Watching the door slide open, she barely let it open all the way when she slipped inside to see Dib watching over, Jack. Jack as normal was working on a growth project for his development while, Dib was working on his computer pad. The way he glanced up at her made her spooch jump.

"Where's Tak?"

"With Zim right now on the bridge." Putting his head down Tenn noticed his hand was dancing along the pad gracefully.

Going over to his side, she sat down beside him enjoying his scent washing over her. She hated the feeling of betraying, Tak. "What are you doing?"

"Lab work from Earth." Dib answered with only a look up to check on his son before looking back down at his figures. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tak's scent was also coming from him making her hate herself even more even as she felt the kick deep inside her churn.

Dib paused his program the second he heard her making a sound. Worried, he put the pad aside to turn himself to check on, Tenn instead. "What's the matter?"

Was this how it was like with Tak when it came to him? Eyes closing, she smelled how his scent was seemingly getting even closer as she felt a hand on her cheek. Tenn was going to lose it.

"Is it the smeet? I was told about Pressner visiting you."

Dib always had to be such a caring male. Tenn loved him for it. Desired him. She also didn't know how to answer him.

Tak told him how to check on an Irken's health just in case she does get pregnant again, so Dib went to touch her neck to feel her heated there. "We should get you checked out, Tenn."

Hearing that, Tenn opened her eyes to stare into his brown caring eyes. Tenn knew she was becoming insane, and taking a quick glance over at Jack's state to see he was distracted by his studies, she boldly crashed her lips against his forcing him to stay there so she can slip her tongue inside his mouth. Dib struggled against her. Tried to push her away, but she was stronger. Catching his tongue with her longer one, she wrapped his flat tongue around hers enjoying his taste.

Dib swore that female Irkens are far more stronger than male ones because he had a bitch of a time getting away from her as he continued to push against her. Adjusting his body to get on all fours, he pushed her away finally just by pushing against her head. "Tenn!" Grabbing his pad, he stood up. "I think you should go."

Ashamed, she stood up to look him straight in the eyes. "That won't happen again."

"I hope not." Dib turned away from her to wander over to his son.

Miserable, Tenn left his quarters to stalk her way down the corridor finding herself crossing paths with Tak. "I apologize greatly for insulting you." Tenn bowed her head to her so she can continue away leaving a confused Tak standing there.

Tak went to their quarters and smiled at Dib next to Jack, but the way Dib's mouth was fixed showed her that something happened so she went over to her little family to wrap her arms around his shoulder. The way he eased himself next to her she knew he was happy to see her again. "I love you." She whispered.

Dib smiled softly listening to those words. "I love you too."

They didn't have to talk about what transpired to make Tenn apologize to her since Tak trusted Dib always. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally or unintentionally for that matter.

* * *

"So no clue at all still?" Gaz wondered as both her and Zim stared out the observation window in the Tallest chambers.

Resting his hands on the ledge, Zim shook his head as he examined a few of the ships out there. "All I know is that it is far from Irk and the Armada right now, but I'm still not comfortable with it."

"Sorry you don't have a city cesspool to dump it in like you did that big ball of energy that Dib told me about." She quipped.

Zim turned his head to regard his wife. "You find the oddest times to make a joke."

Turning to face him, Gaz touched his arm. "At least you know I have a sense of humor. Almost like a dried up corpse."

Zim had trouble processing that statement. "Eh?"

"I seen enough of Irken corpses littering the battlefield on Earth to see them go into rigermortis. It makes you crack up sometimes."

The evil little smirk she graced him with turned him on a little too much. "You're tempting me right now."

"I should hope so." Turning away from him, Gaz started to walk off to the chairs in the room to sit down. "You realize it feels like forever since we have..." She let the subject drop. "Never mind since we have a crisis to think about."

Zim heard the tone in her voice change into something of unhappiness making him turn to approach her. The way the veil of her hair covered her face almost completely except those lips made him smile warmly at her as he got on his knees to kiss her. Going to his gauntlet, he locked the door and made sure the window got covered as he moved his lips to her neck.

Even though she loved what he was doing it felt like he was trying to prove something to her. "Zim, there is no need to do this."

Zim ignored her as he lifted her dress up. "We've never done it here before."

"True, but I have visions of either Purple or Red eating their snacks in these seats."

Pulling away from her slightly, Zim cringed. "You had to ruin this didn't you?"

Gaz shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't want our lovemaking ruined by visions of stupidity from the past."

Standing up, Zim took her hand gently to start leading her away. "Then let's adjourn to our room then."

"The all mighty Zim has finally come up with a good plan then."

At Gaz's mocking, he lifted her up over her shoulder. As she protested, Zim smiled away. "That is what you get for making fun of your husband, my dear Gaz."

* * *

Psyllic was feeling something else in the air around them. Something that he couldn't quite figure out making him look over at the citizens of his planet to see if he can sense anything from them, but most were innocent while the rest were spreading chaos elsewhere in the Universe. Sensing his horrible son walking in he couldn't help but openly sneer in his direction as he plumbed himself down into a seat to stare off smugly into the distance.

Prick!

Sensing another presence simply pop in was a bit more welcoming even if he wasn't a citizen of this planet, but just an employee. An employee who seems to have a weakness over Irken females. How hard is it to kidnap that pregnant one?

_"Tell me why you haven't taken that female away, Pressner." _

Pressner didn't feel like lying at all as he answered. "I just don't feel like it. Don't want to stress the mother of our child out."

"Noble."

Turning to face his idiot son, Psyllic snarled, _"You shut it you ungrateful brat."_

Elias just rolled his eyes and shut his mouth for now.

Calming himself, he spoke to Pressner again. _"So you don't wish to stress her. Do you think it will stress her the second she sees that creature ready to destroy them? She won't have much time to react."_

Pressner chose not to react to that as he kept his features calm so he can speak. "Of course not. At that time, I will take her then. I just won't allow her to be used."

_"Then Tak is someone you didn't actually love, just lusted for. Not unless this is the one you are lusting for but wish to protect simply because of that child inside of her." _

Pressner knew he was far more powerful than himself so trying to get into any altercation would probably spell disaster for him before, Psyllic decided to use Tenn for whatever purpose he intended. "I simply will not do it right now."

It was the first time he grinned at him. _"I can respect that."_ Turning to look at his son. _"Him, no."_

"Just because I kissed, Dib and didn't go after you to that ship?"

"Why in the hell did you kiss him? I can understand your a selfish bastard in not wanting to go after him." It was Pressner that asked the question.

Elias licked his lips at the memory there. "As I said; I was curious. Wasn't such a bad experience even if he hated it."

"I'm not a fan of the kid, but even I don't blame him." Pressner suddenly desired some alcohol in his system. "He should of killed you."

"Just as long as I get another taste of him or perhaps his sister. She is quite gorgeous."

_"ENOUGH!"_ Stalking up to his son, Psyllic lifted him up psychically by the scruff of his neck. _"You dare touch her I will kill you myself. As it is I should kill you for being a disrespectful pain in the ass all your life."_

"Well father, at least I'm consistent." Elias pointed out baring his teeth happily.

Pressner decided to disappear figuring it got too stupid in there with Elias's constant presence. If Psyllic needed him he can either find him or summon him. Stepping into his own private sanctuary was short lived when he felt obvious pain from someone making him disappear once again just to see Tenn laying on her bed in the fetal position.

"Tenn?" Hearing her sniffle he approached. "What's the matter?" Sitting on the edge of the bed he placed a gentle hand on hers.

She wasn't comfortable at all in telling him anything even at her most vulnerable. She won't tell, Skoodge seeing that he sometimes had a loose mouth on him. Dib won't trust her after what she did, and she wouldn't blame Tak if she hit her at any moment. To tell Pressner would admit too much and since he already can't stand Dib, she won't risk it.

"I can't say."

"Is it the baby?"

Tenn heard the concern in his voice which made her uncomfortable in itself. "The smeet is very healthy."

"You hate me don't you?"

"I don't trust you."

Pressner studied her face. "You're in heat and you did something you regret."

Tenn refused to react to that and wondered inwardly if he could smell it or sense it like another Irken can.

Taking a chance, he laid down beside her just to get more comfortable. "Don't be ashamed since it is something completely still foreign to you. It is still foreign to me. Feelings and such. The reason I know that you are in heat is because it is thick in the air. At my age and after encountering many species, of course I would know it."

"I wasn't in heat that night I first..." She trailed off.

"No, but aroused you were." Hearing her sigh in such a melancholy way made him get softer. "You kissed Dib didn't you?" Her squeezing her eyes shut tighter told him his answer.

"Don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. I just pounced him." Tenn finally opened her eyes enough to look into his own. "I'm ashamed of my actions and apologized to Tak immediately. I shouldn't of done it, but I've always had such a strong attraction to him."

Shutting his eyes now to stem the anger. The jealousy that burned more within him then with Tak loving Dib, Pressner put his head into the covers just to mask what he was feeling away from her.

"Don't hurt him, Pressner. He has a family." She begged.

"I won't. I can't." Turning his head to gaze at those dark pink eyes he reached out to touch that face. "Do you realize how beautiful you are, Tenn?"

Tenn heard how soft that voice because when he asked her that. "Thanks, but you do realize it is hard to look past your many problems?"

Continuing to touch her face, Pressner wasn't mad at her for saying that. He appreciated her honesty. "I felt you in my home. I felt your distress."

"Is it because of this?" She points to her stomach.

"Yes."

"That creature is going to destroy my home, Pressner. Please help."

His heart lurched at the way she said that. "I don't have the power to stop that creature myself. It is all from them." Inching closer to her he desperately wanted to hold her. "I will still protect you and our child."

"I can't raise my smeet with you. Look at what you've done."

Watching how a tear fell from her eye made him hate himself for the first time in his entire life.


	24. Relative Surprise

Dib frowned at what he was about to do when he went to Tenn's quarters. Hitting the chime to alert her that someone was there, he waited and waited till he thought he heard an odd noise from within making him gain access another way. Going inside he stopped short to see Tenn with Pressner on the bed together.

"What is going on here?" Dib demanded.

Rushing off the bed, Tenn stood up to face him. "He felt my sadness. Apparently being pregnant with his smeet alerts him of my mood."

"Don't believe everything he says, Tenn." Dib eyed Pressner as he finally was off the bed.

"I'm just here to comfort. Do I want to take her away? Yes. Do I want to kill you? Sure." He takes a quick glance over at Tenn. "I won't though, Tenn." Turning his attention back to, Dib he kept going. "First Tak and now Tenn. I won't mention Elias because even I don't blame you for being sickened there."

Dib and Pressner shuddered visibly at the same time.

"You raped Tak! I don't even know how you managed with Tenn, but to me you took advantage of her as well." Dib started inching closer to him. "You are nothing but a monster in its worse form."

Tenn watched how Pressner opened and closed his mouth on what to say to that. "I was to get information and use her, yes, but as the evening wore on I found myself very attracted to her. Tenn is very charming. Endearing. I honestly couldn't help myself when it came to kissing her."

"You used Tak as a weapon against her will. Tortured her as you did so." Dib was clenching his fists so tight that his nails were starting to dig into his flesh. "I may of come in here to talk to Tenn about what she did in my quarters, but that is still nothing compared to what you done."

"I apologize to both of you for doing that, Dib. I deeply regret it." Looking down to the ground in shame, she wished she could be alone right now.

Dib's gaze softened at her words and at her posture. "Tenn, we are friends, and Tak explained to me about what you are going through. She doesn't hate you and neither do I. She trusts me in never to betray her, but she hopes you never do that again."

His words were spoken so gently that it at least helped her relax. "Thank you and as I said I do regret it."

"I know. I know because you are a good female. Odd to say since you were raised to invade planets at any cost, but you are still good nonetheless." Dib told her with a bit a humor mixed in his voice.

"How did you both get those powers?"

Dib glared back to Pressner the moment he heard his voice. "I don't know. My sister has used hers before, but we don't know. Although I wouldn't mind killing you where you stand now."

Tenn seeing Dib's eyes change color she stepped in front of Pressner stopping him. "Don't." Her plead was soft sounding.

"He's caused enough damage, Tenn. He has to pay."

Stepping forward, she had her hand raised. "I know, but what if we need him down the line."

"Tenn, I'm already employed. It becomes a binding contract the moment I agree to it." Pressner informed her.

Turning to face him, she couldn't believe what he said. "Then I'll die, Pressner just because of that binding contract of yours, and with that..." She let the moment drift on. "Our smeet."

Dib watched as Pressner turned his head to the side to bow it. Tenn just turned the knife in him and now he'll have to react.

* * *

Gaz woke with a start making Zim stare at her in a panic as he instantly went for a weapon. Feeling her gentle hand on his, she shook her head indicating that there is nothing to worry about right now, but it did make her get up to remove his gun from his hand so they can join both their hands together so he can feel the energy also in silence. Nodding his head, Zim closed his eyes as he felt something ancient, but familiar making him remove himself to place his clothes on. Seeing her scramble to put her clothes on they both joined hands to go and walk back to the chamber to await something.

Leaving their quarters, they soon saw Tak and Dib walking further behind them with Jack in Dib's arms. They all felt it and all knew how important it was to remain quiet hoping it wasn't a trick as they entered inside the chamber to stand around in a circle.

Gaz looked to Jack for a second to hear something making her step forward to touch his forehead. Mouth opening up slowly as if to speak, she looked to Dib having his forehead meet her own.

Zim and Tak had no clue what was happening now as they watched their mates do this. Of course they didn't want to say a word just yet even as they went to their knees watching as both their mouths moved, but no words came out. Jack then placed one hand on top of Dib and the other on Gaz joining them.

Zim felt the energy surge all around them till a white mist formed almost as tall as himself next to them. He almost said something as a warning, but he felt the presence to be friendly.

"I'm glad you all listened. It has been a long time." Came the white misted form.

Gaz and Dib came out of whatever trance they were in to look up before standing to face the form.

"Mom?"

Tak and Zim were confused by Dib's question when the voice sounded of someone from their own past.

The form cocked its head to Dib. "Yes, Dib. It is I."

Gaz reached out to touch the form and to everyone's surprise she was allowed making her place her arm around Dib's waist.

"Gaz can feel me acutely." The form said gently.

It wasn't a trick, this Gaz knew. "Why did you leave?" She asked bluntly.

"It was time. My time was becoming very weakened in the state I was in, my daughter."

Zim stepped forward to place a gentle hand on Gaz as he continued to stare at the white form. "They thought I killed you and with you gone they all believed it."

Dib and Gaz looked at him in question while Tak went beside, Dib. "Why did you hide?" Tak inquired.

"What is going on here?" Dib asked in confusion.

"Can you at least form yourself, Miyuki so you can show them your true face?" Zim was not too kind with his request seeing as with how many years he had been blamed for her demise.

"That takes a lot of energy, Zim." With a swirling the mist formed into the old form of Miyuki.

Dib stepped back a bit while, Gaz just grunted. "I see why you hardly let me touch you now."

"But Gaz! That can't be our mother!"

Gaz examined Dib for a moment. "It is. You know I can sense these things by my touch alone." Giggling now, she turned back to him to add, "You realize you were trying to dissect your own kind, Dib."

Dib sneered. "I need therapy now."

"I need it too since I was blamed for her death." Zim was glaring at Miyuki now.

Dib stopped his almost ranting to look down at his mate and their child. "My therapy only is because of wanting to do that."

Tak shrugged. "Don't worry. I know." Taking Jack out of his hands, she just smirked at her mate. "Now you know why we are so compatible."

The unhappy expression he had for a moment vanished into something completely different at her far more amused on. Dib really wanted to say something to her, but wanted to say it in private.

Gaz felt the swirling of Zim's emotions making her stand in front of him to place a gentle hand on his chest. "Zim."

At the gentleness of her voice, Zim's eyes calmed to look down at her. "I would of tasted Irken from her blood when I bit her." Zim was very perplexed.

"I apologize, but there are things that needed to be masked in order to protect my smeets from those that could do them harm." Miyuki informed him almost too casually. "I'm certain you would of done the same, Zim."

Gaz's eyes widened making her turn to her. "Vanish mom!"

Everyone was confused except for, Miyuki who first went back into a misted form before disappearing making everyone stare at, Gaz in question.

"Psyllic is here and so is some of his cronies. She is still weak." Gaz went to Zim's side as Zim stared at Jack for a long time trying to figure out how to protect him.

"That must mean they are coming for us." Dib stated hatefully. "How many do you sense?"

"Ten."


	25. Talking in Circles

**Never know what to say for A/N so I'll just say I need a soda. **

* * *

Zim noticed how red Dib's eyes got as his hands looked nothing like electrical current. He should of been slightly grateful he never knew of his own abilities until recently seeing how he instantly placed a shield around Jack and Tak. So him saying he had to be a protector of Earth and what not wasn't an exaggeration. Gaz just remained standing where she was as if nothing was out of place, but he knew there was something always lurking in her brain before he felt a telepathic thought drift over to him from her.

_"Glad we had our private fun before this happened." _

Zim smirked over to her. _"I wouldn't mind a whole week filled of us in bed together next time."_

Sparing him a glance, Gaz winked at him. _"Let's hope."_

_"What a female."_ Zim growled lovingly to her making her giggle privately over back to him.

"Did you know that our mother had any type of abilities, Zim?" Dib inquired out of no where.

Zim was still quite sore at seeing her again. "All I knew was is that she is highly intelligent." Looks to both, Gaz and Dib. "Explains the both of you. Actually mostly, Gaz."

"Hey!" Dib cried out.

"Come on! You missed me making fun of you, Dib-stink."

"Perhaps, but that still was uncalled for."

Gaz looked between her brother and her husband before taking a glance over at a almost amused, Tak. "Do you both want to go into a room together and do some stuff together?" She suggested with a wave of her hand.

Zim didn't understand what she was getting at, but Dib's eyes turned normal as a sharp intake of air went through his nose. "Sick, Gaz. Really fucking sick!"

"What does she mean?"

"Hey Zim!" Tak called out. When Zim turned his attention to her, she decided to mock him, "Bow chicka wow wow."

"What?! Ugh! No." Zim grabbed Gaz to instantly kiss her.

Thumbs up, Dib's eyes then turned red again as he mocked him. "Way to prove your manhood, Zim."

Staring down at Gaz, Zim saw how amused she was. "You just want me to rip your clothes off right now, don't you, little Gaz?"

Gaz ignored the tortured whine from her brother. "I can do without the audience, but yes."

Dib just whined again. "You both really love torturing me."

"Yes." They both replied.

* * *

Skoodge was inside Tenn's quarters standing beside her. They were onboard the ship and he had no clue how to protect her from beings with all these powers. Also Gir wasn't of any help after he was in there for a short time before screaming out in boredom then making himself scarce by running down the corridor screaming about wanting burritos. Tenn's only reaction was to place her hand over her swollen belly.

"He's ahhhh loyal heh." Skoodge gave her a lopsided smile at her to quell down some of his nervousness.

Quirking only one of her antennas around, Tenn was decidedly more neutral with her observation. "Zim told me Red and Purple made Gir for him. I have a feeling they made all those defectives that were sent to me on Meekrob."

"They sent me away because even though I was successful in my mission I was too ugly."

Tenn looked over her friend from head to toe. "They were snobs anyhow."

"Yeah."

Tenn felt this to be a very strained conversation. "What else is on your mind?" She knew she sounded impatient the way she asked the question, but she couldn't take the tension anymore.

Studying her bump, Skoodge cleared his throat. "I think you should reconsider my offer and be my mate, Tenn."

Perhaps she shouldn't of asked that question. "And why should I do that?"

"Well so as not to be alone and such." He stammered out.

"You have got to be kidding me here."

Tenn's eyes widened at the sound of the voice just watching how Pressner materialized in front of them as he walked gracefully forward. Skoodge stepped in front of her raising his weapon making Pressner smile a bit.

"Please." With a wave of his hand he knocked Skoodge's gun out of his hand. "Also please tell us why she needs someone to mate with in order to raise her child. I'm quite curious."

Skoodge observed how casual this assassin acted making him stupidly stutter on the inside. "I don't need to justify myself to you."

Pressner saw how he raised himself up haughtily with that sentence. "True, but seeing that smeet inside her is also mines, I still am curious." Watching the male Irkens eyes widen there he almost pitied him.

"Pressner, is there a way you can leave me alone?" Tenn wondered way too casually as she stepped forward. "You just want me now because of this smeet."

Taking the briefest of glances over to Skoodge, Pressner instantly dismissed him placing him on the other side of the ship. At her expression, he said, "Don't worry about him he's alive for now." Stepping forth he reached out to touch her face surprised she was allowing him to. "Tenn I wanted you before I found out."

"Stop this." Placing a hand on his stomach Tenn pleaded for her whole race. "Please help us stop this."

Shifting his gaze to where her hand was resting, Pressner felt something practically springing lose on him as he went to shift his eyes back to her own. Taking her hand, he lifted it up bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I wish I could." His voice sounded so strangled. So in pain.

Taking her hand back Tenn didn't step away as she continued to look up at him in thought.

* * *

Psyllic came into the chambers to see them all prepared for him. _"You look rather fetching, my dear."_ He said to Gaz.

"Stay away from my sister." Dib warned in a low voice.

"YES! Someone else besides myself gets that tired line." Zim grinned away to that almost to the point of dancing.

Gaz would of laughed if she could, but kept to staring Psyllic down as did, Dib. She had to assume Tak was too. Truthfully, she had no words right now and anything she would blurt out would seem idiotic. Painfully so.

"Your serpent is powerful indeed, but there are ways of killing it."

While the other occupants in the room knew the voice, Psyllic glanced between Gaz and Tak to see who spoke just now. It was a very practiced sounding voice. Elegant even. The expression on Zim's face made him uncomfortable in a way.

The voice continued on. "Ways of stopping it. Don't act so surprised, Sane." Psyllic's expression changed to disbelief. "Don't be so surprised since I am pretty old myself. Not quite your age, but I am there."

_"My name is no longer that since it was Matronly who saw fit in changing it to that stupid name."_ Psyllic complained rather quietly.

The voice seemed to surround him as if in stereo now. "True, but at least you had the better personality name."

_"Who am I speaking with?"_ He demanded since he was sick of these games already.

The voice went to his ear. "I'll reveal myself in time to you, but for now leave my namesakes be."

His namesakes? Psyllic first looked at Zim and Tak but then the siblings. Smirking, he almost growled out, "_You are their mother."_ He chuckles. _ "Explains so much now."_

The owner of the voice didn't seem to care about his revelation as she proceeded like nothing was said. "Now leave us be." She demanded.

Psyllic wondered many things about this mother of theirs as he stood there staring at Gaz. Hearing Zim snarl he turned his attention to him.

"Stay away from my wife!" Zim raged as he stepped forth.

Psyllic noticed and felt it coming from Zim again making him instantly go back to Plegerin. Calling back the others, he stood there just asking questions.

Dib looked towards the empty area. An area where Zim and Tak couldn't see what was so interesting, but the way Dib smiled and how his clothes shifted just at the shoulder by something unseen, they knew she was here, and he could see her right now. Zim looked over at Gaz to see her staring at the same spot.

"I wish I could materialize but it is difficult right now with low power." Miyuki told them all. "I came back here to try to prevent him from taking them away."

Dib stood there mentally wrestling with himself about the whole situation.

* * *

Tenn told the guards that everything is fine and that Pressner was gone, but in reality after she shut and locked the door he re-emerged. Tenn felt like she was out of her mind as she stared crossing the room, but remained where she stood in the middle of the room. She was trying to reach him. To appeal to a side she hoped he had at least.

"We can't keep going around in circles, Pressner." She told him so simply. "I won't budge from leaving here."

Silently he cursed himself for ever doing anything with Tak in the first place because things kept rolling into a huge large, shall he say? Shit pile. "And I refuse to separate a child from its mother." At the shocked expression on her face there, his mouth quirked down a bit. "You think I'm that heartless?"

"I know your reputation and I know what you've done. Are you telling me that..."

Raising his hand up, Pressner refused to hear her say it. "I know I destroyed my own kind, but the few that had babies had their memories wiped clean and are living happily elsewhere. Their whole genetic structure changed. While I hate competition. I hate killing babies."

Her eyes went wide. "There are smeets being born right now on Irk."

"But they have no true parents, Tenn."

"Weak excuse when I am one of them. That is how I was born. To kill them is to also insult someone you say you care about." Tenn countered.

Pressner acted as if he was slapped knowing how correct she was, but that hold on his own contract remained firm as he looked down. "There is still an agreement in place."

While she heard the regret she decided to close the gap between them. "Pressner..." Her voice had that pleading quality that said so much to him right then and there. "Our smeet."

He almost died as he felt his presence being beckoned upon by Psyllic. He kissed her gently on the mouth. "He's calling for my attention. I must depart."

Tenn felt something touch her cheek making her look up to see an actual tear falling from his eye. "Change your own destiny." Reaching up she wiped the tear from his face with her glove.

Pressner studied her after enjoying that brief touch from her. "I'll be back. I don't know when, but I will." After he said that he vanished.

Tenn will keep trying to appeal to him in hopes of his help. He had power and that is what they needed right now.


	26. Pondering

**ZAGR is one of my favorite pairings oh Guest person. Also I thought I would do some more with Dib at least on this.**

**Tenn does indeed have a new mission on her hands, Invader Johnny.**

**I knew where you've been Everclear and I think Dib misses you.**

* * *

Opening his eyes just a bit Dib could make out a bit of Tak's form on the ledge just staring out. She had been mostly silent since Miyuki last was heard and as far as he knew, so was Zim making him wonder if Gaz was also staring at Zim with the same questions whirling around in her head.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." Tak spoke silently as she got up to walk over to him. "I just have something on my mind."

"What is it? I don't want you to be silent around me." Placing his glasses on he noticed that her robe was mostly untied revealing plenty of flesh for him to gaze at.

"So..." Running her hand down the length of his body and back up, she smiled. "So you are half Irken then. You weren't a complete clone of your dads."

"No I'm not from those readings we did after she left."

She perused the many inches of pale skin next to her. "I didn't know she had any power to her. Just knew one aspect and that was it."

Running his hand up her abdomen, Dib was curious what was really on her mind. "My dad was able to do something too so..."

"So is Gaz a clone or not?"

"Nope. Product of mom and dad. We just say one thing because somehow people are weirded out by us both. In essence, so was I, but in lab form." Sitting up, he grinned at her a little. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Dib. It is a shock to know that who your mother is. I never suspected it at all, but you felt it. Gaz too."

Feeling emboldened, Dib moved her more on the bed to lay on her back as he started to slide that robe off a bit more. "We just felt it as strong as we felt it in each another when we actually dare to touch hands. Gaz and I. I don't know how to explain it." Leaning down, he started to kiss her abdomen. "Is it bad who my mother is?"

Releasing a sharp intake of breath, Tak always felt herself get weakened more by those touches in such a delicious way. "No. She is highly revered still."

"Maybe this is why you were attracted to me in the first place." His voice lowered as he moved her legs apart.

Her eyes closed as she felt his lips again making her knead the bed with her claws. "I don't know about that. I know I just was." Feeling what he was doing with his tongue Tak gasped. "Ungh..."

Smiling against her with that sound she made, Dib continued with what he was doing. "So you really want another smeet. Am I correct there?"

Tak continued clawing at the bed. "Yes, Dib. Irk yes!"

Eyes widened hoping that she didn't wake Jack with that call out so as he listened and still heard the silent sounds of him breathing through the monitor, Dib continued his fun.

* * *

Pressner was observing Psyllic as he had images in front of him with one notably to be that beast gliding through space. It was an impressive creature actually in its sheer brutality in how it can wipe out a single planet with too much ease along with any interloper that it came across. In truth, he had only one thing to say about that serpent and it was;

"Too easy."

Psyllic didn't pause in his duties as he continued what he was doing in front of him. _"What is too easy?"_

"That creature you produced." He replied. "Wouldn't it be best to watch them suffer then to see it destroy Irk like it just sneezed?"

Psyllic grinned evilly there at his analyzes. _"You'll see, but first what about that Irken and the unborn child?"_

He couldn't do it. "I can't force her to leave and she refuses to. She'd rather perish."

Psyllic cocked his head while looking at images of the Armada now. _ "Rather bold. Of course to force an expecting woman is not always a good thing, but then again she has your child in her now. A child I expect who will have great powers as well."_

Pressner just stood there listening and nodding his head. "I'll keep trying."

_"I know you will."_ Turning to face him finally, Psyllic noted he did have the same expression he always held before him. Pure professionalism with sometimes a side of sarcasm. _"At least you are far better than my son. As for the remaining members who are scattered throughout, they report a huge buzzing about our creature. It is quite thrilling."_

"But something is troubling you."

Psyllic knew Pressner knew how to read others. _ "A voice interrupted me in trying to obtain my targets. It was powerful. Well I sense great power and it is related to that of Gaz and Dib. The thing is, I can't find who their mother is. There is a picture, but nothing more exists. Been going through countless images and nothing more about her."_

Pressner almost laughed since he sounded like a whining baby right now. "I'm sure all will be revealed soon enough, but for now we have a lot of destruction to do." He suggested.

_"For that you are right, my dear Pressner."_ Psyllic looked like he wiped away his gloomy mood with what Pressner said while the assassin just stood there looking over the images in front of him.

* * *

Tenn felt awkward in a way of heading to Zim and Gaz's quarters hoping she wasn't interrupting anything, but when the idea hit her head she thought it was better to run with it. Pressing the button to alert them someone was here the door slid open allowing her to step inside to see Zim at the computer and Gaz reading.

"My Tallest. My Queen. I'm sorry to interrupt you both." Tenn greeted.

Gaz made a sound of displeasure that made Zim instantly speak up. "Greetings, but it is fine to call me by my name along with Gaz in the privacy of our quarters."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tenn stammered a bit nervously. "I just..."

"Is there a problem, Tenn?" Zim inquired.

There was no other choice but to tell them about the conversation with Pressner and her feelings about it. She was glad not to be interrupted by either one of them as she went on before finally finishing off by saying, "And that is why I believe I should head back to Irk because it might force him to fight on our side."

There was nothing from Zim or Gaz as they stared at her. Tenn couldn't even hear them breathing. She didn't hear Gaz stand up to stand next to Zim. Will they explode at her? Lock her up for insanity? Really having no sound around was deafening.

"That is very risky. You can't possibly believe he would snap to attention to not only save you and your smeet, but Irk itself?" Gaz asked calmly. "If anything, he would just make sure to bring you to that place he lives instead."

"I know that, Gaz, but I'm willing to take that chance." Looks towards Zim. "You know why, Zim. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Zim narrowed his eyes with that question. "That smeet inside you may of been a product of a one night stand between you and a known assassin, but it is still an innocent smeet."

Gaz heard the protective tone in his voice as she reached out to touch his arm to calm him. Words failed her right now.

"It is commendable that you want to help save the planet. Our race. But, Tenn there is no guarantee that this would work." Zim informed her being careful to enunciate each word out to her.

Tenn stood up straighter. "I do. I understand everything and I would like you to consider please."

Zim was silent again before he responded. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you, Zim. Gaz."

Gaz waited till she was gone to start counting down to Zim's eventual pacing in which he did on the count of one making her just watch him wear a hole in the floor. She didn't wish to speak right now unless she heard him say something so she just waited to see where his brain was taking him.

"You know I wouldn't feel this way before. I would of just let her do this to save Irk."

Gaz heard the anger in his voice. "You angry because you have all these feelings now?"

Zim paused to look over at her face. "If you are implying about my feelings for you? No."

Smiling politely there, Gaz still kept up a natural tone of voice. "I know that, Zim. Wasn't saying anything about that. I'm talking about Jack. Ever since he came into our lives I noticed how much more into smeets you are. It makes you think things. I'm thinking them too. I don't want anything happening to her much less to anyone else on Irk, but who is to say that Psyllic isn't gonna just stop at Irkens and just head to Earth? We are guessing here and it is driving us crazy."

"Fuck! How Zim loves his Gaz right now!" Zim exclaimed reaching out to her to touch her.

Gaz squeaked at him picking her up. "Seriously, don't laugh at me! Those come out involuntarily."

Still chuckling at the squeak, Zim was tempted to make her do it again, but thought against it. "I'll try not to."

Patting his shoulder, Gaz composed herself. "We'll think about her idea. Give it serious thought and then we can hate ourselves later for our stupid decision."

"How can you think it would be stupid?" Bringing her up higher, she squeaked again making him grin at her. He loved that sound.

Gaz hated the squeaking sound. "Anything dealing with whatever is going on is stupid. The enemy is stupid."

"You love saying the word stupid a lot." He observed lovingly.

When she grinned widely most would run and hide at the unnatural way it looked on her unsmiling face, but to Zim he found it endearing even when she said, "I just love how it rolls off my tongue, that's why."

That was his Gaz's simple logic. He loved her logic all the time.


	27. A Little Anger Goes a Long Way

It had been a couple of days and Zim sat on the bridge almost clutching his head with some regret as Gaz sat calmly next to him, and Skoodge shifted nervously around to the other side of him. Zim was getting irritated at the shifting wishing he would attempt to act like Gaz right now.

"Are you sure it was really wise to send her to Irk?"

Zim slowly turned his head to look at Skoodge directly. "Don't question me." He spoke slowly. Irritated.

_"I know it was tough to do, Zim, but please keep your head on straight. I hate worrying about you."_ Gaz told him telepathically.

Zim smirked at her thoughts. _"I love your words, my purple demon, but I can still hate this idea."_

Inwardly she sighed. _"That's fine because I do too, but we need to have faith."_

Silently he reached over to place his hand over hers wanting to feel her touch.

* * *

Pressner was attending to other matters when he felt her. Felt that strong pull that made him glare out towards another Plegerin soldier ahead of him as he silently cursed. The female that was with him merely smirked at the strange being as she continued doing her strange magic into the ground before standing up.

_"Will you join us full time or stay where you live after all this is done with?"_ She wondered curiously.

Pressner was extended an invitation from Psyllic to be a full member, but seeing what he did to his own race, why would he want that? "I haven't thought of it and possibly not."

The female looked him up and down with some disappointment marked in her eyes. _"Pity. I hoped you would. Maybe you'll reconsider it."_

"Doubtful. I am just a hired hand." Moving along the plain they were on he felt her hand on his arm. "Yes?"

Her green eyes were flirtatious as she neared his face. _"How about if I make it worth your wild?"_

"Still not worth it." Was his reply as he pulled away.

Of course the soldier was insulted as she simply huffed away just to disappear. Pressner didn't care as he went to the next place where he knew he had to go. A place he wasn't expecting to go just yet until he stood in a chamber standing face to face with Tenn who seemed to obviously be expecting him.

"Why are you on Irk?" Stepping closer to her he almost grabbed her. "Are you mad?"

Tenn remained calm against Pressner's obvious stressed exterior. "No."

Pressner observed her posture. "Zim allowed you to come here. Why? Is he mad?"

"He may be thinking he is after coming to this decision I mean after all I'm the one who approached him." Tenn was very self assured right now.

"While I admire your boldness, Tenn, but this is not prudent. Not for you and not for our child. Please reconsider." This time he held her hands.

Pulling her hands away from him Tenn went to sit on the couch to rest her legs. "No. This is my home. These are my people. Unlike you who destroyed your own kind without so much as a second thought to it, I cannot do that to my own. I understand I must protect this smeet, but what kind of mother am I to allow so many of my own kind to perish? What kind of example am I leading?"

Coming over to sit next to her, Pressner wanted to touch her. "You are an Irken who was raised to Invade and yet you are speaking to me of conscious? You know how hypercritical that seems?"

"Perhaps, but do you see me killing my entire race?" Tenn countered back easily enough. "Don't lecture me about my own kind when I've known since I was a smeet. I didn't sit here one day and thought that one day it would be fun to eliminate the competition and one day take advantage of an Irken before using her as a weapon."

Pressner sat back unable to determine what to do or say at the moment. He was lost.

Tenn requested the computer to draw a special bath for her. She really felt some pain right now in her feet and just wanted to relax. Hearing her bath was done she stood up. "I'm still not changing my mind."

Pressner heard her footsteps as she walked away from him. He sat there for a while just thinking before standing up to walk to where he assumed her bathroom was and walking in as if it was all right for him to do it. Seeing how she looked up at him he got on his knees beside her to cup her face with his hands. "You make strong points. Very strong points." Kissing her longingly he then stood up just to stand over her to take in her appearance in that tub. With regret he had to leave again.

* * *

Dib wandered into the Tallest chambers feeling that pull to go inside and to find himself feeling his mother's presence in there. It was still so soothing after all these years to feel.

"Mother?" Dib asked cautiously.

"I'm here, Dib." There was a slight pause from her. "Just waiting for your sister to arrive."

As if on queue, Gaz stepped inside. "Zim is still sore at you."

Materializing just a bit to show them her old form, Miyuki's expression was so soft and sad at what she said. "I understand and he had nothing to do with what happened to me. I admit I used it as an excuse to make my exit because it was near my time to do so."

"Why?" Dib wondered. "Why was it your time to exit Irk and why was it your time to leave us?"

Her eyes went up past them as if thinking. "I knew there was trouble coming. Sensed it. That device Zim made provided the best cover. It is sad to think that he is still blamed for that."

"What do you mean by sad? Zim has talked about this from time to time with me. He hated to be blamed for something that wasn't his fault!" Gaz was livid. "I may of been a wired wrong person all these years, but I heard him long enough to when he wanted someone to talk to and he talked about that. MOM! You have any idea what that did to him?!"

"Gaz." Dib said her name calmly in hopes of calming her down, but Gaz shook her head.

"What about that other Tallest? Was that his fault as well? Tell me. TELL ME!" Gaz ignored Dib. "My husband is not happy right now and I'm not happy with that." Looks towards Dib. "And you. If this happened with Tak you would be like me right now. Am I correct?"

Dib was at least grateful she asked that question to him with no venom in her voice as he nodded. "Actually, Gaz you are correct there." Looks towards Miyuki again. "Please talk to us."

"I will talk to Zim soon, but for now I wish to talk to my children for right now. I promise you I will speak to him, Gaz." Miyuki was so soft spoken it was sometimes hard to hear her. "It was the Control Brains bidding for me to obey because they felt something was out of place in the Universe. Something that would spell the end of Irk. They didn't know when it would happen, but it was a given due to some almost well hidden echoes. I was told to fake my death and unfortunately Zim provided the excuse. Zim who they say is a defective, but not truly."

"Meaning?" Dib asked softly.

Miyuki glanced over to Gaz. "You already sensed it inside of him long ago. Those hidden little treats of his."

"Yes, just like Dib." Gaz responded in almost a hiss since she was still pissed from earlier.

"Red and Purple were my successors along with Spork." Rolling her human formed eyes at that, she almost scoffed. "Zim wasn't mature at the time so we needed someone to fill in the spot till his time came. As for me, I had to leave Irk. Leave the galaxy and ended up crash landing on Earth meeting up with your father." She smiled a little there. "Your father actually did believe in UFO's Dib. Pity he decided to say you were insane when you started going on about the paranormal and stuff. I have had to hit him over the head so many times."

While Dib almost spoke, Gaz waved her hand around to signal for her to keep going.

"While there was nothing wrong with me physically, your father insisted I hide out with him at the house instead of me building a base. Was it instant love? You can say that. He fascinated me to no end so we ended up marrying and figured we couldn't have a kid so we made a clone of him, but added some of my DNA so it won't be entirely just him." Miyuki explained almost laughing at the memory. "You were so beautiful, Dib. It was such a joyful moment to see it all successful. A miniature him and then when I found I was pregnant with her we figured it was a double miracle."

"Are you alive or dead?" Gaz blurted out.

"Gaz!" Dib honestly couldn't believe his sister at times.

"Think about it, Dib on why I'm asking this question besides you know I'm not very tactful."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow up at her daughter's attitude. "I'm in between actually. I couldn't exist in one plain any longer in order to still exist so here I lay until I gain enough strength. It is only now during this time of need that I'm able to start coming back."

"Well not fully." Dib muttered out as he still watched her form wavering a lot.

"Your father is with me and while he is indeed passed on, he is doing his best at what he could do to help. He understands the importance." Miyuki stated. "The reason why he is on my plain is because it was his solemn wish. A wish they granted for him."

Gaz just stared at her with an expression that was completely unreadable before she turned her face to Dib. "Tenn went to Irk in hopes of forcing Pressner to our side."

Dib had a feeling his face looked weird by how contorted his face felt right now. "Why? Why did you guys let her go?"

Gaz looked saddened. "It was her idea and it was really hard for Zim to accept the merit in it." Her voice turned more regretful. "Don't get angry at him or myself since I even agreed to it. Really it wasn't easy to want to accept it."

Dib was at a loss for words. He wanted to say things, but what to say exactly when it is all jumbled up in a massive car wreck?


	28. Zim, You Were Destined All Along

**Hasn't Dib shut up before? Well at least sometimes? I guess it has been few and far between for me to remember, Invader Johnny. ;)**

**So you are liking Pressner more and more. I'm trying to develop him a bit more, Guest.**

**I'm starting to feel some writers block and I have written up to 38 pages so far in this and now I'm hitting a blank spot. Any suggestions from the audience of what you may like to see and I hope I can add it to your liking. **

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Zim felt incredibly stupid in not covering himself up with paste or getting one of those things that human use while the sky relentlessly spat down on you. As he sat there at the schools main entrance still trying to raise the Computer to send the Voot at least or Gir, he cursed out loud making a few random students run away from him in fright. At least one thing, Dib wasn't here to harass him right now. He was at home sick according to the stinks inside. _

_Grumbling once again about his useless minions, Zim barely heard the door open and close, but he smelled the lavender making him look up to see her as she adjusted her long coat on her making her short skirt virtually disappear. This made Zim's tongue lull out with too many thoughts. He wondered if Gaz had any clue how attractive she was. It was obvious she didn't care about others opinions of herself, and that was something he admired about her. _

_"You really need to invest in an umbrella, Zim." Came her stoney voice. "Just stuff it in that pak of yours when you forget to paste."_

_"I have too much important stuff in this pak to place one idiotic device in it. Zim is too powerful to do that." Zim declared as he stood up._

_Giving him a look of 'you got to be kidding me,' Gaz opened up her umbrella. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun getting home." She mocked taking a step down._

_Watching her reach the bottom step, Zim shot one hand out. "WAIT LITTLE GAZ!" Seeing her turn to look up at him, he added in a more decidedly low key voice. "Please come back."_

_Raising her eyebrow up, Gaz did come back up to step under the cover of the steel awning. "Yeeesssssssss?" _

_He almost hated it when she acted coy with him. Almost. "Can Zim walk home with you?"_

_Coy turned to irritation. "Where's Gir?"_

_"Unable to raise him. I bet he's out dancing or something stupid." He grumbled. _

_Gaz almost asked about his computer but thought against it. "Just as long as you don't use me as an umbrella, but huddle with me... Fine." She drew out the word 'Fine' for a long drawn out time as she raised her umbrella again. "I guess you hold it since you are taller, but if I get wet I'm kicking you out from under it." _

_Taking the handle, Zim saluted her. "I won't." _

_Releasing a huff of breath through her lips, Zim wondered if she regretted this, but forgot about it for the sanctuary of the device he now held along with her by his side. Perhaps this could be a way of winning her over. "So Gaz, you enjoy the 8th grade?"_

_"As much as I enjoy 7th grade, Zim, I don't." She spat out._

_Zim fell silent as they walked along. "You look quite beautiful today, little Gaz."_

_Reaching up she gripped her hand around his tightly making him gasp out in pain. "Shut it and don't kiss up."_

_Muttering out something about wanting to pay her a compliment, Zim and her walked along in silence. It was his only chance to speak to her and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. It was horrible. The only female he has ever been attracted to and she seemed to hate him. Well to be fair she hated everyone. He wondered if he could discuss something of his past._

_"I was blamed for two of my Tallests deaths from something I created. For so long I've been blamed for it and while I passed it off as nothing and they were just being crazy I have to say this, they are crazy because that Energy Absorbing Blob wasn't anywheres near either of them. So they think I killed Miyuki and Spork."_

_"But you didn't mind what you did in Impending Doom I which is fine since I thought that was pretty cool." Gaz said with a sideways smirk. _

_He forgot he told her about that. "Glad you did because no one else thought so."_

_"So why aren't you ok with Miyuki and Spork's deaths?" Gaz asked in a way of genuine curiosity._

_"Well if you must know I respected them far more than Red and Purple. I hated that blemish on my records. To be the permanent fuck up, if you will." Zim replied. "It messed me up if I really want to admit to it."_

_"Zim you just admitted it." _

_"Ha ha little Gaz."_

_They fell silent again till Gaz piped up this time. "You know they are both gone so it is unfortunate not to get the type of closure you want. I know you have all these questions, but you gotta try to push past it."_

_"Is that what you do?" He glanced down at her. _

_Gaz met his gaze. "I don't know how to explain myself so it is best I never do until I figure it out. I just keep breathing and punching those who irritate me."_

_The very few times he could have a conversation with her, Zim knew why he gravitated to her heavily. She was at least honest and didn't threaten to punch him once for talking to her. He appreciated her in so many ways. _

_"Thanks for listening, Gaz." _

_Gaz never said a word back, but he did enjoy that softened look on her face that held for five seconds. In fact he loved it._

* * *

Zim looked down at her naked form in the bed next to him always delighting that she was his finally after all this time. She was still hard, and he loved when she was still tough. It turned him on to no end. Then there are those soft moments she decides to share once in a while. While he may of not wanted it before, Zim secretly delighted in that just as much. Those times she shows how she loves him to the point of protectiveness.

Seeing her body shift, Zim studied her to watch her lay on her back with her head turned towards him with her hair flowing all over on her pillow. She was so beautiful. Was she blind to it still? Leaning down he kissed her lips gently trying not to disturb her even if she stirred a bit.

"Mmm Zim." She said sleepily, but didn't wake up.

Dib told him how defensive Gaz got with their mother regarding him. One small part of him wished she wouldn't do that, but a larger part was happy she loved him enough to do so.

"I sensed your power when you used me to shield you from the rain."

Zim looked to see one eye staring up at him. Shifting to lay on his side to look at her, Zim moved a hand to touch her face. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Gaz snorted at that. "As if I was going to fuel that ego of yours. Besides it wasn't time for you to actually use them just like it wasn't time for Dib's. You aren't a defective, you are far more special than they originally intended you for."

"Meaning?"

While she did tell him what Miyuki said, she had to explain further. "The feelings I received was that you this special item. You were meant to be the height you are now since that was pre-destined according to mom. I don't know all of the powers you possess, but I know it is something that will help the Empire greatly. Miyuki had powers obviously, but I hardly sensed too much of it from her."

"What about your father?"

"I think his were genetically enhanced in some way." Gaz told him indifferently.

Zim stopped himself from talking like this right now. He wondered what he could say to distract himself so he thought of asking the first question that came to mind. "I love when you squeak when get picked up or placed back down. Why do you do that?"

Sure it gave him a scowl from her, but Zim loved when she scowled as well. Perhaps he really was demented.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in deep thought was now making her feel stupid as she re-positioned herself to lay on her back almost regretting that. Whatever she was doing made her feel uncomfortable or maybe it was the situation. For once she really felt like a complete screw up. How did she get in this mess? She was always so careful.

Lifting her tunic up to look at her bump she began talking to it about Irks history and other subjects till she just rubbed it. It was still pretty strange to be pregnant. She was still frightened over the prospect of it mostly due to who she mated with, but other than that she started to look forward to raising the smeet. She smiled with thoughts of that until her smile disappeared with the what if's. Irk might be destroyed along with her entire race. Was she really crazy in going through with this plan? To risk her smeets life?

No! She believed what she said to Pressner when he was last here. She refused to back down. She was hoping this would help greatly for them all.

"Why are you down there?" His voice was soft and gentle sounding.

Tenn closed her eyes. "Trying to make myself comfortable that's all."

Somehow he didn't quite believe that as he approached. "You have many thoughts drifting in your head."

"Who doesn't?"

"The simple minded." Kneeling down next to her, Pressner took her all in. "May I?"

She knew he was indicating their smeet so she just nodded.

Placing his hand on her, Pressner felt the healthiness of their child along with the strength. It automatically made him proud as he brought his face down to kiss her there. "He's progressing beautifully."

"He?"

Lifting his head up, Pressner just blinked his eyes once. "Yes. I can tell the sex that way."

"That is nice to know at least." Tenn examined him for a while wondering once again about her sanity as she brought him down to kiss her.

He enjoyed kissing her very much, but the floor felt too uncomfortable to do anything on so he moved his arms under her body to lift her easily up to sit on his lap on a nearby couch. The feeling of her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.

She felt physically too excited by the kissing alone, but a little uncomfortable with the positioning of her body so standing up she lifted her tunic off her body, and straddled his lap coming in for another kiss. The feeling of how his hands how they ran up her spine and basically each exposed body sent her mind reeling. "Pressner."

His eyes opened at the sound of his name. He saw the pleading in her eyes. The lust written there. "Tell me what you want, Tenn. Tell me." He was breathing really hard right now. Feeling himself pressed very much against her in the most pleasant and torturous of ways.

She knew she would repeat what she wanted before, but for right now she told him what she wanted. "Make love to me."

Lifting her up again he brought her to the bedroom.

* * *

Zim wasn't unholy blind to what he was feeling right now as he stepped into his quarters. He knew he wasn't truly alone and felt it really wasn't that bastard, but he did feel his frustration as he waited for it to say something. Do something. He was due for explanations. It was owed to him.

"Yes you are angered by me." Miyuki spoke.

Zim narrowed his eyes as some of her form appeared as he once last seen her. "Guess you aren't powered up enough to show yourself properly."

Her head bowed a bit at his tone of voice. "Affirmative."

"Spork was after you. Not Red and Purple by the way." Zim reminded.

"Spork was temporary as well. Too temporary. It was his own fault getting close to that invention."

Zim enjoyed at least hearing this voice a long time ago. He once thought it sounded inspirational because of how intelligent she was, but now. Now, it changed since she is here right now irritating his antennas off. "And I get blamed still. I love being known as a Tallest killer."

"The Control Brains protected you the best way they could."

"The Control Brains had me on trial!" Zim raged as he pointed to the ground. "While I acted indifferent and la la la about the whole thing knowing I'm too superior, in the back of my mind I thought I was finally going to be deactivated."

Miyuki fought to remain calm against that rage of his. "They were just going through the motions, Zim."

Chortling at that, Zim placed his hand against his gut. "For what reason? Why?"

"It was all part of the process. You were still too young. Much too small to be a Tallest still." Miyuki stepped forward. "Everything was for a reason. Everything. Did you think that once you were out of the Academy the training was done for you? It wasn't. That pak of yours may of said Food Court Server, but in truth there was always a hidden coding in your pak, a coding that allowed you to grow taller with each new knowledge you have learned and you can think my own two kids for that."

Zim felt heat spread throughout his body. "You telling me that even Gaz and Dib... That I was pre-destined to meet them?"

Miyuki shook her head gently. "No. Me having children was unexpectant, but amazing after so many years. Dib is special in his own right. He has amazing intelligence and powers he doesn't understand yet, but Gaz, Gaz with her own intelligence and powers that actually transcend Dib's own was quite shocking. Beautiful really." A little smile quirked up on the right side of her mouth. "It was a stroke of luck for you to land where you did on Earth. My children helped you in their own ways to be who you are now. Oh Zim you always had it in you, I saw that, and you were always meant to be a Tallest."

"And Gaz. What about her and myself? Our future smeets?"

A large smile fixed on her face. "My daughter loves you so much, Zim. Crazy in love. I have no doubt about your future between one another and as for smeets... We may have the first Tallest hybrid with one of them."

Zim enjoyed both those future prospects. "While I hope for so much for our future smeets, I'm still unhappy with being called a murderer for all these years to a Tallests."

"I do not blame you there, Zim and I wish to discuss with you more later, but my energy is fading and I hope I helped enough to ease yourself a bit."

"While it does, it also doesn't, but yes do come back soon." Zim was very firm still as he spoke to her.

Miyuki simply nodded as she faded out of there leaving Zim to ponder their conversation.


	29. Promising You Anything

**Nice review there, Ngrey. Does look like it but I'm gonna make someone do something that isn't so preordained. ;) Shall it be Zim or Dib or perhaps both?**

**Miyuki wise... Yep... Invader Johnny.**

* * *

Dib and Zim stopped what they were doing in the training room. They stared at each another for a long time before breaking out in laughter. They were both so stressed out with all that was going on so when they both decided to train together it was a nice hour long session to tear down their frustrations just to end up laughing like fools.

"Feels like forever since we both fought." Dib spoke first as he plunked down on the ground.

Following suit, Zim placed his arms on his raised legs. "Unlike you, I train each day. You I can tell have gotten soft."

Dib offered up only one excuse. "Guess I don't have a crazy alien to chase after anymore."

"Awe you missed me." Zim placed his hand over the left side of his chest mocking a heartbeat. "I'm touched."

"Jerk." It was good natured ribbing at best.

Zim remained silent after making Dib wonder what he could say to him right now. He knew a lot was troubling him right now.

"Zim, you know you can say anything to me." Dib offered. "We may of had our differences in the past, but you could share them with me."

Studying him for some time, Zim knew he was correct in knowing he can share with him. "Well things are perfect with Gaz so that isn't a problem. This Plegerin problem is a pain with them constantly popping in and out of here, and wanting to take Gaz, you, and Jack away. Now we have this serpent that we have no clue how to stop right now." Zim had a feeling he was raising his voice now. "Tenn gets pregnant by the most known assassin and decides to go to Irk in a plan to hopefully appeal to that side of him to help us defeat that creature. Now let us add Miyuki to the mix."

Seeing an agitated Zim was never a good thing so Dib continued to talk to him calmly. "Yeah, Gaz was angry with her too. You must of really spoke about this to her before. Possibly recently?"

"First time in 9th grade when you were home sick and it was raining. She lent me her umbrella and while we were walking I decided to talk about it. The most she ever said to me without wanting to threaten my life." Zim snickered at that. "Any time after that I would mention something in the midst of her wanting her revenge against me or a couple times when she saw my mood and decided to ask what my deal was."

If Gaz did that then she already liked him more than she let on. Dib almost smirked there. "Sorry about that with Miyuki. It is weird we can call her mom one second and her name the other."

"Forgive me if I'm not seeing too much of a resemblance right now since I'm still fuming about her." Zim spoke a bit snidely.

Raising his hands up in mock defeat, Dib let him continue.

Zim regarded him for a second. "I apologize since it isn't your fault there." Bringing his antenna's back with his hand, he continued. "We spoke; Miyuki and I, but I still feel this anger within me. All those years of resentment. It is hard to just toss away."

"Well that is understandable. To be blamed for not one but two Tallests deaths will get to someone. I know they called you the eternal screw up and everything else so even though you acted like it didn't bother you, it did obviously." Dib spoke evenly to him. "This is what Gaz noticed, correct? When she spoke to you."

"Yes."

"Is that why you fell for my sister? Because she noticed one detail?"

Zim looked at him as if he was stupid. "Your sister is very brave and violent. Can't help but be attracted to that. She can be tactful and not so much too. She has this quiet grace that I noticed early on that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. These eyes I tried to shock into opening just to see those amber pools. Yes I get poetic about your sister when I think of her. When I tried every day to get her to speak just so I can hear her voice. I didn't care if she just made a tiny sound just as long as it was a sound. Your sister may seem so uncaring at times, but when she cares she will impart some type of wisdom that makes you really listen. I know she has done that with you too. I'll do anything for Gaz. Anything in the universe for her."

Adjusting his glasses on his face, Dib smiled at him. "Man you really are in love with her."

As soon as those words left Dib's mouth he saw how Zim's ego went back into place. "You know it. I wouldn't invade a planet otherwise just to get her."

"You're a jerk." Dib kicked him in the leg for that invasion remark.

* * *

Gaz was mentally berating herself over something when she felt someone slam her against the wall in the corridor. She heard the shocked gasps from the other Irken soldiers that aimed their weapons towards something they couldn't see, but Gaz was feeling the hand gripping her neck making it hard for her to breath along with a heavy handed grip to her waist. Gaz tried to call on her powers, but was getting more weakened. She heard the alarm blaring out, but it was making her feel dizzy.

_"Poor little Queen."_ Psyllic's voice breathed out. _"Who will save you now?"_

Gaz was calling out telepathically to Zim. _"Zim... H-help."_

Gaz felt herself fading into blackness. She heard voices, but couldn't determine what they were saying anymore as her eyes closed before the feeling of being dropped heavily as a cry out in pain happened. She felt arms wrapped around her along with the dimness of her own brother talking to her.

Psyllic's form emerged to fly almost halfway down the corridor, but stopping himself from the sudden onslaught of power he felt, Psyllic was facing a very enraged Zim who was certainly unlike any Tallest before him. The way Zim had one hand on the ground as his own uniform still seemed to float around from some unseen wind showed how ready he was to attack again.

_"This isn't over."_ Psyllic promised.

"I can't wait to kill you." Zim swore. He waited to know that he was fully gone when he ran to Gaz's side. "Gaz?" Seeing her passed out and the bruise on her neck, Zim took her from Dib's arms to get her to be checked out.

* * *

Psyllic appeared back in his home still at a loss over Zim. He truly couldn't get a grasp of what type of power he truly had, but it was enough to scare him.

"So you really want to destroy Irk simply because we were nothing but a fallacy to you."

Already he hated that voice. _"Look if you don't wish to show yourself then do yourself a favor and leave since you somehow got on this planet in the first place." _ He was exasperated completely right now.

"You won't win. As you can see with all the power you have just been faced with, you won't win." Miyuki stated. "Did you know the fire you created just now in attacking her? What did you hope to gain with that? Did you think that would weaken him? Oh you don't know Zim. He's always been a fighter."

Psyllic listened to that voice as it hovered around. He had no true clue where or how to attack it just now, but he felt a power there.

"Why her? Why are you so focused on Gaz more than the others?"

Psyllic remained silent.

Miyuki made an uncharacteristic look on her face, not that he could see of course, but the sneer was not something she ever did in her life. "Do you desire my daughter?" She saw the twitch on his face. "I see you do. Well I have news for you that will end not only your existence but that serpents as well. You dare harm a hair on my children again I will strike you where you stand."

_"Nice threat but if you would do that you could of already."_ Psyllic pointed out with a chuckle. _"Face it, female, you have lost. All of you."_

"Not yet we haven't." Miyuki gave off a gentle but menacing laugh before leaving to her plain.

* * *

He ran his hand down her naked form basking in their afterglow. He had a feeling she would regret this if she doesn't already after all he has done including recently. He never felt guilt before until now so it was completely as foreign as falling in love with this being beneath him. Those dark pink orbs of hers should be disturbing to him since they held no pupils, but he couldn't help but feel sucked in by her. She was an Invader bred to invade planets at any cost, but there was still this sweet innocent nature he adored.

He loved her jaded skin more than it looked on any of her own kind, and this included Tak. She appeared so flawless. To him she is flawless. Going lower on her body, he presses kisses around that swollen belly of hers as she strokes his hair. His eyes closed, he rests gently on her loving the contact. Loving her.

But will this last forever? Only she will determine that.

* * *

Zim watched Gaz rest as anger went through him. To see her like that suffering made him act on instinct alone as he attacked that floor with one hand concentrating all his strength in knocking that bastard away from her. Dib telling him that was both most the impressive and scariest thing he has ever seen, and he has seen Gaz do some scary things before in the past. To him that was a compliment.

The bruising left her body already thanks to that bite and obviously now to know she had some Irken inside of her naturally. Zim knew she can handle herself, but this was one of those times he hated it. He saw the helplessness in her that also killed him because he knew she would hate it.

"Zim?"

Zim sees her eyes are still closed, but she is speaking. "Yes Gaz?"

Her eyes opened a bit to take him in. "I am gonna kill that asshole."

His Gaz's blood lust is back to full speed again. "And you will." He promised as he bent to kiss her mouth. He'll promise her anything in the world.


	30. Jealousy is a Strange Bedfellow

Tenn's discussions with Skoodge over their transmissions were getting way too annoying for her own good. He continued to pester her about mating with him for the sake of the smeet and then threatening to kidnap her back to the Massive so she could be out of harms way. What was stupid was the fact she would still be in harms way.

"Skoodge I appreciate the sentiments, but I am remaining here." Tenn firmly informed him. She wasn't going to yell at him.

"It is dangerous there for you. For the smeet." He argued.

"It is dangerous also on the Massive because that creature is coming to the Armada as well." She countered back with more of a raised voice.

Skoodge bristled at those words. "Why won't you be my mate?"

The second time this was raised in this conversation but only this time he placed a demand in that question. "I don't love you. I don't feel any of those urges at all to want to mate with you."

Skoodge deflated with those words. "Pressner is a murderer and a rapist. Do you feel you have a future with him?"

Tenn never seen Skoodge spit out so much hatred in all her life. She didn't want to do it but she cut the transmission immediately without another word.

Skoodge saw the transmission cut and of course cursed in his own language not aware of another audience member behind him.

"Why did you feel the need to do a communication from here, Skoodge?" Zim wondered in almost a bored tone. "Also why are you trying to stress her out in a subject I can see she isn't happy in pursuing?"

His shoulders slumped for a bit before shooting back again to turn to look at him. "Because I still had duties to attend on the bridge so while it was on my mind..."

"You thought you would attend to something deeply personal." Zim finished for him.

Skoodge felt like his veins were filled with ice with his tone of voice just now. Zim was unhappy with the situation going around that mostly included Gaz being attacked so the way he looked at him made Skoodge feel a bit ashamed of his actions. "I will apologize to Tenn soon for my behavior."

"Make it later when you are off duty because as of now you need to focus." He reminded him. "Also since we are on this subject with mating, do you have feelings for her?"

"She is but a friend." Skoodge provided.

"And yet you are very persistent." Quirking one antenna up, Zim leaned down to try to get more eye level with his friend. "Friends don't persist that much in mating rituals. I didn't pursue Gaz like a friend and you seen what I did. Do you get my drift?"

Skoodge's eyes looked every where's to see if they were being looked at just now before he spoke again. "Fine. I like her more than a friend, but she only wants me as a friend."

First Zim gave him a lopsided smile before cocking his head. "See? That wasn't so bad to admit and no one was placed on fire." Straightening up, he added, "It is still Tenn's decision on what she wishes to do so please don't push it."

"Yes my Tallest!" Skoodge saluted.

Zim just quirked an eyebrow ridge up before turning his attention back to the entire bridge.

Meanwhile in her quarters, after Tak laid down Jack to rest after a long day, she was looking through her datapad when she felt that annoying presence in the room making her glance up to see Pressner standing there. Datapad down, she stood up quickly preparing to attack him.

Pressner automatically raised his hand up. "I'm not here to cause harm or to kidnap you or your child."

"As if I should believe you." Curling her lip up in anger she still wanted to rip him apart. "Tell me what brings you here and than leave."

"To apologize."

He said it so simply and easily that Tak almost broke out in laughter. "For which part? Helping to keep me captive? Watching me feed my baby like some type of pervert? Raping me? Oh wait, murdering me and using me to kill my own kind? Please stop me when I'm getting warm."

His eyes half lidded he chewed the inside of his mouth. "All of the above. I apologize for all of it. I was hired to keep you captive and torture you in a few ways. The..." He couldn't exactly say the words. "The taking advantage of you was my emotions getting the best of me. I apologize."

"It is taking every ounce of me not to scream at you right now." Tak took her pak legs out to prepare them. "I have to live with those nightmares every day of what you made me do. What is bad is that what I did before was a cake walk before I met you. Right now I am so lucky to have a mate that loves me and is very patient with me. I have no idea how in the Irk I got that, but I do."

Pressner watched her come near with all the anger in the galaxy radiating off her body. She actually looked far more lethal right now.

Quickly wrapping her pak legs around his body she slammed him into the floor knowing full well it really didn't hurt him, but she hoped it shocked him enough. "If you are doing this to get into Tenn's good graces than I hope it disappoints you in the end because you deserve a lonely life. You and not her."

Feeling her loosen up her legs around him, Pressner stood up. "I fell in love with her. Deeply so."

Tak's tone was very deadly and very cold. "Than I hope you are deeply lonely for the rest of you existence because she deserves better."

Pressner realized she just delivered a more deadly punch than actually killing him right then. Feeling a call from deep within him he had to leave the Massive to attend to that call.

For Tak, she looked outside the window just taking in deep steady breaths to calm herself. She could handle seeing him in the company of another, but by herself it was too much.

Dib was visiting Gaz in her room as she sat there looking at Gir just rolling around aimlessly on the ground giggling. Dib noticed in the past that at least Gaz would find this amusing to see, but right now she just stared at Gir, but he knew she wasn't comprehending Gir at the moment since her mind was somewheres else. She was far more silent than ever before. It was like her ego was bruised more than anything. Did his sister really have an ego? He wasn't completely sure since she never looked at herself in the mirror in the, 'I'm so hot' kinda way, or 'I'm a bad ass.' He was concerned for her and as his concern reached another peak Dib felt her hand touch his own in a very gentle way. She was so silent, but he felt what she was doing.

"Gaz, why?" He was so confused.

Gaz's eyes shifted to look at his own, but she said nothing as she came forward to brush her lips against his temple. "We have to share our strengths now."

It was perhaps the most soothing tone of voice she has ever used and with that action on his temple he felt their powers mold together as one. To Dib it was indeed strange to be completely on the same page as one just by this one thing as he turned his attention fully to her to take her other hand to help complete it. He only truly discovered what he could do just by protecting his own family and to see the tiniest smile grace Gaz's doll-like face he comprehended so much more to all of this.

As quick as it happened it stopped as they sat there staring into each another's eyes. They didn't let go of their hands and Gaz looked at him proudly for once.

"You weren't kidding when you said you are a protector, Dib. It always has been your duty."

Should Dib think that after an Invasion on Earth and now an impending Invasion on Irk along with her marriage to Zim and him mating to Tak result in their sibling relationship to be more solid than ever? He would like to think so. He knew he was an optimist. He enjoyed at least being closer to her now.


	31. Pain in the Rear Son

Dib hated going back to their quarters to see Tak looking anxious as she relayed what happened while he was gone. While he only came to just apologize it sent a trigger effect to Tak's nerves making her hate those thoughts in her head again each time she blinked her eyes. It was those flashes of memory that had her shaking in Dib's arms right now as he tried to calm her. He wished he was here when that asshole visited.

"Ugh. I feel sick inside right now, Dib." Tak mumbled out. "I hate him."

Dib understood the hatred since he felt the same way about the guy himself so the best thing he could do right now was to offer his undying support to her.

* * *

Gaz came out of the bathroom after washing herself to see Zim still in that mood still. It wasn't too surprising, but he was making her look like the happiest person that ever existed right now. She understood completely after years of knowing him and after all that has happened making her step in front of him as he sat on the foot of the bed just frowning away.

Softly she placed her hands on the side of his face to hopefully stray him away, but when his eyes didn't flicker she kissed the top of his head. "Zim do you wish to share what is on your mind?"

Zim's only response was to wrap his arms around her to lift her up, and have her straddle his lap. She of course squeaked when he did that making him look up at her face with a slight smile. "What would you do if I done this a long time back while sitting on my front step when you approached me about something and I told you about what was troubling me?"

"I would of socked you." Gaz answered truthfully.

Zim had a look on his face that most would think demented, but to Gaz it was normal as he said, "Awww the good old days." Looking down at her wearing a robe and straddling him, he grinned devilishly. "I miss those short skirts a lot."

Gaz felt devilish herself as one half of her mouth quirked up in a smile. "Want me as a Queen to strut around in those short skirts and give the other soldiers a show each time I join you on the bridge? I bet you remember the guys in school and how they..."

"All right, all right already! I get your point, my demoness." He hated the memory of every guy in school drooling after her it was sometimes bad when he actually saw some of his own soldiers look at her in that way.

"But if you tell me what is on your mind besides your penis I may wear a short skirt in the privacy of our quarters for old times sake." Gaz hinted at as she went down to kiss his neck.

He was distracted by that feeling she was giving him the second he felt her hot breath against his skin before she went and pressed those soft lips there. "Ohhhhh I'll tell you, little Gaz just please do that again after I'm done."

"Deal." Giving him one little kiss, she went to look back into his eyes.

"I'm perfectly happy being a Tallest. Enjoy it actually even if I'm fairly new at it and felt lost and unsure after..." He dropped off when he was about to say about her clones suicide thinking it was really her. Gaz obviously knew what he was getting at when her eyes went down. "Everyone complained that their biggest problem was me and I hate to say it but I'm chump change compared to the Plegerins trying to wipe out Irk and all us Irkens included. Miyuki popping up doesn't exactly help my sanity, but I guess I can get some things settled away. That bastard is not only trying to take you away, but he is also harming you in the process! I fucking hated seeing you in that position, Gaz."

"Zim, I'm stronger than that you know that. I love that you care about me, but don't let it consume you. I told you not to do that. Don't make me your weakness. I'm sorry you feel this stress piling up on you, but you are handling it quite well compared to how you were when I first knew you." She kissed his lips. "I still feel really guilty about that clone."

"Gaz..."

"No, Zim I do. I wish at times I could take it back."

"But then I would of kept up the Invasion. You were right about that. I was obsessed in having you." Zim had to make her understand that.

Kissing him between the eyes, Gaz had to make him understand again. "You grew up in more ways than one. You aren't that blow hard that I once met. You are someone who will defeat these guys and anyone else because you've learned so much along the way. I'm sorry for most of the blame you got when it came to my mother's death along with Spork, but you were destined for this. You are supposed to be far superior than any other Tallest before you." Kissing him again, she whispered, "And I know how much you love to be superior."

Zim grinned at her. His demoness knew him too well.

* * *

After an interesting conversation with Tak, Tenn stood there at the balcony just looking out resting herself against her folded arms. So Pressner paid her a visit. Cracking her neck with some anger she was very aware of a visitor in the room behind her since he became very frequent as of late. Closing her eyes, Tenn didn't wish to calm herself as she reared herself around to storm up to him.

"What is your problem?" She demanded. "You may think it was of best of intentions to go to her to apologize, but it wasn't!"

Pressner almost yelled back at her but held his temper in check. "I'm sure she is upset at me because I did a lot of horrible things to her, but she did deserve it."

Tenn's antennas were practically flinching from her stress right now as she stared at him. "Yes she does, but do you think she would of accepted it with open arms right now? No! You did something to her that is unforgivable."

"Tell me exactly why you are so angry at me."

Tenn felt her smeet kick her forcing her not to react to it as she stayed to glare at Pressner. "You know very well why."

He still refused to raise his voice to her when he was in the wrong here. He would never back down before, but looking how enraged she was made him feel another foreign feeling deep within that made him wish to claw at himself. Guilt. It was nothing but guilt. Pressner stumbled a bit, but regained himself only to slump in a nearby chair hating himself. The mother of their own child hating him.

Tenn didn't know what to say right now as she watched him in his deep thought. "Perhaps you should leave me be."

"You know how impossible that is to do, do you?"

Tenn stared at him till she focused on another figure that came into the room. "Oh what now?"

Standing up immediately, Pressner stood between Tenn and Elias. "What do you want?" Pressner asked unhappily.

Elias looked past him to Tenn. "Father says it is time to bring her."

Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes at the brat. "I will not force her. He should know what stress does to mothers."

Tenn had something around her wrist allowing her to call out for help as she studied them both.

Elias didn't care as he readied himself. "You are breaking the contract if you go against us, Pressner."

Pressner looked a bit taken aback as he realized something. "You are here on your own accord you little brat."

Guards came bursting into the room aiming their weapons at both Elias and Pressner as Tenn went back a little more as a few guards covered her. She knew there really was no place to hide from such beings, but she hoped this deterred them. Well it deterred Pressner more than Elias as Elias went on the attack as Pressner instantly got angry at him before turning to look at Tenn for a moment. Tenn wasn't stupid as she saw the guards in front of her flung out of her way as he went running up to her wrapping his arms around her body protectively before transporting them elsewhere.

Seeing where they went to, Tenn glanced up to him worriedly as she recognized the place. "You brought me back to your home again."

"If anyone is going to tell me about my job it would be Psyllic and not that snot nosed brat." Pressner stepped away from her. "I know you hate this, Tenn, but Elias is not to be trusted. Elias is more of a snake than Psyllic is."

"Take me back. I will not give up on my planet."

He knew she wasn't and he wasn't gonna argue with her, but he certainly wasn't going to bend right now seeing she was in danger. That child inside of her was in danger too. Pressner hated to just leave her hanging, but he left her there alone.


	32. Shades of Two Former Tallests

The serpent continued its trek along each galaxy tearing down each planet that was taken over by the Irkens. Sure you can say they deserved it, but what about the races that once ruled there? What about them? Shouldn't they at least have a say in these things? As far as Psyllic was concerned if you were weak enough to be taken over by a race than in the end you deserve to be turned asunder.

Were the Earthlings weaklings in essence when they were invaded? Psyllic had to place some thought into that one. The only reason why they lasted as long as they did was mostly because of Dib and Gaz. Dib did have a lot of knowledge he gathered about Zim over the years so that helped, and he knew that he was the go to person for advice. Gaz helped with a lot of the training and such. The siblings were pretty powerful together and the true reason for that Invasion was simply because Zim wanted Gaz.

Guess flowers wouldn't do for a girl like her. He had to invade a planet.

Feeling a presence behind him, Psyllic turned his head to look back at a pissed off looking Pressner. _"What happened now?"_

"I know you didn't send Elias to demand me to do my job."

_"Elaborate on what happened please."_

Pressner explained to him what happened and how it could almost endanger her. "Look, I enjoy doing my job, but not at the expense of harming my unborn child."

Psyllic softened at that. _"It has been an eternity since I born my first child so I understand the hesitance there. You are correct that I didn't send my son there. Elias often acts on his own to a point that even one day I won't be surprised when I end up killing him."_

Almost laughing at that last part he had to wonder. "Exactly which number child was he for you?"

_"My last one. He's half Plegerin. Truly I believe he really isn't my son."_ Turning back to re-focus on the images in front of him he sighed. _"Arranged marriages are the worst and are tiring so after so many wives that are forced on you, who cares? I'm sure it wasn't a easy time for them either."_

"I didn't expect to be discussing all this when I stormed in." Right then he looked as that serpent crushed another planet. "How long till it reaches Irk?"

* * *

Miyuki examined her son throughly after he stepped into the chamber. He was still so young, but still so mature. Far more mature for his age than any other. The responsibilities he had been dealing with and still do showed in those eyes of his. Her son was more human than Irken in appearance, but she knew of the fights that he and Zim shared over the years so she knew Dib was strong.

Dib felt her in the room, but refused to say a word believing she should say something first herself. Yes his ever curious mind wanted to ask a million questions, but he didn't want to start off doing it since it was still so strange to know what half of him was. He felt some guilt there, but at the same time he didn't. Zim did deserve a lot of ass kickings in the past for being a jerk. That made him give off a lopsided little smile.

"Your father nor I ever smiled like that."

Dib knew she would speak finally and he was screaming in his head, HALLELUJAH! Sometimes it really is hard for him to keep quiet for a long period of time since he doesn't have that same skill set like Gaz or Tak does. He knew Zim didn't have that skill set since he always loved the sound of his own voice. Oh thank god his voice changed when he got taller because before it made him feel like his eardrum would explode when Zim ranted and screamed.

"I wouldn't know since he always kept his mouth covered up with that heavy lab coat of his." Dib said back to her.

"True." Miyuki approached so can look at him in a more close up way. "My son is incredibly handsome."

Dib felt his cheek being touched in such a motherly way. It was all too familiar. It was so long ago he last felt it. "Thank you, but I assume your powers are not fully there yet."

"You assume correctly, my son." Miyuki couldn't get over at what she was seeing. "I'm so sorry I missed so much in your lives."

Dib had a feeling that if Gaz was there she wouldn't be as quiet as him right now, but then again he wasn't that quiet either. "What I hate is this... Dad making me out as if I'm insane because of what I believed all along when he knew in fact it was true because look who our mother is."

She understood the resentment there, she did. "I reprimanded him on his behavior about all of that when he reached the plain. I told him it wasn't a good thing to tear you apart like that."

Dib closed his eyes in thought. "After this is over will we see you again or is this the only time we do?"

"It is the Control Brains say in the matter."

While her voice sounded like it had regret behind it it didn't help, Dib's mood as his eyes shot open. "This is such bullshit mother! We deserve answers in our lives. All of us! Each and every day has been filled with questions since you left."

Miyuki felt his frustration and his power starting to emanate from him making her step away more.

"Gaz cried and cried and dad pretty much left us after you did leaving me mostly being the one to raise her. Me!"

She saw his eyes start blazing red making her wonder what he would do right now.

"After she cried and did her thing did you know how she changed into this mean spiteful child? She hated everyone, including me, but I loved her regardless. Why? Because I'm her brother and we are family and I swore to protect her."

Miyuki wanted to say something when his hands started charging. Her son doesn't know what he is truly capable of.

"Thing is when she finally spoke to me, I mean really speak without threats or growling at me, I found out what was laying in that brain of hers. She never hated me, and thanked me for being there for her when so many would of bailed on her." A tear dropped from his emblazoned eyes. "We both feel like you and dad bailed on us both. We both felt more unwanted than anything in this world. Sorry, this Universe."

Mustering as much power as she could, Miyuki showed herself as best as possible, but in her true form. "There is no amount of begging for forgiveness that I could do for the both of you because I feel the pains inside of you."

Dib took her in. It was strange to see her not as a human, but as an Irken. She was mostly see through, and she looked regal to him. Who did Gaz really take after when no one else in the family looked like her. "No, but if you were able to stick around in some way after all this is over with we would appreciate it."

"I will talk to the Control Brains again, Dib. I swear it." Miyuki promised.

"So who does Gaz look like really since no one else in the family looks like her?"

"Simple. Me in my holographic simulation. Powers and all help."

She told him so easily that it almost sounded cocky too making him almost laugh, but he just accepted the explanation. He still had plenty of questions left in his skull.

* * *

Zim and Gaz were listening to Skoodge go on about the report that Pressner took Tenn. Gaz had to fight to maintain her stoic expression on her face as he continued to pace and stomp around as he swore vengence on Pressner's soul if anything were to happen to her. Even Zim was looking at him with patience as he allowed him to carry on.

_"When do you think we should stop him?"_ Gaz wondered curiously.

_"Well his brain hasn't exploded yet so not now."_ Zim answered casually.

Gaz watched at how Gir surprised Skoodge when he jumped off from where he was to land on his shoulders making him curse at the insane robot now. _"It really is hard not to laugh at that."_

Zim's eyes crinkled a bit at trying to maintain himself. _"Zim is starting to fail right now."_

Gaz was too as she put her head down allowing her hair to cover her smiling face right then, but it didn't cover her shoulders as it visibly showed she was laughing silently. _"Well I'm screwed."_

Placing his hand over hers, Zim loved when she also placed her other hand on top of his. _"Let Skoodge believe what he believes since this all part of the plan." _

Gaz just nodded her agreement there as they fought to maintain themselves.


	33. The Games Plegerin Will Play

**Well I felt like having a bit of fun here. ;)**

* * *

Elias was curious and daring as he observed Dib sleeping with Tak one night before moving on to the Tallest room to observe Zim. Evil smirk playing up on the corner of his mouth, he moved his hands together before privately chanting something off in his head. Vanishing he couldn't wait to have some fun later on.

In the morning, Zim woke up to find Tak right next to him with her hand draped over him making him scream out waking up Jack in the process. "What are you doing in Zim's room?!"

Covering her chest up, Tak glared at the man next to her. "Did you hit your head harder than usual, Dib? This is our room and not Zim's" Hearing Jack she muttered a string of Irken curses out. "Thanks for waking up Jack."

Seeing Tak get out of bed naked, Zim covered his eyes in disgust as he flew out from under the covers to head to the bathroom to see that the image that he was looking at was not of himself but of the Dib-stink. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What happened to my glorious amazing self!?"

Robe now on and carrying Jack, Tak was still perturbed at him, but trying to maintain some calm. "Dib seriously, shut it. What is wrong with you?"

"You vile female! I'm not Dib, I'm Zim. I'm the all mighty Zim." Going back to stare at himself, Zim started pinching himself before his eyes widened. "Wait, if I'm him right now then who is me right now?" Heat overwhelmed his body as he tried to push the thoughts away. "GAZ!"

Allowing him to run past her, Tak had to calm Jack back down from the craziness. "If that is, Zim I hope the heck he changed after the fact and not during between what was happening between myself and your father."

Eyes closed, Dib felt kisses run along his shoulder up to his neck till he felt the tickle of hair against his skin. Thinking that Tak decided to changed into her hologram like that one time, Dib enjoyed the sensation as she climbed on top of his body to kiss his neck. His hands ran up her body feeling like he was in heaven.

"Oh Tak." He breathed out.

"Tak?"

Dib's eyes flew open at the unmistakable sound of the voice as he took in Gaz sitting on top of him naked. "Gaz?"

"Yes, Zim. I'm Gaz, your wife." She was obviously angry at him.

"I'm not Zim, I'm Dib. Your brother. I'm certain Zim has never rejected your physical advances before like this." He was surprised he was so calm with his naked sister on top of him, but he was in shock.

Taking him in, Gaz instantly flew off the bed. "UGH! What the hell?!" Seeing the door open and Dib run inside who took in Zim's naked form, Gaz actually recognized that look before he went flying towards the bed to attack Dib or Zim at the moment. "I see that you and Dib have switched bodies." She said now a little too casually.

"Little Gaz, please tell me you didn't mate with him." Zim begged as he strangled his own body beneath him.

"Well I came close to it till he spoke." Gaz told him honestly. "I never been more happier to hear my brother talk. Zim let him go. Don't you find it weird you are essentially strangling your own body?"

Making a face, Zim looked down at himself strangling Dib inside his body. "Yeah, good point." Removing himself Zim threw the covers on his own naked form. "Even though I love seeing myself naked, I don't think now is the time because I feel Tak will be in soon enough."

"Ugh, please tell me you didn't have sex with Tak." Sitting up, Dib started staring at his claws.

"Zim would never soil himself with the likes of her since that is your duty all together." Zim went over to Gaz with the full intention of kissing her, but Gaz blocked him with her hand.

"No way. Until you both are back in your bodies I am not kissing you, Zim." Looking at Zim inside Dib's body, Gaz shuddered. "I'm sure you would understand."

Hearing the door open and close, Zim didn't have to guess who just walked in. "I understand, Gaz-mate."

Stepping in, Tak took in the scene with her eyes falling on Zim's body. "Hi Dib."

Dib examined how Tak just took this all in way too casually making him wonder. "Exactly why are you so calm?" Dib inquired almost getting up.

"Well I have Jack with me and I just calmed him down after Zim spazzed out all over the place in our room so I think to myself that it does me no good to raise my voice right now." Tak answered calmly. Looking between his state and Gaz's, Tak's eyebrow ridge shot up. "Did anything happen?"

"Saw my sister naked. I need therapy." Dib muttered out.

"You? I almost had sex with you." Grabbing her clothes, Gaz stomped into the bathroom to change.

"And we never go a day without it." Zim pouted.

Throwing a pillow at Zim, Dib grumbled out. "Keep those thoughts to yourself."

Coming back out, Gaz wanted to hit something so badly. "I have no idea whom to hit right now." She looked over to Tak helplessly.

"Hit Zim's body." Tak suggested.

"Hey!" Both Zim and Dib chimed out.

"My body is perfect." Zim complained.

"I'm inhabiting it right now." Dib added.

"Zim, this will make the Tallest duties a bit weird right now. What should we do since I'm certain this isn't covered?" Gaz asked curiously.

"I have to go to the Control Brains with him in tow." Zim answered. "Of course it would be helpful if you dressed up."

"Once Gaz and Tak leave the room."

Tak left without an argument since she had no desire to see a naked Zim body. Gaz on the other hand may of seen Zim's body, but didn't wish to spoil the image the very second Dib opened his mouth.

Stepping to the closet, Zim grabbed some clothes to throw at him. "I am rather a perfect looking speciment." Zim observed as he looked at his own naked form.

Rolling his eyes, Dib started slipping on the pants. "Do you mind not saying that? I know this is your body and all, but it is pretty creepy. How would you feel if I stared at your naked form while in my body? I'm sure you would hate it."

Thinking about it, Zim made a face. "Point taken. Dress faster."

* * *

Tenn had her head back with her eyes closed when next she felt were a pair of lips pressed against hers. "Not in the mood." She deadpanned out.

"Elias acted on his own accord." Pressner decided to say.

"Well then could you bring me back or else I will beat you up." Tenn threatened.

Making a face at that, Pressner touched her abdomen. "He's about due."

"Then I would like to go back to Irk now since they will know what to do with me."

"Tenn."

"Pressner." Getting up, Tenn shoved him. "I don't want to be here. I'm pregnant and very cranky right now. Back off!"

Wishing to approach her, but deciding against it he stood his ground. "Not with that beast heading towards your planet. I will not have you or our child destroyed."

"Tough! I don't want you anywheres near MY child." Turning her back on him, Tenn knew there wasn't much places to go so she just remained where she was.

Pressner refused to argue with her. Refused to force her. He wasn't going to stress her out at this late stage of her pregnancy. He couldn't betray his own employer. He also couldn't betray her. He hated feeling conflicted.

* * *

Alone in the room, Gaz didn't want to hear two of the Stooges have an argument in front of the Control Brains so she stayed behind having a feeling she would be visited soon enough. She was glad to know that her hunch was correct.

"Miyuki."

"You don't wish to call me mother?" Her pleasant voice lilted out before some of her body appeared in her natural state.

Regarding her almost in a bored state, Gaz shrugged. "Right now you've been out of my life long enough and did some things that I'm still not happy with, but I digress since there is an issue."

"Dib and Zim's switched states? Yes, I'm fully aware of that and I'm unable to rectify it."

Flashing her mother a look of anger, Gaz didn't wish to discuss anything further with her. "Then our business is concluded for now."

"Will you remain this angry with me always?" Miyuki approached her. "Things had to be done to push Zim to where he is now."

"Well until he can fully forgive you then I will, but for now I need to figure a way of getting my husband back because there is no way in hell I would kiss Dib's body." Watching her expression fall, Gaz sighed. "I'm just stressed right now and I wasn't happy when it came to certain things involving you and what happened to Zim in the process. I had to be there to listen to him. I didn't like hearing him sound like that. From the time we had you around you weren't a bad mother to us." She had to be honest with her.

Miyuki studied her daughter. "Thank you. You and Dib are very wise for such a young age." Taking a chance she came forward to bestow a slight breezy kiss to her temple. "I shall see you soon again."

Soon after she left, Gaz growled. "What now?" Turning her head to look towards Psyllic she gritted her teeth. "Change them back."

Blinking with honest confusion, Psyllic wished to step forward, but sensed her to be absolutely volatile right now. _"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"_

"Zim and Dib. They have switched bodies and only one person that I know of who would do such a thing." Standing in position readying an attack, Gaz kept her eyes squinted at him.

_"That will cause problems in your love life."_ He quipped. _"Are you kinky?"_ Ducking a fireball, Psyllic smirked at her. _"Fine, but I didn't do anything so I'm sure my horrible son was the cause of it."_

"I don't care. Fix it and fix it now." She demanded through clenched teeth.

Tilting his head, Psyllic felt he could work this to his advantage. _"One honest long kiss on my lips and I will."_

"No. Never. I'd rather die." Gaz felt bile coming up at the thought of her kissing his lips.

_"Dear sweet Gaz, I will turn them back to normal if you do as I requested."_ He cooed.

"Screw you. I know that is a cheap ploy. Besides even if I did I could never trust you." Gaz countered levelly.

He was so tempted to force her to comply with him. She was very tempting with those blazing amber eyes fixed on him. _"Then they won't be fixed. Enjoy being married to your husband trapped in your brothers body."_

Gaz expected that as she looked over to see a few of her things packed away in a pack. There was no way for her to stay in the same room in this situation. Hearing the loud voices of Zim and Dib, Gaz didn't groan like she use to as she turned to watch them walk through making her stop Zim from attempting to kiss her. "Let me not gag at the thought of me kissing my brother."

Making a face, Zim relented. "I hate this." Looking upon her perfect face he just wanted to kiss her.

It wasn't a walk in the park for her either. Gaz looked between them both. "So what happened?"

Zim rolled his eyes while Dib looked like he wanted to kick something. "It'll look strange to everyone that I'll be ruling through Dib's body, but they understand they just feel I'm a circus."

"Miyuki was here and she'll be unable to help your current state." Gaz informed them both. "Also Psyllic left just as you guys came in. He didn't do it, but he hints it was his son."

Dib cursed under his breath before asking, "And what did he say to all of this?"

"I kiss him and he will switch you both back."

"NO, ZIM WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" Zim bellowed out.

Narrowing her gaze at him, Gaz thought it a bit amusing to hear that coming from her brothers mouth. "As if I would want to kiss him, Zim. I'd sooner kiss Dib."

"And in an alternate universe I'm sure someone would rejoice in you doing that." Dib remarked sarcastically.

Seeing her bag, Zim frowned. "Let me walk you over to your temporary quarters, Gaz." Going over to take her bag, he and her left in silence while Dib went off to see Tak knowing he would have to do the same thing as well until this situation was corrected.

Walking into the room, Gaz watched as he placed the bag down. "Besides you reverting to your smaller form this is more of a torturous thing to happen." Squeezing her eyes shut she willed herself not to get sad about it as she wished for the best.

"Yes because at least I was still able to kiss you that way." Stepping forth he hoped for one physical thing. "What about if I hold you for a little bit."

Gaz imagined it was Zim's body she was putting her arms around even if the scent was all different.

It wasn't any different for Dib and Tak as they parted ways. Both were so forlorn in hating the current situation wanting nothing more than just to share their bed together. It was strange to feel the sensations in Zim's body though. The power that flowed through him was strange and exhilarating to say the least. Did Zim feel his powers too?

* * *

**Now what did you think of this chapter? :P**


	34. Freaky Friday Part 2

Skoodge pouted inside his room after he was dismissed for the rest of the day. It was strange to see Zim as Dib leading the Armada making him wish to put his head in a grip so hard that it would burst. Life was certainly strange and as he got older it just only became stranger. Right now Gir was normal feeling and that frightened him. He was frustrated with so much.

That frustration was leading him on to other things he hated to think about. He did hate the fact about the possibility of losing Irk and his entire race. He hated the Plegerins and most of all he hated that assassin for doing that to Tenn.

*CRACK*

Closing his eyes, Skoodge felt blood in the palm of his hand just from breaking the thick glass in his hand. He opened his eyes just to study the blood flow making him almost laugh. When did he fall for his friend?

* * *

Gir looked absolutely confused staring at both Dib and Zim as they both were on the bridge. He was looking at Dib giving out orders while Zim said nothing. Dib said he was Zim, but he was in Dib's body. Gir already had one malfunction and when he came back it was to Dib's face patting him on the head. Gir just ended up giving up to sit on the floor to eat a stored taco from his head, and after it was done he stared at both of them again.

He needed more taco's and muffins for his head now to keep him occupied.

Dib from the chair that Gaz normally occupied, sat there staring down at Gir in deep thought as to where in the hell does he store that food? It was an age old question now and it helped passed the time while not trying to rip your hair out or in this case right now, antenna's. This whole situation just felt fucked to him.

* * *

Tak whirled around seeing how Pressner appeared next to Jack. Eyes even wider than usual she lowered her hands down to her side and out to show she wasn't about to do anything. "Don't take him."

"I won't, but I know Psyllic will still at some point. I wish I can tell you when." Pressner informed her sweetly.

"Then why are you here?"

Stepping away from Jack he allowed her to walk over to him. "I overheard about a situation on this ship involving your mate and Zim. Perhaps I could help."

"Unless you want something in return for that help than forget about it. You have taken far too much from me to last a lifetime." Tak narrowed her eyes at him not noticing how her own son was taken in this situation right now.

"I truly understand that." Sensing an energy in the room, Pressner cocked his head to examine Jack. "Psyllic will take it forcefully now and it is best to warn you since you aren't as watched as you were led to believe. Gaz is more studied due to his obsession. Kindly take care in how you pass the information along and as for Tenn she is safe. She is close to delivery."

Feeling something pulse up her leg, Tak fought the urge to look at her son. "Tenn should be brought back then, Pressner. It is important that she is."

"She will be but she will also be wanted now by Psyllic. I will do my best to protect her there and our child." Glancing down at Jack, he smiled with genuine happiness. "I never thought of having one in my life, and though she may not want me truly involved after it is an honor knowing she is the mother."

Tak never trusted easily so how he acted just now made her feel a bit unease. "I'll warn Gaz then."

Nodding his head, Pressner turned to disappear leaving her to ponder.

* * *

Roaming the corridor towards the bridge Gaz felt a very powerful surge come forth and hit her so quickly that she had no recourse to fight against it the moment she was found flying against the floor automatically losing the air in her lungs. Glancing up, she spotted Psyllic approach her as guards closed in a futile attempt to stop him.

_"Have you thought about what I offered?" _

Gaz wanted to respond but it was so hard to feeling as weak as she was. She heard the alarms blaring out, spotted Skoodge far behind him, and sensed Zim somewhere's behind her.

_"Well?"_ Psyllic urged.

Gaz didn't have a Zim ego and really didn't care to think too much of herself at times in ways of why males would want her. To her it felt ridiculous with the exception of, Zim. He was the only one she wanted to want her and that was perfectly fine with her. This guy just wanted more of her power along with Dib's and Jack's. Gaz could of swore she heard Zim say something, but she was experiencing a ringing in her ear now as she cringed. Guess this moment sucks right now, she thought before seeing Psyllic experiencing a large shock before falling to the ground himself.

"What did I tell you about my children?" Raged an all too familiar voice of her mother.

Everyone else around were wondering about the voice that suddenly spoke. Questioning who it could really be except the ones who knew far too well already as Gaz sensed Miyuki's presence step in front of her in order to protect her.

_"You are still weak. Even I know this."_ Psyllic stated as he rose up to his feet. _ "I will take what is rightfully mines and vanquish those who don't deserve to live any longer."_

Miyuki studied Psyllic with raging eyes as she wished she could do far more damage to him right now. "You are nothing to me. Nothing to this Universe. You call yourself a God, but you are nothing but a coward."

_"Me a coward? I'm not the one who doesn't show their own face."_ Giving her a lopsided grin, Psyllic faded away.

Turning towards her daughter being lifted up by Zim, Miyuki approached them. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yeah. I hate him." Gaz answered trying to keep herself stable in the leg department. "Also I want my husband back."

Miyuki was saddened by that. "I know that dear and I wish I could help there."

"Now I know how Dib feels when he constantly got attacked by whatever."

Dib rolled his eyes. "It isn't a walk in the park that's for sure."

Gaz smirked at him for his tone of voice. All three of them were tired and it already felt like a long journey that they were on.


	35. Guess What I Want

**I'm really trying with Skoodge's character to expand on him and yeah I do feel bad for him too and I'm the sap who is writing this, Ngrey and Guest.**

**It is good Miyuki stepped in - Everclear70**

**I do make Gaz a bit more grown up in my versions so she tends to get OOC so she has shown a kinder side to Dib, Invader Johnny. **

* * *

Pressner had to put a viewing up of the serpent as it destroyed another planet and was nearing a Vortion ship. He studied it carefully knowing how many were made to create one beast alone. He felt the tension behind him as Tenn came closer to examine the scene. It wasn't the Resisty ship that was destroyed, but they were powerless to stop it.

For Tenn, she was sick of begging to be brought back. No one was listening to her and to see that creature do that just now made her feel more hatred. "He'll play with Irk won't he? He'll want to play with us just to watch us tremble in fear. I'm correct aren't I?"

"Yes." Such a simple and concise answer for her.

As she turned around, Tenn whispered out, "And you don't even care."

He shut his eyes hearing the disappointment in her voice. Never in his life had he been this conflicted.

* * *

Dib watched Zim pacing back and forth in his quarters knowing how fast they were both unraveling, but Zim was far more quicker in his emotions to release every bit of bite he had like normal.

"What is Zim supposed to do? If we remain like this it will be difficult to stay married to Gaz." Zim complained.

"You think it's easy for me? I'm stuck in your damn body and I know Tak wouldn't want to remain with me like this." Dib complained back as he raised up one arm in the air to wave it around.

Stopping his pacing, Zim stared at him blankly. "I'm Zim though."

Making a face at him, Dib wanted to punch him but it meant punching his own face. "Yes I know because we established that fact a fucking long time ago now. Jerk."

"Want me to kiss Tak I will just to shut you up!" Zim shouted.

Mouth dropping open at that thought, Dib suddenly blurted out. "Well I'll kiss Gaz just to shut you up!"

Both quiet after that outburst, Zim stuck his tongue out. "Sick! That's your sister your willing to kiss." Sticking his tongue out even further he added, "I would never kiss Tak in a million years."

Looking as if he was about to hurl, Dib noted Zim's own behavior. "I won't ever say that out loud besides I find it interesting you were less disgusted at the thought of me kissing Gaz compared to you kissing Tak."

"While I'm thinking of you kissing your own sister is disgusting in itself, I was also thinking at the same time how I wished to be kissing her with my own mouth again. That is why less of a tongue sticking out. I was in between thoughts." Zim stated with such openness. "Your sister means everything to me just like Tak and Jack mean everything to you. Zim is afraid of losing her. I don't want to lose the one thing that I've wanted even more than this whole thing."

"And I don't want to lose, Tak. Tak has always been that one that was able to capture my heart and keep it. I don't want to lose her." Dib tapped the tip of his boot into the ground.

"Romantic saps." Elias chimed in as he appeared. "Ohhhh I don't want to lose her wahhhh." Laughing at their misfortune he enjoyed how they stared him down. "Bet you wonder how you can switch yourself back and how you can stop that oh so mean creature from destroying your precious planet along with your race, Zim."

Zim wasn't fond of being openly mocked in this way as he stepped forth. "You are nothing but a brat. No wonder your own father doesn't like you."

Elias simply shrugged at the observation. "The feeling is entirely mutual." Studying him in Dib's form he made an unhappy face. "I have to admit that I'm not fond of you in Dib's body after what I did on my planet."

Dib spat at the memory. "Change us back."

"On one condition." Elias studied his actual form rather than address Dib himself. "You may of not enjoyed it, but I did."

Clicking his tongue, Dib almost punched him. "What is your deal? I mean seriously. Are you damaged in the head or something? First your father wants the same thing with Gaz and now you want that with me. Ugh."

"My goal was simply to drive you crazy for a little while. My father may not know about some things that I do, but I do them in order to help drive up the insanity." Elias answered with some clarity. "It is the same as what he is doing right now. Drive you as insane as possible before the inevitable end. He will get what he wants and once he does that is when doom befalls the Irken Empire." Leaning back against a wall he waved his hand in front of him in almost of indifference. "I'm sure you already know this by all that he has done so far, but still clarity is what is all that is needed."

Dib and Zim studied him feeling the truth there since all there was has been tricks that included some serious issues in between. Dib almost looked deflated before putting his shoulders back up. "No more tricks involving this correct? You change us back and you get that one tiny thing from... Me." Distaste was filling his mouth at the thought of it. "Then go ahead."

Smiling, Elias waved his hand simply in front of them having their bodies switch to the point of weakness. Walking over to Dib, he placed his hand under his chin and placed the gentlest kiss on his mouth before pulling back. "That is all I wanted." Pulling back he stepped back. "I already given you a hint of his intentions and I know you know of the rest. This won't be the only trick involved to distract you. All of you."

Watching him leave, Dib wiped his mouth of that touch. "The fucking things you do."

"At least it wasn't me and at least we are back to normal." Zim got up first before helping him to his feet. "Our mates will be happy to have us back."

"True and it looks like the son just wants to betray his father. Or so it seems." Wiping his mouth again, Dib cursed under his breath. "That better not happen again."

Zim just patted him on the shoulder not knowing exactly what to say.

* * *

He brought her back to Irk instead of the Massive. Tenn stepped away from Pressner a little in shock as she considered him. "Surprised you didn't take me back to the Massive or keep me where you lived."

"I thought you would rather keep to your original plan." Pressner said almost under his breath. "I'll do my best to keep Elias under control but I unfortunately can't keep promises there since he does as he pleases at all times."

"You seem like you really want to help me though." Yes she was hopeful as she examined his now distraught face.

"I'm still contracted, Tenn." He was close to breaking even when he stepped forward to touch her very swollen belly. He was so silent even after he kissed her lips and departing from her.

Her eyes were downcast as she went into deep thought herself before deciding to call up Zim.

* * *

Gaz felt a very familiar mouth tracing kisses along her exposed skin. Feeling a clawed hand move in a way that always brought her so much happiness and pleasure, Gaz turned with her eyes open to face Zim. It was him fully. She knew it.

"How? When?" She wanted to hear his voice.

That trademark lopsided smirk of his always made him appear so devilish and cute to her. "Well Zim didn't have to sacrifice his lips for this exchange."

Smile vanishing, Gaz quickly caught his meaning. "Oh poor, Dib, but at least I get you back."

Lifting her gown up, Zim started to purr as he saw more skin get exposed. "Yes you do little Gaz." Removing her nightgown he proceeded in kissing her naked flesh. "Now I would love to be with my wife."

* * *

Tak knew it was Dib with how he approached her. After he walked into their quarters and he checked on their now sleeping son, Dib practically stalked towards her as she slowly started to remove her clothing in front of his leering gaze. She loved how he started to do the same to match her own movements.

"Glad to see you back, Dib."

Closing the distance between them, Dib lifted her up loving how her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm happy to be back." Placing her on the bed he instantly positioned himself to begin making love to her.

* * *

Seeing who was at the door, Tenn allowed Skoodge in looking none too pleased. "Greetings Skoodge."

"I see he brought you back." Skoodge bit out. "How kind of him."

Making a face at him, Tenn turned her back towards him. "If you are here to lay some type of guilt trip on me Skoodge then get out now."

"Do you love him?" He demanded.

Still with her back to him. "I have no clue now get the heck out if you continue this."

Skoodge couldn't take the feeling of her acting like this didn't matter as he went up to her. "You know how they say we are the worst race, Tenn? He makes us look all good and kind. What has gotten into you?"

Turning around quickly, Tenn sneered at him. "What has gotten into you, Skoodge?! Are you that jealous? I called to inform I was back here. I didn't expect you to decide to confront me like this."

Skoodge's normally lazy half lidded eyes took on a different intensity as he heard what she said to him. "Yes I'm jealous! I want to be with you! I deserve it and not some assassin who is out to help destroy us all! Look at you! You got pregnant with his child. What happened to you, Tenn? You use to be better than this and now you're..."

***Slam***

Gritting her teeth at Skoodge's fallen form on the ground, Tenn unclenched her fist. "Now I'm what, Skoodge? Finish that sentence off. I dare you."

"I love you."

He sounded so pathetic right now making her turn her back to him. "Please leave, Skoodge so I can try to maintain some symbolism of normalcy of our friendship."

Getting up he decided to be bold by quickly coming up to her, grab her by the shoulder, and turn her around to kiss her. He never kissed anyone before and hoped this was the way to do it, but by her reaction when she pushed him away with an open look of resentment, Skoodge knew he went too far leaving him no choice but to depart from her.

Going over to her bed, Tenn laid down going into instant deep thought before saying, "I'm surprised you didn't say or do anything." Feeling the bed shift slightly from the additional weight she didn't bother to glance in his direction.

Half lounging on her bed, Pressner stared out towards the door. "There was no need for me to do so. He's already torturing himself quite enough right now."

"He's only started feeling this way since I've gotten pregnant." Turning her head enough to glance at him she saw how normal he seemed. "I feel only friendship for him."

"And what about me?" His voice was very soft. "I know I'm in love with you."

Closing her eyes she actually heard the honesty there. "I love you too, but this can't be after all you've done."

Pressner figured their relationship was doomed from the very beginning and he hated it.

* * *

**And no I don't hate Skoodge I just couldn't think of any other character to do this with. **


	36. Obstacle

**Ah the "Love" I receive from the Skoodge part. Hey he gets something nice in a later chapter ;)**

* * *

It was time to move forward in taking the Membranes to his planet. He knew of the obstacle in his way, but he was willing to chance that. The other obstacle was that the Membranes were becoming stronger in their powers along with Zim. Zim came as a surprise to Psyllic since he wasn't expecting it. As for their dead mother, that was another surprise in itself. Running his hand along his chin in thought he knew if he snagged any of them it had to be swift and he needed to place them somewheres where it would be difficult to escape. Sensing Pressner coming in he turned to him.

_"Any thoughts yourself on how to snag the Membranes?"_ Psyllic questioned.

Pressner raised his eyebrow up almost surprised that he would ask him that question.

"If you take the baby first it would bring hell down on you faster." Elias chimed in as he popped in.

A female soldier came in with Elias as she stood at attention in front of her leader. _"He is correct in that. If you take the baby it will surely lead to heightened protectiveness. I would be like that. Do whatever it takes to get my baby back."_

Psyllic studied her with a small smile. _"Then we take the brother or sister first."_

_"And we'll handle the mother if she dares comes to stop us. It is obvious she is still in a weakened state so she won't be able to fully protect yet."_

Enjoying how her mind was, Psyllic continued staring at her. _"Pressner and Elias you are dismissed for now. Nafali, you stay here with me for a bit longer."_

Pressner rolled his eyes not even caring what was about to transpire between Psyllic and the female as he strolled out into the hallway. Elias just shrugged leaving his father alone to his carnal pleasures.

Shutting the door with a wave of his hand, Psyllic ran his finger along Nafali's jawline. _"Now tell me of anything else on your mind."_ He purred out. Yes it has been much too long for him since he never entertained the thought of doing this with one of his soldiers.

* * *

"What did you do?" Zim demanded as he faced Skoodge. "Have you gone out of your skull?"

Skoodge refused to look meek in front of Zim as he stood facing him. "I haven't, Zim, but I believe she has."

Looking at him incredulously, Zim was tempted in slapping him. "Because she has gotten pregnant by the enemy?" His tone was low with the unmistakable tinge of something a bit deadly.

"Yes." Watching Zim stand up at his full height made Skoodge step back a bit.

Tapping his temple, Zim was very tempted into slapping him a few times. "I may not know much about pregnancy, but I have heard you are never to upset a pregnant female. What you did was upset her. You upset her due to your jealousy, Skoodge. Tell me, do you trust her still?"

"Um..."

"I take that as a no so I will say this to you that I do trust her just as much as I trust you. She made a mistake, true, but she is willing to raise this smeet of hers. True the father isn't ideal, but at least the mother is." Bending down to meet his eyes, Zim's tone of voice became low again. "I never want to hear of this incident again. We have enough to deal with without dealing with this soap opera going on behind the scenes."

"Excuse me? Soap opera?" Skoodge was confused.

Waving his hand almost mindlessly, Zim replied, "Never mind. Just trust me it is just stupid nonsense."

"Alright, Zim I'll behave for now on so we can concentrate on our mission of protecting Irk." Skoodge relented with some resolve.

"Excellent. Now please go back to the bridge." Zim kept his composure up until he left before cursing about taking care of children all of a sudden his own age.

* * *

Dib felt like he was drowning in darkness before a swirling vortex was felt all around his cerebral cortex. He felt deafened. He felt like he couldn't breath all of a sudden. Something was clamping down around his neck before wrapping around his head before he met with a cold hard cobbled ground that didn't feel like the inside of the Massive's floors. Where was he? Where was everyone else? He heard footsteps nearby along with his rushed up breathing pattern hating that he was in a bad situation. He should kill whoever was responsible.

Elias stared down at him enjoying the sight of this male in the cell in front of him before his father joined him. There was no telling if the bonds will help prevent him from using his powers, but for one thing it should deter him for a bit longer. Silently they both left to take care of other business while a third watched quietly from the darkened staircase. This one once held so much hatred for this young male in front of him but now something else started taking place. Something he only reserved for any who actually deserved it.

* * *

"He has Dib." Tak was furious as she held Jack securely against her. "I saw the other one just take him. That brat kid of his."

Holding Gaz's hand quickly as if someone will snag her away right then, Zim narrowed his eyes. "Was Dib awake at the time or not?"

"He was still asleep, Zim while I went to check on Jack." Feeling Jack fussing in her arms, Tak looked down at him. "It happened so quickly."

"In cell." Jack chirped up suddenly.

Re-positioning her son so she can look into his face more, Tak urged gently, "Cell? Please tell me more, Jack."

"Daddy in cell."

Squeedly spooch dropping, Tak took a deep breath in. "Do you see anything else?"

Jack was silent as his eyes seemed to focus elsewhere. "Tied up." Eyes seemingly changed color. "Darkness surrounds daddy head."

"Sounds like they are trying to stop, Dib from using any of his powers." Gaz said quietly. "Jack, is that what they are trying to do?"

"Yep." He chirped again.

"I have no doubt that you or Jack will be next." Zim stated. "So I'm wondering where your mother is right now to possibly aid in this currently."

"She wasn't very strong. I know she still isn't even though she tries." Gaz mentioned as she touched Jack's tiny shoulder.

"Jack is mostly with me." Tak said as she still looked intently at her son as if one glance away from him will somehow make him disappear from her sight.

"That ass is always attacking, Gaz so she may be the next logical choice." Zim could only deduce.

As Tak and Zim discussed everything, Gaz drifted off into her own thought process before muttering out, "Things were so much simpler when I just had my Game Slave in hand."

Tak truly had no clue to what to say to that at all so she went to refocus on Jack instead.

Zim pulled Gaz aside to ask her what she meant by that comment of hers. "Zim I'm not talking about regret with me being with you, I'm talking about this situation right now that we are all in. That is it. I'll marry you over and over again. I just would like to destroy the Plegerins because I really am dying to send someone to a nightmare world."

Holding her, Zim couldn't deny the sweetness of those words that tumbled out of her mouth.

* * *

_"Dib, I need you to concentrate on my voice and only communicate with me telepathically."_ Gaz urged. _"If you can hear me then please say something back to me."_

_"I'm here. How are you and my family?"_ Dib asked in his response as calmly as possible.

_"Still on the Massive but worried about you. Can you tell us anything at all?"_

Getting a grip on his surroundings again, Dib was still uncomfortable. _"Well I have something over my damn head to cover me from seeing. I have something over my mouth. I'm pretty chained down even at the neck, and it is cold down here. I feel like I'm in a basement with cobblestones under me. It is damp here."_

_"I'll have to ask Tak if she remembers that, but it is obvious they have you." _ She tries to not let her frustration break her contact with him. _"Have they spoken to you yet?"_

_"No, but I know they were here."_ His voice grim.

Gaz is feeling something else. _"There is someone joining you now. I can hear another person breathing."_

Dib knew she had incredible hearing, but that was just crazy when he suddenly felt alerted to another presence that wasn't like the others. _"Smells like a female. Light scent. What are they planning?"_

_"Hopefully nothing to seduce you with. That'll piss off Tak to no end. Though I wouldn't mind seeing Tak in action again."_ Gaz almost was amused by that thought.

Nafali studied the handsome young human in the cell before her knowing he was doing something right now. Who was he speaking to? When they take his sister she couldn't be down here with him since they needed to remain separated. Also she found it such a pity he got soiled by an Irken. What a pity. Feeling another pair of eyes on her she turned her gaze over to another pitiful male who gave into two Irken's, but it was hard to be a bitch to Pressner when he does his job so well. Elias on the other hand, she didn't mind.

_"I feel like I'm in a fish tank being stared at not by one, but by two people."_ Dib informed Gaz. _"I really hate this."_

_"I can imagine." _She sympathized. _"Dib you know you can communicate to me too since this is familial right now. You concentrate on me and I'll respond."_

_"Do you think this will work with Tak? I know at times she seems closed minded, but I think in this case she will open up to it." _

Gaz had to smile a bit there at his hopefulness. _"I'll talk to her and I know she'll do it. We'll try to get to you."_

_"Tell them I love them, Gaz. I also love you."_ Dib heard the shuffling of footsteps in front of him.

_"I will and I love you, Genius." _ Gaz hated cutting it off just then, but coming back she blinked to focus back on the faces in front of her and began to convey to them what they spoke about.

With Nafali gone to her own task, Pressner came down to examine Dib in front of him as he frowned openly. "They won't kill you that is for certain, but they will use you for your own benefit. You, your sister, along with your son will all be used in one form or another."

Dib recognized the voice and it was odd to hear some true emotions drifting out of him as he spoke. He still hated him for what he had done to Tak.

"It is perfectly fine you hate me for what I've done to your mate. It is just one of the many things I now have to live with. To tell you the truth when it came to Tenn I never took advantage of her. She was incredibly delightful when I took her out. Yes my intention was to use her when I asked her out, but once out she is so charming. Now I have a child on the way with her. Sure she won't allow me to be a father which I can't blame her for, but I do crave it for once." Pressner came closer to the bars lowering his voice. "They want to use our own child since he is a part of me. I refuse it. That is why she gets moved just to prevent it. Tenn will not be happy with that."

Dib wasn't happy that they were willing to use Jack for their own means, and that included the jerk in front of him.

Pressner seemed to read that thought as he said, "Even your own son shouldn't be used like that so I wish you all luck. When I'm contracted I have to stick to the contract, but this has become the hardest job I've ever had to do."

Dib felt himself suddenly alone after that. What was he supposed to think about all of that right now?


	37. Newest Arrival

From their hiding spot where the Resisty was hiding, Lard Nar and his crew watched as a strange creature tore apart a planet as if it was nothing while ignoring the next planet over. Seeing that the planet it ruined was one of the Irkens along with the other planets that has been destroyed, Lard Nar heard that while there was cameras able to show footage of the beast, no one has survived once it catches wind that you are there.

Lard Nar didn't want to believe it, but during the entire time of watching that creature destroy that planet, he stopped his breathing. He was afraid that one single breath will cause doom. Something he even noticed with his crew because well after the creature disappeared they all let out their breath at the same time almost passing out.

Suddenly as another piece of life of him goes into his system he couldn't help but think that this menace will be the means to an end for the Irkens. Without them they can soon rule.

Lard Nar had the largest grin in his life thinking of that prospect.

* * *

Pressner noticed her looking uncomfortable as she laid there on her bed making him move to her side immediately. "Tenn?" Seeing her face cringe he placed his hand on her abdomen. "You're going into labor."

Nodding her head a bit too much, she did answer. "I called them and they are coming here now. You should leave, Pressner."

"Tenn..."

Taking his hand, Tenn pleaded with him. "It'll be fine, but you should leave just in case. Come back much later." Kissing his hand she heard the door slowly start opening.

Kissing her forehead, Pressner instantly vanished, but kept himself invisible so he can keep an eye on things from far off.

* * *

Something happened to Miyuki in order for her not to be around to help Dib out. Gaz was confused and feeling let down right now because of that. Felt useless right now as she walked down the corridor with guards flanking her. Even she knew this wouldn't do her any good with that threat. She'd have better luck with Gir right now, but he is busy with Zim bothering him bouncing around his feet on the bridge. Lucky little bot.

Walking into her quarters alone she froze at the sound of music playing thinking that this isn't the type of song Zim enjoys listening to.

And all the minutes

Of all the madness

And all the poetry

Between the good and badness

And all the hours

Of all the minutes

Of all the thousand loves

That grew from within

It was the heat of the night

And love was a blind ambition

Gaz felt the difference in the air as she backed away slowly towards the door.

And all the seasons

All the years

Of all countless questions

And seasons of fear

There's an answer

And all emotion

And all the hungry moments

A losing proposition

Feeling something quickly binding her, Gaz snarled as she went to try to attack him.

It's just the heat of the night

'Cause love is a blind ambition

It's just the heat of the night

'Cause love is a blind ambition

And all the minutes

Of all the madness

And all the poetry

Between the good and badness

This attack became far more personal even as he reached out to grab her more. Touch her for possibly the last time.

And all the hours

Of all the minutes

And all the flowers of love

And the love that grew from within it

It was the heat of the night

And love was a blind ambition

It was the heat of the night

And love was a blind ambition

He whispered in her ear before transporting her away back to his planet where he immediately blindfolded and shackled every one of her limbs to his bed.

_"No more tricks from you."_ Psyllic hissed out in a seductive way.

Without a word to him, Gaz decided to speak to Zim instead telepathically. _"Psyllic has me now. I'm not in a cell like Dib, but in a bed shackled up."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Zim roared out.

_"Zim please... My head."_ She chided mildly as possible. _"I don't know where Miyuki disappeared to and please do your best to protect Jack. I doubt he'll touch me knowing what happens when he does."_

_"This also means that serpent is nearing Irk then."_ Zim grunted in annoyance.

_"Yes. You know what to do. You always have and we'll do what we can from our end."_ Gaz fucking hated this. _"I know you can create your own special type of damage, Zim. Always had that knack. Even when you created that hole by accident almost killing all three of us."_

_"Awe the first time you wrapped those sexy legs around my body." _ He murmured. _"How can I forget?"_

_"Sure think of only that part, Zim."_ Gaz deadpanned.

_"What? Can you blame me for enjoying that? No, but if I have to I'll keep Jack around me."_ An idea popped into his head that he couldn't share just yet. _"My Gaz talk to me very soon. Love you."_

_"Love you too and I will. I need to talk to someone with a brain cell."_ She quipped.

* * *

Nestling with her newborn, Tenn felt Pressner sit down beside her to lay a hand on her head. She couldn't take her eyes off him. The medics were shocked to see the red teeth, but Tenn ignored it since she had a feeling about them. There was a dark tuft of hair on top of his head and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue.

"I never thought of a name." She thought with some regret. "With so much happening I just didn't think of one."

Placing a gentle finger on his son's cheek, Pressner couldn't help but smile at he cooed. "Not to worry. Neither have I, but I assumed you wanted something traditional to Irk."

Turning her head up to gaze at him, she whispered, "Novem. What about that?"

It was a holy intimate moment between them both that he moved his lips closer to hers. "I like that, Tenn." Kissing her, Pressner was glad she let it linger before they pulled away. Glancing towards his son he moved forward to kiss his forehead. "I swear to you I'll help protect you, Novem." Feeling a tug at his own hair, Pressner smirked. "He has a great grip already."

"He is half Irken after all." Tenn was proud of her little male. Feeling him fussing, she already guessed what he needed as she readjusted him with her clothing so she can position Novem next to her breast. The second he latched on, Tenn had this oversurgence of emotions go through her. "Pressner, this is the most amazing feeling ever."

Hearing her voice in awe of this special moment, he simply wrapped his arm around her watching mother feed her son in a loving tender moment.

* * *

**Song by Concrete Blonde - Love is a Blind Ambition**


	38. Study Your Enemy

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Been suffering from severe writers block lately. **

* * *

In death he truly didn't have any powers to really speak of but it didn't stop him from walking on a foreign planet in his wife's place as she strengthened up. For years of neglect he has decided to do this for his children wandering first down below sensing his son. It was easy to be corporal since silence becomes your best friend even as he stopped to study his son still in good health in spite of the damp atmosphere.

Passing through the bars, Membrane opened up his bindings warning him to be very quiet. When Dib removed his own mask to stare into his eyes even Membrane noticed some differences between them. In truth, he believed his son to be more handsomer and far more fit. It was probably because of the Irken blood flowing also inside of him in spite of fibs he once doctored to prevent him from knowing the truth of his own mother.

"Gazlene is upstairs in a bedroom." Membrane said in a hushed voice. "I will do my best to retrieve her now." Taking his hand, Membrane led him out of the cell making Dib tangible.

"They come down here to check on me always." Dib informed him.

"Oh I know this." He was cocky as he said this and with a snap of his fingers Dib's likeness was back in the cell again. "It won't fool them for long." Taking his hand again they floated up through the floor. Something that Dib will reflect on later when he wasn't so busy, but for now he kept himself focused.

Psyllic stepped out of the bedroom after simply watching his beauty. He knew to touch her often leads to this bridge to transfer her back to where she wants to go. He hates knowing she knew this fact too well so it made it unbearable for him that he couldn't caress that skin of hers. The only reason why he went out of the room is due to another reason.

* * *

Tak left Jack with Zim on the bridge as she felt the urge to wander the corridors feeling a slight tension calling for her. She should of ignored it, but her anger and her long feeling of not going into combat called out to her. She was sure someone would lament to her that she was being stupid seeing she has a smeet to take care of, but right now she was protecting Jack the only way she knew of.

To kick someone's useless ass.

She didn't pay any of the other soldiers any mind since they weren't calling out to her and feeling the slightest tremor deep in her pak made her send a high side kick out to the left automatically connecting to someone's body with a strong sound of pain. Tak turned her head slightly in the direction to find herself facing a female with skin very similar to Psyllic. This made her pak send a signal out to her internally making her lift up and disappear herself. The Plegerin was confused at this.

Tak stayed motionless where she landed just watching the woman in front of her search her out till she started to become invisible, Tak couldn't allow this stabbing her in the chest with a pak leg sending blood out of her wound.

"I'd enjoy my mate by my side again along with our Queen back, Bitch." Tak's voice held an unmistakable edge to never ever mess with her.

* * *

Gaz growled knowing all too well why that idiot left there. Did he honestly think to keep her like this for way too long? These are just simple bindings. Concentrating her power she felt them dissolve away allowing her to sit up just to see something float into the room. "He knows your here."

Dib simply blinked at the information as he went over to his sister. "Well that's a duh."

Looking over at their ghostly father, Gaz shook her head. "You didn't figure that part out, didn't you?"

Membrane shrugged.

* * *

Zim holding Jack in his lap as Jack pressed his tiny claws against his chest made him see too much around what was happening with Gaz, Dib, and Tak at the moment. To see the corporal image of Professor Membrane wasn't surprising and he was less surprised that Lard Nar wanted to use the Irkens demise for his own plans. Really he was a insignificant bug compared to others. Just someone to mess with when they were bored enough now.

Zim looked to Jack giving him his lopsided smirk. "Give that knowledge now to your father." He bided the young little scholar.

Closing his eyes, Jack did what was needed as he concentrated on his father.

* * *

Watching Psyllic step back into the room and openly scoff at all of them. Well really just mainly their father. _"Didn't think I could feel you, didn't you?"_

"One could hope." Membrane offered rather lamely.

Scanning the object of his affections and then Dib, Psyllic almost laughed. _"I bet he thought this was science too."_

Dib and Gaz remained quiet as they both spread out a little knowing what was needed to be done. Dib had a feeling coming over him making him grin widely over at Psyllic as he quickly closed the gap to Gaz to grasp her hand. The look alone from his sister made him look to their father telling him to come to their circle.

Psyllic could only watch in rabid fascination as they all touched and disappeared making far too many members of his planet take notice in various parts.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Elias asked out of no where.

_"It is best to study the enemy and even I have no clue all that they are capable of."_ Psyllic replied honestly.

* * *

**Heh short chapter I wrote here. **


	39. Gaz & Zim

**I am a Star Wars geek - Invader Johnny. :P**

**Stupid thing is I had to remember that part for future reference because I plain forgot - Everclear.**

* * *

Pressner was viewing things angrily from the Void seeing how everything was being played out. Seeing how close that serpent was coming towards Irk. Towards Tenn and their child.

"Will you for once rectify your existence now with the introduction of Novem into your life?"

Pressner turned quickly to view the Queen. "You have become quite powerful in a short amount of time."

Gaz was none to impressed. "Not that powerful since Plegerin still exists along with Psyllic. I alone can't kill off that serpent. It is a combined effort."

He eyed her with so much indecision marking his features. "If this contract wasn't so binding..."

"That contract is nothing but words." Gaz said snapping at him. "It may be your achilles heel, but guess what there is something far more pressing now and you know what it is."

"Does your husband know you are here right now speaking to me?" Pressner wondered as he closed in on her.

Gaz stood her ground. "He does and he knows that even though you may be homicidal, you haven't met anyone like me before."

The way her eyes flashed at him made Pressner grin with a sort of admiration towards her. "You are even more desperate. Your mother must still be weak, but she won't be for long I'm certain. As far as I have judged you have had a longer time in honing in your skills than, Dib, but seeing his powers first hand he is quite powerful in himself."

"What of my nephew?"

That he had to think about. "Though I have held him before I didn't have too much time to judge his powers. Psyllic knows they are there and I don't doubt that." Takes a close look at the little Queen. "I'm surprised he isn't disgusted by you when you are half Irken yourself."

Gaz smirked. "Come on even you know that Irkens make the best lovers."

Pressner had to laugh at that one. "He has been smitten by you since he first spotted you in your chambers."

"I feel as lucky as that person who just got barfed on while having fun on the roller coaster." Gaz rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell me what we were doing because the less I know the better."

He silently agreed while his curiosity peaked. "How did you figure to get into the Void?"

"Touched Novem and figured it out." She said simply. "Now I'm not one to usually be a conscious but I'm certain you know I won't repeat myself."

Pressner watched her disappear soon finding himself wanting to see Tenn and their child.

* * *

Zim surprised everyone with his sudden appearance when he entered upon the plain with how they all jerked back considering his next move. While he may of been preordained he was still highly unpredictable as he passed several notable species including a very highly visable Miyuki and Professor Membrane to snap his fingers to pass through another part.

Miyuki blinked when his form disappeared through the passage she has always gained a private audience with the Control Brains many times.

This is the first time someone has ever entered the plain without an invitation from the Control Brains.

Zim heard the passage slam close behind him as he faced two very disturbed individuals. They didn't look omnipotent at all. They looked weak to him.

"What kind of game is this?"

The smaller one blinked at him insulted. "You never did have a filter on your mouth, Zim."

Zim shrugged. "It wouldn't be me if I did." Taking a step forward he continued to scrutinize them both. "Which brain is which?"

"I'm the Central Brain." The smaller one answered.

The much taller one looked at Zim as if he was a mere speck before he relented his gaze as if giving up. "You can call me the Right or Left. Mostly depends on my mood."

"Oh. You must be bi-polar then." Zim quipped dryly.

"You dare insult..."

Zim cut him off sharply. "Yes I dare. I'm not a pawn piece here."

"No you aren't." Central smiled kindly to him. "You never were. You always were so different from any others."

Zim heard admiration from him and while he knew he deserved it, somehow it felt unnerving. "You aren't even Irkens. What are you?" It dawned on him. "Miyuki has no clue herself exactly. Sure she has seen you face to face, but never realized it."

Central really admired him. "You remember our history and how we use to breed until cloning came around." Coming closer to Zim he looked at him so proudly. "You aren't really a clone, Zim. You were placed there to be hidden."

Zim remained quiet while he listened and while he studied his appraisal of him. The other one remained quiet as Central spoke.

"Psyllic has every right in the Universe to be frightened of you, Zim." Reaching out he touched the side of Zim's face.

Now Zim wasn't fond of anyone else touching him except for his Gaz, but it sent such a surge through him. "How did we end up taking up this form then?"

"Well at least he's smart." Right stated as he looked around seeming to want something.

Central's eyes never left Zim's face. "He always was."

"Thanks... Dad." The words were too foreign leaving Zim's mouth.

A grin formed at him calling him the familiar making Central place his hands on Zim's shoulders as best as possible. "You have every right to be angry at me and I have so much to explain to you, my Son."

"Start with why you can't simply stop that serpent yourself." Zim stepped away from his touch. "Start with why I have an asshole for a brother. Why I simply can't get on that planet just with the snap of my fingers to kill him now." He noted the shocked look from Right's face. "Yes, Right, I figured out all by my little lonesome." Looks back to Central. "Now talk."

Central heard how he stated all that out and not actually questioned it. He was demanding. Taking half a step back he opened his mouth to speak...


	40. Lust Filled Minds

**Been sick as a dog and still suffering from writers block. Yay... :/**

**Thanks for the reviews and there is some light M stuff happening in this chapter. **

* * *

Pressner arrived late with him first checking Novem in his crib resting peacefully before going over to a resting Tenn. His conversation with Gaz still on his mind. He knew. He just had this feeling he was still going to lose her for a past he cannot change. A past he wishes he could change right now, but if he did, Pressner knew he wouldn't of met her and had Novem right now.

Never in his life had he felt this conflicted and did so many things with ease. Pressner did regret the things he did against Tak now. Seeing Tenn stir in her sleep he approached closer wanting that chance to hold her right now, but didn't wish to disturb her. Instead he went to sit down in the chair close to the crib to keep watch on the two beings he loved the most.

* * *

Tak stalked the corridor after the very short lived nothing with the female she encountered. Soldiers moved out of her way afraid to cross her path right now as Dib came down the other end of the corridor spotting his mate with a very pissed off expression on her face.

"Plegerin female was on board the ship. I stabbed her with a pak leg and after she freed herself she just left." Tak told him the moment the met. "I doubt she has completely left though."

"Did she say anything?" Dib inquired as he felt around them for anything.

"No she just seemed startled when I vanished the first time, but I've been able to do that for a long time now." Tak waved that one off as she looked up at her mate. "Jack?"

"He's with Gaz."

Hearing some mutterings behind her in her language, Tak turned her head to hiss at the soldiers. "Do you have other duties you need to attend to?"

Watching them leave, Dib smirked. "Man when we eventually get back to Earth it will be dull after all this."

"Well if you get bored just zap someone during those reviews you do at the lab." Tak suggested almost maliciously, but with a slight wink.

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Psyllic studied the petite Queen standing on the bridge as she held Jack in her arms. Psyllic stood far away so she wouldn't sense him and from his area he spotted Nafali at the other end doing an accurrsary scan of the area before popping up next to him.

_"You are injured and didn't bother to heal yourself. Why?"_ Psyllic inquired with keen interest.

_"That Irken Tak is a strange one. She vanished into thin air and next thing I knew I was stabbed by one of those leg things."_ Nafali saw how the blood still seeped out slowly, but it wasn't life threatening. _"I just wanted to take it in before I decided to heal it."_

_"There are better ways of studying the enemy, my dear."_ Just then Gaz's gaze went directly over to him and stayed there. It simply excited Psyllic. _"The serpent is very close to Irk now and the Armada draws even closer. We want a fight on our hands and you want to study Tak."_

Nafali almost bristled at his words. Almost. _"You know how easy we could of wiped them out, but you want to play with them instead. Why? Because all you wish for is the obtain the Queen? You could have anyone. You could have me."_

That would be very simple and he had bedded her more than a few times over the centuries, but he never desired her any further when she always bored him.

_"I believe it is time you find Elias. My son has been misbehaving long enough. Find him and we will re-visit us another time, Nafali." _ Psyllic promised.

_"As you wish, my Lord."_ She spoke with so much lust before she vanished away.

Psyllic continued to stare right at Gaz as she went to sit back down. Suddenly he was curious on where Zim has been.

* * *

Tenn woke up to find Pressner holding Novem in his arms humming away. It was a strange tender moment for her to behold as she shifted more to sit up with her knees coming up to her chest as a gentle smile played on her features.

"He needed changing so I did that already. Guess you don't have to worry about this when you are pure Irkens." Pressner's voice was lilting softly as he smiled down at his son.

"No we don't have to worry at all there." Tenn almost made a joke, but instead smiled at how a tiny smile played on her son's face. "That is your weakness." She mocked quietly.

Pressner flashed her an amused sly glance at that sarcastic tone of hers. "You must admit that red teeth on an Irken lends to something intriguing."

"And menacing." Tenn added.

He noticed faintly she was flirting with him with how she was looking him over. "Is there something you want, my lady?"

"Besides the obvious and he doesn't need to be fed right now." Tenn slid back on the bed furthering her hint.

Giving his son a kiss on the forehead, Pressner laid him in the crib very gently just pausing to look down on him. He made his decision as he turned from Novem to his beautiful Irken as he went over to the bed with her.

* * *

Zim stared at Central almost wishing to punch him. "Any other Plegerins in the midst of Irk right now?"

"None. You are the only half breed."

Zim opened his mouth just to shut it again as his brain continued to whirl. He wondered how Gaz was doing. "You know you are more confusing than Red and Purple's bottomless spooches." He spat out.

"Your mother is Irken. She did pass though during a science experiment gone wrong." Central said making a cringing face at the memory of her demise. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Well just as long as it isn't Miyuki I believe I can live with that." Zim told him insensitively.

Right was flummoxed at Zim's behavior. "Is that what you say after hearing about your own parental figure? How dare you?"

Zim flashed Right a look that showed him he didn't care as he started ticking off things from his digits. "1) Seeing as I never had any parents in my life and this is the first I've learned about it, no. 2) I'm glad it isn't Miyuki because well that would complicate things with me and Gaz. 3) How dare I? I'm Zim, and that is how I dare."

Central contained a bit of laughter at Right being indignant at Zim's attitude. "Really? After all this time you are surprise with how Zim talks? Really, Right."

"You both are reminding me of Gir right now and a bit of Red and Purple. Please talk." Zim almost started tapping his foot in exasperation.

* * *

Pressner on top of her as he made love to this beautiful creature. His finger ran down the length of her body loving the pure satisfaction of just watching her enjoy herself. The way her beautiful dark pink eyes opened to gaze at him with lust and something more made his heart pump more as he continued making love to her slowly.

"I love you so much Tenn. I don't want to part from you."

Tenn heard actual truth in him. "I love you too, but there is still so much you have done that it makes me think two different things." Her head arched back as a sensation washed over her body.

"I know that, my love, and for that I will humbly respect your decision." Pressner sincerely hoped it was her wishing to keep him. He desired it greatly.

All he wanted to do was make her happy.

* * *

It be hours later when Skoodge decided to pay Tenn a visit. Pressner was long gone after he was called by Psyllic. When Skoodge walked in to her quarters she was sitting there oozing with satisfaction. He knew what occurred there since it was still in the air making him do a beeline over to her as he brought her to her feet and kissed her fully on the mouth. In her shock she opened her mouth allowing him access inside as he slipped his tongue in to meet her own. She tried to push away from him and protest, but Skoodge felt a battle was won when she started to kiss him back.

Pulling back from her a bit he whispered, "I love you." Returning immediately into kissing her.

Tenn was still in her lust filled stages from Pressner when he entered and he did this. The kiss was surprisingly good. Pressner was still better, but her lust was still there. She felt Skoodge slide her robe away from her wondering what he would do next till his mouth traced down the length of her body till he placed her back on the chair to give her satisfaction.

His tongue delved and tasted her. He thanked the Tallest for this gift as he continued to satisfy her.

"Skoodge stop this. You know you are taking advantage of my lust filled stage now. I know you smell it in the air." Tenn was pulling away but she felt him holding firm. "Irk this feels good."

"I want you, Tenn. Pick me."

Right then Novem started crying out making her stand up to a still hungry Skoodge below her waist. "I have to attend my smeet." When he didn't let up on his hold she became more demanding as she pushed him away. "Go away, Skoodge. I love Pressner."

Skoodge felt shattered as he stood up to kiss her again. She fought him even through her moans of pleasure. "I know you love me too."

Tenn's eyes opened up before she pushed him away to get to Novem so she could feed him. She was already naked in front of Skoodge so she stood there feeding her son in thought before returning him back to his crib. Walking back to Skoodge she didn't know what to do except to say the obvious. "I'm in love with Pressner. Sure it isn't ideal to a lot of others, but it happened. I like you Skoodge. That kiss was pretty good and so was what you were doing down there, but no."

"I want your taste back in my mouth, Tenn." Skoodge pleaded.

"One kiss and then you have to leave. That is it." Tenn approached willingly to kiss him.

Skoodge took full advantage of it even as his digit went south loving how she opened up to him. He may get his mate yet.

* * *

Zim entered his quarters in obvious frustration happy to see Gaz turn her attention towards him. Not much was said as he went up to her to kiss her deeply. His pak legs came out to slice her clothing off. "I'll explain everything later." His voice was in a haze. "Give me you, little Gaz."

Gaz already lifted herself up, latching her legs around his waist. "Do it now." She demanded in a dull hiss as she went to nip at his neck. "Take me now."

Gaz felt his frustrations, knew he would share with her of the visit, knew he desired her now just as she desired him. Feeling the wall against her back and her husband driving into her with such a welcoming force, Gaz couldn't help the ever increasing sounds he was eliciting. Also this was the only time she loved being pressed against the wall.


	41. Protect the Son

Zim waited for Gaz to come out of the bathroom and as she did he noted she was dressed in pants at least instead of the customary outfits she wore as a Queen. Today she was her old self, except without the short skirt. Gaz stopped short to adjust the hem of her shirt as she studied him with an expressionless face. A face he had been very accustomed to over the years.

"It is odd that I didn't feel any of that when I touched you. I felt your powers but not what you were fully." Gaz was so calm as she spoke.

"So it isn't a turn off to know who I'm related to?" Zim wondered as he sat down on the ground.

A smile introduced itself to her face. "The only time you turned me off was when you were in my brother's body."

"Ugh, let us never have a repeat of that again."

"Yes, let's not." She said with some humor as she approached. "And the Control Brains... Very interesting development. Can they help us since they are..."

They couldn't fully say everything out in the open. Zim knew she could sense when Psyllic was around, but there were times she couldn't lately making it difficult to chat fully. Gaz and him talked telepathically last night, but that was so draining on her that she fell off into a deep sleep making him understand that she can't use that fully compared to the rest of her powers.

"Your brother and Tak will find this interesting when they arrive." Zim stated as he reached up to take her hand to lead her down.

"True, but it is time we join our powers. Miyuki will be fully there in power when the time comes."

Zim slyly grinned at her. "You really enjoy switching from mom to Miyuki."

Gaz glanced up for a second. "I'm still not use to it. Calling her mom."

"I will never call him..." Zim let it drift away.

"No need to if you don't feel it within." Hearing the chime, Gaz knew it was Dib saying it was ok for them to enter. "This will be an interesting meeting." She noted as she saw Tak, Dib, and Jack come in.

* * *

"You are troubled."

Tenn was watching over Novem as he did some tiny exercises with a block, her expression between love for her child and regret. "You read me well, Pressner."

"What has happened?" He came around to look at her delicate face.

"Never leave me so full of lust again." She warned lightly as regret welled inside of her. "Skoodge came some time after you left and..."

Glancing at his son he wasn't about to raise his voice to her especially when he has done so much wrong in his life. "Did you mate with him?"

She bowed her face down saddened. "He kissed me. I did kiss him back. He went..." She indicated where. "But I stopped it from going further even though it was so hard to do. I kept wishing you didn't leave when you did."

"Do you love him?" He hated to ask, but needed to.

Tenn's eyes fixed on his own. "No we are just friends. I respect him as that, I shouldn't of done what I've done but those waves of erotic feelings were still rolling through me from you."

Reaching his hand out to her to touch her cheek, Pressner leaned in to kiss her. "For this one indiscretion I shall forgive you because it is far less than anything I have ever done." He smiled at her shocked expression. "If you had to kill me I would still forgive you."

Tenn was confused. "Why?" She felt truth from him but needed clarity.

His reply came easily from his lips and from his heart. "Because I love you, Tenn."

* * *

They all sat in a circle with Jack in the middle. He wasn't a conductor by any means, but seeing that he was the youngest and well sought out by Psyllic it also helped to know he'll be protected by the adults in the room. Gaz looked across from her to Zim nodding her head as all four linked their hands together. She had already once done this with Dib so now of them needed to do this as well.

"Clear your minds and concentrate on me." Gaz calmly spoke as if she was about to fall asleep. "Now close your eyes."

Doing as she instructed they seemed to find themselves on a plain almost similar to the boring landscape of Plegerin.

_"Where exactly are we?" Dib questioned trying to scan around._

_Zim looked towards Tak. "We've been lied to since our smeet-hoods, Tak." _

_One of her antenna's quirked up quickly. "Meaning?"_

_"I've been on the plain that Miyuki is staying on. Where the Control Brain's mostly inhabit. They aren't artificial intelligence like we have been led to believe all these decades. They are actual living, breathing beings." Zim responded levelly. _

_"I repeat my previous question, Zim." Tak asked while the siblings remained quiet. _

_Gaz studied and encouraged Zim knowing that this whole thing was confusing. Zim had to love her even more for being this way. "They are Plegerins. Exiled. But they are Plegerins. They were forced out shortly after the creation of Irk. Turns out that the once ruler of Plegerin, Matronly just decided to remove them and shortly after doing so they decided to create this 'Ruse' of having us ruled and governed by them, but call them Control Brains instead."_

_Dib made a face. "That's a bit stupid seeing they could of just been themselves all along and not be what I saw when I stood in that chamber with you. Also if they are Plegerin they could of just stopped this shit themselves."_

_Zim actually smirked at him. "I almost pulled my antennas out speaking to them. Gir makes sense. The mystery of what happens to the food Gir eats is easily less confusing then them and I haven't yet told you the kicker."_

_"What? That they try to make their beds as if they are T-Rex's?" Dib deadpanned. _

_Gaz stifled some laughter behind her hand before trying to maintain herself. "No jokes while I'm trying to keep this connection because I will grow weak." She warned._

_Zim had an easier time blurting it out to Gaz. He knew he had to blurt it out so they could proceed to the next step making him take the deepest breath of his life before releasing it. "Central Brain is my father and you will never guess who my stupid half brother is." He droned out lifelessly. _

_Tak's face contorted as she went to study her son while Jack examined Zim wondering if her son will say something. Gaz was calm so it was obvious she had more time to process all of this. Dib on the other hand was someone she could count on to blurt out something. Anything._

_"You mean that insane asshole is your half brother?! The same guy that has been lusting over my sister? That smurf?!" Dib's arms looked like they were about to take off. "Does this asshole know?"_

_"Obviously not since he was surprised with my power." Zim replied. "Power that I truly don't know all so much about. I feel it, but I'm still deciphering it all. Didn't you feel it when you were in my body?"_

_"I did and I couldn't either. Though I am having fun trying to figure out all of mines." Dib replied as he gazed over to Tak. "I always thought hers was more scientific."_

_"My mind control device is, but the other thing, not so much." Tak answered. "I really used it twice at most. Once in front of Zim and once in front of that female soldier who came to attack me."_

_"I'd use that more if I was you. Just imagine what you could do." Gaz sounded so evil as a smile played on her lips that even made Dib uncomfortable. He knew what accompanied that smile._

_"Miyuki is almost at full strength. The Control Brains are doing all they can." Zim sighed. "I am half Irken. My mother passed early on. Yes I am far more younger than Psyllic is and the explanations get further jumbled up."_

_"Explains why I hated you so much then. Your brother is an asshole so therefore you're an..." Tak let it linger as she shot Zim a cheeky look. _

_Zim glared at her while Gaz almost wanted to laugh. "I'd rather be in bed with Zim any second of the day instead of his half-brother." Dib groaned at Gaz's remark._

_"Right now let us have an agreement to not talk about this out in the open. This is the only way we can communicate. Agreed?" Zim questioned firmly._

_"Agreed." They all agreed._

_"Guys we have to hurry this up." Gaz was drooping. _

_All three had concern written all over their faces as Zim commanded them to join their energies into one. This at least allowed Gaz's energy to raise up a bit as her eyes focused on Zim. _

_"We still need to discuss this issue." Zim reminded them all even as they continued what they were doing._

* * *

Skoodge was on the bridge attending to his duties when Pressner surprised him smiling that big red tooth grin of his as he said. "Hi."

Grabbing onto Skoodge's tunic, Pressner whisked him away quickly depositing him as easily as possible before stepping away from him. Skoodge examined his surroundings wondering if this was Plegerin because it certainly wasn't Earth or Irk or any other planet he has been on. Pressner himself just stood there not even angry as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Where did you take me?" Skoodge inquired.

"My home. This is the Void. It isn't a planet, it is simply a plain. I am the only one that exists here." Pressner explained.

Skoodge examined the male in front of him seeing how much taller he was compared to him and almost visibly cringed. "This is about Tenn."

"It is and yes I do know what happened since she told me." He responded so easily. So casually. "Tenn felt guilty, but I told her she shouldn't."

"Because you don't love her?" Skoodge could only hope.

Pressner knew he hoped that. "On the contrary; I'm in love with her." He enjoyed the frustrated look in the other beings face. "The reason for my forgiveness is because of me doing far worse things, especially with Tak. What Tenn did was actually incredibly minor and to tell the truth she was innocent."

Putting his hand up to his chest, Skoodge had to ask, "You blaming me for this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I unfortunately was forced to leave Tenn too early from our love making to attend to Psyllic's little meeting." Pressner made a disgusted look on his face at the mention of Psyllic's name. "Hate that guy." Shaking his head he resumed calmly. "If you remember anything of your history about lust and how a female can remain like that for hours after. I did a bit a research myself before hand."

Skoodge had to interrupt him. "Yes because it was still thick in the air."

"I'm certain you still smelled me in there too."

There was something about Pressner's voice right now that was putting Skoodge on edge. "I did."

"You hate me for what I am. For what I've done to Tak. To Tenn even though I didn't take advantage of her then nor now." Stepping closer he made sure the Irken could see his eyes far more clearly. "Did you realize you did the same thing to Tenn while she was still in the middle of that stage? I know she did try to stop you."

Skoodge took a stepped back slapping himself. "I love Tenn and yes I want her and I don't think you deserve her at all!"

"So you thought to keep doing what you were doing to sway her?" Pressner gently urged.

"I-I just wanted t-to know wh-what she tasted like."

Pressner raised an eyebrow up at hearing that. Also he felt surprisingly bad for the guy. "It is still her decision on who she wants to be with. I know that you love her, but don't do that again until there is that absolute decision. Tenn felt bad she did that to me."

Skoodge's shoulders slumped. "Sounds like she chose you."

"Not necessarily she didn't." Oh he remembered the days he played with his victims before their ultimate demise, now here he was being a good guy. It was incredibly strange. "Can you not understand why she is on your planet? I'm certain your Tallest explained this to you. I know Tenn isn't using me. I just know she is conflicted at the moment if she wants to keep me or not."

Skoodge sometimes hated it when he went weak as he considered his words along with any words that Zim has told him. "This feeling is new to me." He admitted as if it could explain so much.

"It is to me as well. I thought I loved Tak, but it was simple lust. With Tenn it is far different. I knew I was hooked half way through our date. I love her. Want her. Want to be with her and Novem, but I know I'll have to respect her if she doesn't want a relationship with me for the future." Pressner was saddened with those thoughts. Didn't wish to think of it.

He noticed the changed look as it crossed his face. "Us Invaders aren't any better than you, I guess. We are supposed to take over a planet by any means though we are taught not to use one method. A method that you elicited towards Tak." Skoodge spotted the pained looked in his eyes when he said that. "I do admit that I hope she chooses me instead of you, but if she does pick you then I'll have to respect her decision."

Considering the small pudgy Irken in front of him, Pressner cocked his head to the side as a small smile played on his face. "It is hard to hate you." He said with a small bit of admiration.

* * *

Zim watched how Gaz collapsed after they finished joining their powers up. Rushing to her, Zim picked her up carefully to bring her to the bedroom. Kissing her on the temple he got up to walk over towards Tak and Dib. "She'll be fine. It was just the communication she had to do that wore on her."

Dib looked over to his sister's prone form on the bed. "So we are closer to Irk now and almost ready for battle." He decided to state rather than question.

"Yes and I have the assurance that Miyuki will be ready to join. The others are more knowledge base now." Zim glanced at Tak knowing she was forming some type of thought process in her mind.

"I'm more extensive in science and not in my other ability. I still don't see how I contributed to this little group meeting." Tak was unsure as she bounced Jack in her arms.

Zim looked towards Jack. "You are his mother. His protector. His powers will be flowing through you so neither would be weakened. While he could do that with Dib, Dib will be busy with some side tasks. You are with Jack."

Tak still appeared to be worried. "As much as I don't want anything to happen to Irk, I don't want anything to happen to Jack."

Dib wrapped his arms around her and Jack. "We'll protect him." Kisses both Tak's forehead and Jack's. "We'll protect him."


	42. Short Chapter

Psyllic wasn't giving up on the Membranes or Pressner's child. They were far too important to lose in this battle. Though he knew the battle will be easy to win. He smiled smugly as he stepped forth to see all his soldiers gathered around to await the final instructions. The serpent will destroy Irk, but it will toy with it first while his soldiers go into the Armada's ships to go on the attack.

Raising his arms up to gain everyones attention, Psyllic began.

* * *

Zim walked into the main control room with Dib by his side. Pointing to where Dib needed to be they both stood there looking over the massive piece of machinery in front of them.

"Guess I should of been more patient." Dib murmured.

Zim narrowed only one of his eyes quizzically towards him. "Meaning?"

"All those years of demanding to see your technology and here I am." Dib was in awe.

Thrusting his lower lip out in thought, Zim then smirked. "Yeah... So I guess you didn't see me making eye contact with your sister and flirting with her over the years as a direct possibility that you may get to see this?" He waves his hand in front of him. "Tell me, Dib, do you miss yelling 'Stay away from my sister' to me?"

"In a way; Yes."

"Why?"

Dib turned his body to face him. "You honestly think I'm incredibly cool with the whole invasion thing? There were still lives that were lost." Why does he have to keep reminding him of this?

"Do I have to remind you of the lives that I have lost too?" Zim questioned seriously. "So much blood and destruction. I lost good soldiers that..." Starts to cackle. "Oh who am I kidding? If they were so easily defeated then who cares?"

Dib shocked him making him yelp. "You are not only insane but a jerk."

Rubbing his arm, Zim decided to point out. "Ah but I'm the Irken who got your sister to marry him."

Dib shocked him again for good measure. "Still a jerk." Turns to face the machine in front of him. "Guess I should start off doing this."

"Yes since it will link through all the Armada ships since we have a feeling he'll be sending reinforcements in here." Zim added thoughtfully. "You start and I'll join you once I see it is starting to link through."

Taking a deep breath, Dib's eyes shifted color as energy began to flow through his hands. Lifting his hands up a strong surge came out from his body landing into the machine itself. Zim shifted himself as he took in the readings before feeling the panel itself. He seriously was glad Dib never knew of his powers long ago as he went to join him.

* * *

The serpent was spotted. The entire Armada was surrounding the planet itself. While the alerts were sounding off, Tenn picked up Novem in her arms in a protective way as she tried to cover his sensitive antennas. This was more than she bargained for and when she felt another presence inside her quarters to be Elias she immediately wondered where Pressner was.

"You aren't taking my smeet away from me." Tenn snarled at him.

"You have no choice." Elias approached without a care even as Novem started to cry out.

* * *

Gaz left the bridge to go to Zim in the corridor. "I know you have an idea that even after we defeat that serpent we still have to deal with Plegerin."

Taking her hands, Zim looked into her amber depths. "I know that my demoness and I'm trying to figure a way to get on that planet without having to use Psyllic as a bridge or even Jack."

"Then we can tear him apart limb from limb?" One half of her mouth quirked up to form something very mischievous as her eyes glinted with evil.

Zim loved her murderous side. "Yessss, and soon we can have ourselves a smeet of our very own."

Grabbing him by his collar she forced him down to her level. "Remember to take me right away after we do that." She purred out.

"This is all fine and good, but we really must save Irk."

Turning their attention towards Miyuki they noticed she was fully formed in front of them.

Zim gave her a once over. "We must use the conducting rod on Irk. I know it is still there and it will be strong enough to carry all of our energies out."

Miyuki smirked. "It has been a long time since I've gone into battle."


	43. Attempt

**Thanks for the reviews. :) Now please no flames on this chapter because even though I spotted some holes here and there I'll try to correct them later when my hand and wrist aren't so busted up. **

* * *

She stumbled on some plain trying to keep from letting go of Novem after that freak grabbed her to bring her here. Turning her head sharply over to Elias, Tenn hissed at him as Novem was crying out at the disturbance. Where was Pressner? Wasn't he connected to his son?

"I will murder you." Tenn snarled at him.

"You'd have to put your baby down to do that." Elias was in good humor looking at the irate Irken in front of him.

For that she automatically launched her pak legs at him stabbing him in the leg and the stomach. Tenn knew she didn't have powers, but she'll hold as long as possible to protect her smeet.

Elias chuckled at her attempt. "We'll still need you to take care of your son till you are no longer needed." Raising his hand up he readied his attack.

_"Not at the expense of killing or harming the mother in the process. You really are a stupid child."_ Psyllic complained as he appeared near them both.

Tenn kept wondering where Pressner was. Guess he didn't love either of them at all to help out.

Psyllic studied his son and then Tenn. _"Your planet and your kind will be no more."_ He reminded her ruefully.

Tenn hated him to her very core. "So after us who else will you eliminate? I just don't get you. You act so superior, but you aren't."

He admired how she sounded so calm in spite of the hate brewing in her. _"Are you more superior than us? You invade other planets."_

"But we aren't killing off an entire species." She pointed out. "Yes we may of killed some on the way to us dominating, that I will admit, but not an entire species when we still know the usefulness of them."

_"Yes... As slaves."_

Tenn gave out a small laugh. "Check your history again and be thorough about it."

* * *

_"My Tallest! That thing has halted. It doesn't appear to be doing much of anything for now."_ Skoodge alerted Zim on the surface of Irk.

"That means it'll just toy with us until it destroys us, that's all." Zim informed him almost too casually as they gathered around the conducting rod.

Skoodge made a face as he took in the readings. _"This thing is not normal at all. The sheer size of this is enough to wipe out 20 planets alone in a single swipe."_

Dib made a face. "Is he admiring it?" He asked Zim.

To Dib, Zim answered, "He better not be." To Skoodge, Zim had no need to berate him. "It is energy conducted. You know it isn't science that created that so of course it isn't normal."

_"True, but... I just want us all to survive." _ Skoodge noticed everyone else's face on the bridge couldn't believe what they were looking at.

"I guess it will be a pity when guts don't come flying out of this thing." Gaz said in such a relaxed way that you would of thought she was sleeping till you looked at her face to see it alight with electric energy.

Dib remained quiet while Miyuki decided to speak up. "It is time, Zim."

"Then let's begin." Zim linked hands with Gaz and Miyuki as Miyuki joined hands with Dib and Dib with Tak as they started to concentrate their powers.

From the Massive, Skoodge heard a collective gasp at seeing something beaming out from Irk towards the serpents direction making the creatures face contort into an angry expression before an actual roar was heard. Skoodge blinked at watching the readings start to climb.

"It looks angry." Came the voice of one of the helmsman below.

Skoodge continued to take in readings of Irk as the creature moved closer getting more of the beam surrounding it but not by much. "Well it doesn't look ticklish." Came his quiet retort.

"There's some destruction happening on the West end quadrant of the planet!" Came a call out.

Tension seeped into Skoodge's very core as he looked upon his beloved planet.

* * *

Psyllic enjoyed looking at this Irken in particular for some reason. It wasn't in a sexual way, it was more in the category of wanting to see what makes this one tick differently compared to that Tak female. _ "You know you can't win. Give yourself up and no harm will come to you or your baby there."_

Tenn snorted at that. "Well of course no harm to me now, but until I outlive my usefulness than good bye to me." She mocked him as she continued to hold Novem in a protective way. "Not a chance you are getting either of us."

_"As if you have a choice. You have no powers to save yourself except for your little tiny baby, and I'm certain he can't do anything yet."_ Psyllic chuckled out evilly just enjoying the anger radiating off her. Feeling a presence entering the planet he turned his head to regard Pressner who stood there very calmly with a very unreadable expression on his face. _"Good of you to join us. Please let her know that it is time to take what is ours."_

Tenn took a step back as she shifted Novem again in her arms. She gotten pretty good at reading Pressner's moods by now, but this one made her want to shirk back and flee right then. The way his head turned to face her it appeared way too mechanical and not graceful like he normally is. She silently pleaded to him to not listen to Psyllic.

"I won't let you do this to Novem. I want him to grow up happy and do what he wants to do and not being told what to do." Tenn focused on Psyllic as she stepped back more. "I know. I feel that when he finds out what you've done to his own mother he will relent. Why? Because he has my blood coursing through his veins. MINES! Not yours." She hissed in declaration.

_"I love how feisty you are, but say what you will, your son will be with us whether you like it or not." _ Psyllic promised. _ "Pressner it is time you relieve her."_

Watching Pressner come steadily forward Tenn kept begging him with her eyes not to do it. "Please Pressner. This is our smeet. Don't you care at all about us?"

Psyllic and Elias were watching as the little female kept cowering under Pressner as he descended upon her. "This'll be good." Elias murmured out in a slight whisper.

Tenn stumbled backwards but at least regained her balance very quickly. "I thought you loved us." She spoke so softly as she decided to prepare her pak legs to launch at him. It was hard to think about injuring him, but this was her smeet she needed to protect.

Watching her stumble again and start to fall back more this time, Pressner took the opportunity to grab her by wrapping his arm around her waist before quickly turning towards Psyllic. "Contract revoked." He stated firmly and conclusively as he took Tenn and their newborn into the Void.

Elias's eyes bulged at seeing him disappear. "What just happened?" Though his actions said he was shocked his voice sounded calm.

Slanting his eyes some, Psyllic growled. _"Pressner ruined his reputation."_ He said like it explained so much more that was going on in the Universe today.

Pressner immediately placed a protective shield around his home to keep his family safe before he even deposited Tenn gently to the ground. "Please forgive my ruse, but it needed to be done."

Tenn felt a bit at ease as she relaxed herself. "You revoked your contract. Why?"

Kissing her mouth, Pressner smiled at her. "You and Novem are far more important to me." Kissing his son he smiled At Novem smiling at him. "I placed a protective barrier around here but I am unsure of how long it will hold it they are that serious in obtaining our son."

"Where are you going off to?" Tenn held onto his hand.

"To help stop something, my beloved." Pressner vanished away to emerge next to Tak and a tired Jack. Giving a pointed look over to Zim who questioned him silently he quickly removed Tak away from what they were doing. "Rest." He spoke gently.

Dib's eyes were still blazing red feeling the strangeness of having his hand latch onto his own. "Tenn?"

"Safe in the void for now. I cancelled my contract. Now less talking and more destroying." Pressner placed the strongest hold with his powers due to far more practice with it than the others.

Above the surface the serpent was reeling back as a part of its tail was beginning to fall apart. Skoodge's brow furrowed as he noted that while the Armada was temporarily protected from the Plegerins from invading their ships, the surface wasn't. He alerted Irk of the danger there.


	44. The Hidden Will Come Back

Dib's face contorted as they continued to send their energy through the rod. "Can't we just go to Plegerin and just kill that bastard instead of do all this?"

No one answered his question, but Pressner. "Easier said than done. This creature was created by not only one, but many making it pointless to do so since they gave this creature life. A life that won't be easily swayed even after we destroy that entire planet. Trust me on this."

"How? How do you know this?" Tak questioned as she kept the sleeping Jack in her arms.

"I killed a Plegerin soldier to obtain this information. She was quite willing believing in something that I wanted from her." Snorting he spared Tak a brief glance. "As if I wanted to do that with her."

Tak wished to say something biting but kept herself silent instead when she heard from Skoodge as he gave a report. "Zim? Did you hear that?"

Cursing in Irken, Zim gritted his teeth. "Protect your son and don't engage in that battle, Tak, that is an order." To Skoodge he issued a separate order.

Zim felt his own planet from under his feet. Felt what was happening right now and began to feel like a failure and hated it. He was Zim after all. He got what he wanted and he desired more with his own relationship. He wanted more with his own kind. Glancing over to Tak briefly he needed her in this battle suddenly.

"Pressner. Send Jack to the void with Tenn! I need Tak's expertise now." Zim demanded.

Pressner looked to Jack sending him away and telepathically telling Tenn to take care of the smeet so his mother can join the fight. "Good luck." He told her.

Tak hated having her smeet being sent away but she needed to protect him. Protect their own kind. Studying her own mate, Tak will inform him later of her being pregnant again. "I love you Dib."

"Love you too Tak. Please be careful!" Dib managed a small smile.

After battle and when they win she wondered if she can get him to blaze his eyes like that while making love. Alright she knew Dib didn't venture into these thoughts when things like this was occurring so that meant it was obviously her and probably Gaz knowing how much she craved violence. She dared not think of what Zim may be thinking.

Walking towards the exit, Tak looked behind her before she joined the fray outside.

* * *

Now that Tenn had Jack to take care of she wondered if there was any way of figuring out how to look in on her planet from here. She wished she would of thought to ask so glancing at Novem and Jack interacting together she wondered if she could do something more as she touched her son's back while concentrating on Irk.

"Look." Jack told her.

Opening her eyes up, Tenn's mouth dropped open at not only seeing the serpent being torn apart bit by bit, but how the Armada and every Irken soldier was fighting the Plegerin soldiers. Those beings have powers and while some fought, others just snapped their fingers to destroy some of her own kind. Standing up she went to get closer to the image while remembering something Pressner told her.

"I need to send a message to Pressner." She spoke out loud turning to regard her son again. "I can't keep using you to bridge over to him when I'm afraid of harming you."

"The newborns come back." Jack stood up before pointed to Novem. "Weak for now."

Her antenna quirked up more. "Can you help me then, Jack?"

Putting his hand out to her, Tenn got the hint as she let him rest his small claw in hers. Seeing how he looked to Novem, she touched his arm.

"Concentrate." Jack bade.

He sounded like his dad right now, Tenn smiled at the thought as she concentrated on Pressner since he'll know where they are all hidden. She feels his surprise from her calling before worry sets in knowing she had to settle his nerves down.

_"I'm ok right now. Pressner I see what is going on Irk. They are making short work against my kind."_ She couldn't help but let him feel her own worry.

Pressner inwardly flinched. _"The serpent is almost gone but there is still so much to do. Zim senses the discord from his soldiers and I fear it is wearing him down too quickly. Miyuki is trying her best to maintain her worry along with Dib. As for Gaz she is thinking of flaying Psyllic piece by piece."_

_"Some things don't change with her and I have to wish I can do that too."_ Taking a deep breath she informed him why she called giving him her idea.

Thinking about it would help the Irkens but it would mean putting assassins in their midst after he gave them their memories back briefly till he made them go back to their normal lives hoping that it didn't do anything far more damaging in the future. _"I'll do it, Tenn, and then I'll send them back to their lives again."_

_"Thank you."_ She can feel his distress at the possibility of sending all those grown adults back into a realm to kill others and praying they won't regain their memories again once he brought them back. He wasn't afraid of loosing his status, he was actually afraid of them gaining their heritage back fully and to become his own fully hated kind. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Tenn. I must cut this off so I can do that. Wish me luck."_ Pressner cut her off almost trying not to falter. Tenn felt his inner thoughts fully and he was more exposed then ever. He had to inform Zim of incoming help. Warn him that more red toothed bastards will be on the way. He long ago got rid of any traces of his heritage so they can live their normal lives but now he had to put it back just to let the Plegerins know that they mean business.

* * *

Tak was doing a great job at avoiding all of them from trying to kill her as she issued out her orders hating some of her own kind for becoming too cowardly in the face of battle. This is one of the things they were bred for and they were trying to run away. It sickened her as she openly sneered at them while still attacking the enemy against powers a lot of them don't have. This is probably why they were becoming foolish.

They weren't trained for this.

Zim might get a clue from today that new protocols needed to be set in place to tackle things like this in the future or they will be doomed. They are trying to fight for their existence and yet they wanted to kiss their own asses good bye.

"We are fighting for Irk! Don't you bastards care enough about yourselves to fight for the planet you love? The planet you are proud of?" Tak cried out as one of her pak legs stabbed one of the soldiers in the face. Oh good the Plegerins have a weakness and that is their ugly faces.

Watching the Plegerin shudder on the ground before expiring, Tak grinned. "Stab them in the face!"

"We are still outnumbered!" Came one of her own behind her.

Tak spared him the briefest of glances as she openly glared at him. "Then I guess your cowardice will be paid in your own blood if you wish to give up so easily."

Turning her head back, Tak spotted more Plegerins arriving making her annoyed to no end till others came to join the fray. Others with red teeth and a nasty attitude as they started fighting. Tak blinked as she searched her memory hearing that Pressner was the last of his kind. Soon Zim's voice filled her in on the arrivals making her both relieved and worried. Does this mean that the assassin's race was somehow replenished? Does this mean after the Plegerins they have to fight these guys?

Aggravated she decided to fight her frustrations out on the enemy. At least that made excellent exercise, she thought.

* * *

**I didn't know how to address everyone right now except for one privately reminding me of something. Thanks Ngrey for that. I need to start typing again so I won't post for a bit. Thanks for the reviews folks. **


	45. Flashbacks

**_Serious writers block lately. I'm really floundering here so I'm sorry about that. :/_**

* * *

_Flashback 8th grade_

_Just another day on this filthy Earth, in this filthy establishment, with these filthy hyoomans, Zim lamented silently as he poked at his food. He knew the Dib was staring him down ready to yell at him or toss something his way. Why does he continue to try when Dib knows he won't win against the mighty Zim. _

_Taking a chance, Zim looked up to spot Dib just staring at him with those eyes not even blinking. Zim swore that if he had lasers built in those eyes he would shoot a hole through him right now. Useless Dib. Was there anything worthwhile about you?_

_Then his focus went as casually to Gaz playing with that blasted device of hers. Zim supposed a good reason for that device is to ignore the entirety of this planet all together instead of interact with it. This little petite female had the right idea if that is the case. She was already so deliciously violent. It was a violence he hoped to see soon when it isn't directed on him solely. _

_He spotted Dib talking. His eyes were narrowing as he continued his focus on Zim. Oh Zim could feel the hatred radiating off him. It was the same as what Zim felt about him. Soon he spotted Gaz saying something making Dib turn his head abruptly towards her as he waved out one hand towards Zim. This earned Dib a glimpse of one eye as it opened to give him a death glare while the other remained partially closed. Zim delighted in her possible lashing out to her brother. Gaz was Dib's redeeming feature because without Dib he wouldn't meet this dangerous wonder. He wanted to get some alone time with her. _

_Soon Gaz stood up in her final irritation of her brother making her walk past and Zim delighting how her body changed from the first time he met her. On others he wasn't pleased with looking at them. With her he wanted to see more. _

_He watched her reach into her coat pulling out something before smacking it on the table next to him. "Enjoy." Her voice was still very cold and the reaction from her brother was priceless, but to see her give out something in a friendly gesture felt daunting considering the source and he almost didn't accept until he saw from her face he better or else. _

_Reaching over to take one of his favorite Earth snacks in his hand, Dib started yelling at Gaz for betraying him. Gaz looked far too amused._

_"That was worth it." She quipped before leaving the cafeteria with Dib following behind yelling at Zim the customary;_

_"This isn't over, Zim!" _

_Zim felt sorry for Gaz for having to deal with that, but seeing that it was Gaz he knew she knew how to handle it._

* * *

"Is this damn thing destroyed already?" Gaz gritted out.

Zim's eyes opened to look at her considering his answer when none wanted to leave his mouth. Miyuki's lips were pursed in silence as she informed her daughter that it isn't, just half way. Dib couldn't exactly turn to anyone's direction as he started to grit something out.

"Seriously isn't there anything more you can do since you are older than us all in this group?"

Pressner made an unattractive face. "Zim is more powerful than me. I can now sense everything you all are capable of." Grunting from an unfortunate weakness he still continued. "I can sense what he is and he'll have to harness it especially against Psyllic."

"What about those sweeps you've mentioned in passing, Zim?" Gaz was indeed getting more angry than winded. Felt there was something more to do.

Zim shook his head there. "This creature is far different. No I'd like to do that elsewhere."

Dib heard the tone in his voice as he started mumbling out things. Miyuki glanced at her son in question while Zim and Gaz told her that he talks to himself often. You just have to get use to it.

* * *

_Flashback 10th grade_

_Being in high school he hardly got to see the purple demon anymore. Well not unless he felt like breaking into the Membrane's home just to have a chance encounter with her while wreaking havoc to Dib. Today was one of those days where he walked into the living room to fight and accuse Dib of some film he had taken of his base. As they fought downstairs Dib pulled out a weapon claiming its validity as he shot at Zim causing a big hole to appear in the wall behind him after he ducked. With his pak legs he reached out to bring Dib up and toss him to the far corner of the room before running upstairs with Dib shouting behind him._

_After reaching the top floor, Zim ran into the first room he spotted unaware of the fangs above the door. Going in he slammed the door behind him, turned and was met with Gaz slowly sitting up on her bed not looking at him with anger, just annoyance. Zim thought it looked endearing on her. Hearing Dib running upstairs he obviously bypassed Gaz's room in favor of his own. _

_Zim didn't care as he focused on her attire which was showing plenty of her pale flesh since she was wearing really short cotton shorts and a black tank top. He watched her eyes narrow towards the sound of her brother's frantic pace as he was yelling. _

_"Leave." Was her low toned command as she pointed to her open window._

_Still speechless from taking her in, Zim almost started towards her when there was banging from the other side of the door._

_"ZIM! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" More hard knocking was heard._

_Getting on her knees on her bed, Gaz pointed with more force towards her window. "Leave." Her voice sounded demonic with this last command. Didn't she get that it turned him on more when she was like this?_

_Moving towards her window he put his legs at. "I miss seeing you around, little Gaz." He almost purred towards her._

_"The feeling isn't mutual." She coldly said as she stood up from her bed to go to her door. _

_Raking his eyes over her body, Zim grinned wickedly before he disappeared. He had no clue what else had happened after his departure since he ran to his place. It was only later he received a punch in his spooch from her when he answered the door. _

_Gaz stepped inside his base after he landed on the floor from her hit. In pain and in awe of this female, Zim watched as she stood above him. "Do I need to explain why I had to do that to you?" He shook his head. "Good now next time try not to run inside my room and don't leer at me either." _

_Sitting up, Zim grabbed her hands to keep her in place. "I want to see you again."_

_Gaz looked disgusted before her face showed something different. Something he couldn't identify before she kicked him away. Her face looked almost horrified as she looked at her hands before rubbing her bare arms. She almost appeared to almost want to cry. She mumbled something out that was so incoherent that it confused Zim greatly. Reaching up to touch her hand again she leaped back. _

_"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. _

_Watching her turn around to leave he did hear one thing from her; "What are you?"_

_What did she mean by that? Zim wondered._

* * *

Hearing news that the serpent was no more made Zim and the rest collapse to the ground. Reaching over to Gaz he slid her over to him in order to kiss her. "You sensed who I was when you were 14." He whispered in her ear.

Gaz looked into his eyes to examine him as she placed the memory of what he was referring to. The time she caught something more from him then just mere powers. "Sensed it way too much then and it frightened me. You know how I don't frighten easily."

"You still afraid of me?" He prayed not as he helped her to her feet.

Gaz shook her head. "No, but it is time to extinguish our enemies."

Smirking, Zim separated from her. "Agreed."

With one movement he slammed his claw into the ground sending out a strong urge that all Plegerin soldiers felt as they stayed rooted to their spots without any way of leaving. Did Psyllic betray them? Why was he destroying them when he needed them? This was the question felt as they slowly evaporated in front of the faces of many Irkens who had no clue what was happening.

Pressner sensing this other small victory he removed the once hidden ones and put them in the locations he had found them back in their different identities whilst removing the memories of what had happened during their fight on Irk.

Tak was watching the Plegerins screaming out in pain. She watched the whole thing in rapt pleasure enjoying the violence. "Well there is that." Was all she said as she ran back to where Dib was.

After Zim was sure they were gone he stood back up not even breathing hard. He felt charged in so many ways even to the point of Gaz almost stepping back from him.

_"Now, now, Zim you can have me after all this is done."_ Gaz spoke telepathically to him with some obvious good humor.

Zim was hungry as he raked her body. _"Oh I will, little Gaz. I will."_ He promised.

"Well that was fun. Now let's destroy those bastards." Dib surprised everyone with how evil he sounded just then making Gaz's mouth quirk up in a small amused smile.

"You really did spend too much time with me, Dib." Gaz gave out a little huff of laughter. "Excellent."

"Well I haven't said anything about a nightmare world." Was Dib's response. "I believe that is your quote alone."


	46. A Sweeping I Will Go

Getting on the bridge, Zim ordered the the ships to move on to the coordinates he issued. Zim went to look directly back towards Pressner who stood there calmly as he felt the ship shift before he focused his attention to Zim's gaze sharing a bit of a silent moment before Zim decided to speak.

"Any plans of your own?"

Pressner just jerked his head once. "The power you and Dib have put in this ship helped protect it from one onslaught and I'm very knowing what you are planning on doing to Plegerins surface." Stepping forth he placed a hand on Zim's arm. "You already know that he already moved the planet again."

"Yes."

He smirked. "You are becoming far more attuned to your abilities now. Psyllic will have a fight on his hands."

"The sweep that you spoke of, Zim, will it be able to irradiate the planets surface entirely?" Dib inquired with some doubt in his voice.

"Not as such on its very own, but that is why I'll need Pressner's help this time to help power these ships up." Zim answered calmly as his eyes kept his focus on Pressner.

"I'll help you there and even on that surface, but there is something that would need to be done before you initiate your sweep." Pressner's eyes went to Tak and Gaz to not really think, but to see what they were thinking right now. "My race isn't entirely dead since there was no way I would ever harm a child. I simply removed their identities so they can look like the places where I placed them in order for them to live a normal life."

"You gave them a second chance in life." Dib stepped close. "I felt and saw the fear in you when you brought them back. You truly are frightened that they would revert."

His head went down. "Yes so I'm not entirely heartless even if most things I have done may show you that. Things that I know that are wrong now."

Tak almost said something but couldn't as she examined everyone else. Gaz was the only one who decided to do so.

"There are young children on that planet with mothers. You'll be doing the same for them." Gaz didn't bother to ask when she'd rather state the obvious.

Pressner offered Gaz a ghost of a smile. "Affirmative. Those mothers aren't even Plegerins. They are from other planets. They were forced to join with Psyllic or Strange to build up their race. The natives on that planet haven't birthed children together in an extremely long time. I'll just do the same for those mothers and children that I've done with my race."

"We'll allow for that to happen, but right now we need to increase our power to do an effective sweep. Come with me." Zim clasped his hand down on him to transfer them to where they needed to go. Alone Zim was still feeling this being out in front of him. "This is all for Tenn and Novem isn't it?"

The question was valid so there wasn't any reason for him to feel stressed by it. "Mostly. Partially I started to feel a bit of myself eat away with what I've done to Tak. With Tenn..." A loving smile was placed on his face. "Tenn gave me something far more already in my empty life than before besides a son. Sure she may choose to tell me good bye after this, but I'm doing this for them. Also myself." Giving Zim a pointed look, Pressner wanted to ask. "What would happen if you were in my shoes?"

"Well for one thing the Organic Sweep hasn't been used since I've became a Tallest. I didn't dare use it on Earth. I couldn't do it. I also couldn't call off that invasion until I got what I wanted. I don't regret putting lives in danger. They lost some and I lost some soldiers. That is war."

"You sound like you hold no regret and yet I've been considered the monster this whole time until recently." Pressner tilted his head to regard him curiously.

Placing his hand on his stomach, Zim chortled. "Dib fondly calls me a jerk and I admit that I am."

"Well I'm so glad you are good with that then." This Irken was crazy really in almost a sane way. How is that possible? Pressner thought.

Zim laughed at his sarcasm. "You were a monster from trying to aid in destroying my race and I can't simply stand there to allow that. Was it wrong with what you did with Tak? Yes and I expect Dib to still punish you for it. That is something I would love to see him do." Smiling widely at the assassin, continued to speak. "Gaz will obviously do something with Psyllic because she looks so beautiful when she acts evil, but I know I will deal with him mostly. You will do what you do best and maybe Tenn will choose you in the end. I can't guess what Tak will do since she can be so unpredictable."

"It was easier to read Tak when I was controlling her."

"Don't underestimate her and certainly don't do the same with, my Gaz and also Dib. As for me..." Zim let that linger in the air as he quickly turned to power up the unit they used for their sweeps. "I suggest you join me because the sooner this is done, the sooner we can cause our own destruction."

Joining him in powering up the unit, Pressner watched at how Zim looked almost maniacal right now with how the light was hitting him. Though in truth, he was obviously like that.

* * *

Tenn gathered Novem and Jack in her arms wondering where she can hide them when Jack spoke of a unwelcome visitor arriving. Pressner was correct in how his protective spell didn't last when she was looking directly at Psyllic.

Psyllic studied her. He was amused right now. _"You are still coming with me."_

"No." Tenn remained firm.

Chuckling softly, Psyllic snagged them quickly away back to his home. _"You cannot fight me."_ Hearing Novem starting to wail he admired the red sharp teeth in his mouth. _"Feed him or change him. Right now I must be gone and I wish to let you know that there is no way you can escape here this time."_

Tenn felt like digging a knife in him. "How does it feel to know that soon you will perish. My race will prevail. You may hate us, but we are stronger than yourself."

Snapping his fingers to remove the babies to place in the crib, Psyllic descended upon her. _"My you are a naive little thing to believe such rubbish."_

"My... You are such a stupid guy to believe otherwise." Tenn snapped back.

Slapping her hard he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and threw her to the ground making sure to detach her pak. _"Not only this is payback for your horrible race, this is payback for Pressner betraying me. I hope he enjoys what I'll do to you in the end after you served your usefulness to these babies."_

Standing up, Tenn stood up straight with her chin in the air. "You have no idea what you've brought upon yourself." It wasn't often a tone she often used but when she did it held such a deadly undertone to it before cackling wildly."

Psyllic had no clue what to think of that laugh as he decided to shake his head almost dismissing her. _"You'll find that after I even retrieve what else I desire, and I still destroy your race, I hope you enjoy the fact that you'll be the last full Irken to exist till the moment I decide to destroy you myself."_ He promised before he headed to his viewing room.

Laughter dying down, Tenn stared coldly through that door with narrowed eyes. "Tell me how you would like to die." She hissed.

* * *

Zim watched as anger filtered through Pressner. Saw at his expression instantly changed before issuing a low growl as his fists clenched.

"They broke the barrier." Still growling, Pressner wasn't looking at anyone in particular as he spoke. "Psyllic has my child and Dib's." Baring his teeth. "He has Tenn."

"That means we have to make our move now."

"Can you feel that he's moving the planet further away now?"

Zim nodded his head. "We have to stop the movement now."

Pressner focused his attention back to Zim. "And contain the explosion from occurring. You do realize that with power like that they could do severe damage. You felt that surface so just imagine it what it could do when we destroy that rock."

Putting his hand on the assassin's arm, Zim brought them back on the bridge. "Oh I do realize it and I'm understanding my powers far more greatly now."

Gaz inched her brow up as she studied Zim after saying that. _"Yeah you are seriously taking me to bed after this is done." _ She communicated through to his mind.

Zim smirked towards her. _"Trust me in that, little Gaz."_

Dib face palmed himself. _"Will you both stop mind humping so we can get this nightmare over with." _ He told Zim and Gaz privately.

Pressner turned his attention to Dib and Tak. "He broke the barrier to reach the void. Psyllic has our smeets and Tenn."

"What?!"

Pressner ignored Skoodge's outburst as he focused on the couple in front of him. "We'll retrieve them first. Then I'll aid you with the rest of the plan."

"I want down there, Zim." Tak raged.

"No!"

Approaching him, Tak almost grabbed Zim roughly. "In this you cannot order me, Zim. I want our smeet back and I don't mind kicking his blue butt all over in order to get Jack back."

Narrowing his eyes down at her, Zim bared his teeth. "I'm still your Tallest, Tak, and what you'll be doing is staying here while we retrieve them so that after they are safe, you are staying up here with the smeets and Tenn. I need your help up here where you'll be helping in aiding myself and the Empire to our goal."

"You are making me help command up here in your absence?" Tak was a bit confused.

Zim felt they were wasting too much time speaking. "Skoodge is normally left in charge of the bridge but since you've been on that planet yourself and since with your knowledge of that and some other things, yes to that. If you decide to act like a Tallest though and try to ruin me, I will come back and..."

"HEY!" Dib had a clue what he would say as he stepped forward. "No threatening her or I'll fight you like the old days but with some added incentives that I didn't know before."

Relaxing his features, Zim grinned. "Keep that in mind just in case I get bored and desire to fight you like that."

"God I hope you don't plan on making me stay behind because if you do well you can kiss that celebratory thing you and I had planned, good bye."

Zim noted Gaz's calm exterior knowing where she got that from when he looked to Miyuki who hadn't said a word the whole time. He'll still need her on Plegerin. "Don't worry my demoness. I know how much fun you have causing mayhem."

Gaz quirked up half her mouth in a smile as Miyuki turned away from the readings. "I'll help in containing the explosion when it happens since this is another reason why I'm here."

"Mom?" Dib touched her arm.

Miyuki placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. "I said I was neither dead or alive. In truth I am dead, just alive for the moment. I have a gift that will help in containing the explosion."

"So this will be the last we see of you?"

She smiled as she examined her son's eyes before looking towards Gaz who was actually biting her lip while looking down in a distraught way. "The Control Brains have given me favor. I will visit from time to time but in the way I originally saw you both again. Please do not be upset with me."

"This sucks." Gaz murmured pushing away from where she was standing to head to her husband's side.

"It does, Gaz, but trust me in this: I'll be visiting my grandchildren from time to time. That includes your soon-to-be smeets, daughter." Miyuki promised.

"I guess Zim and I better get busy after this insanity is done with." Glancing up to him, Gaz smirked. "You know what I'm ready for."

"Mayhem, blood, with a side of screaming." Zim grinned fully. "Time for us to head out."

* * *

**Thanks again for reminding me about the sweeps, Ngrey. Appreciate it. **

**Also reviews are fun!**


	47. Daddy!

**Trying to make this at least 50 Chapters. Trying. Who knows?**

* * *

Her pak was attached back long after Psyllic left the room. Tenn was happy that for now the smeets didn't need to be fed as she tried to get out of the room. Jack was on his feet looking around in his unspoken examinations while Novem sat there with a complete dazed look as he stared up at the ceiling. Tenn had no time to ask them what they were thinking knowing she would get her only true response from, Jack.

Tenn let out a long sigh when nothing was budging for her. Turning to rest her back against the door, she focused on nothing while deep in thought.

"Daddy."

Her head jerked up quickly focusing instantly on Jack. "Jack?"

Shaking his head, Jack pointed to Novem who was still looking up. Leaving her temporary resting spot, Tenn got on her knees by the crib. "What about daddy?"

Novem just blinked his eyes with no other words coming. She wished he would say something more. Tenn licked her lips in some anticipation hating this waiting game till the room rattled suddenly. Tilting her head up to the ceiling, she looked directly at Novem's smiling face.

"Daddy!" His face was proud.

"He's not alone." Jack added sounding wistful.

"The Invasion has come." Tenn breathed out with a smile playing on her face.

* * *

Pressner landed on the surface of the planet in a resounding thud as it caused a shock wave that hit the buildings rattling them, but not damaging them. He wanted the attention on him. Wanted to be the diversion for Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Miyuki to join. He'll engage with Psyllic some, but never a lot as he went about his goal. He felt exactly where Tenn was with the smeets. Felt the joy from his own son knowing his father was here now.

Before he could retrieve them, Pressner had his first order of business to attend to while many of the Plegerin soldiers began to descend upon him. Did they not know that he won't be rebuked in his task?

With steadiness and no fear within, Pressner began to purge the planet of all the other innocents. It is a fairly simple task in spite of so many coming at him beginning their attack. Didn't they know that he isn't easy to kill? Idiot so-called gods, he lamented.

The lights that beamed up from each building except Psyllic's home were the light of each innocent being there. Once they are off this planet they will be carefully reformatted before being placed elsewhere for safety.

_"You have no right."_

Pressner smirked evilly at Psyllic. Yes, he was far more powerful than Pressner, but there are some things he couldn't even touch. It was quite an odd thing that he couldn't and yet the one who was bred in a species that specialized in being assassins was able to protect those of their very choosing. Talk about a mind fuck in truth.

Focusing his sights on, Psyllic in such awful glee at that leap of success, Pressner kept his place as he didn't care of the others around him. Though in truth he wouldn't mind flaming Elias right now for being a plain annoyance.

"You took my family away from me along with an innocent smeet. Trust me when I say that I have every right in the Universe to do so." Pressner informed as he readied himself for the upcoming battle.

_"You broke our contract. You jeopardized your reputation for a dirty Irken. How will you live with yourself?"_ Psyllic kept himself rooted to his spot. He knew not to trust him.

Pressner wasn't about to lose himself in his anger. He insulted Tenn and Novem. Oh he knew this was all to set him off, or put him off his guard, but being his age he was afforded with boundless patience.

"And of your desire of, Gaz? Is she considered a dirty Irken as well?" Pressner felt like he resorted in a school yard tactic, but seeing that anger reflected in Psyllic's eyes was well worth it.

_"I consider her primarily an Earthling."_

"Oh? So the thought of her one day sprouting antenna's and getting green skin when she's older is not a worry to you. I'm proud of you, Psyllic." He mocked him in such a light lilting tone. Psyllic always hated that tone of voice when his stupid son would use it against him.

Psyllic took a step forward. _"I refuse to have her turn into that. That race was a mistake."_

Pressner mentally rolled his eyes. "If it was such a mistake, then tell me this, Psyllic... Why didn't you just snap your fingers to correct it instead of going through all this song and dance?"

_"I'm the cat who plays with its meal before devouring it."_

"Lamest cat ever." Came a cold voice.

Psyllic scanned everywhere not seeing anyone else but his soldiers and Pressner. _"You didn't."_ Feeling something slam him in the face, Psyllic flew far from where he was originally standing. Sneering, he automatically put a hand on his nose to find Zim standing there next to Pressner. _"Dirty Irken."_ Standing up, he stood rigid with his arms to his sides with fists clenched. _"Dirty mistake."_

"You are calling my wife a dirty mistake. She doesn't take kindly to insults. Me neither, but she's worse." Zim acted too nonchalant wishing to play with him for a tiny bit. "Glad I'm the one she has chosen to sleep with. I get to be with her every. Single. Night."

Growling, Psyllic gave the silent command to attack on his signal even as, Miyuki joined down with the other two. "_How are you freely getting on my planet? While Pressner has the ability to do so, his power doesn't extend for that long to allow you to come in like you just did."_

Pressing his hands together, Zim steepled them as he took a step to the side. "I found out some interesting things about myself. Things you are still guessing about still, I can imagine." An evil smirk appeared on his face at the confusion in, Psyllic's. "I'm surprised that a so-called god like yourself can't feel where this power originated from." Seeing Psyllic's mouth open up as if to speak, Zim interrupted anything from escaping. "A power you should know so well by yourself the very second you felt it." Giving out a mocking laugh, Zim enjoyed upsetting him. "My Gaz felt it a long time ago. True she didn't know the species where it originated from till now, but I do know it now, just like her."

Taking a step forward, Zim placed his steepled hands right under his lower lip. "Could you guess it?"

Pressner almost laughed at the display that was happening with Psyllic's face. He looked like a very young stupefied child. Only far worse. Miyuki remained calm in her exterior while laughing inside. She never did this in all the time as a Tallest. This was actually fun to her.

Psyllic remained quiet. He was an Irken. A lousy stinking Irken. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Taking a step back, Zim spared Pressner the briefest of glances. "Oh he is a slow one, eh, Pressner?" Pressner inched up one half of a smile at the question. "I mean I can't believe that, Psyllic and I are... Related." Oh Zim loved that anger flaring up on Psyllic's face.

_"We aren't. That is just a trick. Ignorant Irken."_ Running forth, Psyllic grabbed at Zim as he bared his teeth in anger, but the moment he did. It was felt. Jumping fully back. _"Impossible. How?"_

Satisfied, Zim was unfazed by the touch. "Who was that one Plegerin that Matronly vanished? The one who was your father as well."

He glared at Zim. How did he not feel this before? How did he not know about Zim? _"Doesn't matter since it doesn't spare your race, Zim."_

"Zim, seriously, can't we just annihilate them now? I'm getting bored here." Said Dib's voice sounding like he was yawning.

Spinning around, Psyllic stared at the siblings standing there in a pretty relaxed manner. He knew he had to fight them both. He knew he still had to preserve them.

"Your brother is the only one I'll sleep with. Ever." Gaz held no expression in her face.

Narrowing his eyes, Psyllic gave the silent order watching how everyone anticipated that as they began fighting.


	48. Oh Almost Sweet Ending

Battles are never pretty. Oh there are enough stories written about them, some with pretty sonnets that try to hide the hidden horror of it, but who are they fooling? It doesn't matter if you have no powers or do have powers, because the results are still the same. There is still death and destruction. There is both good and bad, but there is always an argument onto which side is which.

When the Irkens invaded Earth, it truly wasn't that pretty. You did know who the bad guys were automatically. They were the ones who invaded that planet in the first place. When, Zim first came down it was under the guise of a fake mission, when in truth, it was his banishment. The hopes for him to die. But since this is Zim, he never will lay down and just quit. He is in fact, indestructible. Zim turned out to be stronger than the rest of his kind. He was always unique. Something he knew himself early on, even if he didn't know the true parameters of it.

When he finally came to be a Tallest, and was initially denied by, Gaz. Zim decided to bring forth his invasion. It was anything to obtain what he wanted, which was ultimately her. He didn't care after some time on that planet to actually rule it. All he wanted was one thing. Of course having many of his own rest admiring him in his battle skills, helped. Yes, he killed some humans, just like they killed his own soldiers. Yes, he enslaved some of the humans. Humans he ended up returning. They were for show anyhow. When he finally got, Gaz, he was thrilled. Sure she faked her own death. She wasn't ready. When she became ready, Zim had himself a fiercely loyal wife.

Of course in the deal, he obtained, Dib as a brother-in-law, by Earth terms. As, Zim fought now against a hated half-brother, while the rest of his group took up arms, Zim found himself reflecting while deflecting blows. Zim watched how the former Tallest, Miyuki, calmly fought. She was still very graceful in her movements; Movements Gaz adopted into her own genes, but Gaz was far more deadlier. Mother and daughter were highly calculating. In truth, if they weren't fighting right now, Zim would take his wife into their bedroom for further consummating. He will admit that he is highly addicted to her.

Zim, knew, Dib's skills in fighting. Knew his techniques of hand to hand. The only thing that became different now is his newly found powers. If Dib knew he had those powers so long ago, their school room fights would blow up that entire useless school. Actually that wouldn't be so bad. For years they have fought against the other. For years, Zim hated him, just like Dib hated him. For years, they would end up fighting together if need be. Gaz told him in private recently that they mostly seemed like frenemies. Zim couldn't deny it. He did have some respect for her brother. He had to think that without, Dib, he'd probably not be on his toes as much. He'd probably give up if not for, Dib. Without him, he wouldn't of met his, little Gaz.

As Zim spared a look over to, Dib, he saw someone who mastered what he was capable of. It truly was a sight too. Dib was very smart and also very calculating. He was aware of what was happening to him.

Pressner will be what he called a huge surprise. Zim knew he was doing it for, Tenn and their smeet. Pressner was showing those assassin skills with so much grace and fluidity, that he understood too well why became number one in his field. Pressner showed a hatred towards beings that kill off innocent children. It was something never known until now. He showed himself to be a protector of innocents. To know the number of how many of those he hidden away got even, Dib to scratch his head. Zim saw utter hatred in, Pressner's eyes as he continued to fight. There was no joy written there, especially when Zim caught him looking towards the place where, Tenn was kept. Zim knew that just like, Gaz and Tak, Tenn would hate to be looked at like a damsel in distress.

As for the Armada, that was currently surrounding the atmosphere, Zim knew it was the best time to begin the sweep along the furthest sections away from the battle. So as he delivered a strong punch to, Psyllic's head, Zim sent a private signal to Tak and Skoodge to start. By, Psyllic's expression, Zim grinned toothily at him.

"Gotcha." Zim spoke evilly loving the ire that rose further from his opponent.

Psyllic felt the power from beneath his feet. Knew that the power generated from that ship was a combination of their own technology, Pressner, and lastly Zim. He refused to believe that he was related to him. Hated him even more now than before. He felt it ironic that he could hate, Zim, but not the Membrane's. He certainly couldn't stand their own mother. A mother that wasn't as deadly as her own daughter by the damage, Gaz was doing. Gaz even had a smirk playing on her face as each of his own were cut down. Still he couldn't hate her.

Seeing a distraction when, Dib shot forward, Psyllic powered up a whip from thin air to ensnare, Dib. He would of succeeded if, Zim didn't prevent the attack.

"Uh uh." Zim waggled his clawed digit in front of him. "I still need, Dib to spar with in the future." A little louder, he yelled out. "Isn't that correct, Dib-stink?"

Surprising someone with a hatchet forming from his hand, Dib cut the current enemy that stood in his way, right at the neck before he can form his reply. "Correct, space boy!"

Zim winked at the moron in front of him. "We know one another so well."

Psyllic would of thought to get him all cocky to throw him off, but Zim excelled in cocky 24 hours a day resorting in someone seemingly aware of everything around him. He knew he had a weakness and with an evil smile, Psyllic stomped down on the ground hard.

"Must be River dance time." Gaz quipped as she effortlessly did a backflip over someone's shoulders, stabbing them from up top through their head.

Dib felt something beneath him. Quickly he focused his attention towards his sister hoping she was feeling it too. There was far too many surrounding them, and though he wasn't tired, he had a feeling another emotional trauma would be too much. Especially when he watched at how Gaz's eyes widened to see a pair of decomposed hand reach out to her from below. Dib watched at how she was fighting against the pull. Gaz was strong, this Dib knew all too well, but that plaintive look she shot towards him made him act.

"Zim!" Dib called out frantically. He went to help her as she was swallowed into the surface. Gaz was fighting, but he saw her weakening from what was happening. No! He can't lose his sister in this.

Zim narrowed his eyes towards, Psyllic. He had a choice right now as he took a step back. Zim caught, Pressner's expression, and saw him about to act.

"Death is my specialty." Pressner took a run quickly before diving into the soil of the planet.

Zim watched at how, Psyllic blinked. Taking the opportunity, Zim stabbed him hard with his pak legs making sure to severe most of his nerves and muscles. His teeth were gritted more harder than before.

"She dies, and you'll see several lifetimes of you dying before being reborn again. Over and over and over." Zim promised.

Miyuki went to calmly access the scene as she felt the vibrations under her. Producing a long staff, she cut into the ground to make it more like lucite. From her advantage, she watched at Pressner engaged the being that was holding, Gaz down. Watched at how they both fought it before, Pressner grabbed, Gaz, and pulled her back up to the surface.

"Damn bitch." Gaz muttered out as she issued a very silent thank you to him.

"Matronly. Old ruler of this establishment." Pressner informed her. "Let's kill off this race, shall we?"

Gaz didn't need him to ask her twice as they went about their business. _"Zim, you think it is about time to abandon ship? You know, since more Armada ships have joined in on the sweep." _

Zim loved hearing her voice in his head again. _ "We will, my demoness. Right now I'm carving out this cake." _To accentuate his point, Zim ripped through, Psyllic's limb. 

Gaz felt the joy from him as he did that to that smurf. Can he be anymore sexier? _"Will you cut off a piece for me then?"_ She purred out.

Zim smirked at her tone while he lowered himself a bit more to, Psyllic. "My wife. You know, the one who wants to be with me only. Wants me to give her a present."

Psyllic's mind wandered. He felt his planet dying beneath him. How was he so easily defeated. _"There will be more that will defy you, Irkens. This I promise you."_

Grinning wide, Zim ripped into his leg as he enjoyed him crying out. "Good. I welcome it." Zim was never one to back down from a challenge.

Feeling his claw slam into his head, Psyllic began to yell out. It felt like his insides were being scrambled. Felt how much stronger that, Zim became. It sickened him.

Miyuki examined the scene noticing that, Pressner disappeared. "Where's, Pressner?" She yelled out.

Dib regarded her as, Gaz and himself stood side by side. They had to eliminate or at least subdue them for the sweep to finally kill off this race fully. This still left the planet to be dealt with to kill off any possibility. Dib saw that one thing was missing in this battle: Elias.


	49. Victory for

The building was rattling now. Tenn kept looking over at Jack and Novem to see how they were holding up. Of course they were as cool as cucumbers. They didn't complain. They just looked at the ceiling. Tenn kept trying the door and it wouldn't budge no matter what tool she used to get out. Pissed. She even tried to window to find out it was also locked up tight. The added bonus is that it didn't want to break.

They needed to get out of here. Tenn was desperate as she took her gun out of her pak to fire again at the door. Seeing the ray hit the door, and bounce back towards her, Tenn growled. This can't be happening.

"Get away from door." Jack warned softly.

It might of been strange for others to listen to a smeet, but Jack wasn't ordinary. So to heed his warning, Tenn stepped back. She had no need to ask him if the person was dangerous. So covering the smeets, Tenn readied herself for whomever's entrance.

"Mom?" Novem's voice sounded shaky making Tenn's eye twitch.

"Don't worry honey. I'll protect you." Years of having to protect herself from anything that was thrown her way, and this is the one time she was truly nervous. She had to protect them. She was willing to die, just to protect them.

Tenn watched at how the door flew open to reveal, Elias and a couple of his soldiers. The look in his eyes were both amused and filled with malice. Elias took a few steps to the side as he gave the order to take the babies sending, Tenn into a rage. Never ever get in between a female and their young. Doesn't anyone remember that rule or know of it?

Tenn went on the defensive as she kicked and fought with them. She was hit very hard in the side of her face, angering her more, so digging her pak legs into the ground to keep her firmly planted in front of the smeets, she used that as her advantage for added strength.

"My father is dying as we speak, but it doesn't mean a true defeat. Oh you little Irken. Give up." Elias cooed smoothly.

He examined how, Jack was keeping his own focus on him. The little Irken mostly had Irken features, but he spotted, Dib there. Perhaps, he'll keep his fathers plan on keeping the Membranes along with, Novem. See if he could brainwash, Dib especially.

He also examined how the female was fairing in her battle. She was a good fighter, but still with no powers, she'll be easily defeated. She already had blood starting to flow from her open wounds. Her son in particular was beginning to act up, but Elias paid him no mind.

"Mom!" Novem's voice showed his fear.

Jack put his hands over, Novem's eyes, whispering out. Elias was finding the little one very fascinating.

"You more like your mother or father?" Elias asked of Jack.

Jack was still whispering to Novem. No one heard what he was saying. Jack's eyes flashed in a way like his dad's while he slowly stood up to stare down, Elias. "They're here."

"Well of course they're here, you little brat. They're here and I'm here." Elias blew a lose strand away from his face. "I hate children." He mumbled out.

Tenn didn't have it in her right now to make a face at his stupid remark. Jack, did though, as he studied, Elias in a way his father use to do when he was younger, and Zim said something incredibly stupid.

"He's dumb." Novem remarked. His eyes were still closed as he kept trying to concentrate like, Jack wanted him to.

Growling, Elias decided to end this stupid fight by hitting, Tenn on the side of her body with a strong gush making her body slump. Jack's eyes went into panic mode as he went to wrap his arms around, Novem to try to protect him. Elias laughed with the strongest mirth. Perhaps he'll just kill those two brats instead.

Hearing, Jack say, 'Dad' just made him chuckle, as Elias grabbed him by the back of his neck to lift him up. Novem started screaming out. He went to the side of the crib to attempt to climb it. He tried to do more with himself while watching, Jack struggle.

"Brat." His smile became fuller as he twisted him around to watch how defiant this brat of, Dib's was.

"No one calls my son a brat, Brat." Dib spoke with venom as he emerged into the room. "Let go of my son now."

Elias studied how truly enraged, Dib was. His eyes were a blazing red now. Watched at how red flames were emerging from his body as electrical static was clearly heard. Even his scythe on his head was forming into some sort of claw. Weighing his options with, Jack, Elias considered his next step even as the wall in the room evaporated away causing the two guards in front of Tenn to turn to face a pissed off, Pressner.

Eyeing the situation, Pressner, he judged the guards with minimal powers compared to the rest of the natural borns. He was angry at, Elias for several reasons as his attention diverted from, Tenn's prone form, his worried son, and Jack held in the worst way. Feeling the full charge coming from, Dib as he simply stood there, Pressner was very impressed at the powers this young male possessed.

Bringing, Jack closer to him, Elias turned him towards his own body as if to cuddle with the young smeet. Jack was glancing calmly up at him in the most harmless of ways till he latched his claws into his neck. Elias yelped out, tossing him away from him just to be caught by, Dib inside a bubble.

"I'm taking back what belongs to my mate and I." Floating him off behind him to keep, Jack safe, Dib had to think of the best advantage quick so as not to harm, Tenn and Novem.

Elias seethed. "Once I destroy you, I will destroy your baby." He promised.

"Wrong choice of words." Dib repositioned himself for the attack as he barely paid attention to what, Pressner was doing. Well he knew he was doing an excellent job of beating the guards, if the sounds were indicative to his progress.

Pressner used his expertise in order to quickly subdue his opponents. Normally he would savor his kills, but the anger that was raging through him made him cut through them far too easily. Taking a brief glance over to, Dib, he can see that he was waiting for the all clear. Lifting, Tenn up, he tapped her pak to have her legs retract in, before grabbing his son, and bringing Jack over.

"65% Dib." Pressner informed him of the sweep that was still in progress. "Beat the annoying bastard."

"With pleasure." Grinning widely, Dib approached, Elias performing his first strike against his torso the very second, Pressner disappeared. Watching blood slowly trickle out of the wound, Dib couldn't help but admire this. "I really have spent far too much time with my sister." Shrugs. "Oh well."

Screaming out his frustration, Elias decided to begin his attack as he did a running attack towards, Dib. Smirking with pleasure he was an inch close in hitting, Dib when he successfully ducked, lunged, and kicked him in, Elias's back. Producing a saber, Dib sliced into his leg enjoying the sound of displeasure from the annoying brat.

Feeling the burning pain that the primitive weapon produced, Elias tried to treat himself on the spot when, Dib cut through the air almost hitting his neck before he jerked back. Staring up at him, Elias felt momentary shock as he watched his opponents deliberate steps.

"If you spare me, I promise that you can rule with me by my side." His hand raised to prevent another strike, Elias moved back.

Dib heard the desperation. Heard a ploy as well. He fought with, Zim long enough to always know better. Never to let your guard down. What did he think he was? A fool? Dib provided him a lopsided smile. Dib stalked him towards the other room as he savored every moment of his pleading. Never had he done this before. It was always him acting out during the invasion. He plotted and planned, but never did he stalk. Gaz enjoyed stalking her prey till the very end. Dib just handled his duties. He thought of what transpired towards, Tak in this very room. What could of happened to, Jack, or that very matter, Tenn and Novem. He wasn't his own father. He aimed never to be.

"You can bring your child with you." Elias continued feeling himself being backed into a corner. Watching how, Dib paused, he saw how in this dim part of the room, he looked far more menacing with how he blazed still. Dib always appeared so mild mannered, but he obviously wasn't. Desperation made him make his move as he produced an electrified whip to attack him.

Dib watched it approach. Watched the trajectory as it came forward closer and closer. He remembered this even if, Zim didn't have one such as this. He might have to think him after all this is done even as he heard, Gaz in his head right now that it was time to leave the planet. Bringing his saber up again, he whipped it around causing it to wrap around the blade, but never break the whip itself.

Elias watched the wicked look grow on, Dib's face as he continued to wrap it around his blade to bring him closer. He thought he was stronger than this young pup. More powerful. Watching him get closer to his enemies body, Elias brought up his other hand to touch, Dib's face in order to evaporate his brain.

Cocking his head, Dib brought up his hand in a underhanded trick to bring it up to his chest. His fingers produced into something sharp and talon-like to dig in deep inside to send nothing but flame, and every sort of hell, Dib could imagine.

Elias screamed out feeling his insides burning up. Felt how portions of himself melted away as he looked upon, Dib in horror. He was calculating. Cruel even. Much crueler than anything he had ever dished out. It was sad in his last moments how truly mesmerizing this all was while he admired his enemy.

"Plegerin is no more." Dib finally hissed out while watching him be reduced to a pile of goo on the ground. Stepping back, he knew he had to make it back to, Gaz and Zim while saying good bye to his mother.

Gaz stood there watching her brother rush back to them while the largest building on this planet was being decimated behind, Dib. Watching how the sweep was going through the remaining members of this planet, Zim came up beside her.

"Time to depart. Jack is with, Tak right now." Zim informed him as soon Dib joined them. Turning to face, Miyuki she looked pleasantly serene.

"Is all forgiven now?" Miyuki inquired with a touch of a sense of humor.

"Yes it is. You can tell my parental figure that it won't be the last time he sees me in person." Zim warned lightly. "Thank you, Miyuki."

Nodding her head to him, Miyuki turned to her children. "I'm proud of both of you." Approaching, Dib, she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she hugged him. "You've grown up to be a fine young man, my son. You have a wonderful family of your own."

"Thanks mom. Please keep your promise." Dib hoped as he studied her in what he almost felt like the last time.

"I will." Touching his face one more time, Miyuki turned to her naturally stoic daughter. "And you..." She surprised, Gaz by placing a hand on her abdomen. "You'll make a most interesting and amazing mother, my dear."

Gaz smirked up at her while being amused by, Zim's stunned expression in her peripheral. "I'll try. I'll see you soon then."

Leaning down, Miyuki kissed her forehead. "You all should go. I'll expect the shift of the weapon soon, Zim."

"Uh yeah." Still stunned by what was said to, Gaz, Zim stood in the middle of her and, Dib. "Good luck."

Only receiving another smile from, Miyuki, Zim brought them up back to the ship studying, Tak momentarily with Jack in her arms. Glancing over to, Skoodge, he directed him to destroy the planet.

Giving the order out, Skoodge redirected the energy before aiming at the surface with the other ships soon following behind. Keeping watch of the levels and how the power was being heavily concentrated, he almost felt like roasting marshmallows as he watched how the plain blue planet below was beginning to burn up like the sun.

"90% finished, my Tallest." He informed Zim with an emotionless voice.

Zim remained quiet as he watched the surface boiling up. Watched at how something else started to encircle the planet when it was 1% almost finished. Taking, Gaz's hand, he whispered, "Are you with smeet?"

"Yes and I wasn't about to say anything till it was done since I knew you would of demanded me to stay behind." Gaz replied raising an eyebrow in his direction. "You know you would of."

Slapping his hand on, Zim's shoulder, Dib whispered out. "Congratulations to the both of you. We'll have more homicidal maniacs on the way."

Gaz began to snicker away at that statement while she watched the planet blow up beneath them. There was no scattering of rocks and debris from a typical explosion, Miyuki handled it in her own way. It was just a way of containing of what could come about with destroying a planet such as this. Hopefully, they got every single one of that species out of the way.

"Another victory for the Irken Empire." Zim boasted proudly. "Anybody had any doubts about this?" Hearing no objections, Zim bent down to kiss, Gaz.

* * *

**And one more chapter left.**


	50. Epilogue

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. I appreciate everyone of them. This is the final chapter so I'm sorry for the delay. **

* * *

It had been more than a few weeks after their victory where things have slowly returned back to normal. Tenn had to do some recovery time while on the ship. Normally, Irkens were fast healers, but the extent of what happened to her while in their capture took a little more time for her to heal. Pressner stuck around to tend to her and Novem, while thinking of his next move.

Tak and Dib, along with Jack, were brought back to, Earth. Dib went back to work, went Tak planning on working beside him at least part of the time inside the lab. Jack's skills were becoming a bit more known, though his parents had to keep telling him that it wasn't too polite to keep reading everyone's minds. Even though he had another skill, that was more of a bad thing for now until he can control them.

Only once, Tak was studying, Gaz's old room when, Dib came up behind her to ask her what she was thinking. "Oh nothing, but since we are expecting another smeet, I thought I would figure out how to decorate this space." Tak's answer was so nonchalant giving, Dib nothing but statue-like qualities till he broke out in a wide grin.

"Oh... My..." Whatever else was broken off in what he was about to say as he cheered. Dib, hugged his mate before getting down on his knees in front of her to kiss her abdomen. "Oh Tak."

Closing her eyes against the sensation of his kisses, the naturally stoic Irken slipped away from him while crooking her digit for him to follow her to the bedroom. No words were said as he followed her practically like a zombie shutting the door behind him.

In their own bedroom after making love, Zim rolled Gaz over to rest her on top of his own body. Guess routine took over fairly quickly for them with, Zim going more overboard in his usual excitement as, Gaz started to compile a list of all of his reasons to rush her off to the bedroom for another romp.

A) The way her bangs simply brush against her eyelids... Must celebrate this by a quickie.

B) Did you sneeze? Oh I must take you to the bedroom for more of a quickie. Must make sure the Gaz-mate is healthy.

C) You looked better naked so I guess I should rip your clothes off for another romp.

D) Zim yelled victory out. Well it is time to carry my wife to the bedroom caveman style and ravage her.

It was actually a huge list. She just thought it was lucky for him that her appetite was as large as his to keep doing this all the time. In truth, she actually loved it when he ravaged her. Though she wondered if, Zim will lessen more once she gets a bit more bigger down there with the baby. Suddenly she started laughing at what her brother told them both about having a homicidal maniac. Dib only looked at her strange when she told him she would possibly call the child, Johnny or perhaps Nny, if it turned out to be a boy.

Needless to say, Dib's expression on his face was too priceless for her not to laugh in maniacal glee when he thought of the implications there.

With, Skoodge, he received a surprise visit from, Tenn when he entered his quarters one day. Skoodge smiled at the surprise as he approached her. Instead of the standard uniform, she was actually a bit more dressed up. She looked so beautiful. Complimenting her, Skoodge sat near her hoping for one thing, but feeling another.

"Pleasant to see you in here, Tenn." He wanted to ask her why did she come to visit, but he felt it in his bones that it wasn't what he desired.

Tenn was silent for a while before she spoke in a gentile way. "Thanks." She paused again. "I think you have an idea why I'm in here right now."

"You are choosing him. Can't say I'm not surprised even though I wished otherwise." Skoodge held no malice towards her decision. He didn't hate her for it. He found himself not even hating, Pressner. They both spoke to one another a few more times during the time while she was recovering, and found himself liking him a bit more than before.

Turning towards him, Tenn took his hand. "I think of you as a dear friend, Skoodge. I wish it was the other way around so I don't feel like I'm hurting your feelings, but as it is while I love you like a friend, I love, Pressner more to be his mate."

Skoodge enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his, but he knew to let go. If he felt this way once, he can feel that way again perhaps. "Tenn, I'm perfectly fine. I just want you happy."

Kissing his cheek, Tenn smiled warmly at him. "You know we can all blame this one, Zim. He opened the door to allow us to explore once again. To mate naturally."

"He did." Well this was far better than battling large rats, in his opinion.

"I should go." Standing up, Tenn let go of his hand. "By the way, congratulations on becoming a General."

"Thanks, Tenn. I guess I'll see you soon." Skoodge would of liked celebrating with her as a mate, but found himself thinking about the situation with a little grain of salt. He'll have a chance one day.

As she walked back to her quarters, Tenn ran into, Zim on his way to the bridge. They spoke for some time about her plans, before they said their good byes. Funny how the balance of power did improve with the supposed defective, turned Tallest, becoming a great leader. She already saw the dynamics of the ship and how it changed when she first received her assignment to protect, Jack and Dib.

Going into her quarters, Tenn smirked at watching, Pressner teach Novem some new tricks that were from his own planet. Coming closer, she got on her knees to watch them both. No one suspected, Pressner to be warm, especially her. She saw how he absolutely loved his son.

"You want another some day, don't you?" Tenn inquired gently.

"Only if you want one with me." Getting a tiny hand smacking him against his shoulder, Pressner chortled. "Now that one hurt. You will be very strong one day." He told, Novem.

"I'll teach him the Irken way and you stick with that." Tenn advised. "So... Where do we live?"

Pressner screwed his eyes up to think about the question. "I'm fine with cutting our time between many places. I'm use to it when I'm not in the Void. I'm positive that he wants to visit, Jack."

Kissing him, Tenn brushed some of his hair back from his face. "I'm perfectly fine with the plan." Reaching out to touch her son, Tenn wondered, "So do you want to visit, Jack one day?"

"Yes." Came Novem's response. "We are like brothers."

"Alright then, we'll visit them." Tenn promised. "Now I think it is time you study something else." He did need to learn the Irken way as well.

* * *

Some time later:

On the bridge, Zim was making plans for Impending Doom III, while they made their way to Irk. Glancing at his glove, he shot Gir a slightly irritated look for latching onto his thumb to basically suck at it. Ever since, Gir found out they were having a smeet, he had been practicing on how to act like an Earth child.

Basically, just think of everything that is involved with a baby, and there you have it.

Needless to say, when it came to the icky mess, Gir made before he screamed out; "I MADE A HUGE CACA, MASTER! CHANGE ME!" Zim tethered a rope to, Gir making him hang outside the Massive for a full week. He only let him back in when, Gir decided to pound outside his bedroom window shouting for him to get off, Gazzy.

Watching, Gaz come up to sit by him at least made him smile. Pregnancy seemed to make her even more violent, and far more hungrier in bed. Zim didn't care even as he returned once to the bridge with scratches all over him. At least he could boast about getting some.

As he was busy thinking, Skoodge interrupted him in a half casual, half bored voice. "My Tallest... The Resisty is back."

There was a collective groan heard all around with someone's shrill voice yell out, "Puppets are better!"

Hearing, Gaz tell him not to ever explain about the puppet remark, Zim told, Skoodge to put the idiots on screen. Lard Nar looked way too smug. "Oh what do you want now?" Zim inquired with a lazy roll of his hand.

Leaning forward in his chair, Lard Nar tried to strike himself as an imposing figure. "I'm here to tell you that we have learned many new things. These... Things, will help us rule over you, Irkens. You will never resist the Resisty." Letting out a wild chortle, he was unaware that Zim still held the same expression.

"Ohhh boss. That was a good one whoooo!" Came a voice off the screen.

"God, we can have a thousand smeets before they ever hope to become smart." Gaz muttered out.

Smiling at her remark, Zim crossed his legs. "You are boring me, Lard Nar. The only way you can rule over us is by stuffing cotton balls down your pants, and lighting it on fire."

Stopping from his raucous laughter, he lifted up an eyebrow ridge before clasping his hands together. "Sooooo... That's the way of defeating you, huh?" Letting out a self satisfied sound, he quickly launched himself off his chair to point at the screen. "I will do that and you will be bowing to me soon, Zim!" Turning his head to the side he yelled about getting him some cotton balls quickly.

Very interested now, Gaz rubbed her stomach. "Oh this oughta be good now."

Watching Lard Nar start stuffing cotton down his pants, Zim had a question; Where did they find the cotton balls when no outpost sells them? Still, he examined the scene while feigning his terror. "Oh please stop. Oh I wish I never told you the secret. Oh how foolish of me. Thank Irk you don't have your whole crew doing this because it will spell doom for the entire Armada."

Lard Nar paused as he considered what Zim just said before yelling out, "QUICK! EVERYONE STUFF THESE BALLS DOWN YOUR PANTS AND LIGHT THEM ON FIRE!"

Gaz clasped her hand to her mouth. Skoodge just shook his head. Everyone else on the bridge face palmed themselves. Zim just looked fake scared. Gir... Well Gir had his mouth open while pulling out a taco from the top of his head.

"NOW!" Lard Nar and his crew lit up something posing it up in the air. "EVERYONE! PUT YOURSELF ON FIRE!"

One by one, the Vortions placed themselves on fire, and at first they all stood there proudly till a riotous scream was heard quickly followed by them running around trying to hit one another to put the flames out. Meanwhile, Zim, Gaz and the crew were breaking down laughing at their stupid misfortune.

"Alright, Lard Nar, it looks like you are busy right now so I think it's best to go bye bye." Zim waved at him before cutting off the communication. "See why we keep them around?" Not hearing a response from, Gaz, he watched her as she gripped her stomach. "Gaz?"

Panting, Gaz growled out, "It's coming, Zim."

"Great Irk!" Standing up, Zim lifted her up in his arms to quickly pop into Med Bay. "Future of Irk coming!" He yelled at the medical staff.

Grabbing his antenna, Gaz hissed out. "Don't you ever, ever yell in my ear again, or it will be the last time you see me naked again."

Putting her down on the table, Zim told her far more gently. "I apologize, Gaz-mate. Zim just got excited."

Wanting to say something, Gaz let out a scream herself. "Get it out!"

It would be a week before, Dib received a communications from, Gaz informing him that he was an Uncle.

"So, Gaz, how is it so far being a mother?" Dib wondered mildly.

Hearing Zim in the background with the smeet, Gaz smirked a bit evilly. "Do you hear that yelling?"

Listening to Zim yell out the nonsensical, Dib chuckled. "Guess, Jack was easier to take care of then your smeet. What's he doing? He is a he, correct?"

"Yes, it's a he." She replied before seeing, Zim fall to the ground in horror. Snickering, Gaz had to compose herself. "Zim never had to change a newborns diaper before. Also he loves his new pacifier. It's a fake knife. He looks so adorable with it in his mouth."

Dib had no idea what he was more disturbed by; Gaz looking maniacal or the fact the baby is sucking on a knife. "So, Gaz... What's his name?"

Gaz's visage changed into something that he saw in the training room back on Earth during the invasion when she was feeling too cooped up. It was frightening. "Nny."

Did he just hear that correctly? "What's his name again?" Dib inquired hoping he heard wrong.

"Oh, you heard me. Nny. Kinda looks like him, but with green skin and purple hair." She cooed out. "I have to take a picture of him when he holds his knife up. He looks so sweet."

"AHHHHHHH! What the Irk is that?! It just came out of his mouth!" Zim screamed out.

Pausing to look over at her son, Gaz smiled. "Seriously, Zim, that's vomit. You will have to get use to this."

"I AM ZIM! I shouldn't have to clean up this mess. I should be..."

Smile disappearing, Gaz gritted out, "How long was I in labor, Zim?"

"Uhhhh..." There was a long pause. "Fine, I'll clean it up, and stop complaining."

"Good. Thank you. Now clean up our sweet maniac up then you can go play on the bridge while I tend to our son." Her tone was far more sweet sounding now, but not any less creepy coming from her.

Dib took in this conversation between the two as he was momentarily forgotten. He felt pride well up in him knowing that, Tak and himself were having a much easier time dealing with both their smeets. Jack was teaching his sister, Roz some tricks currently in the other room. Roz was far more vocal than, Jack was at that age. Not that he didn't mind. Tak did keep making comments that their daughter had as much of a motor mouth like her father does. Dib didn't care, he just knew that so far that he far excelled his own dad in taking care of his own family.

As for Zim, he cleaned up his son's mess, and raised him up in the air spouting off his pride. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Shaking her head, Gaz felt another new thing that suddenly got added to the list: Cleaned off my son with great success. Time to ravage, Gaz.

She needs birth control after they have another smeet down the line.

* * *

**That's it! 50 chapters exactly and I'm done. Time to move on to the next thing. Whoop!**


End file.
